A Tragic Love
by co tsukino
Summary: Kagome, a misguided teen, falls in love with Inuyasha, the son of her father's arch enemy. But, she is arranged to marry Kouga, a snobby rich kid. Pairings: IK, MS COMPLETED
1. A Bad Start

A Tragic Love: Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha OR any of the characters by Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Ch. 1: A Bad Start  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!  
  
Yawn.Kagome opened her eyes to the six o'clock sunshine beaming through her second floor window. She quickly turned to her side, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. It was no use; she could hear her mother's squeals from below. She knew in a matter of moments, her door would open and Patricia, their maid, would open the drapes and force her off her bed. Like clockwork, Patricia swung open the double doors and yelped, "Kagome, get up!!!"  
Kagome, ignoring the maid, pressed the covers tightly around her body and pretended to sleep. Of course, who could sleep with her mother yelling like a banshee below and the maid screaming in her ear? Kagome knew it was no use, she could not pretend to sleep forever. She had to get up sooner or later and face her fears. What exactly were her fears? Well, that answer lies in two words: high school.  
"Kagome, you can't stay in bed forever," Patricia calmly said. Kagome slowly lifted the covers and opened one eye. She saw Patricia hovered over her, both arms on her waist, looking surprisingly happy. "Kagome, you do this every morning. Don't you think its time to grow up?" she said.  
Kagome was shocked. I am grown up! Kagome thought. Kagome gradually let go of her hold on the covers and sat up in bed. Patricia stood back and opened the remaining drapes. Kagome looked at the clock and realized she had only fifteen minutes to get dressed and go to school. Good, its five minutes more than usual! Kagome smiled and picked up the outfit Patricia had laid down for her the night before. Thirty minutes later, Kagome arrived at school, tardy as usual.  
  
---  
  
Kagome raced down the hall to classroom number 366. She looked down at her excuse slip and sighed. It was obvious the secretary had excused her because of her father. He is the leader of a multi-million industry that ironically owns half the country. Therefore, practically everyone's job relies on her father's happiness. But who was her father? Kagome thought. For the past 15 years, Kagome had only seen him maybe five times. Although she saw her mother everyday, she was as distant as her father. Her mother would rather party at the country club than spend some quality time with her daughter  
Patricia was her only family and she was happy she had her.  
Kagome ran towards 366 and stopped suddenly before entering the door. She gradually made her way in front of the door and peeked through the small window. She wondered if she could get away with being tardy. She would just have to slowly open the door and then tiptoe towards her seat. But, she found that was impossible. The students were surprisingly attentive-sitting upright.  
Kagome looked towards her teacher, who was smiling and waving her hands in excitement. Kagome stepped back and read the numbers on the door. 3-6-6.there was no doubt about it; she was in the right place. But where were her sleeping classmates? The sound of chalk banging against the chalkboard? It was an alternate universe.  
Just then, Kagome was immediately drawn to a boy, who was standing in front of the classroom, next to her grinning teacher. Who was this boy? Although this was the first time Kagome had seen the blacked haired boy, he looked so familiar as though she had seen him in a dream some time ago. Kagome realized this was the reason why everyone was so drawn to the front of the class-not because of their weird teacher Ms. Kaede, but because of the boy in class.  
Kagome watched the boy for several minutes and was caught off guard when he turned her way. She quickly jumped back and hit the trash can behind her. She, along with the trashcan, fell onto the floor with a loud crash. Suddenly, all the doors along the hall flew open and every eye was on her.  
"Kagome Higarashi!" Ms. Kaede yelled, "What on earth are you doing on the floor 20 MINUTES late for class!" Kagome cowered over the curious faces looking down at her and sighed.  
"Good morning Ms. Kaede." 


	2. Unbridled Love

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Inuyasha!  
  
+Ch. 2- Unbridled Love+  
  
"So, what's up with that new kid?" Kagome whispered to the rosy cheeked, browned eyed girl. She turned to her and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"He just came in and Ms. Kaede started talking about his rich father."  
  
"Rich father?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe richer than yours," the brown eyed girl said.  
  
"Yeah maybe." Kagome said, her voice trailing off and she stared at the profile of the new kid. He was seated near the window and seldom moved or said a word.  
  
---  
  
RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!!  
  
As soon as the bell rang, the students ran out of the classroom, eager for lunch. Well, actually just eager to get out of Ms. Kaede's classroom.  
  
"Awww lunch.it's my favorite subject," Kagome said, walking down the hall to the cafeteria.  
  
Kagome turned to the brown eyed girl and smiled. "Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango looked up and her face twisted into an angered scowl, "Oh that Miroku! What a bastard!" she yelled. The busy chattering stopped and the banging of the lockers ceased. People turned their attention towards the screaming Sango walking down the hall.  
  
"Sango, what happened? I thought you two just got together?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? Miroku and his wondering eyes and hands happened! I saw him with Kikyo yesterday. He'll try to deny it, but I saw him."  
  
"Maybe he was just talking to her."  
  
"Oh, Kagome, come off it. When has Miroku ever just "talked" to a girl?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment and said, "You're right. He's always been a little touchy." "Maybe I should beat him up a little?" she asked.  
  
"No, no don't do that!" Kagome retorted and lead her to the cafeteria.  
  
"How about a little kick to the--" Kagome pushed her to the line before she could finish her sentence and piled a stack of food on her tray.  
  
"Listen, Miroku might go and talk to other girls, but you know you're the only one for him."  
  
"That is so sappy Kagome! He just needs a good beating."  
  
"Okay fine, beat him up."  
  
"Really?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and followed Sango as she led the way towards an empty table. Just then Kagome caught sight of the mysterious new stranger. He was sitting alone, staring down at his barely touched meatloaf. He looked up and immediately made eye contact with her. Kagome froze, as if that one second of eye contact was an eternity.  
He quickly let go of the gaze and hacked at his food. Kagome grabbed Sango by the shirt and she yelped as she was pulled back to a halt.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to rearrange her food.  
  
"Look who's coming." Kagome said.  
  
Sango looked towards Kagome's gaze and saw Miroku dodging the crowd and making his way towards the two girls.  
  
"Quick! Let's hide! Maybe he doesn't know it's us!" Sango said desperately.  
  
Kagome smiled and set her tray down at the table in front of them.  
  
"Sango, you have to face him sooner or later, right?"  
  
"I just that it would be later, like next week."  
  
Miroku was beaming with happiness. He set his books down and swung a leg over the bench. He leaned in for a kiss but Sango ignored him and continued to gnaw at her meatloaf.  
  
"Hun, what's wrong? Do you need a little back rub? Or a body rub?" he asked.  
  
Sango turned to him and slapped him across the face. Kagome had seen this one too many times and sat back for another fight. It had been awhile since Miroku and Sango had a fight.  
  
Clasping his swollen cheek, he turned to her in bewilderment, "What was that for?"  
  
"Oh you know what that was for! You little perv! You never learn!" she yelled. Kagome watched as the public turned to them for a brief second and then continued on. After all, the public had seen far too many Sango and Miroku fights for it to be new news.  
  
"Is this about me and Su?" he asked. He had painted himself in a corner now.  
  
"What about you and Su?" Sango asked annoyed. She slowly folded her arms and turned her whole body toward the sweating Miroku.  
  
"Oh nothing. Did I say Su, I meant Stu. You know him; he's that kid with the funky looking nose."  
  
"A guy??!!" Sango asked.  
  
"What! No! If I give you flowers, can we forget about this conversation?" he asked smiling innocently.  
  
"Okay, you can give me flowers. Because I'll take those flowers and stick them up your--"  
  
"SANGO! I think we'll be late for class!" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Kagome! Can't you see we are having a conversation?" Sango said annoyed. Miroku was bent on the bench, still cupping to his reddening cheek. He was moaning now from the pain. Sango didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Oh Miroku, get up and walk me to class!" Sango yelled.  
  
Instantly, Miroku jumped up from his bent posture and with one foul scoop he picked up Sango's books and quickly followed after her. Kagome watched as Sango continued to beat him until their shadows merged with the distant darkness.  
  
It was then that Kagome turned to the new guy by the corner, still picking at his food. She watched as Naru Okoyama slyly slid by his side and accidentally dropped her books. The new guy looked at her and slowly jumped up from his seat and stepped over her books. He too disappeared into the distance. 


	3. The New Guy

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha!!  
  
+Ch.3: The New Guy+  
  
"So, what's his name anyways?" Kagome asked Sango in the middle of class.  
  
"Who?" Sango asked.  
  
"The new guy," Kagome blurted.  
  
"Oh him, Inu-Inuyama? I don't know something like that."  
  
"You guys are brain dead, its Inuyasha," Naru interrupted. Naru turned around and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Okayama? Why ye be interrupting my class?" Ms. Kaede asked.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Kaede. But, I think we should have a fifteen minute break."  
  
"Ms. Okayama, ye always wants breaks. It's like ye be possessed with a break monster. Go and sleep like always," Ms. Kaede snapped her heels and wobbled towards the board once again.  
  
"As I was saying class." Ms. Kaede continued her lesson, unfazed by the comment. She raised her pointer stick to the board and like magic, the movement gradually lowered the eye-lids of each student and before long, the class was asleep. Well that is except Kagome. She was too busy looking at the new guy. Her eyes constantly drifted towards his sight, not because he was a total babe because she's seen better. But, because he gave out an invisible aura that reminded her of someone from the past. She felt as though watching him gave her comfort. Why does he make me feel this way? I don't even know him! Kagome thought. But, maybe she did know him..  
  
--  
  
School finished and Kagome was relieved to end another day. But, she wasn't looking forward to going home either. Her mom would walk up to her, beg her to do something with her hair and then start rambling nonstop about her ventures the other night.  
  
"Kagome, I just heard something you would never believe!" Naru yelled from clear across the street. She raced down the street and cornered Kagome in seconds. Right, she's the captain of the cross country team, Kagome thought. There was no where to go but over Naru.  
  
"What Naru, what did you hear?" Kagome asked not amused.  
  
"Well.that new guy Inuyasha." Naru started. Kagome looked up and was intrigued, but kept her interest on the down low.  
  
"What about the new guy?"  
  
"Lin told Kat who told Jo that whispered to K--"  
  
"Okay I get it.what did they say?" Kagome asked impatiently.  
  
"I heard hes no good.he was kicked out of his last school because he beat a guy senseless and he was pulled back because he beat up a teacher! He's supposed to be a senior, but hes only in grade 10!"  
  
Kagome's mind went on brain freeze. She cuddled her books and made a fake laugh, "Okay thanks for the info but I could care less what the baboon did or is going to do because I don't care---" but before Kagome could finish her bashing she was sent tumbling down after she tripped on something behind her. Not another garbage can, Kagome thought. Her books flew to every direction. In the moment of confusion, Kagome could still make out the long gasp of Naru as she let out a long slow, "KKKKAAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!!!"  
  
Kagome felt the throbbing of her swollen rump, it had taken two beatings today and it had enough hits against the pavement. She hastily turned around to pick up the garbage can but to Kagome's utter surprise it was not a garbage can at all but a lock of long black hair that belonged to a violent eyed boy.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Kagome squealed. She would not be as embarrassed if it were a garbage can. Damn her and her clumsiness, she moaned.  
  
"Are you blind??!! Watch where you are going!" yelled the voice behind the hair. As the boy stood, the hair parted and revealed behind it, the new guy. Kagome's face reddened but she did not move, in fear she would knock down some other innocent bystander.  
  
"No.I was just." Kagome began but she had nothing to say. It was plain and simple-she was a klutz with bad timing.Then a light bulb went off in her head-had he heard what they were saying??? More importantly, did he hear what she said? Oh well, like she cared..  
  
"You were just what? A total and complete klutz?" he bellowed angrily.  
  
Kagome's own anger began to arise as well, "Excuse me but you should have watched where I was going!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was talking to the school psycho. Let me walk you to the nearest coo coo bin!" he yelled.  
  
Just then Kagome was pulled back from the fight and slowly a body began shielding her from the verbal abuse. Kagome shook her head and to her dismay she was upset to see Hojo standing before her like a human fort. His eyes were shut tight and his arms and legs were stretched as far as they could reach.  
  
"You shall not harm Miss Kagome! Kill me first!" he yelled like a tragic hero prepared to die.  
  
Kagome sighed and ducked under the frightened Hojo. "Hojo, its okay, I can handle this."  
  
"But my dear sweet Kagome, I can sustain his attacks. Let him do what he must to me! I am prepared to die!"  
  
"Great you're all mental!" Inuyasha yelled. He swore under his breathe and picked up his things.  
  
"Hey, where you going?" Hojo yelled after him, "This isn't over. It is only the beginning. You me tomorrow--"  
  
Kagome covered his trembling mouth and spoke for him, "He doesn't know what hes saying."  
  
"You could have fooled me twice. Im off." with that he turned and walked down the road.  
  
"I told you he was trouble Kagome. I'd watch out for him if I were you. He could lose it and start attacking you like a rabid dog," Naru said.  
  
"A dog? Please he doesn't seem like a dog. Maybe a baboon." 


	4. Family Reunion

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Inuyasha. but I really wish I did! ^.^  
  
+Ch.4: Family Reunion+  
  
Thump.Kagome rolled onto her bed and closed her eyes. What an exhausting day.  
  
"All I want to do is go to sleep and especially forget that ass Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to herself. But just a second before her eyes closed, she heard a familiar voice from below. She stopped moving and breathing all at once to make sure she heard what she heard. But, she knew hearing this voice was impossible-it was simply ridiculous.  
  
The voice grew louder and suddenly Kagome could make out the sounds of distant footsteps .  
"Oh mother, how I wish I could have been there to see it," it spoke. Kagome gasped and then tiptoed towards her bathroom. It was unmistakable; she was back and probably bitchier than ever. Great, just when she thought nothing could be worst, she came. Holy mother of God, why!??! Kagome gasped.  
  
The bathroom could only contain her for so long. Soon, they would find her hiding behind the door and send her back to hell. Maybe, they forgot about her. It wouldn't be the first time after all. But, her luck was wearing thin.  
  
"Mother, my word, where is Kagome?" the devil spoke again. Kagome turned to the sanctuary of her Jacuzzi bath. She'd simply have to turn it on and presto, instant lock down. After all, what were they going to do? Come in and invade her privacy?  
  
"Here dear, I heard her come in not too long ago," with that said, they had reached her room. Kagome could hear the door turn and slide open. The beasts had come to take her hostage!  
"Kagome, darling? Where are you? Don't make us play hide and go seek!" her mother squealed. It was over. Kagome turned on the Jacuzzi bath but before she could undress, her bathroom door popped open and there stood her mother and her.  
  
"Kagome, dear sister! I'm sorry to disturb your bath, but how lucky that I came home!" spoke the raven haired beauty. One look at her and it was clear to see they were sisters. They had the same timeless beauty; maybe her sister had it more than Kagome though.  
  
"Kikyo, so you have come home."  
  
"Aren't you so happy? College has separated us for so long."  
Thank god for college, thought Kagome. Kagome's voice calmed and then she stood back still surprised to see her before her, looking as beautiful as usual.  
  
"Why are you back so soon, anyways?"  
  
Kikyo's eyes began to tear and her face brightened. She turned to their mother and they both embraced. "Why my dear sister, I am engaged to be married!"  
  
"Who the hell would marry yo--" blurted Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Aren't you happy for your sister?" demanded her mother.  
  
"Sure I am.its like getting a shot in the ass."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said congratulations. Who's the lucky guy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry dear sister, you will meet him soon. He's coming over for dinner tonight with his family. Isn't it just wonderful?"  
  
Kagome froze and nodded her head. Maybe this is good, thought Kagome, after all, if she gets married, she won't live here anymore.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, don't tell me you aren't ready yet!" screamed her mother.  
  
Kagome was about to burst. "Mother, I just need to do my hair, that's all."  
  
"Open this door! I want to make sure you didn't make a mess of yourself!"  
  
Thanks mother, Kagome thought. Kagome rushed from her dresser to the door and flung it open with so much force, it almost hit her in the face. Her mother stood outside her room, examining her daughter for a couple seconds before shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
"Kagome, that wont do! Do you know who's coming to dinner? The president of the Tokyo Junk, Inc.!"  
  
"Kikyo is marrying the junk guy?"  
  
Her mother grew irritated. She led her daughter to her walk-in- closet and pulled out a dress from the corner closet.  
  
"No, she isn't marrying the PRESIDENT..she's marrying his son. And you know what I heard?" her mother said, now facing her. She winked and then handed her the apple red dress.  
  
"What mother?"  
  
"That they have another son that is around your age."  
  
"MOTHER.no way! I don't want to get married to the junk guy's son!" Kagome bellowed. She stood up and threw the dress on the floor.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter. You have no say in who you marry."  
  
"What? Kikyo got to pick her guy!"  
  
"Excuse me but your sister has the right senses in picking her husband. You on the other hand, would rather gallivant with those mindless friends of yours.Kikyo was never--"  
  
"Mother, you are always like this!!" Kagome yelled. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it shut. Kagome was anger that her mother had compared her again to her sister, but she was even more flustered by the fact she called her friends mindless.even though Hojo was a little brain dead at times.  
  
"Kagome, if you continue to act like this, no one will want to marry you. And by the way."  
  
Kagome pressed her ears against the door and wept.  
  
"Your father is coming home."  
  
She heard the rocking of her mother's heels and then after a minute or two, the door opened and shut.  
  
Her father? This is going to be one whacked out night.. 


	5. The ForgetMeNot Dinner

Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha!  
  
+The Forget-Me-Not Dinner+  
  
Kagome watched as the junk president's two limousines made their way down her street and parked in front of her parent's mansion. Kagome closed her room curtains and then flung herself onto her bed.  
  
Her father was here.did that mean she had to act like his daughter. After all, he was never like a father to her, just some guy with enough money and power to send shivers down people's back when they uttered his name. As far as she was concerned, she had no father.  
  
It was 5 o'clock and dinner started in just an hour. Kagome had little time to kill. Soon Patricia would climb the stairs in a hurry and force her down the stairs like a rag doll. Then she would have to make nice with the bastards downstairs, as if she cared about all their wealth and esteem. She would rather sit on a cactus.  
  
"Kagome! Get up! How can you lie down like this when the president of Tokyo, Inc. is downstairs?" Patricia yelled. She took Kagome's limp arm and threw her up easy.  
  
"Oh right, the junk guy." Kagome muttered.  
  
"What is the matter with you?"  
  
"I'm just tired. Maybe I can skip this thing.Ms. Patricia, just tell them I'm sick.im dying! Anything! I just can't perform like my mother's little puppet tonight," Kagome begged. But Patricia ignored her plea and sent her out her room.  
  
"Miss Kagome, you can do this. Don't worry. In a couple hours it'll be over. And besides," she said with a wink and nudge, "there's a handsome little boy there just your age. Your mother wants you to meet him."  
  
Oh great, Kagome thought, just my luck. She slowly descended the winding steps and gradually made her way into the receiving room, where the royal family stood, boasting about their latest accomplishments-a yacht here, a mansion there, and a summer villa in France.  
  
Kagome stood there for a moment until her own father looked up from his wine and noticed her standing idly by the podium. He stared at her for a second first and Kagome remembered her father in this man who was drinking the finest wine and wearing the best suit money had to offer. His eyes were still as gentle as ever.  
  
"Kagome, my daughter! Come here, don't be shy!" he bellowed. He stood up and then turned to the guests, "this is my daughter Kagome. Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks blush and she calmly entered the room, reaching for her father's extended hand. She held it and he pushed her forward to the crowd sitting before him.  
  
"Kagome, this is Mr. Chikara and his wife Madame Chikara." Kagome turned to the aging couple to her left. They reminded her of her own mother and father-proud, ruthless, and a little self-centered. Madame Chikara appeared to be an interesting lady with an air of cunning and arrogance. She smiled at Kagome and then sipped her glass of wine, thus revealing fingers filled with rings-diamond encrusted. It nearly blinded Kagome.  
  
Then her father turned her direction to their lovely sons, who resembled so much of their parents. How precious.  
  
"And these are their mighty handsome sons." Kagome faced them and was instantly greeted by one of their sons with a welcoming smile. Kagome brushed it off and focused her attention on her smiling sister who was being passionately embraced by her loving fiancé. Oh gag me out, Kagome thought, am I in hell?  
  
"This is Sesshamoru, your sister's fiancé and this is their other son."  
  
"Miss Kagome, allow me to introduce myself personally, my name is Kouga Tora Chikara," he said and then gently lifted her hand. He bent over and gently kissed it. Kagome, tore it away from his lips and yelled, "What the fu--"  
  
"Kagome, you should introduce yourself as well," her mother yelled from behind her.  
  
Kagome sighed and then muttered, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi."  
  
"Kagome, that's such a lovely name, its like the sound of a beautiful sparrow drifting in the breeze of--"  
"Yeah, it's a great name. So, I guess, I'll be seeing you all." Kagome turned and tried to make a run for it but instead bumped into her angered mother. Damn, she couldn't make a run for it.  
  
"Kagome, you can't leave until we've eaten..don't be so rude." she said bitterly. But, she quickly covered up her bitterness with a fake giggle and the crowd parted for dinner.  
  
"Kagome, do me the honors by sitting next to me," Kouga said. Kagome was about to tell him to shove it up his ass when she felt her mother's glare and instead smiled and took his hand. --  
"So, Kagome, what school do you go to?" Madame Chikara asked eagerly between sips of champagne.  
  
Before Kagome got the chance to answer, her mother butted in and answered for her, "She goes to Yakosuko High School. A very prestigious school in our area. That is where Kikyo graduated from, first in her class." Kikyo and their mother exchanged a playful smile and shifted their attention towards Madame Chikara who was equally boasting about her two sons.  
  
Kagome was relieved that dinner was over and she thankfully didn't trip over Kouga and ultimately creating a domino affect. Of course, Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if she had tripped over Kouga. He followed her like a wolf all throughout dinner, walking her to the kitchen when she needed another fork and even escorting her to the bathroom. She had tried to escape through the bathroom window but it was far too small. Damn..  
  
Sadly, Kagome was forbidden to leave the guests until they had left. So, here she was now, face to face with wolf boy himself. He sat there grinning like a moron in front of her before opening his mouth and asking, "So, you have a boyfriend or what?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You know a boyfriend.they buy you stuff on holidays and kiss you good night."  
  
"No, I don't.I mean."Kagome stopped talking and suddenly the clouds of heaven parted and she saw the light. It was magical.  
  
"I mean, yeah I do..."  
  
"Which one is it.yeah or no?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
Kouga sat back and drank his wine, "Okay then, what's his name?" he asked.  
  
Kagome turned white for a moment and searched deep within her memory vault for a name, any name. "His name is-is Inuyasha!" she yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha? Hmmm.okay well I better find this Inuyasha and challenge him to a duel!" he proclaimed.  
  
Kagome's heart ceased to pump. Her brain froze, as it always did in crisis situations. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I have to challenge him if I want your hand as my wife."  
  
Breathless, Kagome muttered, "Wife? Excuse me but no one is getting married but my sister and your brother.so if you don't mind--"  
  
"No Kagome, I've claimed you as my woman and I am going to have you one way or another. And you know what I bet your parents wouldn't mind having me as their son," he said and turned to her folks who were goofily watching them from a distance with stars in their eyes.  
  
Kagome turned to him rather confused and cocked her head to one side, trying to examine him. What had happened to 'Oh, my name is Kouga blah blah blah and I am honored to meet you.blah blah blah.?' She felt as though she was sitting with a completely different person.  
  
"Kouga.so this is the real you?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
"In the flesh, my woman. Did you expect me to act like some weirdo prissy boy?" Kagome thought about that for a moment and nodded.  
  
"So, what you say? You like the real Kouga Chikara?"  
  
Kagome giggled and her parents took that as a sign of wedding bells. "I'd rather eat shit.or maybe you should eat shit."  
  
"My woman, don't talk to me like that.treat your man with respect. Are you PMSing?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and turned away. The punk, she muttered.  
  
"Let me buy you a diamond ring. Will that make you feel better?"  
  
Kagome glared at her giggling mother. This was all her mother's doing. She wanted them married. She always got her way.  
  
A/N: hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I was wondering what you guys thought of it!!! Okay so for all of those you want to know, I am working on chapter 6 and 7 right now. And please review, it really means a lot to me! It tells me if Im doing a sucky or good job.thanks a lot guys! ; ) 


	6. Inuyasha Strikes Again

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha and if you don't know what yet, you might be brain dead.  
  
+Ch.6: Inuyasha Strikes Again+  
  
Kagome had thought it was over.but then the annoying phone calls started and the flowers arrived and damn even the serenades outside her bedroom window.  
  
If she even saw a glint of his brown hair, she would throw herself over her balcony.but she didn't.and he continued to haunt her.even in her dreams.or rather, nightmares.  
  
Kagome arrived at school the next week looking a little drugged from her sleeping pills. She had slept little after Kouga vowed to win her over. She tried throwing water over him, disconnecting the telephone line, and even setting his shoes on fire. But nothing seemed to drive that boy away. The more she fought, the harder he tried to win her love.  
  
Of course, she would care less about Kouga and his pathetic attempts to win her heart. That is, if it didn't concern a little white lie she told him just a few nights ago.  
  
"I mean, yeah I do..."  
  
"Which one is it.yeah or no?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
Kouga sat back and drank his wine, "Okay then, what's his name?" he asked.  
  
Kagome turned white for a moment and searched deep within her memory vault for a name, any name. "His name is-is Inuyasha!" she yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha? Hmmm.okay well I better find this Inuyasha and challenge him to a duel!" he proclaimed.  
  
Damn her! Why she had chosen his name, she didn't really quite know. Hell, she should have chosen Hojo. He would throw himself over a bridge for her. But, no, she chose Inuyasha, a guy she didn't know and didn't even like.  
  
Someone, end my misery, Kagome prayed. Just then, Hojo hopped in front of her and did a little dance. He swung his hands up and down while tapping his heels over and over again. He slid to and fro in front of her and then did a double turn, which caused a number of people to fly across the hall. He ended it with a light tap and then stretched his arms in front of him and bowed.  
  
Kagome stood their, motionless and speechless. She knew this day would come soon. Hojo had finally lost his mind. She put a hand to her mouth and then approached Hojo with a gasp.  
  
"My dear Hojo, how can I help you?" Kagome asked, hugging him and patting him on the back.  
  
Hojo laughed and then hugged Kagome tighter. "Miss Kagome! Tell me, you've realized your love for me?"  
  
Kagome pushed away and folded her arms. "Hojo! What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Hojo continued to smile and then started dancing again. Kagome pressed him against the locker to end his madness. Hojo's smile grew wider.  
  
"Kagome, it is so soon. I don't think I'm ready."  
  
Kagome released her hold of him and jumped back from the fire she had created, "What?! No!! You sicko!" she screamed.  
  
"Hojo, can you please tell me why you are dancing?" Kagome asked calmly.  
  
"It's for the talent show! What do you think?" Hojo was gleaming now.  
  
Kagome snickered and then patted her good friend on the back. She had known him too long. She couldn't give up on him now.  
  
"It's great Hojo. Can't wait to see it at the talent show."  
  
"Oh you like. Kagome likes it!" he yelled and continued to repeat until it reverberated all throughout the hall. He danced to his first class smiling like a kid at a candy store.  
  
--  
  
"Chikara?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, Chikara!" Kagome yelled for the tenth time.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Do you know what that family stands for?" Sango asked in a dreamy whisper.  
  
"Yeah..junk," Kagome responded bluntly.  
  
Sango shook her friend and said, "Kagome, they own every furniture company in this whole country. Well, they own Tokyo Junk and then they own the subcontractors and their subcontractors.the money never stops!" Kagome thought about that for a moment and shrugged, "I could care less."  
  
"Besides, it won't be so bad married to a Chikara.Kagome Chikara." Sango said, making special emphasis on her Chikara.  
  
"Yes it would. You should have been there. He was a total creep."  
  
"Well, is he cute?" Sango asked with a nudge.  
  
"Well, hes okay."  
  
"There you go. And if he breaks your heart, I'll break his legs. Simple enough."  
  
"Can't we skip the breaking my heart stuff and can you just break his legs for fun?"  
  
Sango laughed and then welcomed Miroku over. Miroku was then accompanied with an unfamiliar person. As they drew closer, the figure slid from behind Miroku and Kagome instantly recognized him as Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello my lovely Sango," Miroku exclaimed and then bent over for a kiss from Sango. Sango gave him a bonk on the head instead. Miroku accepted it and sat down next to his blushing girlfriend.  
  
"Don't think I will forget what you did the other day." Miroku sighed and then extended his hand.  
  
"Oh everyone, this is Inuyasha Bakemono." Inuyasha didn't lift an eye; he continued to sit in the corner, opposite Kagome.  
  
Miroku noticed this but continued nevertheless, "and Inuyasha, this is Sango and Kagome." Kagome swore she saw his eye slightly lift but then look down again.  
  
"I am showing him the school and stuff."  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Miroku asked in order to lift the silence.  
  
"Oh, Kagome was telling me about Kou--" Sango began.  
  
"SANGO! Don't bore them with my stupid life," Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, don't bore us."  
  
The trio sat still and looked over Inuyasha, sitting silently than ever. "Excuse me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You heard me. I said don't bore us with your stupid life." "You bastard! My life is not stupid!" Kagome retorted. Her blood was boiling and her temperature was on melting point. She was ready to burst.  
  
"I'm sorry; maybe I have a hearing problem. I thought you just confessed your life was boring," he said a matter-of-factly with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"What, like your life is so amazing! You're just another spoiled rich kid!"  
  
Inuyasha, the first time all day, made eye contact. He stood up from his corner seat and walked up to the tense Kagome, who was about to piss in her paints from the fear.  
  
He looked straight into her eye, an inch away from his face and whispered, "You don't know anything about my life, bitch."  
  
Taken aback, Kagome stepped back and watched Inuyasha gather his things and leave.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, oh Kagome! My woman, I want you to be mine!! Be with me, be with me, BE WITH ME!" Kouga sang. Kagome thought she was being attacked by a dying bear. But, it was only Kouga. She'd rather be eaten by the bear.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure when he was going to go home. He had been there for three days in a row and no one said a thing. Actually, her mother loved it. She went downstairs in the patio and video taped it. Kagome thought she was living a nightmare.  
  
Maybe if I light him on fire again, Kagome thought, no that would kill him. She just wanted to scare him off.  
  
"Kouga! Stop!" Kagome yelled from her balcony in the middle of his serenade. Kouga froze and then asked, "So, you going out with me then, my woman?"  
  
"No, I would never--" Kagome began but then her mother yelled, "Kagome, I need to talk to you."  
  
Kagome excused herself and ran to her mother. She found her in the kitchen, facing the serenading Kouga.  
  
"Kagome, that poor boy. He loves you so."  
  
Kagome snickered and said "No mother, he doesn't love me. And I don't love him."  
  
"Kagome, we have already talked about this, there is no room for love in your life. You will be married to him, so you might as well live with it."  
  
"Mother, you can't make me love him. You CAN'T!" Her mother calmly set her wine on the table and turned to her teary eyed daughter. "Kagome, it doesn't matter what you want anymore. Your father and I have already arranged for your marriage to him."  
  
"NO MOTHER, NO!!" Kagome screamed. The house trembled and even Kouga ceased his serenade and turned to the distraught Kagome, who was slowly sinking to the floor. Her feet had given way to the news and she lay unable to move on her parent's marble floor.  
  
"Kagome, get up. You don't have much time, Kouga will come back at seven to pick you up for your date."  
  
Kagome eyed the confused Kouga outside and he saw the sadness in her eyes. He walked over to the sliding door but Kagome held her hand up in defeat. She watched as her mother stood up, patted down her dress, cleared her throat, and forced a smile. She walked to the sliding door and opened it for Kouga. She told Kouga that Kagome was feeling a bit under the weather (PMS) but she would be peachy by the time he picked her up for their date that night.  
  
Kagome sat further into the floor but the tears ceased. Maybe, her mother was right. No one would ever love her.he was all she had. ~ + ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N CO- I hoped u liked it!!!!!!!! I bet you're wondering what going to happen next. Well, you'll have to wait.  
  
Note- I know Kouga doesn't sing in the anime (or manga) but he does here, so enjoy the funny! Before I forget- please review 


	7. First Date Chaos and Chaos with Bullies

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha!!!  
  
+Ch. 7: First Date Chaos and Chaos with Bullies+  
  
6:45.Kouga was early.Kagome stood at the foot of the stairs and watched as her mother and future husband conversed about the life of the wealthy.oh what troubled lives they live.  
  
Her mother's once harsh tone turned into bittersweet excitement upon seeing Kouga walk through their door. She graciously offered him some bubbly and after he refused, she led him to the receiving room. When she returned to the foyer, where Kagome sat, miserably biting her nails, she folded her arms and demanded her to get up.  
  
Careful not to let Kouga hear, Kagome's mother harshly whispered, "Kagome Higarashi, I am telling you that you cannot screw this dinner up. One Chikara son is good but two is better. So, go in there and be as charming as you can be."  
  
Kagome gulped and without saying a word, she stomped over to Kouga, who was busy combing his wild brown hair.  
  
"Ahem." Kagome muttered from behind and he turned around and put his comb away.  
  
"Miss Kagome, you look bootilicious!" he said with a widening grin across his face. Kagome looked down at her baby blue dress with matching shoes and sighed. She should have worn a potato sack.  
  
"Shall we go then?" he asked, offering his hand, Kagome looked at it for a second and then regrettably took it.  
  
Kagome watched as he began kissing up to her bitch of a mother. He kissed her hand and promised her Kagome would be back 10 minutes before her curfew at 10. Her mother blushed and they parted. Jesus, Kagome muttered, why doesn't he just date my mother?  
  
Kouga escorted her to his parked Porsche. He turned to her and winked. "This is my baby." he said and then leaned against with his arms folded, "what do you think?"  
  
Kagome stood there watching him glide his hand across the front and then circle around it a few times. "Look! No water stains!" he said and giggled like a little school girl. Kagome found this both very entertaining and a little disturbing.  
  
After about ten minutes, he opened the door and signaled her in, "Kagome, allow me to open the door for you."  
  
Kagome stomped forward and slid inside the luxury vehicle. The smell of the leather interior instantly engulfed her nostrils. Kouga jumped in and looked over at her; he picked up her hand and examined it. No, Kagome thought, don't kiss again.I didn't bring any anti-bacterial.  
  
But instead of pressing his lips against it, Kagome watched him and he set it gently on the seat and smiled, "Good, no long nails. I didn't want you to scratch my leather!"  
  
Kagome sighed and rested her weary head against the window. This was going to be a long night.  
  
--  
  
Kagome and Kouga arrived at the restaurant thirty minutes late for their reservation. Of course, that wasn't the worst part.  
  
Kagome stood next her date, soaked from her head down. She turned to Kouga and wished she had set him on fire.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Kagome how was your day?" Kouga asked. Kagome stirred in her leather seat and turned to him. How nice it was for him to ask her, maybe he wasn't as bad as she labeled him as.  
  
"Well, I had a rough week but you kn--"  
  
"Well, my day was great! I got my car a good wax." he turned to his dashboard and patted it lightly and then whispered to it as though talking to a baby, "Didn't I, my little beautiful car? Yes I did, yes I did."  
  
Kagome watched him in horror.oh my god, her brain screamed, I'm in the hands of a psycho. He was far worst than she thought. Her brain was yelling for her to just open that car door and jump out. It was better to die than continue sitting next to the psycho man. But, the other side of her was warning her to remain calm or else her mother would kill her. Kagome thought of that for a moment and shrugged, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she was killed by the hands of her mother. She was prepared to battle it out with the expressway pavement when Kouga screamed, "MOTHER OF HELL!!!"  
  
Kagome watched him scream profanities and insanities until his voice grew hoarse. He slammed the breaks in the middle of the road and Kagome just thanked God there was no one else around them. He zoomed over to the side and then parked.  
  
Kagome, in complete shock and fear, sat there with her back pressed against the door and her hands on her head. It was too late; he was turning into the hulk. She had no where to go except in the mouth of the monster.  
  
Kouga jumped out of his car and then threw off his tie. He circled the car and then stopped outside Kagome's window. Kagome turned and saw the face of an insane man. She slowly rolled down her window, her hands pressed firmly on the seat.  
  
Kagome, we have an emergency!" he screamed. Kagome nodded in bewilderment and opened the car door. The instant she was in the clear, he took out a gallon of water from the car, some soap, and a scrub. Kagome ran up to him and tried to hold him down as he profusely started soaking the car with water.  
  
Kagome finally got a hold of the water and was holding it in her hand. "Avian? You wash your car with drinking water?"  
  
Kouga set down his scrub and shrugged, "You don't expect me to clean with tap water, do you?" he asked innocently. Kagome sighed and then hid the water behind her.  
  
She gently patted him on the shoulder and asked, "Kouga, dear, why are you washing your car in the middle of our date?"  
  
Kouga led her over to the windshield and pointed at it, "because of that!"  
  
Kagome examined it closely and shrugged, "Kouga I don't see a thing?"  
  
Kouga walked up to it and pressed his finger next to the bird poop that had landed on his car windshield. Kagome wanted to laugh but she knew she was dealing with a psycho. Any false moves and he might use her as a windshield wiper.  
  
"Do you see? Now I have to scrub it down all over again!" he leaped forward and just attacked her, "give me my water!" he yelled.  
  
"No Kouga, you are acting crazy!"  
  
"Give it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
GIVE IT!"  
  
Then it happened, it was all too fast and before anyone could stop it, they watched as the jug of water flew to the sky and then slowly fall to the ground.but of course it didn't exactly hit the ground.it had good aim.  
  
Kagome stood there, awe struck as the gallon of Avian fell onto her beautiful baby blue dress and matching shoes. She wanted to scream.well what she really wanted to do was hit that slime-ball in the face. But, surprisingly, she stood there, calm and relaxed.  
  
"Kagome, I am so sorry!"  
  
She didn't utter a word.she was speechless.it was a first...she slowly turned, opened her door, and sat on his beautiful leather seat.  
  
"Kagome, maybe we should put a plastic seat cov--"  
  
Kagome turned to him and her eyes widened in frustration. He leaped back and then grinned. He slowly reached for the stick and pushed it to drive. Kagome sat here, soaked, irritated, and hungry.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, I really am SORRY I got you wet.I didn't mean to."  
  
Kagome looked at him and felt a ting of sympathy. What was happening? Kagome cleared her throat and let out a weary smile.  
  
"I can pay for your dry-cleaning!" he offered.  
  
Kagome huffed and called for the waiter. She needed for soda; it was going to be a long night.  
  
Their dinner had arrived and it was then that Kouga asked, "How about Inuyasha?"  
  
Stunned, Kagome jumped up and looked around, "where?"  
  
"No, I mean I thought you had a boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh yeah, him.well, you know..." Kagome had forgotten about that.damn her again, she muttered to herself.  
  
"I get it," he said. Surprised, Kagome muttered, "you do?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. Kagome knew she would be caught at a lie.  
  
"I get that." he snickered, "you are testing me, aren't you?"  
  
"I am?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Yes, you are. you are testing me if I'm one of those guys who steal other guys' girlfriends. Well, I am not. And I am going to show you that I can win you over without having to resort to petty deeds. You will see and you will become my woman."  
  
Kagome shrugged, "sure, that's exactly what I was doing. oh Kouga, you are so-so smart."  
  
"I know I am," he said and offered her part of his turkey leg. Kagome shook her head and picked away at her food.  
  
"Come next week, I'll confront that Inuyasha of yours and we will see who gets you!"  
  
Kagome watched him gnaw madly at his turkey leg, food flying from every direction. She sat there and wondered why she hadn't simple told Kouga she wasn't with Inuyasha. It would have made matters better.but she didn't. And she probably didn't because deep down inside she wanted to pretend she had a boyfriend.and maybe even see a bunch of guys fight over her.ha-ha.she thought, that would be so cool.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, wake up!!!" Patricia yelled from downstairs. How that woman could scream so loud was a complete mystery to Kagome. But, like a human alarm clock it woke her up and sent her wobbling over to the bathroom.  
  
Kagome remembered her date with Kouga and almost laughed her self wet with piss. He was too surreal. She wondered what he was like as a child and how his parents put up with him.  
  
Not long after changing, Kagome raced downstairs, but could not exit the house before seeing her sweet big sister. She came out of no where, armed with a spatula. She used it as a stop sign and Kagome made a sharp break, which set her books flying out of her open bag.  
  
"Kagome, breakfast?"  
  
Kagome dropped to the floor to pick up her books, all the while cussing under her breathe. The bitch, she swore.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm not hungry and I'm late for school.again." Kagome dodged her right and almost made it out the door if it weren't for her sister's mysterious fast gliding abilities.what the hizzle??  
  
"Kagome, you cannot go to school on an empty stomach!" Kikyo demanded, a small thread of hair slipped from her bun and onto her face.  
  
"Yes, I can!" Kagome yelled. Fortunately, Kagome dodged her right and then left. Works every time.  
  
On the way to school, Kagome was still glowing from her fast skills. Her sister was such a pain in the ass! She remembered growing up with her and always wishing she'd find a whole, jump into it, and be eaten by human- eating snakes the size of elephants. But, it never happened. Instead, she was forced to grow up with a bitch that squealed on her, beat her, and punked her. She was dealing with a monster.from hell.  
  
She didn't much care if Kikyo got the spotlight: she won awards, got straight A's, followed their parents, and ate only kosher. Kagome wasn't a bad daughter, she was just average. And Kagome didn't mind, she aimed for average.  
  
Consumed in her own thoughts, Kagome hadn't heard the screaming from down the street. But the yelling grew louder and soon even the distraught Kagome snapped out of her mindless chatter with herself and noticed the fearful screams just a few blocks away. Unable to just ignore it, Kagome followed the wailing and was led to a back alley where a little boy sat screaming for help.  
  
"HELP!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!"  
  
Kagome stood just a few feet away frozen in complete fear. She didn't know what exactly she should do. Actually, she didn't know exactly why the little boy with chestnut brown hair was screaming in the first place. But then she noticed two emerging shadows stand just in front of the frightened boy. Because of their shadowed faces, Kagome couldn't make out who these two bullies were.  
  
Every instinct left inside her was screaming get out of there dumbass! You're going to get killed! But she couldn't just let that little boy be beaten by a couple of idiots. So, she summed up all her courage and slowly a small squeaky "get away from him" emerged from her thawing mouth. Holy Buddha, she was going to die.  
  
The boy ceased his screaming and turned to the brown haired girl still thawing from her fear that left her paralyzed. Kagome watched as the darkened figures too ceased their beating and turned to her. They looked at each other and snickered. Slowly they emerged from the shadows and light grazed their faces. Immediately, Kagome recognized the guy to the left.  
  
It was Naraku Onigumo-the school punk.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A pretty little bun to butter." he signaled his friend forward and the two slowly made their way towards her, their hormones going a little out of control.  
  
Kagome sensed their intensions and slowly moved back, but a strong hand met her shoulder and she was dragged forward, just inches inside the shadowed alley.  
  
"I told you, get away from-from him." Kagome muttered. She felt the paralysis coming back and soon she would be powerless to stop their actions.  
  
Just then the chestnut haired boy ran towards them and kicked Naraku on the leg. Naraku turned slightly and his devilish grin vanished, "Bobo, get rid of that monkey!"  
  
The guy, whose name was apparently Bobo, took the little boy by the collar and sent him crashing on the back wall. Garbage fell everywhere. Kagome tried to gather as much courage as she could and then looked Naraku in the face, "You bastard! How can you beat up a little boy like that!"  
  
"Well first I corner them in a little alley and then a beat the living shit out of them..," he smirked and dragged Kagome into the darkness. Kagome screamed but Naraku quickly covered it.  
  
"Shut your pie-hole bitch!"  
  
Bobo laughed and Naraku hit him over the head with his arm, "You shut your mouth too!"  
  
Naraku pressed her against the wall and laughed, "I know you. You're the little rich kid! Tell me, if I let you go, will you give me a grand?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head but Naraku continued laughing. Kagome turned to the little boy in the corner, who was unconscious from the throw.  
  
Kagome felt her whole life flash before her eyes.the first grade, the time when Kagome put dog poop in her lunch box, her date with Kouga, and strangely even Inuyasha. She watched as Naraku stood just inches away from her petrified face.  
  
She had no way out! Well, at least she didn't have to marry Kouga. What was she saying? She'd rather marry Kouga than be touched by Naraku and god even his sidekick Bobo.  
  
But Naraku never got to touch Kagome and Bobo stopped laughing. Just then, a flash of light (or at least what Kagome thought was a flash of light) interrupted Naraku's ventures and sent him head first in the pavement. Next was Bobo, who was already pissing in his pants from the fear. He endured the same fate as the poor little boy.  
  
Kagome watched and wondered who this mysterious "light" was. She pressed her body firmly on the wall and waited as he knocked down every last slime- ball.  
  
He stood there, his face hidden from the darkness and looked at Kagome. Kagome, not afraid anymore, said, "Who are you?"  
  
Slowly the mysterious hero emerged from the darkness and Kagome gasped in surprise. No way, she uttered to her self. He was the last person she thought would come to her rescue. But, she was intrigued.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He did not answer, just stood there looking at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he finally managed to say.  
  
"Yes I am, but I should see if the little boy is."  
  
Kagome ran to the little boy and cradled his head. He stirred slightly and then looked up and smiled, "Mommy, I didn't wet the bed, I promise," he whispered.  
  
Kagome shrugged and looked at Inuyasha. He sat isolated from the two, still cooling off from his battle. Kagome cocked her head and looked at her rescuer.  
  
"Little boy, are you going to be okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
The little boy got up from her arms and nodded his head. Inuyasha turned to them and asked, "Why the hell were you guys in a dark and dingy alley with those creeps anyways?"  
  
"I heard him screaming and came here?" Kagome turned to the boy, "but why were they after you?"  
  
The little boy shrugged, "they wanted my lunch money." he muttered.  
  
"Your lunch money? They were willing to beat you up over lunch money?"  
  
The little boy nodded. Inuyasha walked up to them and smirked, "well they aren't going to be bugging you for a while."  
  
The little boy stood up and walked up to the disgruntled Naraku. He kicked him slightly on the leg and turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"From now on, I am in your service."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"Nah, I'm okay."  
  
But the little boy would hear no such thing. He walked up to Kagome's bag and books and carried it. "Well, you guys are going to be late for class!"  
  
Kagome's brain screamed. Oh yeah, I forgot about school, she thought.  
  
"Don't worry, the secretary and I have a mutual understanding."  
  
Surprisingly, Inuyasha followed and stood by Kagome in their walk to school. Kagome swore she saw him look at her a couple times. Hmmm..  
  
A/N: Don't worry Kagome and Inuyasha will get it on soon!! Until then, keep reading!! I'm working on ch.8 and 9 right now! So don't worry.anyways I hope u guys are enjoying it!  
  
--also, sorry that Inuyasha is so mean ^.^! but don't worry he wont be all mean and cranky later on, I promise!  
  
--oh yeah.and please REVIEW!! Thanks.. 


	8. Sango's Secret and the Little Devil

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. but I have Inuyasha mangas. Hehe. ^.^  
  
+Ch.8: Sango's Secret and the Little Devil+  
  
"Kagome!" yelled the little boy with chestnut colored hair. He threw his arms up and began swinging them to and fro until he caught the eye of his rescuer, now a.k.a. master.  
  
"Oh damn, it's that boy again" whispered Kagome to Sango. Sango turned towards the abnormally happy boy and shrugged.  
  
"Come on Kagome, hes just grateful you came to his rescue."  
  
"Yeah I know." Kagome pouted, "But why can't he go and bother someone else.like Inuyasha!"  
  
"That's because one, he can beat the little kid to a pulp and two, he can BEAT THE LITTLE KID TO A PULP!"  
  
"Sure, excuses excuses."  
  
"Shippo! Come here for a minute!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Okay master Kagome!"  
  
Without further hesitation, the little devil ran over to the grinning twosome.  
  
"Now Shippo, I know you feel like you have to go and serve me or something, but really I don't need your services." but before Kagome could tell the little weasel off, large clumps of tears began forming in his eyes.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want to be my friend!?" he cried.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that! It's just that you don't have to go around and follow me all the time."  
  
"But I have to.I owe it to you and Inuyasha! I will forever follow you!" he said. His face brightened and Kagome didn't have the heart to beat his good spirits down.  
  
"Okay.but maybe Inuyasha needs some um.services!"  
  
"I already tried to help him with his books but he told me to 'scram or I'll rip you to pieces you little bastard.'"  
  
Kagome and Sango looked and each other and shrugged, "Okay fine, stay with me.but when its time for school, go to school. I don't want you missing it."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Kagome was inches from her books when Shippo leapt forward and dove for her it. He picked it up and carried it to her house, a path he had already memorized.  
  
Sango and Kagome remained a couple feet back in case he started "helping" them again. Just when Kagome had spotted her house, a familiar figure stood in front of Shippo.  
  
"Master Inuyasha!" exclaimed Shippo.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat and the two immediately ran over to Inuyasha. Kagome had wanted to thank Inuyasha for saving her and Shippo. She never had a chance last time because the walk there was awkward and once they reached the school grounds, Inuyasha parted and walked off into the distance. And even though they had two class together, history and homeroom, Kagome just didn't have enough courage to go up to the high tempered Inuyasha.  
  
Now here he stood, in front of Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha." whispered Kagome. Instantly Inuyasha looked over at her, but he refused to meet her eyes. Instead, his eyes were glued on the cowering Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, I told you to leave my books alone!" he yelled.  
  
Shippo smiled and looked at the book that Inuyasha drew from his backpack.  
  
"Oh yeah, but I thought maybe it would be nice if I covered them and got them labeled!"  
  
"No it was not nice.I don't want them looking like this!"  
  
"Oh get off it Inuyasha. The kid was just helping." Sango interrupted.  
  
Inuyasha's head instantly snapped and he turned towards the rosy cheeked beauty.  
  
"Sorry but I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Oh you should be grateful."  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and scowled. Oh good Lord, Kagome thought in disbelieve. Why is it every time I see him I'm either being beaten up or we are fighting. We all need some communication skills.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango, please! I don't want to fight anymore. Shippo! Just don't touch his books anymore okay?" Shippo nodded and the two parted.  
  
"I had enough of this!" Inuyasha yelled. He turned and headed the opposite direction. But before he could disappear in the distance again, Kagome ran after him. He turned to her in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha, I really..."  
  
"Out with it woman!"  
  
"I want to thank you okay? So, thank you!"  
  
He looked a little shocked and somewhere the good little Inuyasha inside him drew a smile on his face.  
  
"You're welcome." And without he left.  
  
Kagome reunited with the Sango and Shippo and all three of them marched over to her house.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, I've known you since we were in kindergarten and your house never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Yeah well you say that because you don't have to live in this hell whole."  
  
Kagome looked around, "Mom, Kikyo, are you guys home??!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Good the bitches are gone. Probably shopping for her damn wedding. You guys hungry? Thirsty?"  
  
The two nodded and they raced over to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow Kagome, do you know you have a small fountain in your living room?" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
Kagome nodded and signaled Shippo over to the kitchen. Kagome opened the fridge and took out the orange juice and soda along with a couple glasses from the cupboard.  
  
"Hey Sango," Kagome yelled after a moment of thought, "you know what?"  
  
"What?" Sango asked after sipping her Coke.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been to your house." "What? No way!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you guys knew each other since like forever!"  
  
"Yeah we have, so what's the deal?"  
  
Sango smiled and then set down her coke, "Come one Kagome, I invite you all the time and it just never works out and plus my house is way farther than yours. I can't exactly walk there, I have to take the bus remember?"  
  
Kagome looked at her best friend and then smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's true."  
  
Eager to change the subject, Sango exclaimed, "Oh my god, Miroku is such a loser!"  
  
"What he do this time?"  
  
"Who's Miroku?"  
  
"So he knows I'm mad at him, right? And he goes and buys me a bouquet of flowers!"  
  
"How sweet!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Sango has a boyfriend. Sango has a boyfriend!" Shippo repeated over and over again. "Did you kiss him.ooooh..Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree, K- I-S-S--"  
  
"Yeah it was sweet until I saw him eyeing Naru.again."  
  
"Jerk! You know he was a born hentai/man-whore."  
  
Sango thought of that for a moment and said, "Yah I know, but I can't help loving him."  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and hugged.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
--  
  
Sango walked over to the bus stop that afternoon after hanging at Kagome's house for a couple hours. She waited for about ten minutes before the six o'clock bus strolled by. Like always, she was the only one at the bus stop and it was even lonelier inside, that is until they crossed the rich section and slowly the bus drifted into the ghetto.  
  
The truth was, Sango thought, she wasn't rich and she was ashamed. Her mother and father refused for her to go to school where they live, so they used her aunt's address and Sango was accepted into Yakosuko High School.  
  
Sango gave out a sigh and just then truly accepted the fact that she was jealous of Kagome. She knew Kagome really took for granted what she had. Here Sango was worried her parents weren't going to pay this month's electricity bill and Kagome was busy pouting about the hundredth boy miserably in love with her.  
  
Even though Sango and Kagome had been friends all their lives, Sango had never been completely honest with her. There were always excuses why Kagome could never go to her house. Like a good friend, Kagome never questioned her, well, until just a few hours ago. But, Sango had tried to be honest with her. She had told her she wasn't as rich as she was. Then again, not a lot of people are. After all, her father does own half the country. And Sango did tell Kagome she wasn't rich, just not dead poor. I mean as long as they were friends, did it matter?  
  
Nah, it didn't, Sango muttered to her-self. She watched as a herd of people started entering the bus. Now that her mother was sick, she had to do twice the house work and even though she begged her parents to let her get a job, they refused. They didn't want her to slack on studying. So, they had to watch as her parents toiled every day, well or sick.  
  
The bus pulled over and Sango hopped out of the bus. She was at least honest to Miroku, who knew of her situation, she thought. You had to give her credit for that, right?  
  
A couple blocks later, she arrived at her house and mounted the front steps and unlocked the door. She peered into the house, whose windows were patched with wood slabs because they could not afford to fix the broken windows and whose floor was scarred with dirt from years of abuse.  
  
"Mommy, daddy?" she yelled  
  
She heard murmurs from her parents' bedroom to find her mother in bed and her father hovered over her.  
  
"Daddy, is mom okay?" Sango asked, kneeling next to her mother.  
  
"I don't think she is getting better."  
  
"We have to bring her to a hospital! We have to!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Don't wake your mother. Sango, don't you think I want to bring her to a doctor? We have no insurance, we have no money."  
  
"But daddy, I can work! I can--"  
  
"Stop Sango! Study now and be rewarded later, remember?"  
  
"I know daddy! But I don't-I don't want mommy to-to die!" He stood there for a moment and then patted her on the head and bent over to kiss her on her forehead.  
  
"Come on, mommy needs some sleep."  
  
Sango got up and turned her head slightly to see her mother in bed, sweat poring down her forehead.  
  
--  
  
That night, Sango snuck out of her bedroom to her mother, who slept in a battle to subdue the pain that was surging throughout her body. It broke her heart to see her mother in such misery. Before entering the foreboding room, which vibrated with spiritual energy and physical suffering, she sat by the doorframe, pressed her ear against the imaginary door that lay before, awaiting a single breath from her mother's mouth. As a child, Sango had always snuck out of her room to listen to parent's breathing behind their closed door. She wasn't crazy! She just found comfort in their breathing because it gave her a sense of comfort.  
  
Sango was very much attached her parents and to see this now in this disarray broke her heart. And after her mother fell ill, she almost thought her heart was going to collapse and break into a million pieces. Here she was now, watching and listening to her mother breath.  
  
In a need to get closer to her mother, Sango slowly tiptoed into her room and sat calmly by her side, placing a gently hand to her mother's head. The touch was hot and covered with droplets of sweat. But Sango did not let go of her hold, instead she felt her eyelids grow heavy and slowly she gave in to sleepiness.  
  
--  
  
"Sango!" yelled a surprisingly upbeat Kagome. By her side was the loyal Shippo, happy to carry her books for her.  
  
Sango looked over at the odd pair and gave them a warm smile, which concealed with it a mind, filled with worry and controlled anxiety. Sango had reminded herself, walking from the bus stop to school that day that she needed to perk up and smile. Why bring every one else down because of her own troubles?  
  
Just then a warm pair of hands slid over eyes and blinded her. She was surprised at first but quickly began to pat the hand down as though the touch was trigger recognition. However, there was really only one person that approached her in such a way.  
  
She pulled the hands from her eyes and turned to see a grinning Miroku.  
  
"Hi, babe!" he said, his grin growing more and more devilish. Slowly his hands found their way onto Sango's butt and immediately a hand slapped him in the face  
  
* WHACK *  
  
"Sango, honey, snuggle-muffin.what did you do that for?"  
  
"If you don't know, maybe I should slap you again!" She said, her hand just inches away from his swollen face.  
  
"No, okay! I still have the bruises from last week!"  
  
Sango turned and walked off in a huff, leaving the poor Miroku in a state of pain-both cheeks swollen from his perversion.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome turned to her little friend and slowly he looked up at her and handed her the books. Kagome patted him on the head and he ran off.  
  
"Where's he going?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, I told him to buy me some doughnuts." She saw the disapproval on her friends face and added, "Hey you should milk 'em while they're still fresh!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome began chucking, "I'm just kidding Sango! I told him to go to his cram school! So shall we walk to my house?"  
  
Kagome asked, extending her elbow out, Sango smiled and looped her left arm inside it. The two were skipping down the hall when Kagome hauled and then froze.  
  
"Oh shoot!" she screamed, pounding her head and then repeating 'you're so stupid' over and over again.  
  
"Kagome, are you going insane?" Sango asked, after she was forced to make an abrupt stop, which set her books flying a few inches away from them.  
  
"Sango, I forgot my math book!"  
  
"No offense Kagome but aren't you going a little mental."  
  
"No Sango, I left it in math class! And I'm already late for piano practice. Professor Atama is going to freak! I've been late every Wednesday this month!" Kagome yelled. She turned to go to the classroom which was sadly on the other side of the school.  
  
Sango ran after her and touched her shoulder to cease her stomping and maybe make her stop hitting her head, "Don't worry, I can go and get it. I'll just drop it off before I go home at you house, okay?"  
  
Kagome squealed with glee and jumped up to hug her friend. Afraid she might fall; Sango released her hug on her best friend and told her to stay calm. "Sango, I love you! I owe. Whatever you want, I'll get you!" Kagome yelled before running like a wild woman across the hall and down the road to her house.  
  
"Can you make my mom better?" Sango whispered to no one but herself. She dropped to the ground and picked up her books.  
  
With that Sango dragged her feet over to the opposite end of the school with little enthusiasm. She passed the science lab and the art room and finally approached the double doors leading to math department. Sango walked in and hoped the janitor hadn't locked their math room already. Upon approaching it, Sango was relieved that the janitor was just about the close the door.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Sango screamed, waving her hands in the air, hoping to catch his attention. He quickly turned to her and let go of the door before it touched the lock.  
  
"Mr. Kiji! I'm sorry but I left my math book inside!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Kiji just nodded his head approvingly. Sango quickly bowed and then ran into the room, happy with relief. She found the book on the floor by the window, Kagome's usual spot.  
  
After picking it up, she said her thank you's to Mr. Kiji and ran off out the double doors. On the walk out the school she kept thanking her lucky stars that she came just in time. If she hadn't, Kagome would have her neck. Sango squirmed at the illusion of Kagome trying to strangle her and smiled. I could kick her ass, Sango thought, if I wanted to. Sango snickered and was again lost in thought.  
  
She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hardly noticed the group of boys huddled together at the lockers, waiting for an opportunity to corner her in private.  
  
Sango had just walked pass them when a harsh hand tugged at her shoulder. The scare shook her and she turned to see about four smirking boys.  
  
"Um.can I help you?" Sango asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I think you can help us. You can cook and clean for us!" the boy with dark violet hair chuckled and looked at his friends, who equally laughing.  
  
"Excuse me? I have to go!" Sango yelled and then turned to walk off. But before she could take a step, she was again pulled by the shirt. Without releasing or decreasing his hold, the violet haired boy continued to laugh and tugged on her shirt harder. Sango was just an inch away from his face and she felt his green eyes pierce her own and then threw daggers down her throat so that she could not utter a single word.  
  
"I don't think you heard me? I said you can cook and clean for us!"  
  
Sango shook her head, not knowing how to combat his words. But, in reality, she had no idea what he was talking about. Unable to let go off his grip, she tried to wiggle her way out, even if it met having to run out of their naked! Hey, at least she'd be alive. But she only managed to slightly tear her shirt and nothing more.  
  
"Come one! Isn't that what you poor people do best?" he bellowed. He turned to his comrades and they were quick on their heels to surround them.  
  
"We don't like your kind here! Leave before you poison us with your POVERTY!" he screamed right into her face which sent a couple spit pistols onto her nose and cheek. He abruptly let go of his hold Sango fell to the floor, her butt taking a severe beating.  
  
The foursome took one last look at her and spit on the floor. Sango shielded her face as though a bucket of rocks were about to land on her paralyzed body. Sango waited on the floor for their next acts of abuse until to her surprise they just turned and walked away.  
  
The raven haired ring leader stood planted on the ground at first and turned his head slightly so that she saw his profiles and grumbled, "Ghetto bitch." With that, the four left.  
  
Sango's body lay motionless, watching the gang walk off. When she knew the place was clear, she slowly leaped up and just ran, not knowing where exactly she was going. She just needed to run and her mind was screaming RUN until it numbed her.  
  
But her body soon came into a complete halt when a familiar face leapt in from of her. She stood there unflinching.  
  
"Babe? What are you doing here? You don't have after school detention? Sit next to me, I'll be bored," he said with a wink. And went to pinch her butt but instead shielded her purple and blue face.  
  
Just then, Sango threw herself into her boyfriend's arms and just began to cry. She cried for her mother, for what the bullies did to her, for her life, and herself.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Miroku looked down at her crying beauty and noticed the tear on her shirt. Without saying a word, he held her as tight as he could and kissed her on the head.  
  
****** A/N: Sorry to stop here guys but hey I have to end somewhere, right? Okay so I'm kinda pounding on Sango a little, don't get me wrong, I love her! I love her strength and that is exactly why I making her go thru this torment!! Makes sense a little, right?? Hehe.  
  
Okay so don't worry more I and K later on. Just wanted to shine some light on Sango! Major spoiler: next chapter will reveal something about Kikyo and Sesshamoru's marriage that is just not right! And maybe Sango will finally begin to tell Kagome her life! ...next chapter: +A Whacked out Marriage+  
  
+++ Oh and guys please REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT! And big THANKS for all those who have!! 


	9. A Whacked Out Marriage

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. but Rumiko Takahashi does. Lucky her!!  
  
+Ch.9- A Whacked Out Marriage+  
  
~Ding Dong ~Ding Dong~~  
  
Kagome's hands fell lifeless on her family's grand piano. Great, she thought, a distraction. Mr. Hakota, her piano teacher, didn't look happy. Just an hour earlier, he was lecturing on the importance of practicing her piano skills daily in order to perfect her role as a "serious" pianist. Kagome watched her wholeheartedly but attention was intently focused on his off colored toupee that kept bobbing up and down every time he said the word "perfection" and "pianist." After the lecture, it lay off centered on his graying head of balding hair.  
  
He was a good man, Kagome had observed during her ten years as his student. But, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his silly nature which greatly reflected his appearance. Mr. Hakota was a humble man standing at a short five feet. Although he was a small man, his voice made up for his size which was thunderous and powerful. Yet upon looking at him, one would come across him as rather bashful and a little nerdy. He always wore a distasteful checkered shirt, which was almost completely covered by his suspendered khaki pants.  
  
Kagome looked up at her mentor and he threw up his hands in frustration, "Who disturbs us at this hour? Can't they see we are deep in concentration on the perfection," his toupee did a slight jump "of the piano?" He turned to the confused Kagome, who stared at him in concern, "Go, get the door" he said, a little disheartened.  
  
Kagome excused herself and ran to the door. She peered through the side window and could only make out the side of Miroku's face.  
  
Kagome stood back and wrinkled her forehead. Miroku, she thought, why is he here? Kagome assumed Sango had broken up with him again.  
  
She opened the door and to Kagome's surprise Miroku was not alone. There, in his arms, hung a clinging Sango. Her left hand hung lifelessly by her side while her right clenched Miroku's white shirt.  
  
Kagome instantly ran to her friends' side and touched Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Miroku.what." was all Kagome was able to utter. She stepped back and told Miroku to put her on the couch.  
  
Miroku walked in and looked around. Since there were about a thousand different couches in the house, Miroku decided to take her into the nearest one, which also happened to be where Mr. Hakota lay.  
  
"What, what is this?" he asked, looking down at the whimpering Sango, now lying on the white couch.  
  
"Mr. Hakota, an emergency just came up and we have to cut the session short! Please let me show you out," Kagome said, pushing her bewildered piano teacher out the door.  
  
"Kagome, I don't like this at all! The music is calling us!"  
  
"Okay bye Mr. Hakota!" Kagome yelled and with that she closed the door.  
  
Although his voice was muffled a little, it was still thunderous, even from behind her Dutch door, "Kagome! Practice, don't forget to practice!"  
  
Kagome ran to the need of her friend, who seemed to be conscious now, looking at a worried Miroku. She knelt down and made eye contact with her best friend, who's once lively eyes had blackened into an endless abyss of nothingness.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother your lesson Kagome. But, your house is the nearest to the school and Sango, she just."  
  
"No don't be sorry! Just tell me what happened to her."  
  
"I think Sango should tell you. But, she should rest first."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement and left Sango to sleep. Miroku stayed by her side and Kagome watched her friend from a distance.  
  
An hour later:  
  
Miroku watched as Sango slowly opened her eyes and asked Miroku where she was. He told her they were at Kagome's and Sango instantly wiped her eyes and looked at Kagome.  
  
The two sat there staring at each other until Kagome finally asked, "Sango, what happened to you?"  
  
"I'm not rich, Kagome."  
  
"Sango, what does that have anything to do with--"  
  
"Kagome, it has everything to do with it!" Sango yelled, which took all her energy.  
  
Kagome lay silent on her side, looking at Sango with a mixture of shock and fear."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," Sango said shaking her head. She managed to lift her upper body so that she now lay with her back upright in order to talk to her.  
  
"It's just that, I don't think you understand.I'm not like you."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"I don't have all the fancy stuff you do. I don't have a mansion, a nice car, a villa in France."  
  
"Sango, that doesn't matter how rich you are!"  
  
"Yes it does Kagome!" Sango barked. With that, Kagome promised herself she wouldn't say another word unless spoken to.  
  
"Kagome, it does matter when your mother is dying, your father works as a garbage man, and you live in a house that doesn't have any sunlight!"  
  
"Do you understand, Kagome?"  
  
"I do! And I don't care if you are rich or poor! But what happened to you?"  
  
"Some guys jumped me because I was poor."  
  
Kagome quickly stood up and ran to the coat closet.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Miroku asked  
  
"I'm going to go beat those guys up that tried to hurt Sango!"  
  
Miroku stood up, "Kagome, you don't even know what they look like."  
  
Kagome thought about that for a moment, "I don't care! I'll kick every living guy at the school until I find the guy!"  
  
"Okay.what are you going to do, hit them with your bag?"  
  
"No, I'm going to kick them all in the nuts!"  
  
Miroku saw a disturbing picture of that in his mind and slowly his hand dropped and sheltered his crotch.  
  
"Kagome, you can't do that! Now calm down!" Sango yelled, trying to spark some reason in Kagome's brain.  
  
"I know you're right." Kagome confessed and ran to her friend and embraced her. "Sango, why didn't you ever tell me? I thought I was your best friend?"  
  
Sango tightened the hug on her friend and her smile faded, "I'm sorry Kagome. I thought you wouldn't understand. It's just that you are so rich."  
  
"And you thought I'd hate you?" Kagome's voice escalated a little.  
  
"No, Kagome, I."  
  
Kagome let go of her hold on her friend and looked at her shaking her head, "I thought you could count on me! Don't tell me Miroku knew!"  
  
"Well, Kagome, he's my boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah and I've only been your friend since like forever. No, that doesn't count as anything, right?"  
  
Sango stood up and tried to calm her friend, "Kagome, I know we have known each forever but--"  
  
"Sango there is no buts; the truth is you don't trust me to understand about something so important. All this was bottled up inside you and you pretended like nothing even happened. I don't."  
  
"You don't what?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't think I can be friends with someone who doesn't trust me."  
  
Sango turned to Miroku, who had watched the two fight, still cupping his crotch.  
  
"Miroku, I think we should leave."  
  
Miroku didn't say a word. He just gathered their things and checked to see if Sango felt okay. She nodded her head and turned to Kagome, who stood a foot away from them, folding her arms, contemplating on what she had just told Sango.  
  
"Bye Kagome. Thank you for letting Sango rest here," Miroku whispered and followed Sango out the door.  
  
Kagome watched the two walked out of her front yard and onto the sidewalk crying.  
  
--  
  
Kagome had not slept well that night or the next night. She knew she would never be able to sleep well until she made up with Sango, a task that was not easy considering they were both not on speaking terms.  
  
They had passed each other in the hall hundreds of times, both looking the other way if they spotted the other. It was hard not to come across each other considering they shared half their classes together. What was even more challenging was the fact they both shared the same group of friends, who now stood as a crossroads as to whose side they were on because they HAD to pick a side.  
  
Soon even Miroku stopped talking to her and Kagome was left alone. She ate alone and walked home alone, well except on Mondays and Thursdays when Shippo would walk with her to and from school.  
  
What was even more depressing about the situation was that both their cheery faces had turned a pale white from the lack of laughter. It was because of this that Kagome got closer to Inuyasha.  
  
A few lunches ago:  
  
"Why aren't you eating with your brain dead friends?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see the same raven haired boy that had both cursed at her and saved her. She tried to force a smile away from her lips but found it impossible. She picked up her sandwich and started chewing.  
  
Surprisingly, he didn't run away into the distance. Instead, he sat close by, a couple seats away, eating his own sandwich. This occurred for almost a week before Kagome made the initiative.  
  
Careful not to make his temper rise, Kagome just slid by his side and started eating her lunch. Inuyasha lifted an eye and slowly peered to his side and wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Kagome just looked up from her egg sandwich and shrugged, "Eating."  
  
"I mean what are you doing next to me?  
  
"Still eating."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and quickly gathered his things. He was about to slide off the bench when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Confused, he turned to see a quizzical Kagome by his side.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" "Why do you do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha brushed her hand off his shoulder and shook his head, "Do what?"  
  
"Do that! Always running away from everyone? Away from me!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and faced the longing Kagome, whose lips parted to say something else, something that lingered in her mind, but did not have the voice to speak. His mind was screaming for him to leave her there, saddened and a little confused, but he fought with his alter ego and slowly lifted a leg to again accompany her on the steel bench.  
  
"I don't do it on purpose," he said, shocked he had opened his mouth.  
  
Likewise, Kagome was shocked and was taken aback when she heard a hint of softness in his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I don't mean to, you know, run away from you."  
  
"Okay then, why do you do it?" she asked, intrigued that they were having an actual conversation.  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then bore a lingering stare, which she noticed and returned. They sat there, looking at each other, Kagome waiting for her silent companion to speak.  
  
When he finally did speak, it was almost a whisper and Kagome detected vulnerability in his voice, which softened her face and lifted her heart.  
  
"I don't want to get hurt."  
  
Kagome did not ask what he meant by that because she felt he did not want to explain it. It was going to be a while until he could completely open his heart to her. Until then, she was eager to talk to him. Her fears surrounding him had lifted and after this confrontation, they formed a friendship which, unknowing to them, would be more powerful than anything they had ever come across.  
  
--  
  
Kagome felt very lonely walking home alone that afternoon. Shippo had cram school and she had wanted to ask Inuyasha but she was she was pushing him farther than he was willing to go, for now. She had even seen Sango on her way home, walking to same way, alone. They had looked at each other for a split second and slowly both their head dropped starring at the pavement until they parted.  
  
Seeing her, Kagome had wanted to run up to her, hug her, and tell her she was sorry and that she was there for her. But, she could not sum enough courage to end their rift and reunite. She had missed her to the point where even her family had noticed and that was a hard task. They seldom even recognized her presence in a room until she dropped or tripped on something. Kagome had told them school was getting harder and in a way that was not a lie because seeing Sango at school was torture, knowing she was there and not being able to talk to her.  
  
Although she desperately wanted to make up with Sango, Kagome still felt hurt that Sango felt she could not confide in her. They had known each other all their lives and never did she even utter a word about how hard it was for her at home. The part that hurt the most was the fact that Sango had assumed that since she was rich, she could never really understand. It was then that Kagome felt her whole world crashing down. She could not make sense of it and after a couple weeks, Kagome could not get her mind off of it. She had wished Kagome had said it was because she was a bad person, a horrible inconsiderate snob, but no, when it came down to it, it was only because she was rich and she was poor. In Kagome's eyes, that did not matter and she was worried of the fact that she knew Sango thought it did. She had hoped that their years of friendship had made it clear that no matter what, Kagome would always be there for her.  
  
The only upside of their fight was Inuyasha. It was because of Sango that Kagome sought the comfort of someone else and that someone just happened to be Inuyasha. Kagome just felt so horrible that she had to fight with her best friend in order for her to get closer to her one and only enemy (if you can call him that).  
  
Kagome finally made it to her house and looked at it for a moment. Her eyes fell onto the two story mansion, its giant pillars, French doors, court yard; three balconies covered with rich greenery and cursed it. She pressed the intercom button and stated her voice oriented name. It beeped her in and the gates parted. She ran up to the circular driveway and up the stairs onto her front porch. To her surprise the door was slightly open. She had not expected her mother until at least six that night because she was always busy socializing with the local conservative elites. And Kikyo had passed a comment that morning that she was going to spend the day with Sesshamoru. But it was Kikyo's voice that Kagome heard. Careful not to make a noise, she slowly took off her shoes and then tiptoed over to the stairs but before her feet touched the velvet rug, she heard something that caught her immediate attention.  
  
"Do you want me to tell?!" her sister yelled in a muffled voice. Kagome turned and continued toward the voice. She sensed a hint of bitterness and anger in her sister's voice. Intrigued, Kagome could not let an opportunity to spy on her sister pass. So she followed her instincts and continued to listen to her sister until her feet stood just a couple feet outside her father's office. Her sister's voice grew louder and she sat beside the door, eager to know what she was talking about.  
  
"Don't be stupid! You can't do this! Remember, your father is important, he would never accept what you were doing, especially at your standing! To do this would be foolish and would risk your chances at his fortune and don't tell me you don't want a crack at the loot.  
  
"That's why we're all here-for the money. So just follow along and we'll both get a whiff at that cold hard cash." Kikyo paused for a moment and lowered her voice, "or you can just do what you think you need to do and, well, die a poor fool. At least you'll have her, right?"  
  
Kagome could hear another voice, but it was much too soft in comparison to her sister's harsh voice, so it was impossible to decipher who exactly it was.  
  
"It is after all, your decision and whatever you choose just remember what I said. So what is your decision?"  
  
Kagome could not resist temptation so she pressed her face gently on the slid of the door and tried to make out the other figure in the room. She followed the figures long flowing hair and it struck a memory but not hard enough to find a face. So she squinted harder until she grew dizzy from the concentration. Suddenly she managed to come across the face that was at first hidden in few. Slowly Kagome recognized the cowering figure before her sister.  
  
It was Sesshamoru. He looked rather pale, from her view. When he tried to speak, her sister could cease his voice and he stood there, listening but wanting to talk.  
  
"Sesshamoru," her sister began, "I am only doing this for your own good and mine too of course. But trust me; I am looking out for you too. If I get married, no, when I get married, my father will bestow upon me 1/3 of his fortune. You know how much money that is? Well, trust me, it's a shit load. And with that amount plus what he gives me when he dies, I'd never have to lift a finger. I could pay someone to breathe for me!  
  
"Are you getting me, future husband? So pick your future."  
  
Sesshamoru finally had a chance to speak and he revealed to Kagome something about their "relationship" that further shocked her.  
  
"What about Rin?"  
  
"What about her? She had nothing to lose."  
  
"She feels uncomfortable about this.arrangement, Kikyo. She feels it's immoral and she would rather have me--"  
  
Kikyo laughed and said, "Immoral? Well, she doesn't have anything to lose, does she? She can have you, have the money, and everything is solved. So, she can say whatever she wants to say. But you and me, we have everything to lose, don't we?"  
  
Sesshamoru thought about that for a moment and nodded, "I know I don't want to lose anything but."  
  
"Sesshamoru! Don't tell me you are backing out! You know you cannot be with Rin, your father has already forbade it, remember? He doesn't want, and I'm quoting here, 'a filthy low income no body' marrying his son. Face it Sesshamoru, you have nothing but to marry me, get your money that your father promised in his will, and then see Rin. Don't worry; you have your thing with her. Do you honestly think I want to be with you? No offense, but you aren't my type. Besides, I have another guy in mind."  
  
"Don't you think it is wrong? I mean I thought that when I marry something I would love--"  
  
"Love? Love doesn't pay for the four star hotel and the Mercedes Benz buddy! Money does and that's why I am doing this. And I know you never felt this way before. You followed the same philosophy as me. That was until, you met her and she turned your mind into hearts and flowers."  
  
"Hey, she didn't do that to me and if she changed me, it was for the better. And call her by her real name and stop referring her to her."  
  
Kikyo dismissed this and got to the cold hard facts, "So you in or out?"  
  
Sesshamoru paced around the room for a couple minutes and turned to Kikyo abruptly, "I can still see Rin after we are married?"  
  
Kikyo smiled and nodded, "You don't even have to live with me, and we can live a couple towns away and see each other at Christmas and other holidays when we have to see the folks."  
  
"Are you sure the folks would never suspect a thing?"  
  
"I give you my word."  
  
"Okay, I will do it."  
  
Kagome leaped from the door and gasped. She closed her mouth to conceal the scream that wanted to voice itself.  
  
It was at that instant that Kikyo turned to the clock and saw it was past three and realized that Kagome would be home any minute. So turned to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kinda longer than the rest. But, I hope you enjoyed it. For those who are wondering why Sango hadn't confided in Kagome before, I hope this clears it up.  
  
You will also begin to see a change in Inuyasha and realize why he was acting so mean to Kagome in the beginning chapters. And in the next chapter, Sango will reveal her own feelings about Kagome and the fight and why she didn't stand up to the boys! But you must read on to see what happens to Kagome because I won't tell! Hehe..  
  
Okie then, until next time!  
  
~~Co Tsukino 


	10. Inuyasha and Kouga Face Off

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: you know the deal.I don't own Inuyasha, so please no suing.  
  
+Ch.10: Inuyasha and Kouga Face Off+  
  
--  
  
Kagome could hear the door's handle tilt and then slowly open. She felt her heart skip and beat and then her mind began to swirl in different directions. Her brain was telling her to hide, but where? And although her mind was screaming, her feet refused to move. They remained fixed firmly on the floor as if she had been paralyzed.  
  
Kikyo peered at the clock one last time and then at Sesshamoru, who seemed to be deep in thought at his decision, which could greatly ruin or save his life. Kikyo smiled at her future husband's torment and then slowly opened her father's wooden door which weighed like a ton of bricks. Kikyo, with a strong shove, was finally able to open the door. She came face to face with an empty study. Kikyo looked around curiously and then her mind crossed the room to the door that lead to the foyer. Kikyo could feel another person in the room but quickly brushed the feeling away and stomped towards the foyer.  
  
In the foyer, she noticed her sister's book bag and shoes. Her mind quickly shifted its direction from her greedy intentions of getting her father's wealth through a fake marriage to wondering whether Kagome had heard her conversation with Sesshamoru. Her forehead wrinkled and her lips pursed. If she had heard, Kikyo thought, she needed to talk to her.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?" Kikyo's voice was in a harsh whisper. She quickly looked around and then found her eyes fixated on the study door. Kikyo's feet did a quick change of direction, her toes pointing the direction to her path.  
  
Kikyo tiptoed to the door and then stopped just short of the door. She reached out her hand to touch the frame of the wooden door and said, "Kagome, are you in here?"  
  
The room remained silent but Kikyo was intent on finding her sister. "Kagome," she called out again before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see her sister with a glass of water in her hand.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kikyo, were you calling for me?"  
  
The harshness evident on Kikyo's face softened and her lips turned into a smile that went from one ear to the other.  
  
"Little sister, I was just wondering if you were home. I was getting worried. It is almost four."  
  
Kagome was shocked at the way her sister could alter her personality so easily. The deviousness that lined her lips had transformed into understanding. The voice that sprayed poison at the distraught Sesshamoru when she uttered a word was now lingering with glee. The shock had astounded Kagome but she could not show any signs of discomfort. She forced herself to swallow the information she had just heard and smile.  
  
"Kikyo, you don't have to look out for me. I am fifteen years old now."  
  
Kagome turned from her sister's grinning face and then abruptly turned to the stairs.  
  
"I'll be in my room, doing my homework if you need me."  
  
Kagome's heart did a jump and then began to beat with twice the speed. She walked to the stairs with a hint of quickness in her steps but before she could lay a foot on the first step, she could Kikyo's voice.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome wanted to turn but could not face seeing her sister again and knowing what she is capable of doing. She had seen the real Kikyo in that room and heard her real voice and knew her real intentions. She is a conniving little bitch and Kagome felt shivers go down her spine remembering she was related to her.  
  
"Yes Kikyo," Kagome managed to say with a hint of tension in her voice.  
  
There was a moment of silence and with each passing second, Kagome could feel the tension building up. She could feel her face reddening and the hairs on her arms standing up on end. The water in her right hand did a slight jolt when her body shook from the fear.  
  
She heard her sister's footsteps and then it abruptly stopped. Moments later, her sister was right behind her. Kagome had never imagined that she could be frozen in fear from her own sister. But here she was now, completely petrified, with a glass of water in one hand that was doing a tidal wave.  
  
"Kagome." her sister said. She lifted up something from her hands and then slowly lifted it up to Kagome's face from behind. Kagome, from sheer reaction, as though she was being shot in the head, shut her eyes. When she opened them she found her bag at the side of her face.  
  
"You forgot your bag. I don't think you can study properly without these, can you?"  
  
Kagome giggled nervously and then grabbed the bag with her free hand.  
  
"I'm such a dork. Yeah, of course. Well okay then, see you." She grabbed the bag with her free hand and ran up the stairs, skipping a few steps to get to the top sooner. Her heart was racing all the while  
  
Finally in the safe confines of her room, she flung herself on the bed and set the glass of water on the bedside table. She exhaled deeply and then let her mind do a silent scream to release all of the feelings bottled up inside her, which were fuming from the concealment. Now that she was out of earshot of her sister, she began discussing the scenario between her sister and her future brother-in-law in her mind. If one would have peeked inside the young teen's room, one would see her talking to herself as though she were another person. As strange as it may sound, it helped to vent what she was feeling inside.  
  
"She bribed him!" she yelled to herself. "I knew-I knew she was crazy but I didn't know she was-was like this!"  
  
"She's so horrible! All this for some lousy piece of cash?!"  
  
At one point Kagome did begin to settle down and when she did, she began to think about what life was when she and her sister were just children. She had always hated her sister but she had never known she was capable of bribery. Even though when she felt as though she could just easily take her two hands and wrap it around her neck. But in the end, Kagome knew she was still her sister and thus she loved her anyways. Even though she's a total bitch, Kagome thought.  
  
On the positive side, Kagome realized, this had nothing to do with her. After all, it was Kikyo who was destroying her own life. And if her father found out, Kagome thought, her body shivering, he would beat her until she spat blood. Another positive.  
  
Kagome pressed her head on her down pillow and smiled. She had just then recalled how she had slyly escaped being seen from Kikyo. Of course it wasn't by complete luck, it was actually from a discovery she made when she was only ten.  
  
About five years ago, when she was only ten, she had come home early from school one afternoon and was excited because she knew her father was going to be there when she arrived. After not seeing him for about two years, Kagome could think of nothing all day at school except to be with him. She arrived home that day and ran straight to his office, which she noticed was unlocked, so she decided to surprise him and slowly tiptoed inside. To her utter shock, she realized he was not alone. There in her loving father's arms was a woman, dressed completely in red. She had a skin tight dress that resembled more light another layer of skin because it clung so tight on her body. On top of her head was a large red hat, which served to match her dress and to conceal her face. Kagome watched them for a brief two seconds before the tears began to burn in her eyes and finally streamed down her cheeks. She backed away from the door and pressed herself firmly to the bookcase. Kagome closed her eyes from the sight and before she knew it the bookcase began to slowly move. She could feel the bookcase detach from the wall and then slowly turn, but she kept her eyes closed in fear of seeing her father again. When she did finally open them, she was face to face with the same white walls as her house. Fear filled her mind and she turned to see that the bookcase was no longer there. In its place was again another white wall. Kagome, not knowing what to do, threw up her hands and began banging at the white wall. Little did she know that the passageway was soundproof. So, she remained pounding at the wall for a couple minutes before she grew tired and fell to the floor. Intent on finding her way out, she turned again to peer at the passageway which was lit up, making it less scary that it might have been if there were no lights. Kagome decided to follow where it would lead. She stood up and pressed her hands on the wall, following it until she ended up in another dead end. She gasped in horror, realizing that she could very well be here forever.  
  
She would die of starvation first and slowly her body would decay until only her bones were left. The thought made the 10 year old Kagome cry again. She sat on the floor and awaited her fate. For some odd reason, the feeling of fear and anxiety passed and she just stared at the white dead end for some time, hoping that if she concentrated hard enough, it would magically open. For some time, Kagome realized this was impossible and it was then that she noticed a small indention on the wall. Kagome walked towards it and just touched it slightly, which confirmed it was a button, colored in white so that it blended with the wall at first glance. She touched it again but this time she pressed it until slowly the white door detached and Kagome reached out to hold onto the wall. She watched it slowly turn until the kitchen was visible. Kagome hopped off and watched it again turn until the pantry was visible. It stopped and reattached itself once again. In shock, Kagome walked up to the wall and tried to make out the lines of separation between this wall and the one on the other side. But, it was impossible. It was as if it was never there. What it was for, Kagome never found out. In fact, she had forgotten about the wall until that day.  
  
Kikyo's slight pause at the door provided her a perfect window of opportunity. She quickly pried her feet from the floor and ran to the bookshelf she had seen when she was only ten and pressed herself against it the same way she had when she was a child. But, nothing was happening at first. She didn't know exactly what she had touched that caused it to move. Time was running out and Kagome could hear the door widening. With her last breath, she just hit the bookshelf with all her might and hoped for the best. It was then that she noticed it detach and slowly turn to the mysterious passageway.  
  
--  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked shocked at Shippo.  
  
"Yeah don't you remember him, master Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippo, who was walking by her side on their way to school. Honestly, she had forgotten about Kouga. She now remembered how he had promised he would confront Inuyasha. But, he had said that nearly a month ago, the last time she had seen him, and now he was no where to be seen. Maybe he had moved on, Kagome thought. After all, he seemed like a guy who didn't stay in love with someone for longer than a month or two. Her time was up, Kagome realized. She shrugged and waved his image away from her mind.  
  
"Shippo lets not think about him. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"Okay, what you say."  
  
--  
  
"What's your malfunction little girl, can't you see I'm wallowing in my pits of despair?" snapped the senior dressed in the only color she knew how to accessorize-black.  
  
Kagome swallowed and then let out a whisper, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"When hell freezes over," she snapped.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and then repeated what she had said, backing away slightly in case she wanted to hit her over the head.  
  
"Do I have to tell you again in sign language? I don't have the time and energy to--"  
  
"It's about Sango!" Kagome blurted.  
  
Kagura thought about that for a second and then shrugged, "Why would I care about her?"  
  
"Kagura, she's your cousin!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Kagome sighed and then said, "Well, we had a fight and I need to talk to her about something. Since we aren't on speaking terms, I just thought that--"  
  
"You thought I'd be the peacemaker? Do I look like a peacemaker? Besides, like I said, I don't care."  
  
"But maybe if you talked to her, she would listen."  
  
Kagura stared at Kagome and then laughed, "She hasn't listened to me since she was nine and even then she thought I was a flaming bitch."  
  
"Well you are." Kagome muttered under her breath in annoyance.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. So you won't help me?"  
  
"I've never been really helpful. Excuse me I need to take my depression pills." Kagura rummaged through her backpack for her trusty Prozac.  
  
But Kagome just kept talking, hoping something would spark her attention, ".and then Miroku isn't talking to me.."  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah you know your cousin's boyfriend."  
  
She made a fist and then continued searching in her bag, more annoyed than ever. She started mumbling about how her cousin was a little slut and didn't deserve him.  
  
Kagome backed away and turned. She was at a dead end.  
  
She had tried several times that week to talk to Sango, but ever time she mustered up enough courage, she was shot down with Sango's cold shoulder. Kagome just needed someone to talk to about what happened with Kikyo. Now, there was no one there. Well, except Inuyasha.  
  
--  
  
Sango turned a corner and approached the bus stop. She had tried desperately to avoid Kagome today. She knew she had wanted to talk to her by the way she looked at her, with apologetic eyes. But, Sango was not ready to talk just yet. She needed to think things through some more, about the way she had deceived her own friend and how she was going to have to face what she did wrong.  
  
Seeing Kagome's reaction when she had told her the truth about her life, Sango had wished she had told her long before. But, she was too ashamed of herself to look Kagome in the face and tell her all the problems she has ever had. She was so stupid, she kept repeating to herself. How could have underestimated her friendship with Kagome? How could she have created such a large wall between them? Were they ever true friends to begin with? These were thoughts that just kept popping into her head. But she knew one thing for sure-they were friends, true friends.  
  
Sango deeply hoped that this was just another obstacle in life that they would successfully over come.  
  
It was then that another memory abruptly shot through her mind. In her mind was the same piercing eyes which had threatened her to leave because she wasn't worthy of their company. She could feel his hands tighten the grip on her shirt and then ripping it. But it was the voice that drove her mad; it was cold, harsh, and merciless. Sango shivered and then recalled that afternoon.  
  
It was unlike her to just look at them pitifully, but it was then that she had given up. It was then that she knew no matter what she did, her true life would be exposed. She was an outsider and she had tried to hide it for so long. She pretended since the age of five that she was one of them. She had pretended she had a rich father with all the money to burn, when in reality she had nothing. She was tired now, tired of lying, deceiving, and pretending.  
  
When she felt his hands on her shirt and his breathe on her face, she had told herself that this was it. She no longer wanted to hide, let them say what they wanted to say because it was all true. She had given up. And as his threats increased, she let her mind go outside her body and her thoughts landed on her mother and her condition. The thought had weakened her even more and as they bullied her, her thoughts had remained on her mother and how much she loved her and how she didn't want to lose her.  
  
When they had left, she cried in search of some sort of salvation and it came in the form of Miroku.  
  
-- The next day:  
  
Miroku was late for gym again. He sighed and headed for the cafeteria. Oh well, he thought, no sense going late to class on an empty stomach. He opened his locker and then shoved his books inside. He reached over to close the locker when a hand grazed his own.  
  
He smiled and said, "Sango, my love, you ditched class to--"  
  
The hand tightened its grip. "Ouch! What'd you do that for?" Miroku closed the locker and was surprised to see that it wasn't Sango after all.  
  
"Kagura?"  
  
"Yes, Miroku. You bad boy you, you're late for gym again," she said, her voice had altered since her talk with Kagome. The harshness had cleared and her voice was now giddy and a little ditsy.  
  
Miroku pried his hand away from her grasp and ran it through his hair. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I know everything about you. Like how right now, you're going to go to the cafeteria."  
  
A little creeped out, Miroku gently closed the locker and slyly moved from her sight. But she was too fast for him. Within seconds she had her one arm on either side of him, pinning him onto his locker. She smiled and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Miroku dear, maybe we can go out on Friday? You and me in the car."  
  
Miroku was stunned and for the first time ever, he shook his head. "I can't Kagura, I have a girlfriend, you know your cousin."  
  
Kagura didn't like that; she pressed her arms deeper into the locker and then placed her face just inches away from his.  
  
"If I give you a kiss would that take your mind away from her?"  
  
Miroku turned to the left in an attempt to dodge her kiss. He shook his head, biting his lips. She turned her head to the left and as she was about to kiss him again, he dodged to the right.  
  
"Kagura please! When a man says no he means no!" cried out while swishing his head from left to right in an attempt to avoid her determined lips.  
  
"I think you mean yes."  
  
Miroku didn't know how to get to her. He had tried to conceal his face but her arms had locked his arms, so that he could not move from his spot. The only thing he could do was turn his face from right to left. She continued to try and kiss him and he continued to twist his head from left to right until he felt an uncomfortable spasm come up from his neck. Now he was done for.  
  
Miroku looked up and thought about what Sango would do to him if she had found out her cousin had kissed him. Miroku shivered from the thought of her biology book against his face. If only he wasn't so damn hot, he thought, and then maybe all these girls would keep their hands off him. It's just a crime he was too beautiful. He shook his head in despair.  
  
Kagura's lips were colored a dark black which matched her outfit just perfectly. Miroku had watched those lips repeatedly lunge for his face a dozen times before he screamed:  
  
"Okay I'll kiss you. But can you let go off me, you're cutting off the circulation in my arms."  
  
Kagura let go of his arms in triumph and looked at him. She straightened her black laced dress and tidied up her pitch black hair until it neatly sat on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm ready for my kiss now, Miroku, my love."  
  
"Okay, um, close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." Just as the gothic princess closed her eyes, Miroku ran with all his might, trying not to look back. He turned a corner and then jumped head first into the dumpster. Although he was covered in garbage, he was still smiling.  
  
It was then that he heard her voice shrieking in disbelief. "Miroku, where are you!!!???"  
  
He heard her boots stomp on the floor and circle him several times but never once looking inside.  
  
"It's no use hiding from me, Miroku. When I find you, I will have you."  
  
It took Miroku a whole ten minutes before jumping out in fear she would be standing there ready to pounce despite the fact he smelled like old cheese. He peeked out at first and then gradually his whole body emerged from inside the dumpster.  
  
Great, he thought, he'd have to smell like this all day. He drudged onward towards the cafeteria, a banana still clinging onto his butt. Oh well, he shrugged, might as well eat something.  
  
--  
  
"Miroku you smell nasty!" Sango shrieked, "and oh my god, you have food in your hair."  
  
Miroku shrugged, "I fell into the dumpster."  
  
"Well, go and wash yourself in the locker room. I refuse to be seen with someone who smells like crap!"  
  
Miroku set down his sandwich and lifted a leg to get off the bench. Sango sat down and smiled.  
  
"Don't forget to clean under your arms."  
  
Miroku smirked and grabbed his book bag. "You could join me and clean my underarms for me?"  
  
Sango glared at him, "In your dreams."  
  
He jumped off the bench but before he ran off to the locker room, he noticed someone very familiar.  
  
"Sango, look, that's Kouga!"  
  
Sango's attention immediately shifted towards the direction of a guy wearing a leather jacket and dark sunglasses. Sango gulped, "what is he doing here?"  
  
Miroku shrugged and sat down.  
  
"I thought you were going to take a shower?"  
  
"Nah, I don't want to miss this!" It was then that a couple girls strolled past him only to be chased away from his bad odor. Sango sighed, this is my boyfriend, she thought.  
  
Kouga strolled down the cafeteria and then stopped just midway from the door and turned. A set of girls giggled around him and some even approached him.  
  
"Hi, my name is--" one of them began.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have a woman thank you every much," he retorted.  
  
They backed off in a huff and headed out the cafeteria.  
  
"What's going on?" Sango whispered.  
  
It was then that Kagome walked through the door and was stunned to see Kouga looking at her.  
  
"Ko-Kouga?" she stuttered in shock.  
  
"My Kagome. How are you doing?" he smirked and took off his glasses.  
  
Kagome just peered at him in disbelief, wiping her eyes in hope it was only an illusion caused from too much stress and not enough sleep. But, to her horror, it was not a dream but a reality.  
  
"Sorry I haven't seen you in a while but you know how Paris is. Anyways."  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you and that Inuyasha of yours."  
  
Kagome looked at him motionless. She had a knot in her throat that refused to vanish. There was nowhere to hide. The sound of Inuyasha's name from Kouga's lips sent sharp shivers down her spine and caused her heart to beat two times its normal speed. Sweat formed from her forehead and nose.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes, I told you I was going to talk to him about you."  
  
"Oh yeah that, well, you know hes sick today. Sorry, I guess you'll have to come another time and--"  
  
It was then that the infamous raven haired boy walked into the room, unaware of Kouga. He strolled inside and then turned to greet Kagome at the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned to him and smiled, "Hi there..friend."  
  
Inuyasha, a little confused, just smiled at her.  
  
"Who is this?" Kouga asked.  
  
"My friend," Kagome said.  
  
"I know, but what's his name?"  
  
Inuyasha turned him, now conscious of the stranger before him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kouga and you?"  
  
"I'm Inu--"  
  
"Okay enough talk. Let's go eat my friend."  
  
Kagome pried her hands away from Kouga's grasp. Inuyasha noticed the way he looked at her and was immediately annoyed. Kagome turned to him and grinned.  
  
"Thank you for coming here, but I have to eat now so--"  
  
"Inuyasha, you forgot your science book on the bench outside!" Shippo bellowed.  
  
"Shippo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, I only get out at 12 today. But I have to go to cram school in an hour. I just saw this outside and recognized the labels."  
  
"So, you are Inuyasha!" Kouga said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, so what's it to you?"  
  
"I am here to fight you for Kagome!"  
  
Taken a back, Inuyasha laughed, "Fight for Kagome!" he managed to say between snorts.  
  
Kagome felt her ears burning and slowly let go of Inuyasha's arm. Oh no, she gasped, she was done for.  
  
"Why would I fight for Kagome? And with you?" Inuyasha immediately turned around to get lunch when he heard.  
  
"Hey don't walk away, coward!"  
  
Kouga had punctured his weak spot, there was no turning back. Kagome had separated herself from the two, her face still a dark shade of beat red. She was secretly praying for a miracle. She thought about how embarrassing this situation was, not only were they fighting over her or at least Kouga was, but now Kouga was going to tell Inuyasha that she had said he was her boyfriend. The thought made her cringe.  
  
"I don't know who you are but--"  
  
"My name is Kouga."  
  
"Okay um Kouga, I don't want to fight you. I'm just here for lunch. You can do what you want with Kagome.  
  
Hey, Kagome thought, no he can't.  
  
"You don't care?"  
  
"No I don't, why would I?"  
  
"Well because you are her boy--"  
  
"LUNCH! Its time for lunch! Let's stop this chatter and go to lunch!" Kagome blurted trying to save herself from further embarrassment.  
  
The two turned to her confused.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not hungry anymore, I want to know what's going on!" Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome felt as though she was shrinking from the stare.  
  
"I.um.I just.." Kagome murmured, trying to find sense in her mumbling.  
  
"Kagome, didn't you say he was your boyfriend?" Kouga finally let out.  
  
"Boy-boyfriend?" Inuyasha yelled. He turned a dark shade of red and then put two hands in the air. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I.." Kagome said and then looked at Kouga, "Kouga.I."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't deny it. You know you and Kagome are going out!" said a voice.  
  
In mid tear, Kagome looked up to see Sango by Inuyasha's side. She hit him on the side and he was shoved to the side.  
  
"What, me and her?"  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, you and her!" Sango said.  
  
"It seems as though Inuyasha has a memory problem," Kouga butted in.  
  
Kagome turned to him and he smiled, "If you were with me, I would always remember you were my girlfriend."  
  
Thanks, Kagome thought. But her thoughts quickly turned from him to Sango, who was still eyeing and shoving the confused Inuyasha. After some time, he nodded in defeat.  
  
"Yes, I'm her.umm.you know."  
  
"Boyfriend!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Yes, yes, that..her boyfriend."  
  
Kouga sighed and turned to Kagome, "well then, that's it. That means we will have to duel."  
  
Kagome gasped, "No, you can't!"  
  
"Are you ready to duel?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at him, still a little confused.  
  
"Bakemono, you can do it!!" yelled the crowd.  
  
Kouga froze and stepped forward just a foot from Inuyasha. "What is your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"No, what is your last name?"  
  
"Bakemono."  
  
Kouga froze and then sucker punched him, a punch that came out of no where. Before the crowd knew it, Inuyasha was on the ground, stunned from the blow.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
He quickly turned to Kagome. "What are you doing with him, Kagome?!" he yelled with an intense hatred in his eye.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kagome, he is a Bakemono! You have just deceived your whole family."  
  
Confused, Kagome shifted her eyes from Inuyasha to Kouga. She did not know what Kouga was talking about and why Inuyasha's last name had to do with anything.  
  
"I don't understand.." Kagome said.  
  
"Chikara! I should have known. I could smell an asshole from over here!" Inuyasha blurted. Inuyasha looked at him and her confusion increased. What was going on?!  
  
"Stay away from her Bakemono or else!" Kouga demanded.  
  
Kagome was petrified from fear. What in the flaming shit was going on, she wondered.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, so watcha think??? The end was fun to write..anyhoo, just wanted to say I might not be updating for a while bc of skewl so blame skewl not me.but I'll try my best.  
  
+What to expect in the other chapters+  
  
*Kagome and Inuyasha finally hooking up?!  
  
*The story behind the family feuds  
  
*The mystery lady in Kagome's father's office, the one she saw when she was 10  
  
okie then, im out.  
  
---co Tsukino 


	11. The Detention Bunch

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: If I owed Inuyasha, I'd be a millionaire, but I'm not, so I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
+Ch. 11: The Detention Bunch+  
  
--  
  
"Kouga, stop talking like this!" Kagome screamed in confusion. She had watched as the two spat comebacks at each other, trying to out do the other. Kagome realized that these two had known each other before or know of each other. Now, here they were now, moral enemies forced to be in the same room because of her. She had caused this and she didn't even know what was happening.  
  
"Kagome, stay out of this!" yelled Inuyasha, fixing his eyes squarely on Kouga.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that, you piece of shit!"  
  
"Kouga, please, I don't understand what is happening!" Kagome yelled in frustration.  
  
Kouga quickly took his gaze away from Inuyasha and flashed Kagome a disheartening smile, "Don't tell me you don't know Kagome!"  
  
Kagome shook her head and her body quivered from his piercing stare.  
  
"What exactly is going on?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome had forgotten there were other people in the room. It was then that she realized the whole school had surrounded them, staring in curiosity and a hint of fear in their eyes. She made a weary smile but it soon faded when she noticed Kouga and Inuyasha were at it again.  
  
"Miss Kagome, what is going on?" Hojo whispered from behind her. Kagome turned to the bewildered boy, who had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I actually don't know what is going on."  
  
"I should throw myself in there and stop this insanity!" he cried. Kagome did not want the situation to turn bloody. She wasn't prepared to lose Hojo amidst the verbal sparring from inside the ringed circled that had formed of curious bystanders.  
  
The center of the circle contained only Inuyasha and Kouga, while Sango and Kagome stood just a couple feet away, planting their feet firmly on the ground, unable to move from the shock.  
  
"No Hojo. This doesn't involve us. We'd just get in the way."  
  
He just nodded and then turned to the two. When Kagome had sensed they had finally calmed down, she approached them and stood in the middle. Inuyasha and Kouga stood back a foot or two and watched her.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?"  
  
"What am I doing? Why are you guys fighting? You guys don't even know each other!"  
  
Kouga took a step forward so that he stood side by side with Kagome. "True, I haven't seen him before, but I know of his scum family."  
  
"You take that back ass--"  
  
"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome shouted. He closed his mouth and folded his arms.  
  
"Kagome, I don't understand how you could date a guy that is---is the mortal enemy of your father!" Kouga yelled. Kagome could feel the fire from his voice. This was no joke, this was real and Kagome was in the middle of it all.  
  
Inuyasha was about to speak, to tell Kouga that he had never dated Kagome and that she was not his girlfriend. But as soon as Inuyasha's lips parted to tell the truth, he suddenly caught the eye of Kagome, who looked at him with fear in her eyes. But how could he continue to pretend, especially now, knowing that she was indeed the Hiroshigi her father had hated. As a child he was told to hate them. But, how could he hate her? She was actually the only friend he had since he had transferred here.  
  
"Gentlemen, let us calmly and rationally deal with--" Hojo proclaimed.  
  
"Oh shove up your ass! This doesn't concern you, Hojo. This concerns this Chikara and me!" Inuyasha said with a twinkle of hate in his eye.  
  
Hojo stepped back from inside the ring and emerged into the crowd.  
  
"Bakemono, why did you come here? You know its Higarashi territory!"  
  
"Excuse me, but it wasn't my idea. I didn't even know she was one of the Higarashis!!" blasted Inuyasha.  
  
"How could you not know? Her last name is Higarashi!"  
  
"Chikara shut your pie whole! There are a dozen Higarashis! I can't go hating every since one I see!"  
  
Kagome, still stunned, looked up at Sango. It was weeks before she had stood by her and now as Sango turned to her, Kagome felt a feeling of warmth from her gaze. It was then that Kagome knew Sango had forgiven her. But, would there friendship be what it was? Kagome did not know, but she was glad Sango was there for her.  
  
"Sango." Kagome began. Sango nodded and turned to the quarrel still taking place.  
  
"It won't be long before Kaede breaks them up. Until then, just listen to them. Kagome, I don't think you know anything about your family. It looks like there are more secrets than you thought."  
  
The image of Kikyo and Sesshamoru popped into her mind and Kagome nodded. There were indeed secrets Kagome needed to know about. She followed Sango and just listened to the two, hoping something would make sense.  
  
"Bakemono, your family should move out now, before my family and the Higarashi family finds out about you!"  
  
"Yeah, go make me!"  
  
"I will! Don't worry about that! What you need to worry about is what will happen to you when Kagome's father finds out about you and her! He'll rip your head and--"  
  
"Enough!" snapped an angered voice from the corner of the room.  
  
The crowd, including the ringleaders, turned to see Ms. Kaede with both hands on her hips. Her mouth was pursed and her feet tapped the ground. She charged through the crowd, shoving and pushing anyone that got in her way.  
  
"Gentlemen! I suggest ye better stop shouting before I rip ye heads! Now break up students before ye be put in detention!"  
  
Like magic, the crowd instantly parted and dispersed on their separate ways but the shocking battle still lingered on their lips. Ms. Kaede emerged from the crowd and approached the center which consisted of Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"What in blue blazes was going on here?" she demanded. The five companions looked at each other, in hopes of finding an explanation concealed from within each other's eyes. But there was nothing there but confusion and lingering hatred from both Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Kaede," Kagome felt herself say. She was shocked she had spoken up but someone had too before the silence lingered for too long.  
  
"Miss Kagome, I see ye are never far behind trouble. And my ye have brought your usual suspects," Ms. Kaede eyed Sango and Miroku curiously. "But I see there Mr. Bakemono has joined ye troublesome threesome. But who is this gentleman?" Ms. Kaede asked looking at the fuming Kouga, his right hand still in a fist.  
  
"I don't think I have ever seen ye," Ms. Kaede said eyeing Kouga suspiciously.  
  
"No, no you haven't."  
  
"Who are ye?"  
  
"Kouga Chikara."  
  
"I see, well Mr. Chikara, ye will accompany your friends in detention. Now come, there is no time to waste!"  
  
"But, I don't even go--"  
  
"No buts Mr. Chikara. Come along and follow your friends," Ms. Kaede pressed her fingers onto Kouga's ear and dragged him along side of her as she signaled the rest to follow. Kouga tried to wiggle his way free but she was surprisingly strong for an old woman. And the more he wiggled, the more his ear reddened from the pain and pressure.  
  
Detention, he muttered, what a bitch!  
  
"Mr. Chikara, did you say something?" Ms. Kaede bellowed from in front of the line leading to room 56, a.k.a. "Detention Room," a.k.a. "Hell."  
  
Leaning towards her to try and ease the pain, he whispered "no."  
  
"Ms. Kaede, how about the remaining two periods?" Sango asked nervously.  
  
"No need to worry. I will inform ye teachers that ye will be spending the remaining of the school day here and thus ye shall do both ye homework and the work ye missed!" Ms. Kaede said before closing the door and locking it.  
  
"Oh great, I have to be stuck in here with a Bakemono!" Kouga yelled. He looked around and took a seat, prying off his leather jacket. He then lifted his right hand and rubbed his tortured ear.  
  
"Oh go shit on yourself. I don't like staying here with you Chikara!"  
  
"Would you guys stop? I'm getting a migraine from the yelling!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yeah, what is up with you guys?" Sango demanded.  
  
"I should have gone to the bathroom before the fight," Miroku whispered.  
  
Inuyasha took a seat on the opposite side of the room and yawned. Kagome went to follow him but she felt Kouga's eye on her so she remained standing, not wanting to be with either of them.  
  
"What's up? Why don't you go ask the cheapskate over there?" Kouga shouted, waving an annoyed hand in the air. The threesome turned their attention to Inuyasha, who was resting his head on his arms.  
  
Kagome slowly walked towards him and sat by his side, crouching on the ground, so that their eyes meet. He looked at her and felt a weird feeling in his stomach. No, he thought, he couldn't feel this way, not towards her, not after finding out she was indeed the Hiroshigi he was born to hate.  
  
Kouga stood up abruptly and looker over at the gazing couple. He felt his heart sink and his temperature boil. He made a fist and slumped back into his chair, twisting his head so that he could not see the two.  
  
"Inuyasha, please tell me, what is going on," Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and said, "I guess, it depends on who you ask because every family has their own story. But Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome, are families, they are mortal enemies."  
  
"What does that mean? I mean, why?" Kagome questioned, a thousand thoughts spinning in her mind.  
  
"I mean, if my family knew I was talking to you, they would have already disowned me."  
  
Kagome didn't quite understand, but she tried to attentively listen to him without interruption.  
  
"I don't know when it started, but I think it goes all the way since the time of our great grandfathers. I heard they were friends before, best friends actually. Then, you know how it is. Money got in the way of their friendship and the bitch it is, it consumed them. In the end, they proclaimed themselves mortal enemies."  
  
"It's always about money," Sango spoke. Kagome looked up at her in a disheartened grin.  
  
"Don't cut yourself short Bakemono!" Kouga yelled from across the room.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Kouga, who had not spoken or looked at them until now, was now walking over. He placed his hands in his jeans and smiled, "I heard your great grandfather stole the Hiroshigi money!"  
  
"How would you know, you aren't even a Higarashi!"  
  
"No, I'm not. But, my family has been close allies with them and we know exactly what happened!"  
  
"Sure you do, you just follow everything they say!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. He looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Kagome, I'm just saying that no one knows what really happened. But, it doesn't matter because now my father and yours are competitors. So, not only do they hate each other for the past but they hate each other because of the present. Kagome, if your father owns half of this country, my father owns the other half."  
  
"But, why can't we be friends, we could just--"  
  
"Kagome, friends between a Bakemono and a Higarashi or a Chikara just doesn't exist!"  
  
"I don't understand! Who cares what happened in the past! Who cares--"  
  
"I have to go pee!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
The group turned and looked at the bouncing Miroku, whose legs were entangled, hoping to keep his bladder in check.  
  
"Miroku! This isn't the time to talk about going to the bathroom!" Sango lectured.  
  
"I wish you'd go to the bathroom, anywhere but here. You smell like crap!" Kouga shouted, fanning his nose from the unbearable smell that infiltrated his nose.  
  
"But.I think I'm going to explode!" Miroku whined.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry but you'll just have to let him go," Kouga said with satisfaction. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Kagome peered into Inuyasha's eyes and for that brief glance, they felt a connection.  
  
"Kagome, Chikara is right. Let's pretend we never knew each other," Inuyasha said, his head buried in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome began. Inuyasha's head tilted slightly, his left eye was exposed and staring out towards the girl kneeling before him. It was then that he felt as though he had known her before, sometime in the past, a time he could not recall but was certain it existed.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think I."  
  
The door violently swung open and the troublesome five turned their attention to Ms. Kaede. She peered inside and then began tugging on a figure that the group could not recognize. Soon the figure was in view and to the shock of everyone it was a girl dressed entirely in black.  
  
"Get in, Ms. Ijiwaru. Don't make me give ye double detention. My word, making me drag ye in here like it was hell itself! Now sit down and make nice with ye troublemakers for the next two hours!" Ms. Kaede yelled. She glanced one last time at the confused bunch in the corner and grinned.  
  
"What are ye doing in the corner?" she asked, slowly approaching the five. Abruptly, they stood up and greeted her.  
  
"Nothing Ms. Kaede. Just talking, well actually, contemplating about what we did wrong! Shame on us!" Miroku said. Ms. Kaede nodded and was pleased. She turned and then slammed the door.  
  
The odd bunch stared at each other and sighed. Miroku looked at the time-2 hours. Then his gaze shifted towards Kagura, whose gaze was also fixed on him. She smiled and approached the group in the corner. She placed a hand on a near by desk and yawned.  
  
"My, my. What do we have here? I would never have expected the golden child to be here? Kagome, what did you do, cheat on a test?"  
  
"No, I."  
  
"And little Miss Perfect Sango, I never thought I'd see you here? How odd that after years of not talking to each other, here we are, in detention. I just love how life plays out like that."  
  
"And Miroku.we meet again. Twice in one day, it must be fate," Kagura said, her hands slyly shifting from the desk to his arm. Sango watched her in envy and then pulled Miroku from her sight.  
  
"Oh a little sensitive are we? Sorry I didn't know I couldn't touch."  
  
It was then that the two rivals' eyes met and smoke fumed from their heads from the apparent jealousy they were both feeling.  
  
Her face still focused on Kagura, Sango screamed, "Miroku, what is she talking about?"  
  
Miroku (still smelling like a dead rat and practically pissing on himself) looked up and grimaced. He was in for it now, Miroku said to himself.  
  
"Well, we actually met today before lunch."  
  
"Is that why you smell like a pig?"  
  
Miroku chuckled and then looked at his girlfriend who had freed her gaze from Kagura and was now staring at him, arms crossed and one foot tapping.  
  
"Well, you know how things happen!" Miroku said, smiling like an idiot.  
  
"BAKA!" Sango screamed and then slumped into a nearby chair.  
  
Kagura's smile widened from the scene and then approached the morning Miroku, who had completely lost his need to pee. He was shaking his head and muttering to himself.  
  
Kagura put a hand on his hand and sighed, "Poor Miroku."  
  
Sango turned and stomped her feet. "Miroku! Get away from her before you get into more trouble!"  
  
Miroku immediately stood up and slid past Kagura to sit by his fuming girlfriend, who was now shooting daggers at him with the intensity of her eyes.  
  
Kagura loved the sight and sat down on a chair, plotting her next plan: Operation: Steal Miroku.  
  
Meanwhile, Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha were still battling with their own problem. Kagome had moved from beside Inuyasha to a seat between the two enemies, in hopes of ceasing their shouting and fighting. However it was difficult to perform as peacemaker when Kagome could think about nothing except what she had just heard. All her life, everything had always been about money.  
  
"I don't think this is right," Kagome muttered.  
  
"Kagome, listen to yourself! It's like family law. You can't go against your family!"  
  
"I know I can't." Kagome said but her mind had a different idea. Why shouldn't she go against her family? After all, when did they ever feel like family? Let's sum this up:  
  
(Kagome's thoughts)  
  
1). my mother: she treats me like a bitch, she is a bitch, and she doesn't care about anyone except her money, her social status, her wine, and of course my older daughter Kikyo. Then, there is the fact she tried to hook me up with Kouga. That's a big no no.  
  
2). my father: he is never home, he forgets my birthday and he cheated on my mother (well, my mother is a bitch anyways, so that doesn't count for much but it's still horrible).  
  
3). My sister: This one is an easy one-she's cruel, self-centered, conniving, vicious, and doesn't care about anything except her inheritance check and of course her marriage money. Not to mention she put dog shit in my lunch-pail when I was little and she tried to send me to China in a box.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha without him knowing and stared at his profile for a second wondering whether he was worth it. They had only known each other for only two months and already she was feeling a connection with him she shared with few people, one of them being Sango. But here she was, practically telling him she-  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Kouga asked, thus snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Yes, I am. Kouga, can I ask you something?" Kagome looked over at Kouga with sympathetic eyes.  
  
He nodded and for the first time ever, he looked at Kagome with a seriousness and sincerity. Kagome felt a sense of comfort in his eyes and she leaned towards him.  
  
"Kouga you have to promise me that you won't tell your family or mine about this! Can you do that?"  
  
Kouga thought about that for a moment and suddenly his head nodded, "I will Kagome, for you." Kagome's heart softened and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Kouga."  
  
He stood up and picked up his leather jacket. As he placed his glasses over his eyes, he smiled and waved.  
  
"Kouga, where are you going?"  
  
"Out of here. I don't go to school here so it won't matter if I leave this nuthouse. So, I'll see you guys."  
  
"Kouga, the door is locked," Kagome said. She watched him cross over to the other side and peer out the window.  
  
"I know that, that's why I'm going out through the window." He slowly lifted the handle that opened the window and began turning it until the window slowly creaked open. He then slid out, one leg at a time. Luckily he was lean enough to slide his body out the narrow window opening.  
  
He turned, took one last look at the shocked Kagome and walked off.  
  
"Kagome, since we are probably never going to talk to each other again, can we talk until detention is over?" Inuyasha asked, his head now facing her. Kagome felt her muscles tense into a smile. She could not help but admit that Inuyasha could be so cute at time.  
  
Kagome looked at the clock which according to that time said they had an hour before their time was up. She looked back at Inuyasha and nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
--  
  
"Miroku, I am never going t o forgive you so you might as well go and ask someone else to the senior formal!" Sango said, still hurting from seeing Miroku with Kagura. She loved him so much that even the thought of another girl with his Miroku (even Kagura, who had no chance in hell) caused her to hyperventilate.  
  
"Sango, you don't mean that!" Miroku said, bury his head in his hands. To Sango's surprise he was sincerely sad about what she had just told him. Usually he would just wave away her comments, but this time, it truly hurt him.  
  
"Okay, I don't." Sango finally said. She pried his hands form his face and peered into his eyes. "Don't be stupid."  
  
Miroku smiled and hugged her. "You do love me!" he said. He tightened his grip on his hold and squeezed her. Sango could feel the blood stop flowing but she did not stop him. That was until she felt something warm go down her skirt and on her shoes. She pushed him away and looked down. Her mouth opened in shock and she threw her hands up in the air, which sent her books flying. But, her books were the least of her troubles.  
  
"Miroku, you.you." Sango muttered. She did not have the strength to speak. All she could do was look down at her skirt which was covered in her boyfriend's piss.  
  
Miroku looked down at his own pants and sighed, sweat dropping from his cowering forehead. His own pants were covered in his urine which he did not feel. Well, he felt relieved but he thought that was the result of Sango's love for him.  
  
He quickly ran behind a bush and cried, "Sango, go away. I don't want you seeing me like this!"  
  
Sango sighed, "Miroku, its too late, I already saw it. So, come out of there. We can get cleaned up!"  
  
"Together?" Miroku asked in glee. Sango was surprised Miroku could still manage to be a pervert even after he was hiding behind a bush with piss on his pants.  
  
"Sango, what's happening?" asked Kagome, who had snuck up behind her.  
  
"Oh Miroku had an accident." Sango turned to reveal the piss on her skirt and shoes. Kagome tried hard to suppress her giggles. But, she managed to keep a straight face despite seeing Miroku behind a bush crying from the humiliation.  
  
"Sango, why'd you tell her?" he wept. He removed himself from behind the protection of the bush and placed his history book over the front of his pants.  
  
"Miroku, now you smell like crap and piss," Kagome said giggling. She could not hide the laughter inside her, she let it out and upon seeing Kagome laughing, Sango could not resist but laugh herself, even though she smelled like piss and crap from being with Miroku.  
  
"Come on, lets go to my house, I'll let you borrow my dad's sweat pants and Kikyo, you need another skirt."  
  
The two followed Kagome home. On the way there, they continued to laugh at what happened. They also came across Shippo.  
  
"Back from cram school?" Kagome asked.  
  
Shippo nodded, "yeah, it was hell, but tell me what happened with Kouga and Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yeah, where did you go.after you told Kouga he was Inuyasha," Kagome said sternly.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean to, I didn't know that was Kouga. I never saw him before!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Okay fine. I forgive you."  
  
"Luckily, I slipped out before the fight broke. When I saw Kouga jam that fist into Inuyasha--"  
  
"Shippo! Don't you need to go home?" Kagome asked, although it sounded more like a demand.  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you do." Shippo looked up at Kagome and got the hint. He waved good-bye and hopped off.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, I don't think your father and me are the same size," Miroku yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Miroku, come on, he's not that fat!"  
  
He opened the door ajar and peeked out, "I dare to believe differently!" Miroku said, his head shaking. He walked out and dragged his sweats on the floor, which were indeed too big for him. He had pulled the strings of the sweats so much that it hung just inches from the ground. Meanwhile, his sweats loomed over his socks so that his feet were no longer visible. But the worst part of it was that the sweats made his legs look three times its normal size.  
  
"Kagome, I look like a thousand bees just stung my legs over and over again," he said flatly.  
  
"Its-its not that bad. I think I can get use to it in time."  
  
"No you won't because I am going to put on my piss stained pants. I refuse to walk home with these pants," he declared. He folded his arms in frustration which caused his sweats to fall down. Kagome looked at his naked legs in disbelief. Miroku covered his underwear, his face beat red.  
  
"Miroku, I didn't know you wore tidy whities!" Kagome said between giggles.  
  
"Ha-ha very funny," he said pulling up the sweats, "Now you see why I can't wear these?"  
  
"Okay, okay I get it. I'll go wash your pants and you and can wait here until it is dry. Is that okay?"  
  
Miroku nodded. He handed over his pants and Kagome turned to go to the laundry room.  
  
"You know Miroku, I've see you with your underwear before," Kagome said, stopping at the second step down.  
  
"When?" Miroku demanded, clutching his baggy sweats.  
  
"My birthday party when I was turning seven. Remember, Sango pants-ed you!"  
  
Miroku's head bobbed downward and he sighed, "Oh yeah, that."  
  
Kagome giggled and ran down the spiral staircase. Miroku followed, dragging his sweats and hoping it wouldn't fall again. It had been awhile since he had remembered that. He shook his head. He had tried to hard to forget about that incident but Kagome just had to remind him. Suddenly his head stopped shaking and he looked up in happiness. Aw, yes, that was the day he discovered he loved Sango. He did hate her for awhile but the hate then turned into affection and then love. Ever since then he had pursued her until finally three months ago he got her. That was the happiest day of his life.  
  
"Sango, I have to tell you something," Kagome said. She looked over at Sango who was fixing herself a sandwich and wearing Kagome's red skirt. Kagome smiled at the thought that Sango felt comfortable around her again. Even though they had not officially made up, they understood each other so well to know the other had forgiven. There were no words needed to end the fight. It was behind them now.  
  
"Whaisit?" (Translation: what is it?) Sango asked between chomps of her BLT sandwich.  
  
Kagome got up from her chair and paced the room a couple times. Sango sensed this was something serious. Kagome never paces the room unless it w as something critical. There were only three instances this happened that Sango was aware of:  
  
When she saw her father with another woman When Kikyo said she was going to college on the other side of the country (she was pacing for pure and absolute happiness though) When Sango started dating Miroku and she thought she would lose her best friend  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked with deep concern in her face. She approached her slowly and touched her shoulder to keep her from pacing. It was giving Sango a headache.  
  
Kagome looked around. "Did you check if anyone was home while I was up with Miroku?" she asked.  
  
Sango nodded, "yeah, I checked everywhere like you asked. I even checked if the cars were here. The Jag is gone (mother's car) and the Porsche is gone (Kikyo's). It only leaves the Benz and the Beamer but your father isn't here, so obviously he couldn't po--"  
  
"Kikyo is staging the wedding," Kagome whispered despite the fact Sango had confirmed no one was home besides the three of them.  
  
Sango laughed, "Kagome, what are you smoking?"  
  
"No, it's true. I heard her talking to Sesshamoru about just getting married so they'd get some money."  
  
"Kagome, that's so ridiculous."  
  
"It's true Sango. Why would I lie about something like this?" Kagome uttered, her voice was beginning to crack.  
  
"Okay, I believe you. But, how would they get money from getting married?"  
  
"I don't know. Kikyo was saying how if she married a Chikara she'd get some part of my father's millions. And Sesshamoru." Kagome looked up at Sango and shook her head.  
  
"What about Sesshamoru?" Sango asked intrigued.  
  
"He's being forced into marriage with Kikyo too; except he has a girlfriend and I think he really loved her."  
  
"Why wouldn't his father let him get married to her?"  
  
Kagome was very careful in choosing her words because what she was about to say may hurt Sango even though she had nothing to with this mess. But, Kagome knew now that she could relate to it.  
  
"Because she's not as wealthy as the Chikara family," Kagome whispered, turning her head away.  
  
Sango put a hand on her shoulder and Kagome turned to see Sango smiling, "Kagome, don't worry. I understand all about this. I mean if I decided to marry Miroku, his parents are going to have a fit!"  
  
"You're planning to marry Miroku?" Kagome gasped.  
  
"No! Kagome, pay attention. I'm trying to be serious here."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay say I was going to marry him; I don't think his parents would accept it. I mean they treat me alright now. But, they think its just some high school puppy dog romance, something that will pass eventually, but."  
  
"But, you love him, don't you Sango?"  
  
Sango didn't say a word, she just looked at Kagome and they peered into each other's eyes. She didn't need words to answer the question, the answer was written all over her face. Anyone could see it. Behind the constant screaming, arguing, beating, and teasing, there really was a love that Sango shared with Miroku. It was beautiful, thought Kagome.  
  
Just then a figure loomed over the entrance to the kitchen, one hand on the door frame and the other supporting his drooping pants.  
  
"Ladies, what are we talking about?" he inquired.  
  
"None of your business. Besides, you haven't explained what happened with Kagura!" Sango snapped. Kagome shook her head, here we go again.  
  
"Sango, I though you forgot about that?" Miroku whined, combing his wet hair with his free hand.  
  
"Forgot? Please, hell will freeze over before I forget. So?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku sighed and wobbled over to the nearest seat. He slumped down and tightened the strings on his sweats.  
  
"Sango, she cornered me at the lockers. So, I ran and hid in the dumpster until she left!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
Sango thought about this and wrinkled her forehead. She was a jealous little bitch, wasn't she? And all this time she was thinking awful things like sex in a garbage can (if that was possible). She mentally hit herself over the head and smirked.  
  
"Serves you right trying to seduce her," Sang huffed, refusing to give in to him.  
  
"Seduce her? The queen of the underworld? I don't think so. Besides you're the only one for me, Sango, my love."  
  
Sango's heart lightened and she ran over to hug him, "Thank God you took a bath."  
  
Miroku just smiled and looked up at Kagome who was holding his washed pants, fresh from the dryer.  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" he said, standing up to retrieve his pants.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah Sango?" he asked, holding his pants.  
  
Just then Sango, with a quick and swift tug, she pulled his pants right off, revealing his infamous tidy whities. Miroku, still holding his pants, did not even feel his pants fall to the ground. He felt a draft and his eyes dropped to see his naked white legs exposed. He quickly picked up his baggy sweats and looked over at his girlfriend.  
  
"Sango!" he cried, practically crying from the humiliation. This wasn't his day, he muttered. First he's harassed by Kagura, landed in a dumpster, got detention, pissed on himself and Sango, and now his pants fell down two times. Not once, but twice.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It isn't like I haven't seen you in your underwear before. Remember in the second grade when--"  
  
"I remember Sango," he said annoyed. He clutched his pants, tightened the grip on his sweats and ran to the bathroom around the corner.  
  
--  
  
A/N: History Summary-the Bakemono and Higarashi families have been duking it out for three generations because of a dispute over money. Now, present day, Kagome and Inuyasha become friends whose families are sworn enemies. The question is, will Kagome and Inuyasha remain friends or more despite the laws of the family?  
  
Does that clear it up for anyone?? Anyhoo, wow I didn't think I actually finished another chapter bc I thought for sure school would keep me busy but luckily I'm on a roll so everything is just quickly moving along. Not to mention I didn't go home this weekend so I had more time to do stuff. Okay enough about me.  
  
So next chapter: Let me just say Kagome and Inuyasha become closer even though it's all forbidden.that's all I'm going to say.entitled +Ch. 12: A War is a Brewing+  
  
So REVIEW please! Thankies!  
  
--co Tsukino 


	12. A War is a Brewing

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: The day I own Inuyasha is the day I pay off my college tuition and since I'm still knee deep in debts, I probably don't own it.  
  
+Ch. 12: A War is a Brewing+  
  
2 clear things up: "" someone's saying something, '' thinking  
  
ALSO: 4 those who are wondering, yes, I did base it off the Romeo and Juliet tragedy b/c I love that play and I thought I'd pay homage to it! But I guess Shakespeare ends with just the fact that the two "friends" are actually family rivals, everything else is from my imagination! And about the ending, I guess you'll just have to read on to see if I follow through with the whole Romeo and Juliet thing.^.^  
  
--  
  
Kagome stirred on her bed and moaned from the nuisance outside her window that woke her from her deep slumber. She lifted the blanket that completely covered her body and stuck out her right hand, which fingered through her bedside table until she felt her cell. She picked it up and looked at the time-3 a.m. She placed it by her side and tried to go back to sleep but the night was not in her favor. The small banging of pebbles continued to hit against her French doors until Kagome could not lay patient anymore, ignoring the sound. She sat up in a quick sweeping motion and grunted, "What the hell is going on? I bet it's that ass Kouga outside my window!"  
  
Kagome threw herself off the bed from the comforts of her bed sheets and comforter and put on her robe. She gradually made her way to the balcony when she heard a faint whispered, "Kagome, get up!"  
  
Kagome opened the French doors leading to the balcony and spat, "Kouga, its 3 o'clock in the morning, I have to wake up in--" Kagome froze as she leaned over the balcony. She had expected to see Kouga down below but instead in his place was Inuyasha, his hands brimming with pebbles.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled in surprise.  
  
"Kagome, you have to get down.please!" he whispered.  
  
"But Inuyasha, its--"  
  
"I know it's really late but I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
Kagome took one last look at him and recognized his longing. She sighed and went inside to change.  
  
Sure Kagome wanted to forget he was there and go back to sleep but she felt intrigued in realizing it was Inuyasha. She had shivered from seeing his face and realizing that this was not a dream but a reality: Inuyasha was there, outside her bedroom window, pleading to see her. She felt herself blush briefly and threw on some clothes.  
  
She was careful not to make a sound when she passed both her sister's and parents' rooms. The slightest sound or movement from them caused her to stir frantically. She tiptoed down the stairs and slipped on her shoes. She opened the door to see Inuyasha already waiting for her in the front.  
  
"How did you get through the gates?" Kagome asked. She had known Kouga had asked her mother to activate his voice command which gave him easy access into the front yard. Kagome shuddered from the remembrance of his morning and evening serenades. But, how could Inuyasha be able to enter the house without the security alarm going off and sending in a dozen police cars.  
  
"Well, I've been here for quite awhile," he muttered, taking one hand and scratching his head.  
  
"Inuyasha, how long?" Kagome asked, nervous to hear his answer.  
  
"Since you came through yesterday afternoon with Miroku and Sango," he mumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha that was over 10 hours ago!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Nah, not really," he said, his stomach grumbling from lack of food. He pressed his stomach with his hand and smiled, "I guess I'm a little hungry."  
  
"Let's go get something to eat."  
  
"There's a restaurant open at this time?"  
  
"Sure. Have you ever been the Denny's?"  
  
--  
  
Thirty Minutes Later at Denny's:  
  
"I can't believe you've never been here. I find it too weird," Kagome said between bites of her sampler.  
  
Inuyasha, equally showing down on his classic sub nodded and said, "I know. I'm too sheltered for my own good."  
  
"Sheltered?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm only allowed to eat the best that money can buy. You know caviar and stuff."  
  
Kagome giggled, "Oh really? So no pizza? How about Sizzler's?"  
  
"Um, what's Sizzler's?" he asked scratching his head.  
  
"I guess not." Kagome whispered, "You don't look like the sheltered type."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you look like or seem like the kind of guy who doesn't take no for an answer. You know what I mean?"  
  
He shook his head and Kagome sighed, not knowing exactly how to explain it to him. "I was just kidding," he said after a long pause, still digging into his sub.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About not knowing what Sizzler's was. But I've never been there. Maybe we can, you know, go some time?" he asked, hiding his face behind his sub.  
  
Kagome, shocked, looked at his quizzically. She nodded and continued to eat, thinking happy thoughts.  
  
"But, what did you mean about being sheltered?" he asked, still pondering on what Kagome had said.  
  
"Well, it's just that it surprises me to know that you haven't gone to Denny's or something like that."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and dropped his head. Kagome sensed that he was clearly thinking of something that was bothering him or he was keeping to himself maybe for some time. But, he quickly shook the idea from his mind and looked up.  
  
"My parents are just a little protective and you know how it is."  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I mean you're just as rich as I am, obviously. Aren't your parents always telling you what to do and watching over you and always wanting the best for you? Don't they expect you to want the best because they believe your family is the best?"  
  
Kagome shook her head again, this time holding back a burning tear. "No, I don't Inuyasha. They would care less about me. If I was dead the next day, they'd probably never even lift an eye."  
  
"Kagome, don't say that."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's true," Kagome said, trying to hold back her screams, "You don't know what my parents are like. They're too self-absorbed in their own wealth and power; they don't even know I exist."  
  
"At least your parents don't control your every move. They're always scared I'll screw up. And when I do, they move and we start again until I screw up again."  
  
"Is that why you moved here?" Kagome asked, hoping she wasn't treading on thin ice. She peered into his eyes and saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I." he began but couldn't gather enough courage to continue.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry to be asking you. Let's pretend I never asked that." Kagome blushed and put down her chicken fingers.  
  
"I cheated in school," he said.  
  
"Is that the only reason why you moved? I mean I've cheated on a few tests- -"  
  
"I stole the teacher's test booklet for the rest of the year; photo-copied it, distributed to the school, and used it to ace all my subjects. It was supposed to increase my GPA." He said this without blinking, not once leaving his eyes upon Kagome's.  
  
Kagome gasped and lifted a hand to find his but found she could not find his hand on the table. It was busy twisting and turning a napkin from the nervousness he was feeling.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. You probably think I'm some kind of weirdo."  
  
"No, I don't. But, why did you do it, Inuyasha?"  
  
He turned away and let go of his twisted mangled napkin. "Kagome..I.."  
  
"Inuyasha, you can tell me, I mean if you want to."  
  
He quickly turned his head towards her but kept his eyes fixed on the table. "Because, I'm dumb."  
  
"No, you're not. I know you--"  
  
"I am! I don't understand anything. That's why I'm still a sophomore, Kagome. Don't you understand?" he paused, "My mind is just all mixed up. Numbers become letters and I don't understand anything!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you have a learning disability. Aren't your parents helping you?" she asked in desperation.  
  
"They are. They're denying the fact they have a dumb loser for a son, instead of some brainy know-it-all."  
  
"Don't say that Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded. The feelings surging inside Inuyasha were the same feelings Kagome lay hidden inside her-self for so many years. Who would have know, he could relate to her so well, that they actually had more in common than they let on?  
  
"Why not, Kagome, it's true!" he shouted. The room froze and turned their attention to the war that was brewing from within the corner. But it wasn't a bloody war; it was more of a battle of emotions. Inuyasha raised a fist and slammed it on the table with enough fury to send a missile on earth that could wipe out the human race.  
  
But Kagome could care less of the curious bystanders gazing over at their table. The only think she cared about and the only thing on her mind was Inuyasha. She had no idea these emotions and thoughts were lurking from inside his macho he-man image. It surprised her but it comforted her also because it revealed that he did indeed have a human side to him, replete with vulnerability and angst.  
  
"Inuyasha, it shouldn't matter what they think as long as you don't think the way they do because I know you aren't dumb. I know you are so much better than you think you are."  
  
"Kagome, don't you care I cheated for my whole junior year in high school? Don't you care that I'm only in 10th grade?" he asked, his fist still glowing red from frustration.  
  
"No, I don't Inuyasha. I care that you've been hiding all this--"  
  
"Kagome, I have to go!" he said abruptly. Kagome shivered and took a hold of his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't push me away! I can talk to you, we can take together. Please don't just run away!"  
  
"I have to Kagome. I can't talk to you. We aren't supposed to talk to each other. Don't you get it? My parents already think I'm a failure, if they knew I was falling for a Higarashi, they would freak!"  
  
Kagome's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. The only word that was lingering in her mind was:  
  
"Falling?" she asked, her body convulsing.  
  
Inuyasha took his hand away and turned away. He had slipped and now there was nothing he could was stand and leave.  
  
"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant," said, turning to the door. He took out a 20 dollar bill and stormed out.  
  
Kagome was determined to get an answer. She followed him outside and ran towards him, finally catching up and standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't run away."  
  
Inuyasha looped around her and continued walking. He had to rid his mind of her, he had to forget her. But how, when every second he could think of nothing except of her?  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't just leave me. You can't keep running away!"  
  
He turned half-way so that Kagome had a vision of his profile, but he quickly turned away and continued walking.  
  
"Fine Inuyasha! Leave! Run away!" Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs. But he did not turn, run up to her, and kiss her. He just kept on walking until only his outline was visible.  
  
--  
  
"Miroku, guess what's happening in just three days?!" Sango asked, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Miroku thought about this for a moment and a light bulb finally lit up in his head, "They're having an all you can eat shrimp dinner at the Shrimp Bucket?"  
  
Sango hit him on the arm. He was thrown back an inch and then he gently rubbed his swollen arm.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango yelled, "I can't believe you forgot?"  
  
"Sango, I was just kidding, I know it's our anniversary."  
  
"Doesn't that mean something?"  
  
Miroku thought about it, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Sango grunted and hit him again. Miroku's arm was growing three times its size. He rubbed it again and wondered if he'd ever get use to her hits. He thought that after the course of a decade, his body would have hardened from her constant hits by now.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that since the spring dance was coming up, we could postpone it and go all out for the dance?"  
  
That was it? Miroku had received two blows to the arm for that?  
  
"Oh okay, sure. I'll make it a night you'll never forget," he said with a wink.  
  
"There's only one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sango wrapped her arm around his and leaned on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable in that position that she thought she could possibly remain like that all her life.  
  
"You haven't asked me yet!"  
  
"I still have to ask you? I thought those things were a given if we were together?"  
  
"I know but I think it would still be sweet if you asked," she said clutching him tighter. He smelled so sweet.  
  
"Okay then, Sango, will you go to the spring dance with me?" he said slightly blushing.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Sango!?" Miroku yelled. He looked down at her and scratched his head with his free arm.  
  
"Will you promise you won't ever piss on me again?"  
  
Miroku's cheeks reddened further but he smiled nevertheless.  
  
"Only if you promise never to hit me again."  
  
A moment later: "Ouch!"  
  
--  
  
Kagome lay motionless as she watched the horizon turn from a seemingly blue iridescent sky to a milky orange red. The balcony overlooked half the city and although it was indeed beautiful, tonight her thoughts were resting on another matter. Time after time, her mind could not help but remember the last time she had seen Inuyasha and the conversation between the two.  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about him? I mean, after all, we were never really good friends? So, why do I feel so horrible when I can't be with him?' Kagome sighed and tried to focus her thoughts on something more positive and light hearted. She tried to recall her seventh birthday and how Miroku looked when Sango pulled down his pants. But, no matter how hilarious that was; it did nothing to lift her spirits. For some odd reason, she could not help but cry. 'Kagome, snap out of this! Why are you always crying? You have to be strong; you were always so strong before! Even when Kikyo was mean to you, when mother nagged you, and father betrayed you, you never once shed a tear! And here you are now, crying like a little weak baby!' But it was no use, no matter how hard she tried to force the tears back, they persisted to flow down her cheeks and down her neck until it evaporated upon the touch of her cotton PJs.  
  
She stayed outside for sometime, until the sky turned a bleak black, until the stars once again took their rightful place among the heavens, illuminating the darkened sky, and until the moon glazed over her face and shown like a natural light bulb. Kagome closed her eyes and made a wish.  
  
She turned around and found the strength to crawl into bed and snuggle up under her covers. 'Sleep, that's all I need, just sleep.'  
  
But, even then sleep never came. She awoke to a sound outside her window. Her heart thumped and she found the courage to say his name out loud, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Afraid at first, she just sat there in bed, wondering what she should do. But, after much thought, she ran to the French doors and looked outside. A figure was slowly climbing over the edge, she watched the figure at first from afar, not exactly sure who it was because of the intense shadows casted by the trees. But, in her heart, she prayed it was Inuyasha. But much to her surprise it was not Inuyasha, but Kouga.  
  
He stepped towards the light and pressed his hand against the doors. She watched him and debated whether or not she should open those doors. She found herself unconsciously opening it and letting him in, "Kouga," she said in a whisper.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry but I had to see you."  
  
"Kouga, I think you should leave. This is a bad idea," she backed off, rubbing her hands from nervousness.  
  
"I can't leave, Kagome," was all he said. He stepped forward and stopped just short of her.  
  
"Kouga, I don't want to talk tonight. I'm really tired." She turned to take her eyes away from him but he grabbed her gently and swung her around, planting a kiss on her lips. It was delicate, gentle, and a little unexpected.  
  
Kagome backed off and pushed him away, "Kouga, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Kagome, I want to be with you. We are going to be with each other, the marriage is--"  
  
"There is no marriage Kouga!"  
  
"It's because of him, isn't it?" he said, clearing his throat.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't want to marry me because of Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kouga, be reasonable! I'm only 15, your 17! We can't get married."  
  
"Not now, but later in the future. You just have to love me!"  
  
"Kouga, don't do this. There are other girls."  
  
"I know, but for some reason you're the only one I want," he said in a whisper. Kagome felt her body shiver and she held onto the wall for support from the conversation they were having.  
  
"Kouga, I can't--"  
  
"You can't love me? Because of Inuyasha?"  
  
"What does he have anything to do with this?"  
  
"He has everything to do with this," he paused to check the volume on his voice. He tuned it down and said, "I see the way you look at him, like you- you love him." The words were hard to say and harder to contemplate.  
  
"I don't--"  
  
She looked into Kouga's eyes and saw how much hurt he was going through. She sighed and said, "Kouga, please leave. This conversation will help nothing."  
  
To her surprise, he did not battle with her. He simply turned and climbed back down the balcony using the bottom window roof top, a tree, and fence as stairs.  
  
Kagome did not bother to see him off; she was too shaken from both the kiss and the realization that Kouga just might be telling her the truth.  
  
--  
  
"Earth to Kagome! Kagome, what's the matter with you?" Sango said, waving her hands in front of her eyes. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.  
  
"Sango, stop waving your hands in my face," she said irritated.  
  
"Sorry, but you've been staring at your soup for the last ten minutes."  
  
"I just don't feel well today, that's all," Kagome said, erasing the chard memories in the back of her mind.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and tried desperately to act as normal as possible, even lifting her spoon to her soup and tasting it. But no matter how hard she tried, Sango looked at her from behind her sandwich and knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Kagome, why are you lying to me?" she asked.  
  
Kagome was stunned. The spoon still midway in the air, she smiled, "Sango, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you're keeping something from me. You don't have to tell me now, but you'll have to eventually!" she said satisfied.  
  
Just then, she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder and Kagome turned to see sparkly eyed Hojo standing behind her.  
  
"Oh hi, Hojo," Kagome said glumly. Although she was happy to see Hojo, she wished it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Miss Kagome, I got a slot in the school talent show!"  
  
"Oh congratulations Hojo, I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said in excitement, hiding her true feelings.  
  
"My day has been so wonderful! But there is one thing missing to make my day completely great!" He said, leaning towards her.  
  
"What is that Hojo?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Well, there is a certain dance happening in just a couple weeks. You might have heard of it, the spring dance?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes, what about it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you and I would go together. You my Juliet and me, your Romeo."  
  
Kagome looked at him and bit her lip. Since they were five, Hojo has asked her out at least half a million times and to every answer she has always replied no. She thought saying no now makes no difference and so she did. But his reaction was not as she expected. He had always turned in mocked hope and tried again. Now, he looked at her with protruding tears in his eyes. Kagome looked deep into his eyes and gasped. She had finally broken his heart.  
  
"Hojo, I'm sorry."  
  
But she could not even finish her apology, he had turned and ran in hopes of hiding from his tears and sadness.  
  
"Sango, what did I do?"  
  
Sango, still recuperating from the scene, shrugged and looked out towards the darting Hojo, pushing against bodies to find the exit.  
  
"Kagome, you really did it. You finally crushed him," was all Sango said.  
  
Kagome could not help but cry herself, not just for Hojo but for all the guys whose heart she has broken lately.  
  
'Oh my God! I'm a heartbreaker. You're such a fucking slut, Kagome. How could you do this to all of them? First Inuyasha, then Kouga, and now even the sweet Hojo!'  
  
Just then, absorbed in her own thoughts, she bumped into the one person she wanted to see most: Inuyasha. But he did not even say a word; he just turned to her and darted off to the opposite direction.  
  
'Great! Now I don't have anyone! I should have crawled under that rock and died!'  
  
--  
  
Kagome approached Hojo with precaution. His emotions were still unstable and he seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts-food, the play, the pimple on his cheek, and of course Kagome breaking his sweet little heart.  
  
"Hojo, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked, leaning towards him.  
  
He refused to turn. He sat there, his back still turned to Kagome, hiding the tears surrounding his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I guess," he pouted, his voice turned into that of a little boy, being punished, sitting towards a wall.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Hojo. It's just that ever since we were kids, it was always like that, you know, you ask me out and I say no."  
  
"Can't it change? Can't I ask you out and you say yes?" he asked, slightly turning around.  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Kagome, ever since we were little, I have always loved you and I think you know that. Don't you?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and nodded in agreement, biting her lip from the realization.  
  
"I don't understand why you can't, you know, love me back," he said, his head dropping as he sighed, "and I know I cant force you to love me and I don't want it that way either. I just wished your heart felt the same way."  
  
"Hojo, hasn't it always been nice just being friends?" Kagome asked, putting a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder. The touch eased his nerves and he began to relax.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
"Hojo, I might not be the girl for you but I know there is someone out there for you."  
  
With that they parted, their friendship never quite the same.  
  
--  
  
Kagome walked home alone that day. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had offered to take her home to make sure she was okay, but she refused, wanting to be alone. It was time for her to think about the strange events that unfolded throughout the week. It had been a challenging week, full of guy troubles. 'I never had so much guy troubles before' thought Kagome sighing. 'But why me, I'm not even that pretty.' Kagome shrugged and said her name into the intercom, which automatically opened. Kagome, walked in and stopped short of her father's Mercedes, staring at her.  
  
Her dad was home, she thought. That was quite weird considering she had just seen him early this month at the Chikara dinner. She had never in her life seen him more than once in a month. Something must be wrong, she thought biting her lips. Then again, Kikyo's wedding is in about three months, he must be here to make sure all the arrangements are in order. Kagome smiled and walked inside, ready to hit the sack. But, she would soon find out that sleeping would be the last thing on her mind the moment she walked into the door.  
  
"Mother, I'm home. I feel so tired, I think I'm going to go into bed and sl- -" Kagome froze in front of her mom, whose eyes were fixed completely on her. Her arms were crossed; one eye brow cocked upwards, a tape firmly in her hand. Kagome stepped back to make room for her mother, who was obviously mad.  
  
"Mother, what's wr--" Kagome muttered, careful not to shift her voice louder than a slight whisper. She felt as though there wasn't even air going into lungs and she inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. Her mother composure signaled something horrible.  
  
It was then at her father walked into the room, equally angry. Kagome shifted her attention towards the heavy weighted man, one hand hold his wine, which swung to and fro from his harsh movements. But it was not until Kagome sighted her sister, who had a malicious grin across her face that Kagome felt a sight shiver go down her back and out her feet. She shifted feet and tried to force a smile, hoping this was all in her imagination, that maybe she was overreacting to her family's stares and glares.  
  
After all, what had she done?  
  
"Kagome, tell me what I have done to deserve a daughter like you?" she said, her head shaking in utter disappointment in seeing the daughter she had always hated, the one she wished had got away.  
  
'Well, I can name a few things.' Kagome thought.  
  
"You should be on your knees in thanks for having such a fortunate life! But here you are, deceiving your family!" she shouted. Her father parted from his seat in the corner and walked up to her mother, one hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. But it was no use; her mother was already in tears.  
  
"Everything we do, we do because we think it's the best for you and you go behind our backs and meet some boy we don't even know.in the middle of the night!!!" she yelped, her eyes practically popping out of their sockets, her hands flinging in opposite directions. Kagome had never seen her mother so incomposed, so human.  
  
It was then that she, in rage, violently flung the video tape across the room. It landed just short of Kagome's feet. Kagome stared at it, tears building up behind her eyes. She bit her lip and realized that they had found out about Inuyasha. Her head bobbed down and a darkened shadow was casted across her face. Meanwhile, her mother continued to yell obscenities at her, which by this time Kagome had already drowned out from her ears. She looked up to see her father pick up the tape and shake his head.  
  
"Kagome, who is this boy? I am so disappointed in you. Not only did you sneak out of the house in the middle of the night but you ran away with a boy?" her father asked. Kagome looked at him, a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Father, I didn't me--" Kagome muttered.  
  
"Little sister, don't give father excuses," Kagome said, her face trying desperately to hide the smirk protruding from her mouth.  
  
"Kagome, answer your father!" her mother yelled. Kagome quivered from her voice and she her face gradually rose to confront her brooding family.  
  
"Why do you care, father? I don't have to tell you anything because you've never been here to help me when I need you!" she yelled and watched as her family's mouths dropped from surprise. Kagome had never defied them like she had just now. She was surprised at her self but she was relieved.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother yelled.  
  
"None of you have ever loved me! I'm glad you know about Inuyasha because." Kagome paused, unsure of what she was going to say.  
  
"Because what, Kagome?" her sister asked, her arms now crossed.  
  
"Because I think I love him."  
  
Her mother approached her and sent a sharp slap across her face.  
  
A/N: hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but no time. I hope you guys liked it! I'll try my best to do the next chapter!  
  
Sorry that my other chapter was replete with spelling errors but when you're on a roll, spelling doesn't seem to matter much. I'm glad you guys liked it. Thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys will continue to review.  
  
I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen, just a rough outline, so I can't really tell you what to expect, just know that things are going to heat up because of her parents finding out, but remember, they don't know hes a Bakemono yet! That'll make things real hard! Hmmm.also more stuff about Sango and Miroku.oh and be excited because the spring dance is coming and a lot of shit is going to happen there!  
  
Okie that's all for now, stay tuned!  
  
-co Tsukino 


	13. I Love Miroku!

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, I am very rich, and I am a pathological liar.  
  
FYI: sowee I misspelled Sesshoumaru wrong! I promise from now on ill spell it correctly! ^.  
  


* * *

  
+Ch. 13: I Love Miroku!+  
  
--  
  
Kagome, stunned from the slap, touched her cheek and felt the pain surge throughout her face, which was now swollen and burning. Her eyes darted from the floor to her mother to her father and then the videotape again. Clutching it in her hand, she felt an unexpected tear slide down from her cheek and onto the videotape and then evaporate into nothing.  
  
Her mother's hands found their way by her side and then rose up again, this time not to strike her daughter, but to examine her hand which now stung and was turning a dark shade of pink.  
  
All around the two, the room lay silent, even Kikyo was surprised from what had happened. Her hands on her mouth, she moved back from the seen in complete shock. Internally, she was a little intrigued by what she had seen. Now her sister was finally getting what she deserved, she thought bitterly, a grin escaping from her pursed lips.  
  
Her father, on the other hand, still holding onto his glass of wine, was turning an unusual tint of red. He cleared his throat and approached his quivering wife and rested his free hand on her shoulder, pulling her back from her dumbfounded daughter. At first her mother resisted, pushing her father way, but finally she let him lead her towards the kitchen, in hopes of calming her rising blood pressure.  
  
Her parents alone in the kitchen, the only ones left in the foyer were Kagome and her bitch of a sister, Kikyo. They did not move for a couple seconds, Kagome still staring at the videotape, Kikyo staring at her sister in a twisted look of delight.  
  
It was Kikyo that made the first move.  
  
"Little sister, how much more suffering are you going to cause this family, which is, can I say, already tired of your constant bullshit?" she asked, a finger pressed upon her coldhearted lips. She circled her sister for some time before finally pausing directly in front of her.  
  
"I never would have guessed you'd have the guts to go out of the house in the middle of the night, with a boy? You should have at least had the brains to watch the movement of the gate camera and then make your escape when it strayed away from the gate position," she said chuckling. Obviously, she knew too well the art of sneaking out of the house.  
  
Kikyo removed her twisted finger from her lips and bent down to find Kagome's eyes, which lay hidden behind her bangs. It was now that she felt the pain from her mother's slap. She touched her cheek again and felt it sting with twice the fury. She had wanted to scream then, not from the reddened handprint on her swollen cheek, but from the pain from within her heart.  
  
"Kikyo, can I ask you a question?" she said. The question had come out in a whisper and her voice was coarse and bitter.  
  
"Sure, anything dear sister."  
  
"Why are you such a fucking bitch?" Kagome asked, looking up now, fury in her tear streaked eyes.  
  
Kikyo was taken aback but it did not stop her from moving an inch closer and taking her sister's hair by her fingers, tugging it harshly, which sent her head back.  
  
"Why are you such an idiot? Dear sister, what you have to learn in life is that there are two people, the strong ones and the weak ones. Guess which one you are."  
  
Kagome, her head still tilted back, looked at her sister and smiled, "Are you suppose to be strong?"  
  
Kikyo nodded and tore her fingers from her sister's hair, taking a few streaks of hair in the process.  
  
Kagome straightened her hair and smirked, "I'd rather be weak than be like you."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? I get what I want when I want it. Let's see you get that boy of yours. It will never happen, you know why? Because you aren't worth the shit," she said, her voice teeming with satisfaction. She looked one last time at her sister before turning her head and walking away.  
  
"Is that why you're making poor Sesshoumaru marry you?" Kagome asked, not quite sure what she had just unleashed by saying what she had said. But it was too late to end now, the war was on.  
  
Kikyo froze midway from her stride up the stairs and turned around to face her sister once more. Her eyes were beaming with confusing and anger. She tightened her grip on the banister and smiled.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"I said, is that how you bribed Sesshoumaru into marrying you so you can get fa--" but before Kagome could finish her sentence, Kikyo was at her hair again, pulling on it with three times the strength. Kagome could feel some of her hair loosening from their roots. She felt a tear slide down her cheek but she tried to conceal the rest of the tears piling up from behind her eyes.  
  
"You little bitch! I knew you were listening to me! You snoop!" she said, her voice uneasy. Kagome looked at her sister in shock. Was this her sister? It looked like her but this person in front of her was uncontrolled and almost inhuman.  
  
Unexpectedly, Kikyo let go of her hold on her sister's hair, straightened her dress, and ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a smile and chucked. Kagome stood back flabbergasted at her sister's transformation. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.  
  
"It's okay dear sister. Soon, we'll get married and I don't have to deal with you anymore. Besides, you would never dare tell mom and dad and even if you had the guts, they would never believe you."  
  
"Okay, let's try and see if they do," Kagome said, turning her toes towards the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, you can do that," Kikyo said, a hint of pleasure in her voice. Kagome could feel the smile on her sister's face increase.  
  
"I can?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
Kikyo giggled and then approached her dumbfounded sister, pressing a finger on her chest.  
  
"Just as long as I can tell them that the boy on the video tape, the boy mom slapped you for, the boy you snuck out with in the middle of the night with, is a Bakemono," Kikyo said in a slight whisper.  
  
--  
  
Kagome sat astounded on the tip of her bed, remembering the last few words exchanged between Kikyo and herself.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kikyo, how did you--" Kagome asked flabbergasted at the word Bakemono coming out of her sister's lips.  
  
"Know? Sesshoumaru had told me about then months ago. He finds it quite stupid but I find it really interesting. Sesshoumaru and I were walking in the park, back when I was trying to seduce the fool, and we saw him there with his parents. Funny, how he wanted to run from them, as though we should be afraid of them. When I saw the guy from the videotape with you, I immediately recognized him as the son of the Bakemono family. Our MORTAL enemy!"  
  
Kagome stared at her sister in silence, a million thoughts jumbling in her mind and then colliding together, turning into a squishy pile of pudding. This wasn't fair, she thought, how Kikyo could have known this. But more importantly, how could Kikyo now have something to blackmail her for. Kagome sighed and knew that what Kikyo had was much more powerful than Kagome's ammunition. Even if Kagome would happen to tell her parents, there was a side of her that knew her parents would never believe her. Kikyo, on the other hand, had the upper hand. Her parents would surely believe her before even considering what Kagome said as truth.  
  
"Don't mess with my plan Kagome. I'll make you pay and while I'm at it, I'll make it hurt..." she said snidely.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome looked around at her room and her eyes stared at the doors which lead to her balcony, the same balcony Kouga had climbed up on and then kissed her. Kagome touched her lips and felt a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
'Maybe I should forget about Inuyasha and just be with Kouga. It would be for the best. I don't want to cause more trouble than I already have.'  
  
But how could Kagome do that when all she could think about, even now, was Inuyasha. He lurked in her mind like water on a hot day. She needed to rid her mind of him; she needed to move on without him in her life.  
  
The thoughts were screaming in her ear and in desperation to cleanse her mind from what she was telling herself, she threw herself on her bed and smothered in body in her pillows, hoping her comfort her nerves. But the pillows did nothing to ease her woes; they helped to only subdue her tears but did nothing to erase her mind of the man she had claimed to love.  
  
His image rested in her mind now—the way he smiled, the way he laughed, and even the way he scowled when he was angry. How could he have such an impact on her life after knowing him for only a few months? This question had always lurked in her mind. It was now that she had the answer: there was no answer. She loved him for what he was and when you really love someone, you cannot pinpoint the reasons why, the only answer was just because.  
  
So the only thing left to answer was whether she should continue to pursue him or should their friendship remain a friendship. She was not going to be able to answer that tonight. It was then that she finally felt the need to fall asleep. Her eye lids were growing heavy and slowly all she saw was darkness.  
  
--  
  
Miroku sat idly on the park bench watching the kids swing back and form on the swings and then leap up and land giggling on the sand. He sighed and turned away glancing at his clock before closing his eyes.  
  
'Sango, she's always late,' he thought and smiled. But he would wait forever for her. That was how much he loved her. Lately, he grew more and more concerned for her and seeing her sad made him three times more sad, which was always a bummer because who likes a sad Miroku?  
  
He patiently stared out into the distance, glancing from the children to the blue sky every so often. He felt at peace here on this bench and wished he could sit there for hours, contemplating life, love, and the complexities of being Sango's boyfriend.  
  
Briefly his mind strayed away from the love of his life (and that rarely happens) to his family life. He lived with his single mother after his father died some years ago in a car accident. He was only three then, hardly old enough for him to remember what he was like but he was certain he was a kind man, who loved his family very much. Miroku remembered the small things, the things that really mattered—the way he lit his cigar, the way he smelled like mint and aftershave, and the way he'd touch him on the shoulder.  
  
Miroku shook his head and held back a tear. Since he was a child he had wished his dad was there to teach him about girls, play ball with him, and teach him how to drive. But, it was too late for that. He was 17 now, practically a man (he smiled) and did just fine without him. Miroku's mom never remarried and he guessed that was why she seemed so bitter about life. She was workaholic—the top lawyer at her firm. Miroku saw her every night for a few brief seconds. "Hi, how was your day" conversations would pass and then she was off in her office, working until the wee hours of the night. Miroku often stopped in, brought her some coffee and reminded her she was doing great. But even then, she seemed to hardly noticed, too caught up in her own work to even glance up at her son who was practically screaming "look at me!"  
  
But, Miroku was fine with him. He had learned to live with it and now that Sango was in his life, he hardly cared about anyone else. She was number one on his list and she would stay that way forever.  
  
He looked down at his designer khakis, polo shirt, and brand name athletic foot wear and sighed. He really didn't need all this good stuff in life, he was happy wearing a paper bag. But, his mother insisted he wear these things. Why? Maybe to show how successful she was. He really didn't care, just as long as she was happy was all that really mattered in his life. But when he thought of Sango and how hard she had to work to just buy a pair of socks, it made him sad and really angry. He wished he could give her everything she ever wanted. But, every time he gave her a gift, she's smile and asks him to give it to someone who really needs it like the children in the orphanage. He'd feel horrible of course but hearing her say that really touches him. It is at these moments that he knows for sure that she is definitely the one for him. Of course, she never turns down a meal. When food is involved, Sango is always pleased when he pays.  
  
Miroku looked out into the distance and sees someone approach him. However, it isn't the someone he was waiting for.  
  
"Miroku, my love. Waiting for me?" Kagura asks. Without hesitation, she's by his side, with one hand playing with his raven black hair.  
  
"Kagura, I'm, waiting for Sango," Miroku says, lifting her hand away from his hair and setting it by her side, "So if you don't mind--"  
  
"But I do mind! It's always Sango this and Sango that!"  
  
"Well, she is my--"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, you're stupid girlfriend!"  
  
"Don't call her--"  
  
"If you had me as a girlfriend, I wouldn't let you wait for so long," she said, returning her hand on his hair.  
  
He backed away and said, "Kagura, you should leave. If she saw me with you, she'd get the wrong idea."  
  
"Wrong idea? I think she'd finally get it that we were made for each other!"  
  
"I don't think so..." Miroku said, concealing a giggle.  
  
"Besides, how do you know she isn't with some other guy right now?" Kagura said snidely, revealing a smirk across her face. She stood to get up when she felt Miroku's hand on her wrist. She could sense his tension.  
  
"Don't say things like that Kagura!" he said, fire in his eyes. Kagura had never seen Miroku shout before. She had touched a soft spot. She loved it.  
  
"Miroku, you're being a little touchy aren't you?" she quickly let go of his wrist and the two stared at each other, Kagura still grinning.  
  
"Come on Miroku! Do you expect to be with her forever?"  
  
"Yes, I do. We'll be together for--"  
  
"Cut the shit! That doesn't happen in real life! Wake up! You're girlfriend's tough, beautiful, smart, and kind! There are a million guys out there just waiting for her!" Kagura said, turning her face and smiling all the more.  
  
"Stop saying that! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies! Get out of my face!" Miroku pushed her away slightly. But this gesture intrigued Kagura more.  
  
"Miroku, I'm sorry!" Kagura said, reaching out and holding the torn Miroku. Miroku pushed her off.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wanted to protect you. Please don't be mad at me!" Kagura said, a fake tear running down her face. Miroku looked at her and instantly felt sorry for her. This was just how he was. He was never violent (unless he needed to) and he could never stand a girl crying. He touched her shoulder and forced a smile.  
  
"Just don't say things like that anymore, okay?"  
  
Kagura shook her head profusely and smiled.  
  
"I better be going Miroku my love!" she said and skipped away, her scheme finally coming together.  
  
It was then that Sango came racing towards him, nestling her head in his chest. Between briefs she repeated her apologizes for leaving him waiting for so long. Even as she began to explain about how her mother had finally woken up, Miroku's thoughts were stuck somewhere else, thinking about what Kagura had said. He looked down at his Sango and wondered if Kagura was right—was Sango going to stay with him forever? Or had she already found someone better than him? He tried to shake away the negative thoughts but it was difficult and he found himself coming back to them throughout the day.  
  
--  
  
Miroku, tired from the day with Sango and his thoughts about what Kagura had said, dragged his legs up the steps and opened the doors to his house. No one was home as usual. He walked over to the lamp and turned it on. The house was in silence. He thought about it again and decided to turn off the lights. He would adjust to the darkness, it was better than seeing a house with no one in it except his pathetic self. After a moment of fingering through the air, he found the banister and guided himself up the stairs, around the corner, and into his room.  
  
Upon hitting his knee on the foot of the bed, he leaped onto it and sighed. 'Why am I even thinking about Sango with another guy? I mean, she loves me and I love her—we love each other!'  
  
He turned towards his open windows and looked outside; still contemplating over Kagura had told him. He didn't quite understand why he was even listened to her. Maybe it was his insecurities unleashing itself, finally being set free. It was then that he remembered how he had reacted, pushing Kagura. Sure it felt good to push that bitch but it was so unlike himself. He wanted to cry, show some emotion. But, he kept it inside like he always did.  
  
'STOP IT MIROKU! You're going mad! Sango would never cheat on you! She loves you!' he reassured himself. He smiled, rested his head in his hands and slept.  
  
--  
  
"Miroku, you're acting so weird today! And I didn't even hit you yet!" Sango yelled. She punched him lightly on the arm and smiled, wrapping her arm around his. She turned to him then and noticed he was still aimlessly staring out into space.  
  
"Miroku, are you okay?" she asked delicately, turning her face to his. He slowly withdrew his stare and smiled.  
  
"I'm okay, I was just thinking about something, that's all."  
  
"You looked like you were ready to kill someone," she said, combing his hair with her fingertips.  
  
"Me? Kill someone?"  
  
"I know. It's silly."  
  
"Okay so the Spring Dance is next week! Tell me what you have planned!" she asked excited, pressing her hands together.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise," he said. Actually, he hadn't planned the event yet.  
  
"Oh pooh! Fine, but it better be good!" she said checking her watch. She jumped from inside his arms and hastily gathered her things.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, helping her put her scattered papers inside her bag. She quickly stuffed it in and swung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"I have to meet Inuyasha!" she said, scrambling to her feet.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, alert now.  
  
"Yeah, we have a science project together."  
  
Miroku smiled and told her to hurry. She turned to wave and then darted off to the library. Miroku watched her from afar, running, papers flying from her bag, and her hair swinging side to side. He really did trust her...  
  
--  
  
Sango's side began hurting from running. She was out of shape. 'I seriously need to hit the gym!' But with her mom sick and her dad working all the time, going to the gym was the last thing on her mind. Upon opening the double doors of the library, she immediately spotted Inuyasha in the corner table, staring at the table.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Shhh!! There is no talking in the library. Oh, Ms. Hagatama, you again. I would never have expected to see you again," the library said, eyeing her sternly.  
  
"Oh yeah that. I said I was sorry. I didn't know I couldn't eat in the library."  
  
"It was never the matter of eating in the library. It was the matter of leaving your water bottle near the new computers, spilling it, causing the circuits to break, and all the computers to malfunction, which caused an explosion!" the library quickly covered her mouth and ran off.  
  
Sango shrugged, walked over to Inuyasha and jumped into the seat across from him. She reached into her backpack and frantically started searching for her bio book. Great, she lost it! Midway searching, Inuyasha threw a couple books on the table.  
  
"I found some books on DNA. Let's hurry up and finish this. I have better things to do."  
  
Sango picked up the books and held it in her hands. "Inuyasha, thanks for doing this. Well all we have to do is read them and then construct a model of a strand of DNA."  
  
"Good luck on that," he said, standing up.  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I did my part. I'm research remember?"  
  
"But we have to construct it together! I can't do that by myself!"  
  
"You can try," he said, swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking off.  
  
"You're just bitter because of Kagome!" Sango heard herself say. She quickly put her hand on her mouth.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say?"  
  
Sango shook her head, holding her lips together, 'her and her big mouth!' "This has nothing to do with Kagome."  
  
"Why are you so mad then, huh?" Sango closed her lips again. It was a reflex!  
  
"I AM NOT MAD!" The librarian approached them and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"No talking in the library! I hear one more peep and I'll throw you out. Oh, I see Ms. Hagatama, you are never far behind trouble, are you?" she said, taking her hands from her hips and crossing them across her chest so that her humungous breast hung over it.  
  
Sango didn't say a word; she just looked up and sighed.  
  
"And you, whoever you are," the librarian said turning to Inuyasha, "I expect you to sit your little hiney down and do your work!"  
  
"But--" Inuyasha said.  
  
"No buts! Sit down and do your work or I'll make you shelf the old dirty smelly nasty books!" she said in a huff, turned, and returned to her post behind the circulation desk.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly sat down and without looking up and said, "Okay, let's get this over with."  
  
Time passed by slowly. The two worked on their report diligently and Inuyasha even offered to read one of the books. But it wasn't long before Sango couldn't resist but ask:  
  
"Inuyasha, do you, you know, still like Kagome?"  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business," he scowled. Sango frowned and continued reading.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me."  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
"Oh, you're not fun! Are you going to ask her to the dance?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with your brain? Can you hear? Did I not tell you its any of your business?" he said, throwing the book on the table. The librarian looked up, stared at them in curiosity, and then lowered her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and then cleared his throat. He leaned over slightly and beckoned Sango forward.  
  
"So, how is Kagome?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh you do LIKE HER!!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha pulled her hair and Sango's head bobbed down.  
  
"Hey! Not so loud, idiot!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry! You do like her," she repeated in a whisper.  
  
"I don't—I just want to know how she is doing, that's all. I did leave her kind of upset."  
  
"No, she's okay," Sango lied. She knew very well that Kagome was not alright—she was the opposite of alright.  
  
"She is?" Inuyasha asked bewildered. Secretly, he wished she was moping around. Not because he was cruel but because it meant she just might like him back.  
  
"Yeah. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm just fine. I just wanted to know if she was alright."  
  
"Yeah you said that already," Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Okay fine. I'm miserable!" he said.  
  
'What the hell did I just say?' Inuyasha thought, 'he had admitted he was actually miserable!'  
  
Sango, taken back, smiled and reached over and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I am so happy you feel this way! You have to tell her how you feel!"  
  
"I can't do that. I'm not so good with feelings. Besides, she probably hates me now," he said letting go of Sango's hug, which came unexpectedly.  
  
"She doesn't Inuyasha. Ask her out—better yet, ask her to the Spring Dance!"  
  
"No TALKING IN THE LIBRARY! One more yell and I'll throw you out!"  
  
Sango stuck out her tongue and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"So are you going to?" she asked excited.  
  
"I guess, but how?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, leave everything to me!"  
  
--  
  
Miroku watched his girlfriend slowly disappear into the distance before deciding he was still a little hungry. Jumping off the bench he noticed she had forgotten her bio book. He smiled, 'Sango was always forgetting things.'  
  
He picked it up and headed for the library, happy he found it before he left. On his way, he began devising the perfect plan for the Spring Dance. They had never done anything really romantic since they got together. So, this had to be important because she would have to remember it later when they're old and gray. Miroku chuckled at the thought I Sango with white hair.  
  
He knew that Sango had always loved carnations. He would have to somehow put it into the plan. His mind began jamming random romantic tidbits, but he wanted something original something different. After all, Sango was special and a little different from any girl he had ever seen before. Of course, she was always the only girl he ever wanted, that leaves little variety.  
  
The book in his left hand, he opened the double doors to the library and peered it, wondering where she was.  
  
"Miroku, where's your other half?" Naru asked upon their encounter just in front of the entrance.  
  
"She's somewhere around here," he said scanning the room.  
  
"Okay well when you find her, can you please tell her I hate her."  
  
"What for?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"Because she stole my partner. I wanted to go with Inuyasha and she knew it but no, she practically dashed across the room and flew through the air to pair up with him."  
  
Miroku gripped the book in his hand tighter. He felt as though his heart were going to explode.  
  
"She did?" he asked, controlling his anger.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, well I better go. I have to run away from my partner. I swear he's obsessed with me!" Just then a red haired boy came soaring through the room.  
  
"Naru, Naru my love! Please don't go! I'll dry clean your clothes, I'll do your homework!" he screamed.  
  
Naru darted off, swinging the door and hitting his face. He fell to the ground, but that didn't stop him from crawling to her.  
  
Miroku didn't quite pay attention to any of that. His mind was fixed on what Naru had said and even now the words of Kagura were circling his mind.  
  
He quickly walked through the room and spotted a hint of jet black hair. He hoped it was her and when he realized it was, his mouth opened and the book fell onto the floor. He watched as his girlfriend reached over and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Ah sorry it took sooooo long! But at least I'm finally done, happy??? I know I am! So please just REVIEW! It means a lot! AND TO ALL THOSE WHO DID REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!  
  
What to expect: sorry guys but there's some sadness coming your way so I am warning you!! Love is on the rocks for Sango and Miroku but there's something blossoming for I and K! Also, be excited because the Spring Dance is coming! Will Miroku go with Sango? Or KAGURA?!??!!  
  
--co Tsukino 


	14. It's Spring, Love is Blossoming

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: YAWN!! Who's getting tired of these disclaimers?? I know I am...like I said...I don't own Inuyasha...yawn...  
  
--  
  
+Ch. 14: It's Spring, Love is Blossoming (Well kind of) +  
  
--  
  
Sango was glowing with happiness when she departed with Inuyasha, who was still battling with his mind about uncovering the truth to Sango, a girl he didn't even know that well. But, Sango had known that if she partnered up with him the truth would come out someday. She was just so giddy that it didn't take him more than 10 minutes to admit he loved Kagome. She smiled and skipped out of the doors of library, completely missing Miroku, who was still shaken by what he had seen.  
  
Little did Sango know her boyfriend was watching her, mistaking her hug for an embrace of passion and all the while repeating the conversation between himself and Kagura in his mind.  
  
Sango laughed remembering how she had nearly broken her leg in an attempt to partner up with Inuyasha before that bitch Naru did. But bruising her leg and having to put up with Inuyasha's abuse was all worth it if it meant seeing her best friend happy again. The thought of Kagome made her frown.  
  
She wasn't much to talk to anymore, not after Inuyasha had left her alone that night and definitely not after her family cornered her when she got home that afternoon. Sango realized that although she wasn't as rich as Kagome, she was thankful for her parents—who were kind and understanding people. The thought of them revived her feeling of contentment  
  
Her mind flashbacked to the minutes right before her mom woke up  
  
Rewind:  
  
Dad, I'm going to the park to meet Miroku. I will be back before dinner. Do you want me to pick up anything?" Sango yelled from across the room. Her father stood motionless in the easy chair, looking down at his hands and smiling.  
  
"Dad, are you okay? If you aren't, I can meet Miroku some other time. Dad-- "  
  
"You two remind me of your mother and me when I was your age," he said, chuckling to him-self and twirling his thumbs in circles.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" Sango asked uneasily.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how your mother and me met, Sango dear?" he asked, looking up now at his daughter, stars in his eyes. Sango shook her head and approached her father, sitting by his knees as he looked down at her, his mind in the past.  
  
"It is quite an odd story. Your mother and I were in two different worlds then. She was the daughter of the mayor and I was the local pick-pocket," he said smiling.  
  
"My parents didn't have much money then and I stole to get by—using the money to buy food and clothes. I didn't like what I was doing but I did it to survive. I was only seventeen then, too naïve. Anyways, one day a group of my friends and I decided to go to the annual parade downtown. It was always easy money. I expected to get at least enough to buy half a year's worth of food; I never expected to fall in love.  
  
"My friends and I went there, dressed in our Sunday's best in order to blend in with the crowd. Most of these people were rich millionaires, their noses so high above the air, it was disgusting. It was easy to steal from them when they were too busy bragging about their accomplishments. It is sad, but I felt no guilt in taking what was theirs. Maybe if they learned to be generous, I would have never felt the need to hate them. But I did, with all my heart. I didn't quite understand why I had to live so poorly, when they could afford to buy anything they ever wanted. It wasn't fair," he paused then, staring at his daughter who watched him closely.  
  
"It was then that I saw your mother. But it wasn't love at first sight. I saw her surrounded by her wealth and power and I despised her. She, I felt, was below me. I decided that I would steal the diamonds right off her neck and arms, to teach her a lesson. I watched her laugh and drink her wine and cursed her as I approached. She had no idea I was coming, it was all too easy. But as I neared her, I watched as her hair glistened in the sun, the way the back of her dress twirled when she made a move and right then I felt my heart beat. But, the hate was still inside me somewhere. And that hate reached over and slowly reached over to her. But at that instant, when my hate was at its climax, she tripped over her beautiful twirling gown and fell backwards into my arms. She did not let out a scream, she just sat in my arms, and her eyes closed, her heart beating with mine. She turned to me and that was when I knew I needed to be with her—that I loved her," Her father turned away and placed his hands on either side of the armchair. Sango moved closer to her beloved father and asked:  
  
"Father, what happened?"  
  
He turned to her, sadness entering into his eyes.  
  
"She left her life for me and now I--" he paused and started to cry. Sango hugged her father's knee and told him she loved him, told him it was okay to cry.  
  
"I've condemned her to death!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't say that! You love her! Mother loves you!" "But love did not bring us the life I expected to provide for her. I thought with her love I could be able to do anything but it didn't happen. Instead, I brought her into my life, my death. She lies there now because of me. Because I don't have enough for her to live!" he cried.  
  
Sango nestled inside her father's lap and cried, "Father, you have given mom more than anyone can ever give her. You loved her with all your heart."  
  
Her father looked down at her, patted her head and was about to say that love was not enough when she heard his wife call for him. He thought it was in his head at first but it was when his daughter's head popped up and called, "Mommy?" that he knew it was real.  
  
They raced into her room and watched as she shifted slightly and then turn to open her eyes, which were greatly blurry at first. In seconds her eyesight recovered and she lied there staring at her crying family. ---  
  
Sango felt a tear slide down her cheek but it marked her happiness, not a symbol of sadness. She had wanted to stay by her mother's side, but her father insisted she go see Miroku while he had a moment with her mother. Sango remembered her father touch her shoulder before she walked out the door and say "Follow your own love."  
  
But when she met Miroku, she instantly knew his mind was somewhere else, even as she cried about the good news. That day, he talked little, showed little affection, and hardly even yelled at her when she playfully hit him on his arm. That was always a bad sign. And even just a while ago, talking on the bench, she felt the same eerie sense that something wasn't right with her Miroku. She saw him as another person and it hurt her to see him this way. What was even more troubling was the fact that he never smiled anymore. She missed the way he smiled. It sent shivers down her back knowing he had something in his mind, something he didn't even want her to know.  
  
'Miroku, what's wrong?' she thought. She tried to search for him but could not find him. She figured he went home, which was odd because he had always asked her first if she wanted to walk together. She shrugged and tried to search for Kagome instead. When Miroku was ready, he would come to her. But, sadly, Miroku, his mind confused and dazed, was battling with his own inner thoughts.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha packed his stuff and headed out the door just minutes after Sango departed. He was still deeply confused about unveiling his true feelings. He was getting soft, he knew, but somehow acting tough no longer meant so much to him. Strolling across the school, he decided to first stop by his locker because he had forgotten his math book. He knew that it was happening again, he was slowly failing his classes. He bowed his head and sighed. He had worked so hard to make sure his grades didn't fall but it was no use. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't understand anything. Inuyasha remembered all of the sleepless nights just trying to finish his homework, homework that an average person would probably finish in minutes. But he was not an average person. He wished he had the brains of a genius then he wouldn't feel like he was letting down his family so much, the thought had always pained him inside.  
  
His parents thought he wasn't putting enough effort in his school work, if only they knew how hard even the simplest problems of math are for him. But he knew no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pretend he was smart. He had never tried too hard to excel like he did here. And he knew that the main reason he didn't want to fail was because he didn't want to leave again because leaving meant leaving the one person he lo—  
  
"Bakemono!" he heard someone yell behind him, causing his thoughts to be cut short. Inuyasha turned and saw the same brown eyes staring at him he did only three months ago.  
  
The figure approached him, armed with his trusty sidekick, Bobo. They were smirking now, their hands in their pockets.  
  
Inuyasha did not speak, he just watched them, keeping a ready arm by his side incase they decide to attack.  
  
"Why the fuck you never talk? You go kick our asses and never once does your mouth move? Are you mute or just a little dumb?" Naraku asks, steadily approaching the fuming Inuyasha, his hands squeezed into a fist.  
  
"Check this out Bobo, we got ourselves a dumbass!" he says chuckling like a moron. He looks over at Bobo, pointing at Inuyasha. Bobo snorts and slowly approaches Inuyasha as well.  
  
"Hey dumbass!" Naraku yells now just a few inches away from Inuyasha. He lowers his voice, leans towards Inuyasha and whispers, "Where's your little girlfriend, I wouldn't mind having a piece of that ass?"  
  
Inuyasha, trying desperately hard to ignore the asshole, turns to his side but the remark sparked a trigger and he felt his arm rise and his fist fall onto Naraku, still madly chuckling.  
  
Between punches to the face he yelled, "Bobo, get your fat ass over here!"  
  
But instead of immediately running to the rescue of his friend, the asskisser turns towards the parking lot and runs.  
  
Inuyasha laughs still punching the hell out of Naraku.  
  
"Where's your little monkey now?" Naraku punches him on his left rib and with that Inuyasha falls to his side, cradling his bruised ribs. Naraku, finally finding an opportunity, jumps onto Inuyasha and begins punching him. Inuyasha covers his face from the blows but Naraku attacks at his side and Inuyasha is forced to bow his head in pain. All the while, Inuyasha saw flashes of his parents' face staring at him in disappointment.  
  
Inuyasha frees himself from Naraku's punches and stands up. Naraku, quick on his feet too, jumps up and faces Inuyasha, blood smeared across his face. He takes a hand a wipes the drops of blood on his lips and then smiles.  
  
"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Inuyasha asks as he punches him on his side. Naraku's top half immediately bows forward. He looks up at Inuyasha and continues to smile. Inuyasha hits him clear across the eyes out of sheer annoyance.  
  
"You must really like the bitch. One little comment and your fists go on fire!" he says grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Would you stop calling her those names, you asshole!" Inuyasha steps forward, ready to continue punching the hell out of him when he sees from the corner of his eye his pet monkey Bobo.  
  
"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm beating up your friend?" Inuyasha says.  
  
Bobo stood there in silence as a one by one a group of about ten guys pile up behind him. Inuyasha froze as the gang approached him, their eyes fixed on his, their movements slow but hypnotic and beastlike.  
  
Inuyasha stepped back one step but did not let his guard down. From behind him Naraku was laughing like a madman.  
  
"Did you think we were going to let you get away with beating on us last time, Inuyasha? Did you think we were stupid enough to take you on our own?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to him and smiled, "I don't expect much out of an asshole like you. Bring it on."  
  
Slowly the gang approached him with Naraku. They circled him and Inuyasha stood watching them and knowing he might not get out alive. --  
  
Kagome set the chalk on the board and sighed, she had gotten herself into detention again. It wasn't her fault she was late. She had slept little the night before. Who could blame her? Her sister was blackmailing her, her parents pretend she doesn't exist (I guess there's nothing new there), Sango and Miroku were too busy being adorable, and Inuyasha wasn't speaking to her. Even Shippo doesn't come around as often as he use to. Kagome sighed again and looked at her craftsmanship.  
  
She had written I will not be late for school a hundred times. She turned to the teacher and asked, "May I go please?"  
  
The detention monitor nodded his head and pointed to the door. Kagome picked up her things and lazily dragged her sorry ass out the door.  
  
She turned from left to right as if she was facing traffic and headed out the doors of the high school sighing and talking to herself.  
  
'My life sucks like balls. I think I need a hobby.'  
  
'Homework. Math? No. History? No. Fuck! I have science. I hate science. That sucks like balls too.'  
  
'I wish Inuyasha would speak to me. He is such a stubborn bastard!'  
  
Kagome rushed towards her locker and quickly turned her combo. She opened it up and took out the science book, stuffing the bastard in her backpack. She turned towards the gates and yawned.  
  
It was then that she heard someone whimpering. She turned, scared at first, but her fears quickly disappeared in her attempt to find where the sounds were coming from.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?" she asked, calling out into the wind. The sounds ceased suddenly but as she was about to leave again it sounded again and Kagome followed them.  
  
They lead her towards the back of the school. She followed the voice in caution, turning her head back every so often to make sure there was no one there. The paranoia heightened when she noticed the trail of blood just around the corner in the back parking lot. Kagome backed off at first unsure what to do.  
  
She knew there was some one hurt, but she didn't know if that person was dangerous or not. 'Oh god, how about if it's some criminal, dragging blood across her school after he had been shot in his escape from the police? Or how about---no---if it's some psychopath killing someone as she's thinking right now?'  
  
Kagome had seen blood (well except that of her own) only once when she was just ten years old.  
  
-- Flashback:  
  
Kagome was ten then. It occurred just after she had discovered the hidden passageway and her father's affair. She tried to act normal after she had seen her father with another woman but it was difficult. But considering the fact her family didn't pay much attention to her, she didn't have to explain her behavior. On the contrary they thought she was looking more cheerful. Dumbasses...  
  
That night it was stormy—lighting, thunder, poring rain, the works. Kagome hid in her room listening to the thunder when she noticed outside her window a car drove into her driveway. It was her father's car. She was quite surprised he was there considering the fact he had said he was going to be on a business trip the day before. Kagome watched him struggle to park the car and then slowly open the door. Again he struggled to get out the car. He opened it with one hand, the other hand clutching his arm. Kagome saw the pain in his face and she was startled when he saw him fall to the ground. But he got up quickly, his body completely wet.  
  
Kagome looked down at him and then she pried herself from the window. She headed out the door slowly and down the stairs. She saw from a distance her mother running towards him. She looked at him and slapped him clear across the face. The slap had so much rage and hatred in it that Kagome was thrown back from the shock. She steadily made her way down the stairs, praying to God they would not hear her.  
  
She was thankful though that her sister was not there that night. She had snuck out of the house an hour ago to see her boyfriend. Kagome had never once told her parents what Kikyo was doing. Sure she wanted her to get into trouble. But if they knew what a bitch of a daughter Kikyo was, they would treat her as though she were going to turn evil also, which meant they would keep a closer eye on her.  
  
Finally planting her feet on the marble floor, she tiptoed across the foyer and into the living room. Her parents were in the study, the room just across the living room. She did not peak out her head to see; she sat behind the couch and listened attentively as to what her parents we talking about:  
  
"Meiwaku! Don't cry! Stop crying! I did it and it's done!" her father yelled, still clutching his arm.  
  
"You bastard! If you hadn't--"  
  
"But I did and it's over!"  
  
"It will never be over! I loved you, I care--"  
  
"Bullshit! You never loved me! You loved my money, you loved my name! You loved the power and wealth you would have if you married me!" he said, anger in his eyes.  
  
Meiwaku sat there looking up at her husband. "So what if I did, that still didn't--"  
  
"No it didn't, I know. But I think I--"  
  
"You bastard! Don't even dare say it!" she pleaded, her body now off the chair and facing her husband.  
  
"But I know I did. It doesn't matter now, even if I wasn't married to you, I could never have her. She's--"  
  
"She's a little slut, that's what she is!" Her father stepped forward and slapped his wife across her face. She was thrown back from the pain and strength. She staggered to get up and face him, one hand on her cheek which was turning a slight shade of purple and blue.  
  
"Sora....." she whimpered, calling out her husband's name.  
  
"Meiwaku, you have no right to say that about her!" he roared.  
  
"I wish I never fell in love with her either but what is done is done!" he continued.  
  
Meiwaku sat on the floor cupping her cheek, "And what about..."  
  
"It's finished. Now no one will ever know. Let us never remember this day and what has happened. I hear about it again and you get nothing when I die!"  
  
With that her father left, clutching his arm. On the way out the door, Kagome pressed her body closed to the couch in attempt to hide from her father's view. But as he approached the couch, he turned a corner, turned to his wife still whimpering on the floor and sighed. Kagome saw from within his clutched arm, his hand was covered in blood and it dripped onto their marble floor. Kagome gasped but covered her mouth quickly, holding back tears.  
  
However, Kagome never really understood what corresponded between her mother and father. She only knew her father had loved another woman which she had seen, which denied the effect of shock. But what had happened to her father? Why had he been bleeding? These were questions that knocked at her unconscious since she was little but throughout the five years since, she had never recalled the memory until now. -- Kagome turned around prepared to go home when she heard the whimpering again. Even if someone were being attacked right now, she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing she let it happen. And she already had enough trouble sleeping. Kagome gulped, took a step forward and continued on; following the blood as if grew darker and heavier.  
  
The trail stopped suddenly and lead her to a group of dumpsters (the same dumpsters Miroku jumped in a few weeks ago). Kagome approached the dumpsters carefully and searched for a victim covered in blood.  
  
"Is someone there? I'm not here to hurt you, just to help you."  
  
The whimpering ceased and slowly a figure emerged from behind one if the dumpsters. Kagome stepped back at first as the shadowy figure stood there looking at her in pain. He emerged from the shadows and Kagome saw the blood dripping from his lips, his arms, and chest. She saw the bruises across his face and body and immediately ran to him. She did not hug him in fear of hurting him; she just stood there and looked into his eyes and then slowly rested her head on his shoulders and cried.  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
--  
  
Kagome dug deeper into his chest and sighed. She felt safe there, next to him, enveloped in his arms. He did not resist her like he always did, instead he rose his hands in the air and then wrapped them around her, slightly dropping his head in relief.  
  
Kagome did not know it but she suddenly felt her tears slide down her cheek and onto her love's white shirt, which was smeared with his own blood. She slowly but reluctantly tore herself from his arms and then looked up at him, placing one hand on his cheek. Again, he did not resist.  
  
They looked deep into each other's eyes. "Inuyasha, what...."  
  
"Kagome, I wish you hadn't seen me like this." He tore his head away from her soft comforting hands and then backed off slightly, his eyes no longer fixed on Kagome.  
  
Kagome, her hand still in mid-air, pressed her fingers into a fist and then drew it towards her side.  
  
"Don't do this Inuyasha! Don't pull away from me again! I won't let you anymore!" she yelled, anger imprinted deep within her throat which was harsh and coarse.  
  
Inuyasha, still refusing to look at her, turned his head farther towards the shadows so that his features were no longer distinguishable.  
  
Kagome looked at him, pain on her face. But she lowered her voice in desperation. "Inuyasha, I know you feel you have to ignore me, but I don't care what my family says, what your family says, what anyone says because..." she cut herself short, turning her head away.  
  
Inuyasha gradually turned his head away from the shadows and drew his gaze curiously towards Kagome, "Kagome, I don't know why I'm doing this, I don't really understand what I am feeling inside. I feel so happy in a sad kind of way...I know it sounds crazy but whenever I see you I get this feeling inside that feels good but not."  
  
"Inuyasha, I get that same feeling with you. But I think I already know why I'm feeling it."  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward, completely leaving the shadow world now. He continued to walk towards Kagome until he was beside her. With her face still turned, she said, "Inuyasha, I feel this way because I..."  
  
It was then that Inuyasha lifted her head with his bleeding hands and then turned her gaze towards his. He leaned in slowly still staring into her tearing eyes and then planted a soft kiss on her delicate lips, which tasted a little like strawberries. Surprised at first, she leaped back. Inuyasha let go of his hold on her chin and cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
Kagome shook her head and then wrapped her arms around his neck, which slowly brought his head towards hers. She kissed him then, delicately at first but then gradually pressing deeper into his lips until they were one. Kagome tasted the dripping blood from his lips but she did not care.  
  
Inuyasha let go of the passionate kiss and stared at her, "I love you."  
  
--  
  
Miroku went through the gates of the school in a fierce run as though he were being chased, as though slowing down meant he'd die. Sango's rosy face was plastered across his mind, blinking the words betrayal across her cheery face. He did not want to accept it but he knew, after seeing her in Inuyasha's arms, that she no longer loved him as much as he loved her. But what had he done to make her go after a jerk like him? He tried to be the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friend, but it made no difference because in the end he had pushed away into the arms of that bastard!  
  
Miroku continued to run, hitting and shoving anyone and anything that got in his way. He didn't want to face anyone, and for once in his life he couldn't bear to see Sango. He sped home in a fast rush, sweat forming and glistening on his forehead. The gates parted upon punching the code on the key pad and he dashed up the steps and threw open the door, his mind focusing on the stairs. He needed to be alone and cry his little eyes out.  
  
(A/N: Ahhh! This is so hard to write, I LOVE MIROKU!)  
  
On the way up, he bumped his knee and fell to the ground. He was emotionally drained, mentally anguished and now his big toe had a boo-boo. He sprawled into a small ball and wept. He cried for his broken heart, the absence of his mother and father, and for his pitiful self.  
  
Upon hearing his son crying in pain, his mother darted out her room and was confronted by his broken hearted son who looked up at her and called to her upon seeing her figure over the doorframe. She ran to him and held him in her arms.  
  
"What happened, Miroku? Why are you crying? You never cry," was all she said, in an effort to calm down her sobbing only child.  
  
"She doesn't love me mommy, she doesn't love me anymore."  
  
Upon hearing her son cry out, she immediately understood it had to do with Sango. Although it pained her to see her son in such agony, she was a little happy inside to know they might be over. She had always thought that Sango was never good enough for his son. It was cruel but true.  
  
"Miroku, its okay, you just have to calm down and--" she was interrupted by her scowling son.  
  
"Don't you understand, she doesn't love me anymore. She'll go away and I'll have no one!"  
  
"You'll have me!"  
  
"Oh cut the bullshit, mother! You are never there for me. You are always working. You don't care about me!" he screamed, throwing himself up and looking down at his mom with dangerously angry eyes.  
  
"Don't talk like that! What happened to you?" she screamed, fearing the rage in her son. She knew then that this was an even bigger problem, one that may have stemmed from the lost of his father and of course her absence during most of his life.  
  
"I opened my eyes mother. I see everything so clearly now. I don't need anyone. I can love my life alone." Miroku turned and headed for his room, his face streaked with tears.  
  
"Miroku!" cried out his mother still planted on the ground.  
  
"I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me," was all he said and then closed his room, turned on the lights and slept. This was the last time Miroku would ever be the same again.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, I can't go here, how about if your parents are home?" he asked, looking from one direction to the next.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are hurt and I'm not going to let you go home in pain..."  
  
"Trust me I don't feel pain anymore," he said grinning, remembering the kiss they shared just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Inuyasha, cut it out, you're bleeding for heavens sake. Besides, my parents aren't home, its Wednesday, they'd be at the local country club or whatever place those snobby rich folk go."  
  
"How come you don't go?" he asked.  
  
"I hate those things. Besides I'd see Kouga there."  
  
Inuyasha felt onto her shoulder tighter and then paused, "Do you still see him?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked remembering the last time she did see him.  
  
"You know, does he hang around you all the time?"  
  
"Please, I think he got the message that I'd rather shoot myself in the head than go out with him. Why, you jealous?" she asked, holding him closer as she helped him up the street to her house.  
  
"Me? No! I was just curious, that's all," he said, turning his beat red face. Kagome pulled his arms around her shoulders and continued to help him up the street until they made a complete stop in front of her house. She hesitated in pushing the command button. She knew the moment she stepped into the house, the monitors would be on her like Whitney Houston on coke.  
  
"Inuyasha, see those monitors over there?" she said pointing to the cameras on either side of the opening gates.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If they videotape you, my parents see them."  
  
"I see. Then, I better be going," he said, pulling his arm from around the comfort of her shoulders.  
  
"No you can't. I won't let you. We just have to dodge them."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and shook his head, "Kagome, they're too fast. It's impossible."  
  
"If my sister can do it I can do it too," Kagome said, pushing the button and stating her name.  
  
"I've already opened the gates, we have to do this now. Okay, they both simultaneously record the same area. So, when they both turn their heads towards the back of the gates, we run for it, make a stop at the side of the gate and then continue after they turn their heads again. That will give us enough time to run towards the steps. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head impressed by Kagome's plan. He felt so good inside, knowing someone cared about his so much they would risk getting caught by their parents. "Okay then, one...two...three...."  
  
They dashed in hyper speed towards the gate, stopping just short of the inner fence and then waited in nervousness for the cameras to turn their backs and then ran towards the front of the house. Noticing Kagome was lagging behind, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and then pulled her forward. Kagome felt her heart race unevenly. She looked down at her hand in his and felt a little flustered. She thought she was behind these feelings now. 'I mean we have kissed already!' But yet, here she was still blushing from his touch.  
  
Kagome leaped onto the last step and took out her key. Reaching over to unlock the door, Inuyasha touched her hand and pulled her away from the door.  
  
"I hear something," he pushed over to the side of the house and then they gradually made their way behind the towering rose bushes. Kagome took a couple scrapes from the thorns but she did not say a word. She stared out from between thorns onto her sister and another girl. They proceeded to walk out the door but then Kikyo made an abrupt stop on the last step. The unknown girl, taken by surprise, flew backward but was miraculously saved by Kikyo by a single grab to the elbow. The girl looked up at her and tried to regain her balance.  
  
Kagome immediately knew there was something wrong—there was always something wrong when it involved her sister. She listened carefully to their conversation.  
  
"I don't want you dying on me—I need you too much for you to die now."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't care if I died tomorrow."  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't care—however, you're much too important," her sister folded her hands and grinned.  
  
"How do you sleep at night?" the girl asked, looking at her sister with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Quite well actually."  
  
"I've never met anyone like you before."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Someone so heartless like you," the girl said, her voice cracking.  
  
"OH Rin, you're hurting my feelings and here I thought we were becoming close friends," Kikyo said, completing the comment with her twisted signature grin.  
  
"I could never be friends with someone would ruin someone's life just because of money."  
  
"Now see you wouldn't understand because let's see, you never had any money."  
  
Rin backed off and continued to stare into Kikyo's eyes in bewilderment of her cruelty. Indeed she had never met someone like Kikyo, actually she never knew someone so horrible existed.  
  
Kikyo stepped down from the final step and then stepped to the side, a signal she wanted Rin out of there. Rin got the hint and proceeded out the door. But before leaving, she turned to Kikyo a final time and said, "I will find out a way to bring you down."  
  
Kikyo did not say a word. She was intrigued by her statement and to show it she just began to laugh. Rin walked out the gates in despair.  
  
Kikyo stared at the gates and then quickly jumped into her car and then made a sharp reverse and a quick drive out the door, burning rubber on the way out  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the rose bushes and then slowly made their way into the house.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"You don't have to explain, I don't need to bother you with what's happening in your family."  
  
"Okay. Just know my sister is one messed up freak."  
  
"Yeah I can tell."  
  
Kagome smiled and helped him to the family couch. He bent down slowly and sighed.  
  
"I feel like my whole body is aching."  
  
"I thought you would be use to it by now," Kagome joked.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. But I've never been beat up by like ten guys at the same time."  
  
"Ten?" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Yeah, it was a little unexpected. I mean if it was only Naraku--"  
  
"So Naraku did this to you?" Kagome asked, her hands on her hips, her body towering over Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I could--" "Take off your shirt," Kagome demanded. Inuyasha turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Kagome, it's a little soon, don't you think?"  
  
"Don't be a perv, I need to make sure you don't bleed to death." Kagome turned to the kitchen, "I'm going to get a wash cloth."  
  
Inuyasha watched her walk out the door and began to slowly unbutton his shirt, placing it slowly on the arm of the couch. He was glad the couch was of black leather, otherwise it would have been stained of his blood by now.  
  
Kagome walked in, stopped short of seeing Inuyasha without his shirt on, and proceeded towards him nonchalantly.  
  
She knelt down beside him and dipped the cloth in the bucket of warm water and then slowly rose her hands up to touch his wounds. He watched her nervously, never having been so close to a girl before.  
  
Although Inuyasha was known for his fierce character, he was really so innocent inside. He wanted people to think he was tough, hard-core, and of course experienced. But here he was now, the closest he has been to a girl before—a girl he actually had feeling for.  
  
Kagome tabbed the cloth on his wounds carefully. At the same time, Inuyasha was careful not to show how much it burned.  
  
Kagome continued to clean his scrapes and bruises until the bucket transformed from a clear blue to a stark red.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, now wiping the blood from his face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do your parents think of our situation?"  
  
"You mean the feud?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"I don't even know if they think much about it. I mean I think they've met the Chikara's. They don't seem to talk about it much not after my uncle died a couple years ago."  
  
"Your uncle died?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, my dad believes it had something to do with the feud, so we moved away, five years ago, to try and get away from all the chaos. Or I think that's what happened, I was only twelve at the time. I hardly knew what was happening."  
  
"I can't believe this. How do you know it was the feud that killed your uncle?"  
  
"I don't but I saw it. I saw this guy, I can't remember what he looked like. He was so far into the darkness, his whole body was covered in shadows. But I heard the gun explode out the bullet which cut threw my uncle's heart and killed him instantly."  
  
"I see."  
  
"They were arguing about something. It had something to do with boundaries. I don't know, they just kept saying 'boundaries' over and over again. It's all a blur."  
  
"Why were you there?"  
  
"I was in the car with my uncle when this car just started following us. My uncle told me stay in the car until he found out what's going on. Of course he never came back. It sucks because he was the only one I could turn to, the only one that really did understand me."  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said, planting her hand on his knee. It was then that she thought of a frightening thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, does that mean it is someone I'm related to?"  
  
"I don't think so. I mean its all about allies. The guy who shot my uncle could have been anyone connected to your side, someone you probably don't even know. It could be Kouga's father."  
  
"Ha, that's impossible. His dad doesn't look like he'd even have the strength to hold a gun."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Inuyasha, could it have been my father?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I highly doubt it. As far as I know, our families, of this generation, have actually never met. They know of each other and the history but have never seen each other. I think if my dad and your dad passed by each other tomorrow they would have never looked twice, they'd be complete strangers."  
  
Kagome smiled and placed the cloth on the floor.  
  
"I'm just glad my uncle nailed the guy before he died."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I was watching from the backseat and I saw that after my uncle recognized the guy, he quickly shot the guy. Of course it didn't kill him. But still I had to admit he was a fast shooter."  
  
Kagome's thoughts were flying in all directions. "Shot?"  
  
"Yeah, I think on the arm."  
  
Kagome turned away, shielding her face from the tears that were forming. 'No, it can't be true. It's a mistake, a misunderstanding.'  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, taking his hand and cupping it on her chin. He turned her face to face his.  
  
"Nothing, I was just—just think I need to get you another shirt. I'll go do that." She pulled her self up but before she could escape from his grasp, he pulled her down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Kagome..." he said. She smiled and was about to tell him she was so grateful she had him when she heard her name being called from a distance. The two froze and then slowly both their eyes were fixed on the figure standing by the door.  
  
Kagome immediately recognized him as Kouga.  
  
--  
  
A/N: hey guys, another chapter finished! Phew! That took awhile but it's done. So this chapter was a little serious but I had to start getting into the main stuff. If you're worried about Miroku, sorry you guys but he's going to go through some drama. I love him though! It sucks to do this to him...  
  
So tune in and please REVIEW! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE!  
  
--co Tsukino 


	15. First Date Fumbles and Love Triangles

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: yo its c-o spitting out the nizzle, I dun own dis shanizzle, fo shizzle...  
  
+ Ch. 15: First Date Fumbles and Love Triangles+ --  
  
"So-sorry" Kouga yelled from clear across the room, holding the spare in his left hand and a video cassette in the other—a video cassette that looked oddly familiar.  
  
Kagome leaped from Inuyasha and stood up, fixing her hair, and trying to hide the redness that was beginning to form across her face. Inuyasha reluctantly stood up also, bewildered at seeing Kouga in the house.  
  
"You gave him a spare?" he asked looking down at Kagome who was still playing with her hair.  
  
"No, of course I didn't! My parents gave it to him."  
  
"Oh that makes it all much better!" Inuyasha said turning his face from hers.  
  
"Hey, it isn't like I let him. They just did it without even asking me!"  
  
"Okay, would you two--" it was then that Kouga realized Inuyasha wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Kouga, why are you here?" Kagome asked trying to redirect the conversation else where.  
  
He eyed them curiously, resting his gaze on Inuyasha, who returned the gaze unflinching. "Yeah Kouga, why are you here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that."  
  
Sensing the increasing tension, Kagome walked towards Kouga and tore the tape from within his grasp. He tried to grab it back but Kagome pushed him aside. Sadly, it hurt him.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
  
"What is this?" she asked, examining it. It had nothing written on it but she knew immediately what it contained.  
  
She looked up at Kouga and stared at him for several seconds before finally speaking, "Kouga, why do you have this?" Kouga stuttered at first, trying to make sense of his broken sentences but in the end he fell silent to the truth, "Kagome, I didn't want to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He bowed his head and rose a hand to the back of his head, "Your parents asked me to look at it and tell them who it was, whether I recognized him or not."  
  
"They what?" Kagome said. Inuyasha walked towards the two in shock.  
  
"They thought maybe I knew him."  
  
"What are you going to tell them?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Kouga turned his head to the side and did not utter a word.  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"Kagome, I wasn't going to tell, okay? But why do you have to keep sneaking around with him!"  
  
"If you haven't noticed Kouga, my parents wouldn't exactly accept him!" Inuyasha cowered and drew out a long sigh.  
  
"I mean..." Kouga began but again turned away from Kagome's perplexing light brown eyes which always made him melt.  
  
"What, Kouga?" Kagome asked her voice gentler now.  
  
"I mean if you went out with me--"  
  
"What the hell did you just say?" Inuyasha asked clearly alert now. He folded his arms and took one step forward.  
  
"I said, if Kagome just went out with me she wouldn't have this problem!" Kouga said, his eyes fighting off Inuyasha's piercing stares.  
  
Kagome walked between them and pulled them apart, "Guys, lets not do this." She turned to Kouga and sighed, "Kouga, you know why I can't be with you."  
  
Kouga stepped back and handed her the keys, "Here I don't need this anymore."  
  
"Kouga, don't do this."  
  
"I don't think I have a choice."  
  
--  
  
Kagome watched as Kouga drove out of the driveway in hyper speed. She wished she felt something for him but the truth was she only saw him as a friend and that was all. Although she felt horrible for letting Kouga leave the way he did, there was one thing still zooming through her mind.  
  
"I can't believe my parents are checking up on me!" she screamed, closing the blinds and turning abruptly to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you listening to me? Don't you think this is serious?"  
  
Inuyasha continued to pace around the room, stopping randomly to examine a few framed pictures on the mantle, "He won't tell."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, annoyed that she was the only one worried.  
  
"Kouga. He won't tell."  
  
Kagome froze and walked over to Inuyasha, "You think?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said nodding his head and setting down a picture of Kagome and her sister, which looked rather odd. Kikyo, whose face was in an extreme close up, was smiling happily and had one arm over her younger sister. Kagome on the other hand, was pushed to the back with a small grin on her face while her sister dominated the composition.  
  
"I hate that picture."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Don't be mean. I look like a freak. Besides you can hardly see me," Kagome said walked towards Inuyasha and taking the frame in her hand. She stared at it for a moment and then placed it again on the mantle.  
  
"I see you."  
  
Kagome smiled and Inuyasha returned it.  
  
"I better get you the shirt." Inuyasha nodded and watched as Kagome ran out the door.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, I can't wear this."  
  
"You sound like Miroku! Stop complaining, it's just a shirt." "Okay then you wear it!"  
  
Kagome sighed and watched as Inuyasha turned around wearing the pink shirt with blue flamingos. Kagome concealed a giggled and nodded her head.  
  
"I know you're rich! Why the hell does your dad wear this?" He said walking towards the mirror and gasping.  
  
"He doesn't, that's the point. He got this as a Christmas present. If he knew one of his good shirts were missing, he'd freak. I can't exactly tell him who has it. Besides you look good in pink. It makes you look so cute!"  
  
"I don't want to look cute!"  
  
"What do you want to look like?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"You know, tough and hard-core," he said, desperately trying to rearrange the shirt so it didn't look so pink. He furiously tucked, pulled, and buttoned/unbuttoned it until he grew tired.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, what would people say if they saw me like this?"  
  
"Oh stop your whining! It's only for one day," she walked over to him and dragged him from the mirror. He shook his head and gathered his things.  
  
She walked him to the door and then opened it slowly, making sure there was no one there.  
  
"Okay, you have to dodge those cameras. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"No good-bye kiss?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you think we did enough kissing for today?"  
  
He thought about that for a moment and then Kagome playfully punched his arm, "Perv."  
  
Inuyasha stepped back and waved. He then began to strategically hide from the cameras, starting from the rose bushes and then making his way to the side fence and out the gates. Kagome smiled and closed the door.  
  
It's too bad she forgot about the bloody shirt hanging on the arm of the couch.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha, finally out of the gates, slowly sunk to the ground, grasping for breath. He was so tired, he completely forgot about the fact he was wearing a pink shirt with flamingos on it.  
  
"The things I do for her," he said to himself. After a couple minutes he regained his slow and steady breathing and leaped up, prepared to go home in a pink shirt and bruises on his face. Sure his parents would wonder but they wouldn't ask, they never do.  
  
It was then that a car stopped just short of him as he was about to cross the street. It came out of no where and Inuyasha's steady breathing turned into harsh gasps for air. He held onto the post in bewilderment.  
  
"What the fuck!" he screamed.  
  
"I'm quite sorry. I tell myself to watch out for pedestrians. But, you know, shit happens."  
  
Inuyasha froze after realizing he knew that voice—that sinister voice. He turned his head and gulped—Kikyo's face was staring straight at him.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at her, grasping the pole as though it were life itself.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay. I have to go."  
  
"No! Don't go!" Kikyo bellowed from within the driver's seat. She unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly opened the car. She jumped out and ran in front of him. Bewildered and shocked, Inuyasha stood silent and frozen. He tried to dodge her left and right but she managed to predict his every move. After all, it wasn't that ha rd considering the fact that Inuyasha's mind was quickly melting. He kept repeating, 'Does she know?' over and over again.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he inched his way to the side, hoping to escape her grasp.  
  
She threw a violent hand on the pole, finally cornering Inuyasha. He stepped back and she smiled, "Are you afraid of me? You don't even know me. I'm just some random girl who happened to almost kill you."  
  
"I'm not. I just have to go home. Would you quit trying to corner me?" Inuyasha screamed, regaining some sense of courage.  
  
"I want to know your name."  
  
"I don't have to give it to you, bitch."  
  
Intrigued, Kikyo curled her lips into a sinister smile, "My name is Kikyo Higarashi."  
  
"That's nice. Now move or I'll have to punch you."  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"How do you know I won't knock your freakish little brain?"  
  
"Because I know guys like you. You act tough, you talk tough but deep down inside you're a little scared boy."  
  
"I'm not a--"  
  
"Get in!" she screamed, releasing her grip on the pole and steadily approaching her car. She turned around to find Inuyasha still perplexed, grasping his bag and wishing he was home.  
  
"Are you death little boy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then get in. I'll treat you to dinner. After all, it's the least I can do, you know, since I almost ran your sorry ass over."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"What? You have a girlfriend?" Kikyo asked intrigued.  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a moment, looking at Kikyo but not seeing her. In his mind she was a complete blur, "No."  
  
"Then get in."  
  
Inuyasha slowly approached the car and opened the door. It was as though everything were happening in a dream; he was not him, but a figure to the side watching himself.  
  
"By the way, I like your shirt."  
  
--  
  
Kikyo smiled driving towards the small café on Becker. She quickly turned to her companion and grinned. She had seen him walk out of her house, sink to the ground, and then make his way around the corner, where she decided to almost kill him. Of course, she hadn't intended to kill him; she just needed to confront him. If she had killed him would of course be a bonus.  
  
She watched from the corner of her eye as Inuyasha continued to stare from his seat out the passenger window. He did not say a word and even Kikyo was surprised when he had agreed to come with her. Of course, no one could resist her charm and persistence. Boys will always be boys.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, Nothing, we're going to eat at a small café down the street."  
  
"I need to get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said stop the car. I need to get out. I don't even know why I went in here in the first place. I do have one."  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"A girlfriend," he said, gathering his things.  
  
"I see."  
  
"So open it up!"  
  
"Okay don't be so damn testy." Kikyo swerved to the side and parked the car.  
  
"Tell me your name first."  
  
"Unlock the fucking door!"  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"Inuyasha. It's Inuyasha, okay?" he screamed.  
  
"Now was that so hard?"  
  
"Just open the stupid door."  
  
"Okay," Kikyo pressed the unlock button and Inuyasha flew out, running in hyper speed towards the opposite direction. He didn't know where he was, he just needed to run away.  
  
"Poor little Inuyasha. I'm afraid I scared him off. I don't know why but I tend to do that to people."  
  
Kikyo quickly threw the car in drive and zoomed out of there in lightening speed, a smile planted on her face.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, will you go out with me?" Inuyasha asked. His mind was still fixated on his encounter with Kikyo the day before.  
  
"Like, on a real date?" Kagome asked ecstatic.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Wow, I never knew you would be the type to ask me on a real date."  
  
"Really? Well, I'm asking now. So will you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great, let's go to a movie."  
  
"Sure. Friday night?"  
  
"Yeah Friday night at 8."  
  
--  
  
Friday Night 8 p.m. (Time goes by real fast)  
  
"Kagome, why are you dressed up so nice this evening?" her mother asked her upon seeing her descend the spiral staircase in a yellow skirt, a white cardigan and tan clogs.  
  
"I'm going to see a movie with Sango or am I not allowed to go out with my friends anymore?" Kagome asked, pausing on the third step.  
  
Her mother looked at her suspiciously and then approached her slowly. "I know you're up to no good. If I find you out with that boy I'll make sure you never set foot out of this house."  
  
"What? Are you going to ask Kouga to stand guard outside my room, mother?" Kagome asked, fear spreading across her face.  
  
Her mother eyed her curiously and then stepped down the remaining flight of stairs into the kitchen. Kagome watched her mother depart and then descended the steps. She walked out of the front door, glancing only once behind her to see her mother in the rear kitchen window. Kagome felt a shudder go down her back. How creepy was that? She thought. Her mom could be so frightening at times.  
  
She casually walked out of the gates and turned a corner to find Inuyasha waiting at a bus stop, the same one Sango uses everyday.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're early." She said scanning his assemblage. She had to admit he was a hot piece of ass.  
  
"Yeah well I figured I'd sit here for awhile but I guess you're early too. So, shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm. She looked at it and smiled, taking it instantly.  
  
"What are we going to watch?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Who said we were actually going to watch the movie?" Inuyasha asked, a smirk forming across his face.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Perv."  
  
--  
  
"That movie sucked!"  
  
"Who knew Ben Affleck and Jennifer Lopez acted so horribly."  
  
"Why'd you pick that fucked up movie?"  
  
"I don't know, it sounded good at the time."  
  
"Whatever, let's eat, I'm starving. That movie made me barf up all my food."  
  
"Don't be so over dramatic," Kagome demanded. "Let's go to that café. My sister goes there all the time."  
  
Inuyasha backed off, "Your sister?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He stuttered at first but regained his communication skills, "When did you ever follow your sister."  
  
"She's a bitch but she's a bitch with good taste. If she goes there all the time, something must be good."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the small café in tension in his body. His palms began to sweat and even beads of sweat were forming across his forehead. 'Why am I all nervous? I didn't do anything wrong. I rode in her car for five freaking minutes. I didn't do anything wrong!'  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, instantly pulling him away from the trance the café was forming.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You look all pale. If you don't want to go there, we don't have to go there."  
  
"No, let's go there. I want to go there," he lied.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." She followed him nervously a foot behind.  
  
Although he felt initially agitated by his memories of Sango, those thoughts gradually left his mind upon sitting across Kagome and seeing how hot she looked. Seeing her, he instantly he felt those same jitters he felt the first time he realized how much he liked her. Sadly, this brought about a series of first date fumbles:  
  
Fumble #1: Accidentally knocking over the glass and sending the water onto poor Kagome's skirt.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Let me clean that up for you!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm fine. Let me do it."  
  
"No I spilled it, let me clean it up."  
  
"Inuyasha, I can handle it."  
  
The two fought over who was going to clean the skirt for a couple of minutes but it didn't take long before Inuyasha gave in and let Kagome do it. However, little did Kagome know that upon putting water on her yellow skirt that her panties would show too.  
  
"Okay, tell me, does it look that bad?"  
  
"Umm...it looks...great. I can hardly notice it's wet."  
  
"Good. Oh geez I dropped my fork. I'll go over to the waiter."  
  
"No! I'll call him over here!"  
  
"Inuyasha, its okay, he isn't that far away."  
  
"Kagome, just let me call him!"  
  
"Fine, whatever. Don't get your underwear in a bunch."  
  
"Underwear? I swear I don't see anything. In a few minutes the skirt will dry and no one will know the difference."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Oh nevermind, here comes the waiter."  
  
One moment later, "Hi, can I have another fork please?"  
  
"Oh sure."  
  
"Wait, I found the other fork, its over there by that table. How the hell did it get over there? Let me get it!"  
  
"I'll get it Kagome!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, I can do it myself."  
  
"Ma'am you're going to use the dirty fork?" the waiter asked disgusted.  
  
"No, I'm going to give it to you." Kagome rose up and walked over to the fork. She turned around and from the light above, her underwear was even more visible. How cute, it had a little star.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Oh—um—thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Fumble #2: Painful Footsey  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome picked at her food and felt a foot gently go up his leg. He looked down and noticed Kagome was playing a friendly game of footsey. He smiled and took her hand.  
  
He then pursued to play along with her. He took his right foot and kicked her. Actually he hadn't intended to kick her, it just sort of happened through a mixture of nervousness and being horny.  
  
OOOWWWWW!!!! Kagome yelped, taking her hand from Inyasha's hand and cradling her leg which was now turning a milky purple and blue.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his hand and sighed. "Sorry."  
  
-- Inuyasha, still embarrassed from dinner, watched as Kagome wobbled along side of him. He sure did a number on her leg which was now a grotesque purple, blue, and black. Even though he screwed up big time, she still had the heart to link her arm with his. Of course, she could have only been using him as a human cane.  
  
"Kagome, I'm really sorry I'm such a klutz," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"No, don't worry. It will heal—in a few days," she said slowly maneuvering her bruised leg with his.  
  
"Shit! I'm such a stupid asshole sometimes."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself. I was nervous too. I just didn't knock water on your skirt and kick you in the leg," she teased.  
  
"I can carry you," he offered.  
  
"No, I'm scared you'll drop me."  
  
He turned to her and smiled. She looked up at him and slowly moved her face towards his.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a familiar voice. The two looked up and saw Kikyo staring at them, her face in a twisted grin (as always) and of course her arms were folded.  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome whispered, backing off from Inuyasha.  
  
"Little sister, aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend."  
  
--  
  
Same day, different time— Friday mid morning.  
  
"I'm worried Kagome."  
  
"What about?" Kagome asked waking up from her usual history class nap.  
  
"Miroku. He hasn't returned my calls, I go by his house but no one answers, and its already been three days. I think something really bad happened to him. I know it," she said worry dripping from her lips.  
  
"Sango, I'm sure he's okay. He probably got the cold or something."  
  
"No, I know something happened, if he was sick, he would still call me."  
  
"Sango relax! Its just Miroku, you know he'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah, okay, sure," she said, turning her head to the side and setting it down into her folded arms on the table top. She closed her eyes and prayed that Miroku was okay.  
  
--  
  
"Shit! I'm always late!"  
  
Sango ran through the school in hyper speed. She swerved, dodged, and slid through anyone and anything that got in her way. If she was late for Science again, Mr. Moto was going to have her head.  
  
"Yes, I'm almost there and awww I still have a minute to spare," she said running through the school yard. It was then that a dark figure appeared in front of her and sent her butt first onto the ground.  
  
"Ow! Hey, what's the--"  
  
The figure dressed in black slowly turned around, removed his pitch black shades, and pierced her eyes with his sinister stare.  
  
"What happened?" Sango screamed.  
  
The figure stepped back, revealing his spiked jacket, shredded shirt, baggy pants, and greasy hair, which was wrapped in a bandana. He slowly took out a packet of cigarettes from within his jacket and lit it up.  
  
"You bess watch out, ho!"  
  
"This is a joke right? Come on, you have to be kidding."  
  
"Do I look like I'm laughing?"  
  
"But--" Sango said slowly losing her ability to speak. There were words forming in her head but they refused to be heard. Her mouth refused to open and so her eyes did the talking. She stared at the black dressed figure in pain. In her mind, she continued to believe this was a joke. It was impossible! And kind of freaky!  
  
"Whatever, I'm out," he said, lifting the cigarette from his lips and blowing out fumes. Sango watched the smoke release from his lips and sighed, remembering how much she longed to kiss those lips.  
  
He looked at her one last time and turned around.  
  
"Miroku! What are you doing?"  
  
Miroku continued to walk away, ignoring her words. She raced to him and caught him by the hand. He stopped and turned, remembering how nice her touch was.  
  
"Did I say you can touch me, bitch?" Sango loosed her grip and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Bastard! Don't talk to me like that!"  
  
"I can talk to you however I damn please," he said coldly.  
  
"Miroku! What happened to you? Why did you do this? I don't understand!" she screamed, a tear sliding down from her cheek.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"Oh yeah you will. I don't know why you are doing this but I know inside you're still the old Miroku."  
  
"Would that make you feel better?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Well go fuck yourself because he's gone." Sango slapped him and let go of his arm.  
  
She watched him puff the cigarette again and then blow out more smoke, "I don't understand you Sango, I thought you'd like the new me."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said quivering. Miroku felt the pangs of guilt in his heart. He threw the cigarette to the floor and turned his head away, placing the sunglasses back on his face.  
  
He wanted to reach out to her. He turned his head back her way, realizing she was near tears, an act that he couldn't bear witness. He went to touch her face when a figure jumped across him and shielded his view from his Sango.  
  
"Miroku, my love," Kagura said, a smile planted so firmly on her face.  
  
"Kagura," Miroku whispered.  
  
"I was waiting for you for--" she cut her sentence short and turned her head, now facing Sango, "Why Sango, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"What did you do to him, you bitch!"  
  
Kagura jumped back and but continued to smile, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Cut the shit! I know you did this. You are such a fucking psycho," Sango said, concealing her need to scream.  
  
"From where I am standing, I don't think I'm the psycho one," Kagura said turning her head and planting a kiss on Miroku's cheek.  
  
"I think you're jealous that Miroku decided to follow his heart."  
  
"If he did, he wouldn't be with you bitch."  
  
Kagura bore daggers in Sango by her stare. "Miroku, let's go, it smells a little funky over here."  
  
"Miroku, you can't go."  
  
"Oh come off it, Sango. You did this to yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Kagura walked forward grinning and Miroku followed suit. Sango sunk to the ground in despair. Her Miroku was gone. He was walking with the devil and she couldn't do anything about it. She never knew Kagura was this conniving to have brainwashed him. But she knew she had the upper hand, after all, she had his heart, no matter what Kagura thought she had.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Sorry guys but that's all for now! I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't that's cool too. Anyhoo, I swear the spring dance is coming up, actually it's the next chapter...yay! clap entitled: +The Spring Dance Blues+...don't judge by the title alone..it wont be too sad...  
  
Oh and special thanks to SMILEY for suggesting some relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyo...I was thinking about that at first but I was in doubt until you brought it up. Their relationship will be interesting, don't worry.  
  
So again thanks for reviewing, it means a lot and continue to review!  
  
-c.o. Tsukino 


	16. The Spring Dance Blues Part 1

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: Three things I would do and buy if I owned Inuyasha travel Europe in a boat shaped like a Mercedes CLK buy a lifetime supply of red gummy bears BUY COLIN FARRELL, who will eventually fall in love with me...  
  
Things accomplished...  
ZIP, ZERO, ZILCH...I wish I owned Inuyasha.... --  
  
+Ch. 16: The Spring Dance Blues (Part 1)+  
  
--  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked eyeing her sister, Inuyasha by her side.  
  
"It's a free country. I can go wherever I want and tonight I decided to have a little walk. Mom told me you went to a movie with Sango or as she likes to call her the 'that poor girl.'" Kikyo walked forward, swinging one leg gracefully at a time. Kagome watched her sister glide through the street as if she were born a model. Kikyo was wearing a flaming red halter, a denim skirt, Milano blahniks to match, and her raven black hair swishing through the air.  
  
Kagome slightly turned her head towards Inuyasha whose eyes were firmly fixated on her scanky whore of a sister. She sighed and slapped him on the arm. He shook off his gaze and turned to Kagome in surprise, "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"You know why, you perv!"  
  
Kikyo's red slips parted in a smile and she took out a lighter and cigarette, placed the cigarette on her lips, and lit it. She exhaled in fumes and circled the couple in curiosity.  
  
"Sango looks a little different from the last time I saw her. I swear she didn't look this cute," she said giving Inuyasha a wink. He took his gaze away from her and looked down, hoping to rid his mind of the circulating impure thoughts.  
  
Kagome stepped forward, violently grabbed the cigarette from her sister's lips, threw it on the ground and stepped on it. "Would you just leave us alone!"  
  
Kikyo took out another cigarette and posed in a femme fatal picturesque, "I can't quite do that. You see, I find Inuyasha quite interesting."  
  
Kagome froze and uttered, "How did you know his name?"  
  
Kikyo smiled and again puffed on her cigarette exhaling a trail of murky smoke that appeared almost white underneath the moonlight. "Oh my! Don't tell me your boyfriend didn't mention our little encounter." She stopped short of Inuyasha and grinned, "Surprise."  
  
"Inuyasha, what is she talking about?" Kagome asked, turning to Inuyasha and ignoring her sister's devilish stares.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you trying to hide?" Kikyo asked, her eyes fixed on his now.  
  
In truth, Kikyo had found him rather good looking but too young for her taste. If she desired, she could easily steal Inuyasha away from her sister in a matter of simple moves. But, she had other plans for him. He would use him as she did to all the other men that fall head over heels for her and use him to her advantage. Kikyo looked at him—his smoldering good looks, bad boy charm, and the very fact that he was the son of his father's enemy. I mean who could ask for a more desirable man. Of course, she also saw him as a pawn to her sister's torment and as she watched him just now, she could feel her sister's heartbreak and she loved it.  
  
Kikyo watched in pleasure as Inuyasha struggled to get his words out just right as not to hurt his poor little Kagome. But no matter how he was going to explain it, it all came down to one conclusion—he had purposely kept something from Kagome. And Kikyo knew that Kagome hated her and the only thing that would hurt her most in the world was finding out Inuyasha was keeping the fact he met her. I mean if it had been any normal girl, Kagome would pass it off but knowing that girl was Kikyo would be harder to digest. After all, it is Kikyo she hated.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, what are you trying to hide?" Kagome asked, her arms folded and her face so twisted that she began to resemble her sister. It was pretty freaky.  
  
"Well, you see, I was outside and—and she was outside—we, actually, were both outside and--"  
  
"Inuyasha, just shut up." Kagome retorted, backing away and watching the two from a distance. It was as though she were seeing this from a stranger's point of view, looking in and wondering what was happening. She was so confused and even though she could feel herself leaping over boiling point, she didn't quite care anymore. She was with Inuyasha now and she was not going to let her sister win, like she always did. She was going to show her.  
  
"Come Inuyasha, I'm fucking tired. I want to go home."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gulped, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I said I was tired," Kagome remarked.  
  
Kikyo watched her sister, fumes coming out of her head. She was struck, flabbergasted, and baffled. What the shit was going on? She thought. She hated to see that her sister was not throwing a fit. She hated to see her pass this by as if it didn't matter.  
  
In frustration, she threw tore the cigarette from her lips and said, "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"I see, you going to bring him home too? Mom would love that."  
  
"Actually I am."  
  
"What?! Kagome are you out of your fucking mind?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No, I just think that it's time mother met you."  
  
"You do?" Kikyo and Inuyasha asked in unison. Kikyo tried to keep in her surprise but she couldn't conceal it any longer. What was her sister thinking?  
  
Kagome stared at the bewildered two for a moment and then smiled, "Kikyo, you never ceased to amaze me."  
  
"Thank you, I live to amaze."  
  
Inuyasha stepped back from the brooding twosome and smirked, "So she knows."  
  
Kagome nodded her head but continued to stare at her sister who was smoking her cigarette with increased satisfaction painted on her disgusting face.  
  
"Of course she knows. She's always known."  
  
"So when we met--"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I knew. I just wanted to test you."  
  
"Test me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I wanted to know what kind of guy you were. I don't let any guy go out with my little sister."  
  
"Bullshit! You were trying to seduce him you little cow."  
  
Kikyo looked up and shrugged, "Hey I can't help it if he happened to fall head over heels for me."  
  
"I did not fall for you," Inuyasha said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Oh you didn't? Why did you go into my car?"  
  
"I--" Inuyasha was speechless, heck he didn't know why he went into the car.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"No I didn't fall for you," he yelled at Kikyo. He turned to Kagome and laughed, "Kagome, I did not fall for her."  
  
Kagome watched him turn back and forth until his gaze finally landed on the ground. Kagome felt her heart give way to anger and jealous. But her heart was trying to fight back, reminding her that she did love Inuyasha and she did trust him. But as she was watching Inuyasha, jealous could not help but win.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's just go."  
  
"To meet your mom?" he asked in fear.  
  
"No, just drop me off."  
  
Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome and walked along side her. He watched her fight to keep her temper. He was in for it now. What the fuck was happening? Luck was not on his side. He finally hooks up with Kagome and Kikyo had to go and ruin everything. But he had to admit she looked mighty hot—WHAT? Inuyasha get a hold of yourself, dammit! Remember Kagome. Shit! What was wrong with him? I mean he had a perfectly hot looking girl right in front of him and here he was now thinking about how fucking hot Kikyo was.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked, cutting through his thoughts.  
  
"What? No I was thinking about how fucking evil your sister is."  
  
"Yeah she is a bitch."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Can I hold your hand?" he asked shyly.  
  
Kagome looked at him for a moment and smiled, "No."  
  
"What? Did you just say no?"  
  
"I'm so glad you aren't deaf."  
  
"Kagome!" he whined.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you expect me to hold your hand after what happened?"  
  
"umm yeah..." he asked unsure, raising hand to his head and scratching it profusely.  
  
"You are such a dimwit!" she said shaking her head but after a couple minutes of staring at Inuyasha, she began to smile.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha walked towards her and smiled, planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
"So does this mean you forgive me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I hate it when you tease me."  
  
"I do too," said a voice from a distance. The two love birds froze in mid kiss and cocked their heads towards the oddly familiar voice. Kagome, still holding Inuyasha's hand, held her breathe and refused to accept the unacceptable. There, her hands folded in annoyance stood her mother, fuming so profusely that the heavens above were parting from the heat radiated off her mother's body. Her mother did not move, did not even utter another word from her bitter lips. She remained in that one spot, where the street light's glow shown over head. Underneath the yellow light, her mother appeared uglier and her face more menacing. She looked as though she were calculating her moves, ready to pounce at any moment.  
  
Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the woman beyond to unbind his hands from Kagome's grasp, which was beginning to disrupt his circulation. But Kagome did not notice that Inuyasha had taken his hands away from hers. Her hands remained poised in mid-air, frozen from the perpetual shock at seeing her coldhearted mother. Although Inuyasha had no idea who was standing before them, he remained silent and watched Kagome's face turn from a blushing red to a stark pale white. He glanced once again to the stranger underneath the lamplight and noticed she looked oddly like Kikyo. Inuyasha saw the resemblance through her brooding disposition not from the looks alone.  
  
"Kagome, is this your—mother?" Inuyasha asked, turning to Kagome now, concern and fear in his voice.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and sighed, "I knew she'd find out one day."  
  
Then, as if emerging from the shadows itself, appeared a shadowy figure, lean, its hair swishing in the air, and her Milano Blahniks clicking on the pavement.  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome whispered. She watched her sister stand beside her mother and place a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder. It made her sick to see her sister pretend to be so loving when in reality she was a self- centered whore.  
  
"Kagome, come here this instant," commanded her mother. Kagome's gaze turned from Inuyasha to her mother. Inuyasha did not beckon her back or pull her towards his side, he just watched her slowly walk towards her mother. Of course, he had wanted to pull her back but it was his turn to be frozen in fear.  
  
"Good-bye Kagome," Inuyasha said to no one but himself because he knew Kagome could no longer hear him.  
  
--  
  
"You can't make me not see him anymore. Go ahead slap me, beat me, I really don't care what you do!" Kagome yelled, staring point blank at her mother and sister. They had dragged her home by force and then pushed her onto the couch which hurt, by the way, because the arm of the chair hit with the bone of her butt.  
  
"You think I want to beat you? I want to do something to you far worst!" screamed her mother. Kagome watched her eyes bulge in pleasure.  
  
"You can go ahead and go out with that boy all you want."  
  
"I can?" asked Kagome in surprise.  
  
"Sure, you can, just as long as you go with Kouga to your spring dance and then go out with him."  
  
"Mother! I already tried that, remember? It didn't work out!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"I don't give a care in the world whether you like it or not because I demand you go out with him. The more you go out with him, the easier it will be when you have to marry him."  
  
"Marry him? I thought--"  
  
"You thought nothing. So tell me, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I can't believe you are doing this to me? I can't be with Inuyasha and be with Kouga at the same time! It isn't fair to either one of them!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, Kagome," said her mother, a smirk across her face. "So I am being forced into marriage?"  
  
"Do you expect us to just let you marry any random guy in the street?"  
  
"I'm only 15, mother! Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Her mother paused at looked at her crying daughter, "Because I love you."  
  
Kagome looked at her mother in disgust. Her mother was willing to let her date Inuyasha but for a limited time only. Once the spring dance was over, she would have to be with Kouga. And that was something she was not prepared to do, not when her heart belonged to someone else.  
  
"How do you know I won't continue going out with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know you won't because if I catch you even once, I will tell your father."  
  
"Sorry mother but that doesn't scare me," Kagome remarked chuckling.  
  
"Even if I told him that that boy is a Bakemono?" her mother said, smiling.  
  
"What? How did you--" Kikyo emerged from behind her mother and grinned.  
  
"You did it! You bitch! You said you weren't going to--"  
  
"I never said such a thing! Besides, you expect me to hide this from our dear loving mother?" Kikyo asked, her lips pouting. 'Loving? What mom was she thinking of?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kikyo, I hate you," Kagome said flatly, bitterness in her voice.  
  
"I'm sad to hear that little sister. I did it for your own good."  
  
My own good? Bullshit!  
  
"Kagome, you continue to see Inuyasha and I'll tell your father and he won't take the fact that you're seeing a Bakemono lightly. He did it once before and he can do it again. Stop seeing this boy or else he'll pay for the consequences."  
  
'Did what once before? Strop trying to be to cryptic mom and just tell me!'  
  
"Okay, I'll stop seeing him before the dance."  
  
Kagome stood from the couch and glared at her family. Her mother left the room momentarily and then emerged again holding something in her hand. Her mother threw the object onto the floor and it landed just short of Kagome's foot. It was Inuyasha's bloody shirt.  
  
"Next time, he won't be so lucky."  
  
--  
  
Sango watched Miroku from a distance, sitting beside Kagura and smoking a cigarette, a habit Sango hoped he'd quit when she wins him back.  
  
'Kagura, that bitch! She did something to him! But what?' Sango sighed and slumped onto the table. 'I hate my life.'  
  
"Sango are you on something?" Inuyasha asked, chopping into his sandwich. Sango looked up and shrugged. She hadn't told anyone about what was happening to Miroku, although his actions speak louder than anything she had to say. In a matter of a week, he had the total of ten detentions. Kagome had seen him steal a couple of items on the teacher's desk and he spray painted "You want shit? Come pick the school's ass" on the school wall.  
  
It saddened Sango to remember what Miroku once was. His smile, his bladder problems, and even how he'd look up her skirt when she bent over. She wished she could have hit him once more with her bio book before he decided to go to the darkside. And God he was so hot too when he wasn't always covered with smoke and Kagura's nasty ass face by his side. But Sango had to admit he was sort of sexy in that smoldering, bad boy, stapler stealing kind of way. Ack! What was she thinking? She loved her old Miroku, no matter how perverted he was.  
  
"Miroku sure changed, huh?" Inuyasha said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at him and sighed, "Changed? I hardly noticed."  
  
"Give me a break! He's all smoking and mean and stuff. Damn, that kind of reminds me of me. That's scary."  
  
"He's just trying out a new look," Sango said, but it was at that instant that Kagura decided to kiss Miroku on the lips. Sango and Inuyasha turned away, "Whoa!" Inuyasha said, his sandwich still in his hand, "Did you, um, break up with him?"  
  
Sango packed her things and leaped off the bench, "I have to go."  
  
--  
  
"Kagura, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Miroku asked, pushing her away after she had unexpectedly kissed him on the lips. Actually, he wouldn't have cared much if they hadn't tasted like old lettuce. And there was the fact that he missed Sango and he had sworn long ago that the only lips he would kiss was Sango but then again he was no longer with Sango.  
  
"I just kissed you, can't I do that. I am your girlfriend."  
  
Miroku set the cigarette on his lips and turned away. He hadn't intended to start smoking, he just thought it added to the whole bad boy "I'm gonna kick your fat ass" look. Now it was almost like a bad habit. He had to remind himself to quit.  
  
"You aren't my girlfriend."  
  
"But we're always together and you broke up with Sango."  
  
"Yeah that's true. But I'm still not your boyfriend."  
  
"Miroku, my love, come on. I can be a really good girlfriend, besides, I already got my dress for the spring dance this Saturday," she said glowing.  
  
"Return it. I'm not going to that lame ass event." He laid back onto the table and rested his head on his arms. Kagura stared at him in disappointment. This was the first time she had seen him so cold. She had wished now that he was the old Miroku again. But she couldn't have the old Miroku back because the old Miroku was Sango's boyfriend and hell would freeze over before she decided to give up her Miroku. Even though he was a coldhearted asshole, he was still single and available.  
  
"I can't return it, it was on sale. Miroku..." she said, bending over now next to Miroku. Miroku turned his head away from hers and closed his eyes, which were concealed within his dark glasses.  
  
"What?" he asked, not really caring.  
  
"I'll make sure it's a night you never forget, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Isn't it time for your medication?" Miroku asked yawning.  
  
Kagura sighed and grabbed her things, "Fine, you ass."  
  
Miroku was hardly listening Kagura now. His gaze and attention had shifted towards Sango, who was sitting alone now, reading a book by the science building.  
  
'Where was Inuyasha?' he asked himself. He looked around and found Inuyasha talking to Kagome and holding her hand. 'That two-timer. Doesn't Sango care?' Why did he care, besides she wasn't his problem anymore. He no longer had Sango, he just had Kagura, which he would gladly return. He'd rather be by himself than have to listen to her talk anymore. Sigh. He wished he could hold her in his arms again. He missed his Sango so much. Snap out of it! --  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something," Kagome said, holding his hand.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, sensing it was something serious. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's about the dance this Saturday."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered. And guess what, I have a tux too. You don't look happy."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's my mom."  
  
"It's because of the other night."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "She wants me to go to the dance with Kouga."  
  
"She what?" Inuyasha asked, flinging his hands away from Kagome's and using them to hold his head up and he slumped onto the table.  
  
"She knows."  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"About you being a Bakemono..."  
  
"What the hell, are you kidding? No you have to be kidding? How the fuck does your family always find out these things?"  
  
"You know I was asking myself that same question. I think its to make my life more dramatic than it seems."  
  
"Well fuck its dramatic. So are you going to?"  
  
"I have to," Kagome said, trying to desperately hide the uneasiness in her voice.  
  
"I see. Well, it's okay."  
  
Kagome bowed her head and sighed, "I can't ever see you again after the dance."  
  
"What? I thought it was just for the dance!"  
  
"It isn't. I'm betrothed to marry Kouga."  
  
"You what!?" Inuyasha screamed, slamming his head onto the table. Kagome reached over and patted him on the head, "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Suddenly he shot his head up in the air, "You don't have to do that! We can run away together and get married!"  
  
"Inuyasha, get real! What normal teenager does that? What are we Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"You're right, it's stupid. But I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either but I have no choice."  
  
"Wait we can sneak around."  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up! We do that now and to tell you the truth, we aren't very good at that," Kagome said, remembering Kouga, Kikyo, and her mother.  
  
"True but we can try harder!" Inuyasha said trying to sound unnaturally optimistic. Kagome smiled at seeing how cute he looked when he was desperate. She loved the fact that he was trying so hard to be with her. But she knew she couldn't let him because it might mean his life. God, why did her dad have to be so gangster? She felt like she was living in the Sopranos.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't. I think—I think we have to end it." Kagome said, backing off, and holding back burning tears. Inuyasha watched her slowly inch herself way and turned away.  
  
"We can be friends."  
  
Great! That was the last thing he wanted to hear from her lips. But he couldn't push her away farther than she was already going because he did want her in his life, even if it meant being only her friend.  
  
Kagome was feeling the same anxiety. It felt like swallowing daggers when she uttered those words. In truth, she wished she was in his arms. But she found herself unconsciously backing away from him and before she knew it he was merely a spot. But she did not turn; she just continued to stare at him until he could no longer see her. He eventually left.  
  
--  
  
"Sango, why are you always alone?" Inuyasha asked, bending over and looking over Sango's shoulder. She closed her book and turned around.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Why are you always talking to me?"  
  
"What? I can't talk to you anymore?"  
  
"I mean you use to be all 'I'm Inuyasha and I'm tough and I hate the world!' now you're 'I'm Inuyasha, how are you and may I pour you a cup of tea.' What gives?"  
  
"Nothing, you just look really bummed lately and I can relate. Maybe I can help"  
  
Sango looked at him curiously and smiled, "Thanks Inuyasha, but you can't help me."  
  
"I know you broke up with Miroku. And before you decide to go crazy and tell me you didn't, I should tell you that I broke up with Kagome too."  
  
"You did, huh? Well, sorry." Sango sighed, 'what the freak? And she worked so hard to get them together.'  
  
"Nah, it's okay. We're still 'friends.'"  
  
"Well at least you guys are friend. Miroku and I are another story. He won't even talk to me and to make it worst, I don't even know what I did for him to break up with me. It just came out of nowhere."  
  
"Really? That doesn't sound like Miroku."  
  
"I know, that's what's scary."  
  
"He has been hanging out with that freaky chick a lot."  
  
"Kagura?" Sango said bitterly.  
  
"Yeah that chick. She's one freaky deeky lady."  
  
"Yeah she is, which is weird. He never used to hang out with her."  
  
"But he's got this new look now. She kind of matches his new him, minus the medication."  
  
"Yeah, true." Sango said in despair. Inuyasha sensed her pain and patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"Oh and you know what's a real bummer?"  
  
Sango turned to him and said, "What?"  
  
"The spring dance is this Saturday."  
  
Sango looked and focused her attention on the clock ahead. It was the spring dance this Saturday. She had completely forgotten. It was then that she remembered Miroku telling her that he would make it a special night—the night they'd celebrate their anniversary.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
The clock struck one thirty. Sango turned her attention away from the clock and smiled.  
  
--  
  
1:25—Miroku slumped onto the bench and looked inside his jacket for a cig but found none. Fuck, he had used the whole pack already. Okay, this is it, I'm going to quit. He didn't want to start using cigs regularly and then get lung cancer when he was old and gray. Hell no! He saw Kagura approach him and was about to duck and cover but she had seen him before he got the chance to escape.  
  
He found her completely annoying but no matter how many time he had told her to go away: Fuck off! Get Away! Leave me the hell alone!—she just couldn't take a freaking hint. So, he had to suck it up. She sat by him and wrapped her arm around his. He let her, hoping it would make her go away faster.  
  
"Miroku, did you reconsider about the dance?" she asked. Miroku groaned and looked in his pocket for a cig but remembered he had none. He sighed and looked away.  
  
"Because it could be fun if we went together! You could pick me up with a limo and then you could get me pink daisies because those are my favorites. We could go out to dinner at Le Café because I heard it was really good there but of course their kind of good could not be my--"  
  
Miroku drowned out her shrilling voice and was caught by the sight of Sango, still sitting alone, reading a book. He smiled and wished he was by her now, holding her hand or watching her read like he always did. But his perfect vision was soon interrupted by a figure that slowly approached his reading beauty and propelled her to close it and look up at him. He was disappointed to see it was no other than Inuyasha himself. He watched them for a moment and felt sick. He turned to Kagura who was still going on and on about whatever she was talking about.  
  
"—and then you can get me punch after we dance a couple of slow songs and you--"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, what?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
-- ~*~SPRING DANCE~*~  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Sure she looked too cute in her blush colored strapless gown with matching Jimmy Choos spring/summer edition but who gave a fuck if she wasn't going with Inuyasha. She stared at herself for a couple more minutes, layering her blush so that she soon resembled a very happy care bear in order to avoid the inevitable. Her mother had already called to her for the last ten minutes.  
  
She hoped that maybe she thought she was dead and that would be the end of that, but sadly there she was, in front of the mirror, daydreaming about life as a sad housewife when she got married to Kouga. Where was some freaking poison when she needed some?  
  
Alas, time was ticking and before long her mother flung open her door and stomped inside, her frown turning into a smile. She beamed down at her youngest daughter and clasped her hands. Kagome had never seen such a sight, it was almost funny in a twisted weird "my mother is a freak" kind of way.  
  
"Kagome, don't you look beautiful. Patricia, come in here!" she bellowed. The maid came in and stood there before speaking, "Patricia, yes, come in here, Kagome's hair needs a little more work. I expect her to be ready in a few minutes. Kouga has been waiting out there for thirty minutes." She paused and looked down at Kagome, "And Kagome, he looks mighty handsome tonight. He even rented a limo, isn't that just lovely?"  
  
Kagome nodded, steam rising from the top of her blistering head. Her mother left, leaving her with Patricia. Whoa! Kagome thought, where the hell was Patricia the whole time. She seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Kagome, you can't keep frowning all the time, your face will get all ugly," Patricia said, combing down her ill attempts at curling her brown locks.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it."  
  
Kagome looked at Patricia in the mirror and frowned. "Is it so bad to be with Mr. Chikara?" Patricia asked in concern.  
  
Kagome thought about that for a moment and realized that he was a good guy, just not the guy for her. She shook her head and Patricia smiled.  
  
"See? It will be okay. Once you are married, everything will fall in place."  
  
"But I don't want to marry him. I don't feel that special feeling when I'm with him," Kagome admitted. Patricia continued to comb her hair and now taking out the curling iron.  
  
"I know what you mean Ms. Kagome. But you see, sometimes you just have no choice. Even though your heart belongs to another, you must give in to what your family wants in order to make them happy."  
  
"But why should I? They've never treated him like I'm a part of their family. You are more of my family than they are!"  
  
"Shh! We must not get our tempers fired up. You have a dance to go to and don't think you want mascara running down your face." She looked at Kagome for a long time in the mirror before speaking again, "I know they've never treated you well but I also know that in the end, they are still your family."  
  
"I can't believe you are saying this. You are telling me not to follow my heart?"  
  
"I am saying to do what you think is best for everyone." She spun her on the chair and smiled, "There, you look beautiful. Have a good time tonight, Ms. Kagome. Say hi to Inuyasha for me."  
  
"Wait what?" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"I said have a good time." With that, she closed the door.  
  
Kagome admired herself in the mirror and smiled. She had to admit she was pretty hot tonight. She gathered her things and dumped them into a silk bag of a darker color than her dress and opened the door to her troubled fate.  
  
--  
  
Climbing down the stairs, Kagome stopped short of seeing Kouga in his tux and was amazed at how hot he looked. She sat there on that step for a couple minutes, just examining him. 'So this is the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with?' she asked her self. He wasn't bad looking. He could actually pass for a hottie when he put his mind to it. His hair was slicked back slightly, so that a couple bits of bang fell onto his face. She watched him move it back with his hand occasionally while he talked to her mother. But it always managed to go onto his face again and she liked it that way. His smile was perfect—the best that money could buy, I'm sure of it. But every time he smiled, Kagome could sense some kind of sadness within it. When her mother left him alone (finally), Kagome proceeded to walk down the stairs.  
  
She watched as Kouga's eyes drifted from the floor unto her and how his eyes widened and his smile graced his face. Stop drooling Kouga...  
  
He took his hands out of his pocket and watched her in awe. She was simply perfect in his eyes and to tonight it was clear that she was an angel. He wanted to kiss her then but he had to control himself—after all her mother was just in the other room. She glided towards him and smiled. Maybe she had a change of heart, thought Kouga, which made him feel at ease because he had dreaded seeing her again for sometime. He knew that her heart belonged to another, but maybe she was beginning to see him in a different light.  
  
Kouga took her hand and kissed it. She was shocked at first but for some odd reason she didn't feel like she was going to throw up like she usually did. 'God no! Am I falling for him' she shook her head no and set her hand by her side.  
  
"Kagome you look hot," was all he said, grinning like a little kid at a candy store. She looked at him and decided she should pay him some compliment too, "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Her mother reentered the room and she looked as though she were going to die from happiness. "I wish your father was here to see this! Oh and your sister just went back to school too."  
  
Oh darn, too bad. Kagome thought, a smile spreading across her face. "Yes it is a shame mother."  
  
Kouga then, out of nowhere, too her hand and held it, interlacing his fingers with hers. She wanted to punch him but how could she when her mother was standing right before them. She turned to Kouga, who continued to look at her mother, "Well, we better go. Oh wait, I almost forgot!"  
  
Kagome watched him run over to the chair and pick up something, "Kagome, I almost forgot to give you your corsage."  
  
'Corsage? I forgot to get the little sucker a boutonniere.'  
  
"Oh and I'll get your boutonniere!" yelled her mother. 'What? But I didn't even bother getting him one.'  
  
Kouga slipped the pink orchid onto her hand and smiled, "It matches with your dress."  
  
'What the hell was up with Kouga tonight? He was acting somewhat like a normal person.'  
  
Kagome smiled and reached over to her mother, who was carrying the boutonniere. She carefully pinned it on his Armani suit. It was the same pink orchid.  
  
"We have the same taste," he said. 'No you have the same taste as my mother.'  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked. Kagome stared at his outstretched arm and nodded. She reluctantly took it and watched her mother opened the door.  
  
"Come home whenever you want to," she said. Kagome sighed and walked out the door, Kouga in hand. He led her down the steps towards the limo. Upon opening the door he turned to her and said, "You look really good."  
  
"You said that already."  
  
"I know."  
  
He led her in and she was surprised to find a whole bouquet of pink orchids on her seat. She felt sort of happy when she held them in her hands. He could be unbelievable at times. She looked up at him and grinned, "Thanks."  
  
He took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He poured the champagne and gave it to her.  
  
"Are we allowed to drink this?" she asked.  
  
"I paid for it," he said. Just then the car started and Kagome sighed, thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
--  
  
The dance started exactly at 7. Unexpectedly, everyone arrived, even the loser potheads decided instead of staying home, they'd just smoke some weed in their best threads at the dance. So the night was magical. People hooked up and others broke up, this was in matter of moments because our protagonists haven't even entered the scene. Sure the whole school was there but Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagura, Kagome, and Kouga were no where to be seen. Where were they? Well, let's begin with Sango.  
  
*** Name: Sango  
  
Attire: A satin baby blue dress with a v-neck holter top. Nude colored evening shoes and pearl earrings. Her hair was done in a high bun with her bangs pulled to the side and put in place with a butterfly barrette. And of course a flip top hand bag –all found at a salvation army store—she looked for three months for the whole assemblage, of course it was all for Miroku.  
  
Date: Inuyasha (yes it is true)—sporting a hot black Versace suit, silver metallic tie, and his out of control hair was slicked back—yes they are still in high school but if they gots the money, they need the hot threads--  
  
Ride: a bus –her parents still believed that Sango and Miroku were still together and she couldn't break their little hearts so she just let them believe the lie. They found it odd that Miroku hadn't picked her up but she gave them some lame excuse and they believed her. She met up with Inuyasha at 6:45 at the bus stop and they drove in his beamer to school. They could have walked of course but hello, BEAMER!  
  
*** Name: Kagura  
  
Attire: A black spaghetti strap corset dress with a deep neck line so that her cleavage was all over the place, her shoes were black to match. Her hair was curled and pulled half-way up, clipped by a pearl barrette to keep it in place. She wore black gloves that reached up to her elbows and dangling vintage diamond earrings.  
  
Date: Miroku—who was looking particularly fine in his Armani suit in black and a black tie to match. He still wore his dark shades but it added some hot character to his whole 'I wanna kick your ass' look. He spiked his hair slightly so that it didn't go onto his faced but some of his bangs covered the top of his forehead which wasn't so bad.  
  
Ride: Miroku picked up Kagura at her house in his black Mercedes CLK with matching leather interior. He even took the time to get her a corsage—a deep red colored rose.  
  
--  
  
Kagome and Kouga were the first of the gang to enter into the dance which was covered with stars and clouds in order to appear like they were all floating on a cloud at night—the theme. Kagome turned to the punch counter and was able to get some when Kouga stopped her, "I can get it."  
  
"No I want to get it," she said. Kouga let her and she disappeared towards the counter. She was surprised to find Hojo there. She hadn't talked to him since that one time he asked her to the dance.  
  
"Hi, Hojo," she said. He turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Ms. Kagome. You look super hot."  
  
"Thank you. How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I needed to take a break."  
  
So was he here with someone? Kagome asked her self.  
  
"Umm, so how is the dance?" she asked, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well it's great." He then looked at her and smiled, "Are you here with Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome gulped, so he had known they were together. "You knew."  
  
"Kagome, I always knew. But I still liked you."  
  
"Well I guess it doesn't really matter because I broke up with him."  
  
"You did?" he asked shocked. "That's crazy." He began shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Hojo, are you still mad at me?"  
  
"What for?" he asked, drinking his punch.  
  
"For, you know, what I said before and what happened?"  
  
"What? Ms. Kagome that's old news. You're still thinking about that? I'm quite over that. Anyways I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all."  
  
Kagome hugged him, which then brought about a domino of mishaps. Upon Kagome's hug, Hojo was so surprised that he slammed his hand on the table but of course it landed on the punch, which tipped over and sent a puddle of red goo dripping on the floor. Luckily, Kagome was able to dodge the punch before it went onto her 500 dollar Jimmy Choos. But the river of punch began to wind its way towards the dance floor and sadly landed just short of Naru Okayama in her cotour Vera Wang in a stunning red. Kagome watched her backup slightly and before Kagome could scream watch out! Her beautiful Dolce & Gabbana shoes touched the river of punch and sent her waving her hands in the air in the desperate attempts to regain her balance. But it was too late, she fell butt first onto the stream of punch, ruining her dress which costs a good 3 or 4 thousands smackers. Naru looked around, her hair damaged from the impact, and began to sob. Kame Jojoba, her date, picked her up and escorted her to the girls' bathroom where her snobby trio met her and tried to calm her down.  
  
"But my butt is all wet!" she sobbed.  
  
"It's okay Naru. I can hardly notice it," replied snob girl #1.  
  
Snob girl # 2 patted her on the shoulder, "Yeah, maybe they'll think its part of the design, you know, cotour does some really outrageous things..."  
  
"Wahhh!" she sobbed as they entered the bathroom.  
  
Kagome and Hojo looked at each other and ran away.  
  
--  
  
A/N: finally! I finished another chappie! So, now I'm starting the 2nd part to Spring Dance Blues and this is how much I have done—ZIP! So, it might take awhile...school has been eating me alive!  
  
Okay, so be patient for the next one and I'll c u guys later...OH and THANKS a bunch for reviewing again!  
  
-co Tsukino 


	17. The Spring Dance Blues Part 2

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: You know disclaimers were kind of a pain in the ass in the beginning but after awhile it doesn't suck so bad anymore...here are a couple reasons why disclaimers don't suck:  
  
They make sure your ass doesn't get sued...without them I'd be in jail... They make your chapter appear longer than it really seems...gives it a good two or three more inches... It makes you think more creatively, I mean how many different ways can you write...I do not own Inuyasha? Last but not least, it reminds you that your ass is poor and that Rumiko Takahashi does and she's rich, probably sitting in her pool overlooking the ocean drinking a margarita and living off her million dollar royalties. I guess this was more of a "why disclaimers suck"... So there you go...makes you think twice about a disclaimer, huh? It doesn't? Well, I just wasted half a page of my fanfic...  
  
+Ch. 17: The Spring Dance Blues (Part 2)+  
  
Moments after Naru's crash to the floor, Miroku and Kagura entered the dance. Miroku swore to himself just a week ago that he wouldn't set foot in this dance if Sango was not by his side. He turned to his side and saw Kagura grasping his arm and smiling. Sigh. Yet, he was here with this medicated bitch by his side. After he had consented on going with her, he almost had a brain freeze. What the hell was he thinking? He kept asking himself. Sure, he could have stood her up and made her wait all night. But, even though he has changed on the outside, inside, he was still the same kind hearted Miroku.  
  
"Sorry I didn't get you daisies," he muttered as they slowly entered the dance scene.  
  
"No, Miroku, my love, a red rose is just perfect. Thank you," she said beaming at him. He nodded and cleared his throat.  
  
"You want to dance?" she asked. He shook his head, "No, I'm not much of a dancer."  
  
"Besides, we just came here."  
  
Kagura looked over at the punch table and sighed, "A punch would be good right about now."  
  
Miroku turned to her, "Yeah it would be. So when you get some, can you get me a cup too?" he asked.  
  
She grunted and stomped over to the punch table. He looked at her and sensed she was angry. He shrugged his shoulders and found a chair to sit on.  
  
He sat there for a few moments until a girl in a yellow dress approached him. She blushed and said, "Can I dance with you?" Miroku looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ummm, okay," He had to admit, she was pretty hot. He followed her to the dance floor which was playing some kind of lame techno music. But just as they found a perfect bald spot on the dance floor, the music shifted and turned to an oldie slow song. Miroku gulped, he had never danced with anyone except Sango. She watched the girl's arms find his neck and then she began to approach him closer, locking her arms around his neck. He slowly placed his hands on her waist and they began to move from side to side. Hey, he isn't a bad dancer after all.  
  
"Excuse me, bitch!"  
  
The two stopped dancing and faced a steaming Kagura with her hands tightly grasping her hips. She approached them and tore the two apart.  
  
"What do you think you are doing with me man?" she asked, pushing the girl to the side. In background some dork was chanting "bitch fight!" Kagura ignored it and continued to glare at the confused girl.  
  
"I didn't know he was with you," she muttered.  
  
"Hell yeah he is. No man like him would be caught dead with a two-bit whore like yourself."  
  
"What did you say?" the girl asked, her own head fuming now.  
  
Miroku stepped in and pushed the two girls apart, "Kagura, we were just dancing." Miroku felt his forehead perspire. Why the heck did he feel so guilty? It was only Kagura after all. His new and improved Miroku the bad ass was beginning to slip from his grasp. He wanted to shy away. He didn't like confrontation and as he watched the two banter back and forth, he suddenly felt a striking pang in his heart—a whole created from the loss of his Sango. Seeing Kagura bitch slap the girl across her face, he began to see her for who she really was. Why had he believed her lies? Why had he told himself his Sango never loved him? And why had he jumped to conclusions that she was sneaking around with Inuyasha? After all, who would want an Inuyasha, when they could have a hentai like him? It dawned on him now that he had put himself and her in unneeded pain and it was all because of her. He tore away from his enlightened realization just in time to see Kagura do a nose dive from the top of the punch table onto the girl and then strangled her using the poor girl's own hair which was ruined from the slapping that occurred moments before.  
  
The girl was screaming now, crying from Kagura's aggression. It was Ms. Kaede that finally pulled the girls apart, glancing back and forth from one girl to the other in bewilderment.  
  
"What the hell have ye done? Are ye crazy?" she turned to Kagura and eyed her, leaning towards her and asking, "Did ye take ye medication today Ms. Kagura?"  
  
Kagura sighed and opened her reddened fist, dropping layers of hair onto the floor. Ms. Kaede turned to the ravished girl to her right and watched as she screamed blood Mary.  
  
"Ms. Kaede, that bitch! She ruined my hair, my clothes. She's some kind of psycho path!"  
  
"Calm down Ms. Urasawa, I think ye should come with me and straighten this situation out."  
  
Then abruptly turned her head towards Kagura and snapped, "You too, come with me and we will straighten this situation."  
  
"But Ms. Kaede, I can't go! I have to stay with my date!" she yelled.  
  
"Ye should have thought about that before ye went mad!" She then grabbed her arm and escorted the two of them out the door. Miroku watched with a smile on his face. He turned and faced the door, deciding to go to Sango's house anyways and see how she was, making a mental note to get her some flowers.  
  
But before he could walk out the door, he watched as his Sango and Inuyasha walked into the door. His jaw dropped and he watched stunned.  
  
--  
  
Sango closed the door to her house and sighed. She looked down at her dress and smiled. It had taken her so long to find this dress, which was hidden underneath a pile of clothes at the Salvation Army store by her house. It was miracle she had found one in such great condition. The owner must have only used it once, probably for a dance like this one. Sango sighed again remembering how many times she had imagined Miroku's reaction when he opened her front door and saw her. But, what could she do? She no longer had her Miroku. She was only glad that Inuyasha and she decided to go with each other as a form of healing after being dumped. After all, she did want to use the dress because it had taken her so long to find it.  
  
It was Sango who had suggested they go together. She had told him she wanted to go to get her mind off Miroku but in reality she had wanted to save herself the trouble of having to explain to her mom and dad why she was no longer going to go to the dance and explaining that would bring her to tears again. Inuyasha was a good guy, no matter how much he tried to present himself as some bad ass super macho guy. He had been the one to console her, as weird as it is, when she was down. It just proved that he had a lot of good inside his heart. Even though she wasn't going to go with Miroku, she was going to try and have a good time. It was then, walking to the bus stop, that it dawned on her that she would have to see Miroku with that bitch Kagura. That would tear her to pieces. She thought of Kagura for a moment and sighed. Why was she so horrible to her? They were cousins after all, well at least in blood. But in spirit, their relations were cut short. They were related through her mom's side of the family which meant Kagura was loaded. Of course, after her mom decided to fall in love with her dad and defy the family—so they say—she was cut from the family and was only spoken about through curses. Sango didn't care. She didn't need anyone except her mom, her dad, and well...Miroku...  
  
Sango wanted to know why Kagura had to steal Miroku from her. She had everything—she had the fancy cars, the mansion, the yacht, everything and yet she still wanted her Miroku.  
  
Sango stepped on the bus as she pulled up and opened. The bus driver immediately recognized her and smiled, "Ms. Sango, you're mighty fancy tonight? What's the occasion?"  
  
Sango smiled, "It's a dance at school."  
  
"Oh I see. Well hop onto my carriage Cinderella and let me bring you to the ball."  
  
Sango laughed at how corny he was and went to find a seat. She pressed her head against the window and prayed that everything would be okay tonight.  
  
Half an hour later, the bus stopped and the doors opened. Sango looked out the window and saw Inuyasha sitting on the bench with his Sunday's best on. She walked out and went towards him. He looked up as he sensed her approaching and smiled.  
  
"Hey foxy mama."  
  
"Hey good looking. Waited long?"  
  
"No, just got here. Ready to go?" he asked, hoping off the bench and walking towards her.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope this was a good idea."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
Sango and Inuyasha hoped inside his red M3 and drove off in a huff.  
  
--  
  
They entered the dance and a couple people looked their way, mouths open. Sango gulped and turned to Inuyasha who didn't seem to notice to staring faces. Sango popped her head up and scanned the room, sighing when she didn't see Miroku. But she did see Kagome, who was hiding behind the drapery. Curious, Sango approached her and watched as she looked from right to left.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked. Kagome was stunned to see her best friend in a dress. She leaped from behind the curtain and embraced her best friend.  
  
"Shit! You look so hot!" Kagome screamed, scanning her friend from head to toe, her mouth wide open.  
  
"Me? You look hot. I love your dress."  
  
"Yeah I'd like it more too if I wasn't here with Kouga."  
  
"Where is that little weirdo anyways?" Sango said scanning the room.  
  
"Over there by the DJ."  
  
Sango rested her eyes on the fox in the Armani and smiled, "Kouga looks different tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I know, he looks hot."  
  
"Then why are you hiding behind a curtain?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to Naru, who had just stepped out of the bathroom, and smiled.  
  
"No reason."  
  
It was then that Inuyasha stepped, disrupting the girls' conversation. Kagome turned to him and smiled, approving of his look. He grinned, trying to hide the fact he was seriously checking her out.  
  
"Inuyasha, how are you?" Kagome asked, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm good. You?" Kagome tried to suppress a giggle—something she usually did when there was an uncomfortable silence. She said she was good and they looked at each other for a moment before Kagome asked, "Who are you here with?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment and then turned to Sango, who was desperately trying not to raise her hand onto her mouth and start biting her nails away. Sango turned a dark pink and said, "Well, he's here with me. But as friends of course!" she said, adding the last bit quickly.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Sango don't be all paranoid. It's okay. If Inuyasha were going to be here with someone I'm glad it's with you."  
  
"You are?" Sango asked, mentally hitting herself for not discussing this with Kagome beforehand. Actually the thought occurred to her but she kept getting flashes of Kagome with a 4x4 in her head and that didn't sit well in her mind. So she thought she's wing it and see what would happen. Luckily, Kagome had no access to a 4x4. "Yeah." She then grabbed Sango by the arm and slowly then whispered in her ear, careful not to let Inuyasha hear, "But if you make a move on him, I'll pound your ass," she said jokingly. Sango giggled, not sure to be afraid to be happy.  
  
"Don't worry, there will be no flirting and don't worry when we dance, I'll make sure we're a shoulder length apart."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
Sango hugged her and then fanned herself using her hand, "You want some punch?" Kagome shook her head, not wanting to go next to the punch table.  
  
Sango left the two alone, which again brought about the uncomfortable moment of silence. They stared at each other for a while and then down at their shoes and then at each other again.  
  
"Nice dance, huh?" Inuyasha said, his hands in his pocket and his feet bounding up and down.  
  
"Yeah, nice dance," Kagome said, her arms folded. She looked at him then and their eyes met.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to tell you that--"  
  
"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were going to be here?" Kouga said, cutting Kagome short. He placed an arm around Kagome and grinned, claiming his territory. Kagome looked up and tried to pull away but Kouga had fast reflexes. Before she knew it, he had his arms around her waist. She stood there in defeat.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know I was going to be here either," Inuyasha said, his heart beating fast from the rage he felt seeing Kouga with his dirty hands around his girlfriend. He watched him stroke the side of her waist and almost fell. He had to suppress his need to just reach over and rip his head off.  
  
"I see. Well, if you excuse us, we're going to go dance."  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled. He returned it and watched them disappear into the endless crowd of bodies hitting up against each other. He turned to the wall and smacked it, leaving a small bump.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled, examining his knuckles, which were beginning to turn blue. Sango appeared and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Don't let him get to you."  
  
"I know. It's just when I see them together, I just wanna punch the hell out of that bastard."  
  
"I know what you mean," she said, spotting Miroku just then, standing alone by the corner in the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be back. I need to deal with something." Well, someone actually. Inuyasha nodded, heading to the bathroom to put his hand under some cold water.  
  
Sango slowly crossed the dance floor, swerving around couples making out, dancing, and others fighting. Her gaze was on one person alone. He was standing with his head against the wall, his hands in his pocket, his shades still on his eyes and a despairing look on his baby boy face. Upon finally just inches away from him, she stared at him for a moment and knew he was staring at her, even though she couldn't see his eyes.  
  
He turned his body to move but she forced him to look at her then she took his hand and held it. He did not resist although his heart was breaking when he had seen her with Inuyasha. She led him out the backdoor, towards the math building and then stopped in the middle of the field.  
  
--  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, you want to dance?" the voice asked from behind. Inuyasha snapped out of his starry eyed trance of Kagome and Kouga dancing together on the dance floor. He turned around and looked up to see Naru smiling. He shook his head and gulped down the last of his punch which spiked to add some extra pizzazz. Naru stepped in front of him and bent down to his level. He shifted in his chair and tried to retract from looking into her eyes.  
  
"Can't you get the hint?" he asked. He reached into his pocket and took out a silver flask, again pouring spoonfuls of vodka—which he stole from his father's office. Naru watched him and smiled—she got him right where she wanted him, nearly drunk and getting drunker.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, I won't step on your feet."  
  
"Don't you have a date?" he asked in annoyance. Naru frowned and turned to her date in the corner who she had taken because he owned a Lexus. But of course, she had always intended in going with Inuyasha.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Come dance with me," she asked again, persistence in her voice.  
  
"Fuck off." Naru grew annoyed but she wasn't going to rest until she got one dance with him. He backed off and watched him for a couple seconds as he sat here drinking and watching Kagome from afar. 'What did she have that I don't have time three?' she asked herself. 'That little bitch! She already has some guy hanging over her and now she has Inuyasha longing for her like a sad little doggy!'  
  
"Don't Kagome and that guy make such a cute couple?" she asked. He immediately turned to her in disgust.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" he scowled.  
  
"I mean they're both good looking people and seem to get along."  
  
"You don't know anything. Would you just leave?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Not until you dance with me."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Well then I'll just have to continue telling you how great Kagome and her date look. Let me pull up a chair."  
  
"Okay fine, one dance. But after that leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Okay deal."  
  
Naru watched him swing a couple more gulps of his punch which was diluted now with vodka. Naru could sense he was beginning to lose himself and she smiled at the thought.  
  
"I gotta go piss!" Inuyasha said jumping up to go to the bathroom. Naru watched him dodged through the crowd and dive into the bathroom. She turned to his drink and watched it for a couple seconds. She slowly approached it and lifted the paper cup to her head and looked around. 'This was her chance' she said to herself. She dug into her purse and pulled out a clear baggy containing a single pill. She took it out and thought about cutting it in half but shook her head—she needed him wasted. Naru looked around once more and slipped the pill inside the cup of punch.  
  
Moments later Inuyasha arrived, still drunk. She turned and handed him the cup. He looked at it and smiled, hoping the drunker he gets; the easier it will be for him to dance with the bitch. Naru watched him and prayed he wouldn't look inside.  
  
He held the cup up and said, "Cheers." He lifted the cup to his lips and drank it with one giant gulp—missing the fact that the cup contained a drug named Ecstasy.  
  
--  
  
Sango, still holding Miroku's hand by his side looked at him and slowly, with her free hand, took off his glasses. He did not resist but did not look at her because of the shame that had formed after his realization of the truth. Being blinded before, he had seen her as some vixen, some slut and a half, ready to pounce on any hot guy she got her hands on. But how could he have thought that? She was just Sango, his loveable, beautiful, and sometimes abusive Sango. He was so blind. He lifted his head slowly and looked at her as she continued to slide her hands across his face as if tracing it and keeping a mental picture of him on the tip of her index finger.  
  
It was weird but they did not say a word just looked at each other for some time, the only two souls on the deserted grass in the darkness with a flicker of light from the tennis courts shining on them.  
  
"Miroku," Sango whispered. He nodded and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" she asked innocently. He nodded again and they both began to slowly shuffle their feet to the beat of their own hearts. Sango sunk deeper into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her frail body.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know why..."  
  
"It's okay Miroku. I knew you'd come back to me."  
  
Miroku looked down at his perfect angel and watched her sway to the rhythm of his steps, her eyes closed, her breathe hot, and her hands clutching his jacket. He reached up and touched her hair, which was soft and delicate and slowly pressed her head closer to his chest until they were one.  
  
--  
  
"Ah shit! A fast song, I love this song! Naru lets dance!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his hands in the air. Naru watched him and laughed. He reached over and grabbed her by the arm forcefully until she finally got up from the chair. He lead her to the center and started doing a funky jiggy. He reached over and took hold of both her arms and started dancing with her, laughing like a crazy person all the while.  
  
"Just let me rock you, ah, til the break of day...dance with me!!" he sang, sounding like a dying cow.  
  
Naru laughed with him and they continued to do a strange shuffle and turns until they were both red in the face.  
  
"I don't know why but I feel so good!" Inuyasha yelled. The crowd around him huddled towards the center to watch the normally silent Inuyasha in a whirl of blissful frenzy. Even Kagome and Kouga were drawn to the commotion, imagine their surprise at realizing that it was Inuyasha that was causing all the commotion—and it wasn't connected to someone getting a bloody nose.  
  
"Oh my god Kouga, do you see that?" Kagome gasped. Kouga was laughing his ass off, obviously delighted by the sight.  
  
"HAHAHA! Shit, the freak is going crazy!" Kouga said, his upper body bent from laughing.  
  
"Kouga, don't laugh. I think there's something seriously wrong with him! I think he's drunk!" Kagome said.  
  
She left Kouga's side, who was still laughing like a jackass, and walked over to the dancing Inuyasha, who was now doing a dance that resembled a cross between Saturday Night Live and Pulp Fiction. She reached over slowly and held onto his hand. He did not stop dancing but looked her way.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Confused, Kagome smiled, "I'm doing okay. But I think you should step outside a bit."  
  
"Why, I'm having the time of my life. I want to dance all night long!" he screamed. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can smell the alcohol all over you. You're drunk. Stop doing this."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't ask if you wanted some. Don't worry I still have some more!" He reached inside his jacket pocket and retrieved an empty flask of vodka. He unscrewed it, still not registering the fact that it was empty, and turned it upside down and began shaking it.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, I drank it all! My bad!!" he screamed. Annoyed now, Kagome took the flask and threw it over her shoulder, hitting someone on the head.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop this!"  
  
"No, I won't. You're not my mommy! I can do whatever I damn please!" he screamed  
  
"Fine, but don't even try to take Sango home!"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I won't. I want to take you home. Did I mention you look really hot tonight?"  
  
Kagome stood back in annoyance and watched him continue talking like a madman.  
  
"I mean shit I could reach over and just--"  
  
"Inuyasha, I thought you were going to go home with me!" Naru yelled, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh yeah huh? Well okay, you can come with us too. Kagome you don't mind do you?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"That's not nice to say. And I was going to let you drink some of my alcohol! Well, you don't get any anymore!" he said, still dancing and sweating now.  
  
"Inuyasha, lets go outside for a minute!" Naru said, flashing Kagome a smile.  
  
"No I want to dance some more!" Inuyasha bellowed, running in circles now.  
  
"I'll give you more alcohol!" Naru said. Inuyasha thought about that for a moment and followed Naru.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know!" he screamed before disappearing into the distance. Kagome huffed off and the crowd dispersed and took her place by Kouga's side, who was still laughing like a hyena.  
  
--  
  
"Uh, I need to rest. I don't feel so good," Inuyasha said slumping down onto the grass. Naru kneeled down beside him and watched him close his eyes. He reached over and combed through his jet black hair. He turned to his side and moaned.  
  
"That stupid Kagome, she's always being stupid. She should just kill herself. She's always acting like she knows everything." He turned to his other side and moaned, "I don't feel so good."  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha, just rest, you'll be okay." Naru continued to comb through his hair and then she slowly bent down close to his face until they were mere centimeters away.  
  
"Hey where's my alcohol?" he asked. She looked into his eyes, which were closed and kissed him slightly on the lips. He stirred at first but did not fight.  
  
'It's okay Inuyasha. Don't fight it,' Naru thought. She kissed him again and he moaned, parting his lips.  
  
"Kagome?" he called out in between kisses. Naru jumped at hearing her name and looked around. 'He thinks I'm Kagome! Oh well, take what you can get Naru!'  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, it's me Kagome," Naru said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, his eyes stilled closed and reached over to hold the figure before him. He slowly pushed her forward and started kissing her. The lips were different from what he remembered but this registered little in his brain, considering the fact all he could see what Kagome before him and nothing else really mattered.  
  
Naru sped up the kisses which grew rough and unsteady. It took Inuyasha a moment to catch up but soon Naru had her sights somewhere else. Still kissing him, she slowly ran her fingers down his shirt and began gradually unbuttoning the shirt with her one free hand. He took hold of her hands at first but did not stop her. He reached over and caressed the small of her spine and then began unzipping her dress, focusing still to keep up with Naru's kisses.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've always wanted you," Naru whispered.  
  
"I want you too Kagome. I love you."  
  
Naru ceased for a second but did not stop. She brushed his words off and continued to remove his shirt until it was completely off. She ran her hands up and down his chest and he moaned. Naru, whose dress was off her shoulders now, and slowly slipping looked down at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
Without hesitation, she unbuttoned his pants. He stopped her at first but she continued and he was powerless, feeling a bit nauseated now from the drug, which was not reacting well to his body and his flask of vodka. His mind was doing spirals but he still maintained this odd feeling of contentment and it was in due part to his make out session with Naru.  
  
All the while, Inuyasha's eyes were closed shut and so he grew confused when he heard Kagome's voice from a distance calling out his name.  
  
His head shot up and he rubbed his eyes and then his temples looking at Naru now half naked.  
  
"Kagome you look just like Naru. That's crazy," he laughed. But his reactions were slow and soon enough Kagome encountered onto the scene and her mouth dropped at the sight: Inuyasha, almost naked on the ground, lipstick covering his face, and Naru on top of him, half her dress gone, exposing half her breast.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Naru yelled. Inuyasha shoved her off and quickly battled to put on his pants.  
  
"Kagome, I don't think we should--" Kouga yelled from behind trying to catch up with Kagome who had run off to make sense of Inuyasha's actions. "Shit!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey Kagome, we were just having some fun!" Inuyasha yelled, his pants on now.  
  
"Sure you were, you asshole."  
  
"Why are you so mad? You make out with Kouga don't you?" Inuyasha said shirtless.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, do you make out with Kouga?" Naru asked putting on her dress and restraining herself from getting up and slapping Kagome for interrupting on what was suppose to be the best night of her life.  
  
"Shut up bitch."  
  
Kouga continued to blush at her side, a little part of him wishing it was Kagome and him on the grass half naked. Kagome turned and ran off, Inuyasha running off to grab her.  
  
"Kagome, don't run off!! The party hasn't even ended yet!"  
  
"Kagome, wait up!" Kouga yelled, outrunning Inuyasha, who was struggling not to fall.  
  
"Kouga, can we go?" Kagome asked. Kouga nodded and they trekked forward, Inuyasha still following behind.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't even try to follow me. Go finish what you started with that slut! Inuyasha--" Kagome turned and her mouth dropped when she saw Inuyasha face down on the grass.  
  
She called to him again but he said nothing. Kouga went over to him and put a finger to his pulse, feeling it was very faint.  
  
"Kagome, call the ambulance. NOW!"  
  
--  
  
Oh god!! Another one finished. I am soooo soooryyyy I took sooo long but I am and was very busy!! So I will try my very best to finish the next chappie but please be patient.  
  
--co Tsukino 


	18. PS I Love You

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha = $: Me = %: % = how much I own: how much I own = 0  
  
Ch. 18: P.S. I Love You   
  
--  
  
The scenery was bleak but sparks of color would randomly penetrate the dark vivid sky like wildfire, appearing almost ominous in the iridescent nothingness. The wind was fierce yet the sun was still in the abyss that was supposed to be sky. So, Inuyasha trekked forward through the deserted emptiness before him and counted the shooting flames in the sky as if it were stars. He didn't know where he was but he felt calming warmth surrounding his body and in this place he felt at peace and his aura was the color of the celestial heavens, painted in blue and holy yellow. He wished he knew where he was, he wished he knew why he felt so at ease in this strange universe. But at that moment, he hardly seemed to care. He just wanted to be in this place forever, counting the flames until the day he died. Then a thought occurred to him. In this place, is there such a thing as death? It feels as though this was already heaven and maybe he had died and this is where he shall eternally inhabit.  
  
Through his walk into heaven, he encountered a strange number of biomorphic creatures that appeared grotesque at first but, as he soon realized, were truly beautiful. He had encountered one creature whose arms resembled octopus scales and his head a cantaloupe. He looked good enough to roast but as he stepped forward, hoping to touch it or take a bite off of it, he found that upon his steps it magically transformed into a giant locus radiating in the magnificent colors of red, orange, and yellow—the same colors as that of the flames shooting above his head into the nothingness. The transformation made him smile and for the first time he realized that in this place all his desires, his dreams, and his wishes would manifest itself onto this world in unexpected ways. It was truly amazing. And although he should have felt a little bit frightened being in this strange new world, he felt nothing but happiness and it clearly showed on his face—a smile streaming across it as though it were his birthday.  
  
He walked forward hoping to find other marvelous creatures but was sad to see that there weren't any at all, just him and the flaming sky. He hoped there would be some kind of spiritual guild that would help him in this journey of his but there was none and what did he expect, he had always wanted to be alone and here he was now, getting what he had always wanted. But there was something missing that he couldn't truly figure out. He slumped onto the floor and looked out into the beyond hoping to find something and he wished then for a companion and upon that wish he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was fearful at first to turn but his curiosity was unending and do he turned to see the most beautiful face he had ever seen.  
  
Kagome touched him on the shoulder and smiled as he turned his head towards hers. He had wanted to say something to her then but was afraid to utter a sound, believing that just looking at her then was more perfect than any conversation. So, it was her that first opened her lips and spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have been waiting for you," she said, her gentler than usual. Her voice echoed the peace and contentment he was feeling inside.  
  
"You have?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
She simply nodded her head and pointed to the far east. Inuyasha turned around and saw nothing there.  
  
"What am I suppose to see?" he asked confused.  
  
"What you wish to be there."  
  
Inuyasha started laughing and said, "Kagome, you're talking really funny."  
  
"I'm not Kagome. I am simply a manifestation of who you want me to be. If you wish I were Miroku then I am Miroku." The person was suddenly enveloped in a bright light and when the light subsided, Kagome was Miroku. Inuyasha leaped back and then the fear began to surge through his body.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"What you wished."  
  
"I didn't wish this."  
  
"Not openly but deep inside you know you have always wanted to be here. It is your place; you created it, just as you have created me."  
  
"This is too weird."  
  
Miroku's form began to dissolve and in his place was Kagome once more. This time Inuyasha didn't freak out.  
  
"Don't you want to be here?" the person asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I feel strange here, like everything inside me is happy. I have never felt that way before."  
  
"I know. And if you leave this place will you be sad?"  
  
"Yes, I might."  
  
"So, I must go." The person stood up and looked at him one last time before walking off into the darkness. Inuyasha stood up and ran after her, turning her around and planting a soft kiss on her lips. He hoped she would not turn in Miroku again.  
  
"I am not the woman you love. I am a source of light imprinted to look like her. I do not feel any human emotion."  
  
"I know but looking at you made me want to kiss you. You may not be her but you look like her and in seeing you I remember her every move, her every touch, and her every expression. Where is she?"  
  
"In another place," the person said softly.  
  
"Can I bring her here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, you cannot."  
  
"But I'll be so lonely without her."  
  
"That is the price you pay for having all that you want, for granting a wish."  
  
"Then I don't want this wish anymore. I want to be with her."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"It's damn true."  
  
"But you have hurt her so many times and she has hurt you too. Why would you want to be with her when she causes that organ right here," she said pausing and touching his heart, "to hurt so much."  
  
"But this thing also feels happiness when I am with her. I love her."  
  
"I see. Then go away from this place and never return."  
  
"I don't need to come back anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
Inuyasha let go of the person and turned away, wishing for home and walking towards nothing. Soon his world faded and he fell to the floor in desperation.  
  
--  
  
"Inuyasha, please wake up," whispered Kagome to his ear as Inuyasha lay there motionless on the hospital bed, wires coming from all around his body. Holding his hand then, she cried and turned to his parents who were seated just opposite of herself. They looked like decent people, unlike any description that Inuyasha fed her. But she did not know them—they could be as horrible and heartless as Inuyasha labels them. But his mother's voice was so soft and her temperament so calm, that Kagome fell in love with her manner and wished she was her own mother.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Kagome asked in a hushed whisper. Her mother looked at her with worried eyes but her smile was comforting. Kagome had not told them she was a Higarashi because she feared they would hate her and maybe they did.  
  
"The doctors say he's in some kind of coma. We just need to wait for him to wake up. But his brain waves are functioning properly, so I guess that's always a good sign."  
  
Kagome nodded and continued to hold his hand. His mother looked at her then and smiled, "Are you his girlfriend? He has mentioned you before."  
  
Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha had said something to his parents about her. All this time she thought she was a secret. She guessed he wasn't as distant from his parents as he claimed he was.  
  
She forced her gaze away from the distraught parents to the others waiting around her. She had not noticed them there at first—she was solely focused on Inuyasha's health. To her left, by the corner table, sat Sango half asleep. She had her arms folded and was trying desperately not to nod off but by each passing moment, she was falling victim to her droopy eyes. Seated directly beside her was Miroku, his head on her shoulder like a little baby. When did they get back together?  
  
Kagome's lips sneaked a smile until she looked below her and saw the sleeping Inuyasha, hanging by a thread. She wanted to kiss him then—just to feel his lips on hers. But she couldn't do that in front of her emotionally imbalanced parents who were watching her every move. Still staring at Inuyasha, she peered forward and saw his mom looking at her—eyes wide and focused. She had to admit, for a mom she was hot. She had long legs, hair up to her shoulders that was tossed and draped her face, which was the image of perfection despite the fact she was grieving. Even the tears in her eyes and cheeks only heightened the natural glow on her face. The more Kagome looked at her, the more beautiful she appeared. Kagome lifted her gaze but his mother continued to stare at her. Feeling just a little uncomfortable, Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and kissed his forehead before departing from the room.  
  
Finally out of the room, Kagome breathed in much needed air and slowly her body just descended to the ground like a ton of bricks. She wrapped her arms around her body and just closed her eyes. She was remembering the last time she had come to a hospital. She was six and she had broken her leg because her bitch of a sister threw her down the stairs. Luckily she was halfway down when her sister decided to go mental on her. And she had pushed her for no good reason except the mere fact that she was having a bad day at school and decided to vent out her anger on her defenseless little sister. Even at the age of six, Kagome had known how horrible her sister was and how ruthless her family was towards her. After she fell, her sister looked down at her and smiled. Kagome did not cry and she felt no pain even though her leg was swelling and burning with pain. She thought that maybe her sister would comfort her—that she would show her she had a heart. But Kikyo had no heart; in its place was a ball of steel.  
  
It was hours before she got medical help. Her parents didn't come home that night until midnight and when they saw her on the floor with her leg now three times bigger than the other, they picked her up and told her to stop crying. But the sad thing was she wasn't crying to begin with. They just didn't know how else to react except to scold her again—even in her time of need.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to a pair of red shoes and suddenly her heart stopped as though she had recognized these red heels. She searched into her memory vault but came up empty. She looked up and found Inuyasha's mother staring at her in the face. Despite her beauty, she never ceased to appear so kind and so gentle.  
  
"Why are you on the floor?" she asked. Kagome got up in a flash and faced her; ashamed she was not as beautiful as her. Looking at her so close now Kagome saw Inuyasha had her eyes—a deep mysterious violet.  
  
"Sorry, I was just a little tired."  
  
"You'll get your dress all dirty if you do that."  
  
Kagome looked down and just realized she was still in her dress. Funny how after awhile you can hardly feel the discomfort. Kagome blushed and then took of her shoes, eager to feel her feet again. The moment she took them off, a wave of relief rushed through her and at first it felt awkward to feel solid ground.  
  
"You get use to them after awhile," she said referring to the shoes. Kagome nodded and uneasily started walking towards the cafeteria—eager for some coffee. Inuyasha's mother followed close behind.  
  
Finally with her coffee in hand, she slid into a chair and watched as Inuyasha's mother did the same. Kagome looked away sipping her coffee, wondering what the hell Inuyasha's mom was doing here. When she heard her voice, she almost spit out her coffee.  
  
"I know about you being a Higarashi."  
  
Mother of hell! Had Inuyasha told her? Oh god she was going to get beaten to a pulp by one of her gangster thugs hired to kill people she doesn't like.  
  
"Don't be upset."  
  
"Me? I hope you don't kill me!" Kagome screamed but quickly covered her mouth when she saw random people look their way in curiosity.  
  
"I won't do that," she said, staring at her as she did in the hospital room. Her eyes were so focused and intense as though she were reading Kagome's every move and memorizing every line on her face.  
  
"But how?" Kagome asked with confusion in her voice with a tint of fear. She was beautiful but Kagome bet she's even more deadly.  
  
"I can read it on your face. I recognize you," she said. Kagome jumped at the answer and sipped the coffee as a form of comfort. After awhile, she could not taste coffee just her fear.  
  
She looked down and that single act destroyed all these fantasized expectations of this beautiful woman. She was human and right now Kagome could sense pain on her face. Had I done something? She was thinking of something right now—an open wound that the conversation was pouring salt into.  
  
When she finally looked up, there were hidden tears in her eyes. She was trying desperately to hide them but she could not. Kagome knew those tears—she had cried those same ones just days ago. There was no use hiding them and she shouldn't feel ashamed releasing them from the confines of her eyes.  
  
"You must think I'm crazy but you remind me of my past and trust me you were very much a part of it."  
  
'I was?'  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked. She nodded and Kagome pushed herself forward so there were only inches between them.  
  
"Why does Inuyasha hate you?" Kagome asked.  
  
She looked down and smiled, "Well that is my fault. He's always hated me ever since his father died and I married another man. He hasn't quite gotten over it. I don't blame him." She chuckled and Kagome suddenly felt sorry for her.  
  
"He says you think he's dumb."  
  
"He did, huh?" she said, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't get it. Why would he say that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sometimes Inuyasha sees me so much as this evil witch of a mother that whatever I say, his anger at me just blinds him. I didn't mean to say he was dumb, I just knew he could do so much better in school but I guess he took it the wrong way. When I found out about his learning disability, I sent him to a special school but he was acting up and I was forced to take him out of it. That's why we had to move here. This is the best school in the whole city."  
  
So that was why they moved around a lot. Kagome was not mad at Inuyasha—every word his mother said made her love him more because he saw how much pain he was going through. If anything, he was just confused because of his mother's second marriage. Why had he not told her? She felt so out of his life—like a shadow that just followed him everywhere but was always left in the dark, disappearing when the sun sets.  
  
She did not pity him, she wanted to comfort him and she wished she was by his side.  
  
"And he doesn't get along with his stepfather, so it's hard for him to see that I do love him."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She stared at Kagome for a few moments and then smiled, "He really does love you."  
  
"How can you tell?" Kagome asked flustered by her comment.  
  
"I just know. He's changed a lot since he's been here. I see him smile when no ones looking or at least he thinks no one is looking. He tries harder at school. It doesn't matter to me that he isn't top in his class. It matters that he's trying but he doesn't notice it when I compliment him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I guess he doesn't want to know I love him."  
  
"All this hatred just because you married someone else?" Kagome asked. She felt as if there was another piece to this puzzle that his mom was not willing to admit to. She sensed it in the shuffle of her heels and the furrow of her brow.  
  
"I think I have to go. I should be with Inuyasha in case he decides to wake up."  
  
Kagome knew she was digging too deep into their lives and she felt ashamed. But, at the same time, she was intrigued and wanted to know more.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She turned again before leaving the table completely and said, "Tell your father Damaru sends her regards."  
  
I froze and then felt my hand grip her shoulder before she decided to go. She looked at my hand and smiled.  
  
"How do you know my father?" Kagome asked. She continued to smile and then slowly rose from the table, throwing her cup of coffee. She clicked her red pumps and tossed her hair, "It was great talking to you Kagome. I see why my son is so in love with you."  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, get up and take a bath. God knows where you were last night, ruining your dress and your shoes!" her mother yelled, blasting open the windows so that the room was flooded with sunlight. Kagome raised an arm to her head to shield her already sensitive eyes from the bright light.  
  
She didn't quite remember what had happened last night. She only remembered Miroku and Sango dropping her off and then her going over the conversation with Inuyasha's mother about Inuyasha. Damaru. That name was so familiar. Did she know her from before? Damaru looked at her as if this was not the first time they met—as if they had met in the past. But when? And how? It was impossible but Kagome couldn't help this feeling deep inside of her. It was eating at her thoughts and clouding her mind from functioning.  
  
Kagome looked down and saw she was still in her gown, which was wrinkled and needed a good dry cleaning. Oh well, it was only a thousand dollars.  
  
"Kagome, are you listening to me? God damn, you never pay attention. It's almost three in the afternoon and you smell like a dog. The dinner with Kouga is at six. I expect you there showered and smelling like a rose."  
  
Kagome froze and faced her mother who was engulfed by the monster of light. She could not see her but she sensed her smell—it smelled like shit.  
  
"What do you mean Kouga is coming here for dinner?" Kagome asked, getting up now, still fatigued, but her senses quite alert.  
  
"I mean he's coming to dinner. Don't tell me you've become deaf," her mother yelled. She momentarily screamed for Patricia and as fast as lightning the poor maid was by her side.  
  
"Patricia, pick up her stuff and take that dress off of her. She's ruined it."  
  
Patricia nodded and started undressing Kagome who was resisting, knowing quite well she could take the dress off herself. In seconds the dress was off and she was sitting there in her bra and panties without a care in the world.  
  
"I don't get it. Why is he coming for dinner?"  
  
"Because he's your boyfriend. You father is coming home today and he wants to have a little friendly chat with him." Ugh, the words "boyfriend" and "Kouga" in the same sentence set shivers down her spine. Where did the little rat go? Then Kagome realized he probably fled after they took Inuyasha off to the hospital. His parents probably knew he was a Chikara. All hell would break lose. Good thinking Kouga.  
  
"I see another excuse to drink his most expensive wine and smoke his best cigars. I get it."  
  
"Kagome don't be such a bitch. Act your best tonight."  
  
Shove it up your ass, mother!  
  
Kagome walked to the bathroom and put on her robe before closing the door. Sure, she'll act her best tonight.  
  
--  
  
Kagome pinned her hair tightly with the pink clip attacked to a purple rose and admired her work in the mirror. Not bad, she thought. She smiled and reached down to put on her black leather stilettos. She stood up and fell over, her arms flapping. Now on the ground, she groaned, mentally shooting herself for not practicing walking in them before deciding to put them on. She had only worn them once at a Halloween party dressed as a hooker. She slowly stood up and pulled down her black slinky dress that was so short she thought her ass might hang out if she bent down even an inch. Oh well, all part of her wicked ways.  
  
She thought she was revealing a little much—a little cleavage here, some leg here, a tad of ass over here. Oh well. A little goes a long way. She looked at herself once more and gulped. She wasn't quite ready to face her parents but if they treat her like a bitch then she'll treat them like a bitch. Plus she was sick and tired of their fucking scolding and parental power wrath. In part, she was trying to vent over Inuyasha's sudden state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Okay Kagome you can do this."  
  
She opened the door and held onto the railing for dear life. One false move and she'd fall out of her dress and she wasn't prepared to die naked at the bottom of the stairs. Step by step, she told herself. Already she felt as if her feet were ready to cave in from the pain shooting from her feet.  
  
She could hear Kouga's voice resonating from the kitchen. He was here—good, right on time. She hastened her walk down and then finally, at the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and fixed her skirt again which was hiking up her ass. Every step she took, the damn thing wouldn't stay still. It was now permanently attached to her ass, like a second skin. Good, the tighter, the better.  
  
Before walking into the kitchen, she took a deep breathe and proceeded in like it was a sunshiny day.  
  
"Hello dear mother and father. Am I in time for dinner?" Kagome asked, feeling her skirt rising up again. Her father watched her in disgust, signaling her mother to hide her from sight. Her mother, of course, was too shocked to say a word. She watched her daughter strut her stuff through the kitchen.  
  
"What, no hug?" Kagome asked. She was a foot away from her parents, a cool smile plastered on her face. Kouga stepped forward from behind the counter and eyed her, desire in his eyes, which were undressing her as he looked her up and down.  
  
"Kagome, put on something decent this instant!" screamed her mother, finally recovering from her shock. She liked her better when she was silent.  
  
"You don't like it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You look like a whore!" her mother screamed.  
  
"I think she looks rather good," Kouga said, drool on his lips.  
  
Her mother looked at him and eyed him to keep his mouth shut. He zipped his lid and stood back admiring the view.  
  
"Mother, lets not make a big deal out of this." Kagome's heart skipped a beat, afraid of what was lying before her after the dinner was over.  
  
"Kagome, if you don't change before the Chikaras come here I will--"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know the whole Chikara clan was coming!" Kagome smiled. Great, more fun!  
  
"Yeah and mom invited her sister and her family too."  
  
"Oh really?" Perfect.  
  
Kagome cut through her bewildered and enraged parents and walked towards the beaming Kouga. She grabbed his arm and held onto it. If she was going to play bad Kagome, she needed to make sacrifices.  
  
"Kouga lets go into the dining room and make ourselves comfortable."  
  
Kouga jumped to the request, eager to see what Kagome had in plan for him. But when he moved in for a kiss from the lustful babe, she nudged him on the side, "Don't get the wrong idea."  
  
Kouga knew it was too good to be true.  
  
Her parents still awestruck, they looked at each other and shook their heads, not knowing that the worst was yet to come.  
  
--  
  
The guests arrived just minutes after Kagome and Kouga entered into the dining room, Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Kagome was eager to show them how much she loved her man. Kouga and she were welcomed with a wave of silence, all eyes on Kagome's skin-tight dress and super high heels. Since she had never met his aunt before, she thought it was her duty to introduce herself.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome. I'm Kouga's girlfriend."  
  
Her aunt stared at Kagome's hand for a moment, wondering if it was safe to touch it, and finally shook her hand. She was a middle aged woman, older than Kouga's mother but still had the same airy high-strung attitude that Kagome hated in both women. Moments after her son and daughter entered the room, the daughter around Kagome's age and her son looked about twelve.  
  
"Holy shit, who's the babe?" her son screamed, releasing his gameboy. His mom looked at him and shot him a look which shut his mouth up. He winked at Kagome and then walked over to the dining room.  
  
Her daughter was a little friendlier, "Kouga, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was a hooker. Nice dress," she gave Kagome a look and then walked off in her designer heels and Burken bag.  
  
Her husband walked in momentarily and practically had a woody just looking at Kagome. Kagome smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was a short man, balding in some places, and looked too weak to be a corporate executive. He looked up at her starry eyed, perverted thoughts dancing in his head. Kagome kissed him on the cheek, which drove him nuts. Kagome was sure he did something naughty in his pants.  
  
"Hello Mr. Yokohama. It is a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said, an emphasis on the world pleasure.  
  
He just laughed like a school girl and proceeded to the dining room.  
  
Next arrived Kouga's parents who were less than please to see Kagome looking like a two-bit tramp. They shot one look at her and thought they arrived at the wrong ten million dollar mansion. Kagome's mother had to reassure them they came to the right place. Kouga, on the other hand, could care less. He was too busy staring at her rack. She hit him on the shoulder but he didn't care.  
  
"Kagome...I...uh, hardly recognized you," Mrs. Chikara said bewildered, looking at her son's girlfriend with disgust.  
  
"Yes, I thought I'd go for a different look."  
  
"I see," she said.  
  
"I think she looks hot. I wouldn't mind having me a piece of that ass!" winked his little cousin.  
  
"Inu, shut your mouth!" screamed his mother from the other side of the table. He shut his mouth but continued to eye her. The little hentai.  
  
"Mother, don't mind him. He can't help it. He can't get enough girls. You should see his dirty magazines under his bed."  
  
"Yume, not at the dinner table." Yume rolled her eyes and played with the salad that was just brought out.  
  
Kagome and Kouga sat down and Kagome was laughing inside from the face her mother was making. She was probably so humiliated. Serves the bitch right for making her life a hell. She saw her mother's sneers and occasional glances her way in disapproval. Kagome could read her mother's eyes as they shifted uneasily from one Chikara to the other as they stared at Kagome in disgust. Kagome didn't care and neither should she. Kagome saw the hatred in her mother's eyes and they burned into her skin, branding the word SKANK across her chest.  
  
But in a sick and twisted way, she enjoyed the attention and most of all she enjoyed the hatred in her mother's face. It made her want more and it was then that she looked at Kouga and slowly her hand reached over and grabbed him by the collar. Still talking to his cousin by his side about cars or dirty magazines, he was surprised when he was suddenly thrust forwards into Kagome's face. She kissed him hard on the lips and although he was shocked at first, he gladly gave in. Then they went at it for a good two minutes, their tongues colliding. Kagome had never kissed anyone like that before, not even Inuyasha, and she hated herself for not doing it sooner.  
  
"KAGOME!" her mother yelled. Kagome looked up, her red lipstick smeared across her face, a smile still on her face. She let go of the flustered Kouga, who wilted to the floor in bliss while little unicorns danced around his head.  
  
"Shit, that was hot," Inu shouted, his mind still repeating the tongue action just moments before.  
  
"Sorry mother. I thought I'd express my love to Kouga."  
  
"May I talk to you outside, for a moment?" she asked bitterness in her tone. Kagome gulped and walked out, the guests still focused on her, their eyes wide and awake.  
  
Her mother took her by the arm and roughly led her to the kitchen and then threw her to the side. Her mother looked at her and they stared at each other for some time before her mother decided to go up to her slap her hard on the face.  
  
Kagome cupped her cheek. She was going to need ice again. Funny how she was beginning to get use to her mother's slaps.  
  
"You are a disgrace to the Higarashi family. You come out dress like a slut and then act indecently in front of the whole Chikara family. Not only that but to Kouga's aunt, whose husband just happens to be the chief owner of a giant enterprise." Her mother shook her head and crossed her arms. Kagome rose from the slap which sent her flinging to the corner wall.  
  
"That's all you ever care about mother. Your little circle of snobby bitches! Why don't you go and stuff it mother! I don't care who I have to impress. I feel sorry for you; you can't lift a finger without wondering what other people are thinking. It's so sad!" Kagome shouted, loud enough for the people in the other room to hear. Kagome's mother lifted her hand and was ready to slap her daughter again but saw that Kagome did not cower.  
  
"Go ahead mother, slap me some more. Show me how much you love me." Her mother looked at her hand and then slowly brought it to her side. Kagome looked at her mother in pity and walked into the dining room, a grin from ear to ear.  
  
--  
  
"So Kagome, tell us about your plans after you graduate," Mrs. Chikara asked. Kagome looked at Kouga whose eyes were telling her he wanted another surprise kiss.  
  
"Well, I was planning to go abroad."  
  
"Really? How about your marriage to Kouga?"  
  
Kagome gulped, she had forgotten about that tiny detail.  
  
"Ah sick Kouga! You get to marry this babe. Tell me about the honeymoon."  
  
"Inu, don't be a perv. You're too young. You have your whole life to lift girls' dresses and sneak a peek at locker rooms." exclaimed his sister, who, as Kagome saw, has shown no emotion since she came here. She had a weird disposition, making blatant comments here and there but never once raising her voice. Kagome watched her file her already pristine nails.  
  
"Oh yes that. I..."  
  
"We haven't discussed it yet mother. I will only get married if Kagome wants to," Kagome was shocked. She looked at Kouga and confusion clouded her mind. What happened to the Kouga she despised? She guessed the kiss knocked some sensitivity into him.  
  
"I see," her mother said, lifting her tea and taking a delicate sip. She was glad that there might be a chance Kouga wouldn't get married to the whore. But she loved money more than his happiness, so she needed to get to work if she wanted to see her son married to the daughter of the richest man in the nation.  
  
"Where's Sesshamoru?" Kagome asked eager to redirect the conversation.  
  
"Oh he didn't feel well. He decided to stay home."  
  
"I see." Yeah right, Kagome thought, he was probably sneaking around with his real girlfriend.  
  
Kagome felt a hand on hers and saw it was Kouga's. She did not slap it. Instead, she just let him rest it there. After all, she was trying to annoy her parents and lately, he was treating her like a real human being.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to the mantle piece and turned around and watched her parents go on and on about the new yacht they bought. Kagome was disgusted. She slowly snuck away from the crowd as they were too busy bragging about their wealth and found herself in her father's study. It was quiet here and she liked the silence. She sat on the couch and decided she needed a good long nap. But something caught her attention and she was up on her feet in seconds, grabbing at the small piece of paper under her father's desk. She could feel it on her fingertips but it wouldn't budge.  
  
After minutes of reaching and stretching, she finally got a hold of it and held it in her hands. It was a picture, her father and another figure but their face was scratched out. That was weird. Kagome, as hard as she tried, could not figure out who it was. She chucked it aside but upon its landing on the carpet, she realized that there was something written on the back.  
  
Kagome reached for the picture again and read it:  
  
I send my love  
  
Yours Forever, Damaru  
  
Kagome read the three words over and over again, her eyes darting from one word to the next and continually repeating Damaru over and over again until her brain was on overload.  
  
It couldn't be the same woman but then again Inuyasha's mother had said she knew her father or at least implied to it. Kagome remembered then the look that Damaru gave her. She had said recognized her. Maybe that was it. She had recognized her father and she saw her father in Kagome. Kagome held onto the picture as though it were life itself and then slipped it in her bra when she heard someone's footsteps. She ran to the couch and pretended to be staring out when Kouga walked in. He walked over to her and smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded and watched as he sat by her side.  
  
"I know you kissed me to piss off your parents," he said. Kagome looked at him and felt a tinge of sympathy.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, its okay. I wanted to tell you that I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Do what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Do this—pretend you love me when I know you don't."  
  
Kagome chuckled. Kouga looked at her, "Why are you laughing."  
  
"I don't think you've even realized it but you've changed so much."  
  
"Yeah I know. I think it was because of you. For the first time you've showed me how it's like to love someone."  
  
Kagome was taken away by his comment. She looked at him and then turned away quickly.  
  
"So I want to repay the favor by letting you go. Plus, it kills me to see you when you're with him. I see it in your eyes." He turned away but Kagome had her hand on his face. He was surprised to feel her fingers on his face. Her touch felt good and he closed his eyes. She reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Thank you, Kouga."  
  
--  
  
Sesshamoru circled the house, trying to think. He was not a bad guy. He was a greedy bastard but he was not a bad guy, he kept repeating in his head. Sure he wanted the money that came with marrying a Higarashi but would he risk it all, even the woman he loved, just to have a piece of the golden pie? He wasn't sure yet.  
  
He looked over at Rin asleep in the couch and thought how beautiful she was. He loved her with all his heart and sometimes it ached inside to know how deep his love was for her. And yet he was treating her like shit and she wasn't blinded by it. She wanted no part of this and she told him straight up.  
  
Just moments ago, in the cold deserted mansion, they were fighting, screaming from the top of their lungs. It almost came to the point where she wanted to break up with him. But how could he function without her? They had been going out for nearly four years now and it was only last year he summoned all his courage to confront his father about marrying her. He forbade their relationship since the day he found out she wasn't some daughter of a high and mighty enterprise. It was useless after that to convince him that maybe love was thicker than money. He refused to listen to any reason and soon he had to see her only in the dead of the night where no one would see them. It sickened him to see his father act so greedy but I guess that's the price you pay to be a Chikara.  
  
Then there was Kikyo, that two-bit bitch whore. He hated her and there were times he just wanted to punch her unconscious but he was also afraid of her. He was afraid of her determination and her heartless mentality. How the hell is someone born without a heart?  
  
What was wrong with him? Was money more important than love? I guess so, he had, after all, agreed to go with her plan. She had a way of convincing people that could melt all your morals away.  
  
Then again, he never really had any morals and if he did, he never played upon them. She was right, before Rin, he was a heartless, cold, and greedy as Kikyo. But the moment Rin stepped into his life, he changed. He didn't realize it at first but after awhile money started to matter less and less. And he guessed that one of the reasons he complied with Kikyo was the fact that the money he got from his father upon their marriage would really help support Rin. He wanted to give her everything he had but how could he make sure she was okay if they had nothing. Sure he was going to college now and an apprentice to his father but if he ever disowned him, no corporation or firm would ever hire him or so much as take pity on his pitiful soul. His father had that power. Worst of all, if he backed out of the plan, Kikyo would come running to her father and he would see to it that Sesshamoru suffered for all eternity for hurting his daughter—who would probably be laughing her ass off in the background. He had that kind of power too.  
  
No matter which way he turned, there was always a wall from blocking him from being with Rin. He watched her chest rise up and fall again with each breath she took. He didn't want to be with anyone else and yet he knew that if they were to break all the rules and get married, life would turn into hell. And that was something he was not willing for her to go through.  
  
Still, there was a voice inside of him, telling him that love would keep them together. Funny, that sounds like a song, he thought. He smirked and sat by his love's side, brushing the stands of black hair that got into her face. She woke up then and smiled. Good, Sesshamoru thought, she wasn't angry with him anymore.  
  
"Hey you," she said. She yawned and got up to stretch.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked concerned and a little afraid she might smack him again.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I hit you," she apologized, checking out the bruise on his arm. "Hey at least it wasn't the face," Sesshamoru said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Rin didn't smile. She looked down and sighed, "I wish I was rich like you. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. We would be married by now and live our happy life somewhere, off the coast of Fiji."  
  
"Fiji?" he asked smiling.  
  
"It was just a thought."  
  
He realized how sad she was and placed an arm around her to comfort her, "It should be the other way around. I wish I wasn't rich. This world is disgusting—power and money, that's all my family ever cares about."  
  
"Yeah so I've heard," she said pressing her face in his chest as his arms surrounded her petite frame. She felt so safe here in his arms. She wished then that they would stay like this forever. It was too perfect. And she was right...  
  
"Sesshamoru, get that whore out of my house!" his mother screamed upon entering the room. Kouga tried to pull her away but she resisted and walked up to the clutching couple.  
  
--  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, contemplating the night's event, still with a smile across her face. Except for the fact she told her mother to stuff it (which felt so good), everything went well. The best part of it all was that Kouga was letting her go. Why the change of heart, she thought. But it didn't mean she was free. Her mother would still interfere and soon enough, she knew, she'd have another plan brewing. Her mother...  
  
She had expected her to come into her room and beat the living shit out of her by now. Oh well, she had other more important things to worry about. She changed her clothes and hung them in her closet. She never knew that dress would come in handy again. She guessed everyone needs a slut dress.  
  
She changed into gray sweats and a yellow mid drift tank. She slipped on some tennis shoes and ran downstairs. Her mother and father were still in the kitchen drinking tea. God, they were always drinking tea.  
  
Her father caught sight of her before she could run out the door and immediately called her name. He was still upset from the dinner and she could tell by the pulsating vein on his left temple. Her mother, on the other hand, refused to move from her chair at the kitchen counter. She slowly sipped her tea, her back facing her daughter.  
  
"Where are you going?" her father asked.  
  
"I need to visit a friend in the hospital."  
  
"It's nearly midnight. I'm sure your friend needs their rest."  
  
"He needs me," Kagome said calmly. Her father eyed her and said, "He?"  
  
"Yes father, it's a boy! Now can I go?"  
  
"No you may not go. Do you think we'll ever let you leave this house after the stunt you pulled tonight? I should lock you in your room and never let you out! You disgraceful little--"  
  
"Let her go!" yelled her mother from the kitchen, still slowly sipping her tea. Kagome's heart stopped for a split second as she listening again to her mother's words which were sending shock waves up and down her body.  
  
"What, dear?" her father asked.  
  
"Let her go! I don't want to see her face here anymore. She can die in a gutter some place, I don't care. Go Kagome," she paused and turned around, "and be with that low-life BAKEMONO!" she screamed. Kagome swore she saw a smile escape her lips, which she quickly covered up.  
  
She turned to her father, who was wide-eyed in shock, clutching his heart. Kagome thought he might have a heart attack and ran to him but she was forced back by a slap on her face.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked.  
  
Kagome did not answer. She looked at him, trying to regain his normal breathing. All the while her mother stood by the door frame in glee; arms crossed and eyes intent to kill.  
  
"But how?" he asked. It was then that her father's eyes shifted briefly from a fiery red to a clear blue—a memory? Kagome saw it and quickly remembered the picture that was still in her bra. She reached into her shirt and pulled it out. Her father watched her and in curiosity lunged forward and tore the picture from her grasp, ripping one of its corners which were temporarily attached to Kagome's fingers.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
Kagome was victim to silence again, fearing her father's wrath. She had never seen him this angry before, except that one time when he and her mother fought when she was so little.  
  
"You never told me, father," was all she said and although it didn't make much sense, her father got the message.  
  
"Why did I need to tell you?!"  
  
"I never knew about this family feud between our two families. Why?"  
  
Her father bowed his head, "Because it didn't matter anymore, Kagome. They said they would leave and never return. But why have they come back?"  
  
"I don't know," but she did know—Inuyasha.  
  
"Is it true? Have you been seeing their son?" he asked, praying his wife was wrong but knowing all too well she was right.  
  
Kagome ducked her head and then whispered, "Yes." Her father looked down at the picture and she swore she saw a tear go down his cheek. Her mother turned away then and vanished into the kitchen.  
  
"I see, like father, like daughter."  
  
"What do you mean, father?" Kagome asked, inching away, afraid of another brutal slap to the face.  
  
"You see," he said, pausing and looking at his daughter, for the first time with loving eyes, "I too fell in love with a Bakemono."  
  
--  
  
12:15 am—Sora Hospital  
  
Damaru wrestled with her fears in the nightmare playing in her head and was awakened to find her son fighting off his own demons. He turned slightly in his bed and then his movements turned frantic. She called for a nurse and stood by her son's side as he clenched her fingers.  
  
Suddenly, he woke up in start, his head popping up like a jack in the box. He looked out into the darkness; his eyes still not adjusted to the intense black and parted his lips.  
  
"KAGOME!" he screamed. His mother looked at him startled.  
  
--  
  
Hey guys! O I know, I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that but school has been kicking me in the ass like no other. So, I tried to finish it little by little but it was useless but luckily I'm on summer vacation right now and yay I got to work on it. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
  
Also, please feel free to tell me if the story sucks or whatever. It does help me to write better. Oh, I also wanted to say was that there will only be 2 more chapters left. I am finally bringing this to a close! Aren't you all excited? I know I am!  
  
-- co Tsukino 


	19. And it All Falls Down

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha...No I don't but I wanted to know how it felt to write it—I felt a million dollars richer  
  
Ch. 19: And It All Falls Down  
  
"Hahaha, this is pathetic. Don't just stand there Sora, scold her! I can't believe you are reminiscing your stupid love affair when your wretch of a daughter is going to, any minute now, run out that door and see that filthy brat!" her mother screamed, her voice blasting like a siren in heat. She had unfortunately reemerged from the kitchen and was gradually making her way towards Kagome and her father, each watching her in anticipation.  
  
Kagome felt a cold sliver go down her spine. She had seen her mother angry many times but at this moment, she could feel her mother's anger was reaching to the point of insane rage. The past that her mother sought to hide was finally being unearthed before her eyes. Her mother's breathing grew uneasy, her eyes shifting from left to right in a ping pong motion, and soon perspiration began to form just below her hair line. It was as though she was undergoing a radioactive transformation—liken to the Hulk. Was it merely the fact that she had remembered her father's affair? Or was there something more to this past that Kagome did not know about? Shit, she didn't know anything but she was beginning to see how twisted the life of her family and everyone connected to them were.  
  
Kagome froze, her mind rewinding the last few months' events. Her mind was desperately scanning for answers to the questions on her lips and yet there were no answers. There were only more questions. Soon, the only thing she concurred from digging deep within her memory was the mere fact that her life was warped and she found that her touch was deadly. Was she the reason for everyone's unhappiness? What was wrong with her? Why did her parents despise her? She was a poison—sucking at the souls of the innocent, reeking havoc in the lives of those she loved or should love.  
  
Kagome lifted her hands and stared at them as though they were dripping with blood. Her eyes shot open—flames of fear encircling her pupils. But she did not cry. She merely stood there, examining her hands while her parents looked at her in dismay—speechless to her abrupt actions.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" her father asked her.  
  
"I'm nobody," Kagome whispered, setting down her hands but still retaining that look of bewilderment in her face.  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about?" her father asked her, his voice raised and his tone uneasy. They stared at her as though she were finally turning insane—an event they knew would come one day.  
  
"I am no one," Kagome repeated, shifting her eyes from one parent to the other, her brain at the brink of meltdown.  
  
Her mother approached her, hoping a slap in the face would snap her out of her psychotic nonsense. But she found that she needn't to move because Kagome, slowly, was approaching her, a cold look on her face.  
  
Kagome had never realized it before but she didn't look anything like her mother. They were strangers internally and externally. She had always thought her hands came from her mother—soft and supple; capable of killing. But they too did not come from her mother's seed. Kagome approached her mother and with her left hand fingered through the air until her hand softly handed on her mother's face, tracing every curve, dip, and bump. Her mother, half petrified and half intrigued stood there and did not move an inch until her daughter finally retrieved her hand from on top of her face.  
  
"Isn't it funny mother that being your daughter, we have no similar features?" Kagome asked. Her mother looked at her, a curtain of aguish covering her face. She bowed her head and her hair streamed over to cover her cowering face. She moaned and Kagome thought she was crying. But as her mother lifted her face, Kagome did not see tears in her eyes. They were bright, awake, and curved from the smile across her face.  
  
"You have that to thank from your father," she said, restraining herself to laugh.  
  
Kagome turned to her father, who was still silent by her mother's side and still holding the picture of the mysterious Damaru. Her father's corruption and power had marked him a man to fear but to Kagome, seeing him now, he was not man but a scared boy who lost the only woman he loved.  
  
"You know Kagome; we all have to make choices in life," her father said, "We all have to make sacrifices. I gave up Damaru because she was a Bakemono and your mother, well; she gave up her own true love because he was a poor farmer."  
  
Kagome lifted her eyes away from her father and turned to her mother who was surprisingly silent. So, Kagome thought, that's why she's so bitter. Her mother did in fact have a heart and it was broken—shredded by the hands of power and money. She had given her heart to a man whose love for her was forbidden but it was a real love unlike the one she was sharing with her father, whose own heart was filled with memories of his own only love. Sadly, throughout time their love for each other was never consummated, instead their own individual loves for the ones close to their hearts grew by each passing year.  
  
"I see," Kagome muttered, "you want me to live a life like you and mother." Her father nodded, putting the picture away in his right pocket.  
  
"I'm glad you understand."  
  
But Kagome wasn't finished. "You want me to live a life where I am forced to give my heart to a man I truly detest, pretending each day when I wake up that I love him when in reality my heart has shriveled away years ago because it was already given away to a man I did love. You want me to feel the same despair and incompleteness you and mother felt and are still feeling. Why? Because you want me to be happy. Does money really make you happy?"  
  
Her parents looked at her, pain written on their face. The words stung too hard and it seeped inside of them poisoning all of the barriers their created.  
  
"Who do I belong to, father!" Kagome demanded. Her father sighed and said, "I think you already know."  
  
And it when then that she collapsed to the floor, flashes of red heels, violet eyes, and finally a whole image of a woman in a red dress sitting in her father's office. She tried to release her mind from the painful images but it was futile as her mind wandered through the past searching for more clues, more answers to the burning riddles in her life. Her mother had treated her so horribly not because she was a bad child but because she wasn't her child and she knew it. She treated her like what she was—half Bakemono.  
  
--  
  
Sesshoumaru's lower lip quivered as he watched his mother's steps quicken towards him and his helpless lover. He looked down at his little angel, the light of his life of hell and was taken aback to see she was not cowering from his mother's deafening screams. Her eyes were focused, swirling with distaste for the woman who stood as an opposition to her happiness.  
  
Rin had never felt this sensation surging through her small frame—it was like fireworks going off in her body, which felt almost orgasmic. She stood then, lifted from strength unknown to her, descending from heaven. Sesshoumaru's eyes wondered from his rising girlfriend to his fear stricken mother, her feet slowly easing backward. But Rin's outburst of strength was no match to his father—a one hundred and fifty pound gun ready to go off at any second. He looked rather weak but he was a tiger. He was the worst kind of power, his physical strength was a negative zero but he was unsuspecting, able to demolish without lifting an eye and you would never see it coming. He walked in at that moment, lifted an eye to his devious eldest son and turned to his unworthy girlfriend, her right hand in a fist and her eye twitching from the anger slowly building up inside her.  
  
He had wanted to laugh then. Did she think she could just stand there and threaten his family? Shit no. He set down his keys—although upon placing it on the table he thought that maybe he could have used it as a lethal weapon. But it was no use now. Approaching the couple random thoughts went through his mind, all of them leading to how much he wanted to take his son's girlfriend and wring her neck until every drop of blood was squeezed out of her body. But violence, he knew, would solve nothing. He was known to be quite a bad-ass as a teen and he used his wit and heartlessness against anyone that got in his way. He liked the power of being a Chikara and he loved using that power to kill off those who he deemed unworthy of his sight. He looked at Rin and grinned. How was he going to kill her off?  
  
"What's happening in here?" he called out, his voice echoed like thunder through the high-ceilinged room.  
  
"Father," Sesshoumaru whispered, turning to his Rin and wishing she would cease from making the situation worst. He knew what his father was capable off—he was ruthless and had an eye for blood.  
  
The sight of his father, roughly rubbing his coarse hands over and over, sparked a memory he thought was a dream. He was young in his recollection, his age was unknown to him but he knew he was old enough to know his father was a murderer. He came home in the dead of the night—the lights from outside blasted open and being that Sesshoumaru's room was at the rear, the light flooded his room and he was awakened instantly. Still adjusting to the piercing artificial sun, he lifted an eye and looked outside to see his father with a gun in his hand and blood covering his black leather gloves. Shocked and fear racing through his mind, Sesshoumaru backed off the window sill and fell to the floor, unable to walk properly. Maybe it was a dream, he kept repeating. But he knew it was not, his dreams were never this graphic. They always had naked girls but never his father with a gun.  
  
But he loved his father too much to admit it was true so he jumped into bed again. However, he was a stupid kid and it intrigued him too much for him to forget it ever happened. So, he slipped out of his room and tiptoed downstairs to where his father lay, frantically washing his gloves in the kitchen sink. He looked up every so often, sensing someone there, but shook his head and continued to wash his blood stained gloves.  
  
Sesshoumaru was clueless to it, but his father was a successful corporate dictator by day and an assassin by night. He was hired that night to kill a Bakemono.  
  
Sesshoumaru was reawakened to the real world by a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Rin's hand clutching his shirt with her free hand. She was shaking uncontrollably and it was obvious she was dead in fear. Sesshoumaru took her hand off his shirt and held onto it himself, clasping her hand in his. She stopped shaking and looked down at the love of her life. She smiled at him and upon his touch; she felt her courage rekindle and double.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she mouthed. He stood up by her and looked at his "loving" family. He shifted from one family member to the next: His brother was in the background; his arms crossed watching the heightened tension at a safe distance. Sesshoumaru was never close to his brother. He grew to be too much of a snob, loving his Porsche more than his family. But lately, he sensed something different living his brother's soul—something good. He concluded that to be an influence from Kagome. His mother was a couple feet away, her mouth still open from the shock of Rin's perseverance. She was a frail woman, too weak to hit a power punch but her mouth was the devil, spitting out foul comments like it was tobacco. His mother, like his brother, was too self-absorbed in her elite society of white-bread bitches to care about her attention-seeking sons. He finally looked at his father and was disgusted to stare at the man he called father and mentor for so many years. He had worked hard all his life to be in the good graces of his idolized father. He had, for years, rejected the negative comments he heard about his father and the reputation he had for being a cold-blooded tyrant capable of decapitation. But to his son, up until he said he was going to marry Rin, he was a good father to him, taking him under his ropes. Since he could walk, Sesshoumaru wanted to be just like his father. His father was the mother he never had. But now Sesshoumaru could not help but wish he was dead. If his father could not accept Rin, he could not accept his father. He loved Rin too much to lose her. He felt ashamed to have the blood as his father's running through his veins.  
  
He turned to Rin and whispered in her ear. She jumped at first but his warm breathe and comforting words were soothing. "Rin, no matter what, I am not going to lose you."  
  
Rin turned to him and kissed him slightly on the lips.  
  
"Stop with this. You act like a couple who are about to die. I'm not going to kill you," blared his father, finally parting his hand and stuffing them into his Armani suit.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked, still clutching his girlfriend's hand.  
  
His father chuckled and then walked towards the bar, digging underneath the counter and retrieving a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. Still chuckling about his naïve son's comment, he poured a glass and gulped it down, enjoying the burn that went straight down his throat.  
  
"Son, would I ever hurt you?"  
  
"I don't know, Lately, I don't think I know you anymore."  
  
His father poured another glass and drank it straight before chuckling, "Son, what are you talking about? Remember me your old man, the one that raised you and looked after you while your mother was too busy kissing the elite ass?"  
  
His mother growled but did not say a word. She knew that in the end he was more powerful than her.  
  
"Even though mother was never here for us...at least...her heart was never as black as yours..." Sesshoumaru whimpered, cowering from his father's devilish smirk and omnipotent disposition. Sesshoumaru half expected to feel his father's harsh hands slap across his face or his mother's screams blaring through the open air. But he was faced with silence and that was deadlier than his parents' wrath. It meant he didn't know what to expect and thus he didn't know how to protect himself and Rin. He was standing vulnerable, his body as a shield against the snares of hell.  
  
"You amaze me, my son," his father said pacing towards his son in small gradual steps that drove Sesshoumaru to the brink of insanity.  
  
"When I see you, I see a pathetic loser, incapable of standing your ground against the opposition. But I have underestimated the anger inside you. I have awakened that and now I am proud that you are my son."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at his grinning father and shook his head in disgust. Kouga, disturbed by his father's words, shook from fear. Both sons, perplexed and perturbed, backed away from the man they had called father for so long to make way for the devil.  
  
"You know, if you could channel this anger towards our enemies, we would be an unstoppable foe. We could work together to take down all that--"  
  
"You're disgusting!" rang a voice from the background. Kouga stood, his hands dangling in the air, shaking from the rage traveling through his body. He did not understand the sensations flowing through his body—it was a mixture of anger, hatred, sorrow, and fear. But he knew that it was his father that had created the creature inside him, unable to love and care—until he met Kagome. Maybe, he thought, this is what he was designed to be, what he was born to become—like his father. If he had discovered this just months before, he would have cared less, more into his Porsche than the life of another human being. He had always rejected the love from his parents because he was taught love was for the weak and the blind. However, he knew, love had made him stronger. Imagine living life without a heart, he wondered.  
  
"Father, how can you say those things? Is that all we are good for?" Kouga asked, his voice breaking into pieced like glass shattering.  
  
"It is what you do best—you are a Chikara."  
  
"Father," Sesshoumaru cried out, "I don't care if I was born to kill, I wont become like you—you murderer!" he screamed, unaware of what he was saying, merely acting out on his emotions alone.  
  
His father stared at his restless son until a smirk formed from his thin lips, "So, you have a secret, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin then and saw the fear across her face. This was too much for her; she was not strong enough to handle all the secrets and lies in his family. But, he was powerless to protect her—this was him.  
  
"Tell me about it," demanded his father.  
  
"I don't know anything. I just remember the gloves...the blood on the gloves and the gun," he said, his voice growing weary. His mother gasped and turned to the husband she thought she knew in revulsion.  
  
"What is he talking about?" she asked, but he did not answer, too consumed in his perverted thoughts of blood and gore.  
  
"Aw yes, but don't be angry with me, my son, it isn't like the person I killed had any importance to us. He was a disgusting Bakemono and he deserves to die," he said calmly.  
  
"Don't tell me you killed someone!" his mother screamed, her hands wrapped tightly across her mouth to prevent her from screaming bloody murder.  
  
'Get with the program, mother,' Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"It isn't right to kill anyone," Kouga said, his voice weak.  
  
"Don't worry, over time your mind will get use to the fact that we all die—some sooner than others. Others by will, others my fate and still others by force."  
  
"I won't do this! I refuse! I'm going to get married to Rin and we will never have to see you again!"  
  
"Suit yourself; it will be a cold day in hell before anyone will hire you! Your life as you know it will be miserable."  
  
"I don't care," he turned to Rin, "as long as I'm with her."  
  
"Stop being so damn sappy! This isn't a fucking fairytale, its real life son, and in real life, you damn well need money to survive! You can go ahead and die together!"  
  
"Father, stop it! If they want to be together, let them be!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Fine, be on your way! I don't ever want to see you again. And don't even dare come crawling back to me! I would soon kick you in the face and sending you screaming in a den of tigers then help you. Remember that."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"It's never it."  
  
"I see there will be no end! No matter where I go, you will be there to torment me!"  
  
"I guess so," his father hissed, pleasure in his voice.  
  
"Will you hurt my family?" Rin screamed. Sesshoumaru held her back to keep her from jumping on him.  
  
"Don't be stupid, little girl. I don't do that for free."  
  
"You mean you are hired to kill?" Rin asked in fear.  
  
He merely nodded his head, pleased to see the pain in her face.  
  
"So who hired you to kill that Bakemono?" Kouga asked, knee deep in curiosity.  
  
He stared at his waiting family, their mouths opens and their eyes wide with fear. "Isn't it obvious? His greatest enemy, even greater than ourselves."  
  
--  
  
Kagome raced towards the hospital in her father's Jag, doing a fierce reverse and drove it into park, burning rubber. It was a miracle she didn't die on the way here, her mind was too warped and too baffled to think clearly. She took the keys out of the ignition and just sat there, staring at herself in the rearview mirror, and trying to desperately find a trace of her mother but found nothing. Kagome laughed, seeing the irony in what she was doing. All her life, she kept her mother at a far distance, hoping that the farther she was, the less distinguishable she was as her mother. However, there weren't any traits of her mother's that resided in herself—she was caught in a lie all her life and she never knew it. She spent half her life denying this treacherous woman to be her mother when all along she never was. Kagome shook her head in confusion. Knowing the witch wasn't her mother was a relief because it meant that she could hate her without feeling guilty but it pained her to know that the woman that was her mother was a Bakemono. And not just any Bakemono but the mother of the man she called her first love.  
  
She didn't understand what she had done wrong to deserve this. Then she knew—she had wished all her life that her mother wasn't really her mother and when her wish was granted, it came with a deadly price. She had to give up the man she loved. She thought that Inuyasha and her are related sickened her to the point of nausea.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, trying to picture Inuyasha as he was before the coma. He was so beautiful—so true to himself and his character so evident in the way he walked and talked. But there was something internally beautiful in Inuyasha that no one knew about and a part of him he refused to reveal because it would mean divulging a form of weakness. But he had exposed it to Kagome and she fell in love with his softness and his kindness, which he deemed his kryptonite. And as she approached her Inuyasha in her mind, she felt him slip away and as she touched his muscular shoulders, it sparked a circuit of red fluid that ran across his body like pulsating veins. He was screaming then and soon the veins converged to form letters and soon a word: FORBIDDEN. Kagome jumped back as she watched Inuyasha scream for her. But she could not touch him, could not feel his body against hers. He was no longer hers to touch. She opened her eyes then and stared at her self again, disgusted by what she saw.  
  
Kagome opened her car door and glanced at the hospital, taking small baby steps to her doom. Why had she come here when all it would give her was pain and torment? She was teeming with ambiguity but she refused to turn around and give up. This wasn't fair! It was never fair! She had never done anything in her life that would cause her such misery. Maybe it was because she was a Higarashi; maybe that is what she has to pay for being in family of heartless vampires. Kagome stopped then and watched her mother walk out of the CR in tears. Inuyasha, her brain screamed, is he okay? She raced towards his door but was stopped by a doctor who refused to let her peer into the dark room. She struggled and fought but was denied the opportunity to see her.  
  
--  
  
She stepped back and turned to face an empty wall. What was he to her? She turned to a familiar voice calling her. It was her mother.  
  
"Kagome, I am glad you visited. But you didn't have to come too late in the evening," she said with tears still streaming down her pale face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Her mother's smile widened by her question and went to hug her. Kagome felt uncomfortable, not knowing how to react. But her body against her felt good—so this is what it feels like to be hugged by your mother.  
  
She reached for her in return and hugged her. She was too overcome with joy from hugging her mother, she had forgotten what she had said until it dawned on her moments after the bear hug.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed. Damaru let go of Kagome from the shock of her voice shouting in her ear. Kagome apologized and walked towards the now closed room.  
  
"He woke up?" Kagome asked staring blankly at the white surface which was completely unadorned except for the numbers 319 at the very top.  
  
"He did, just now." Although Kagome should be happy, she couldn't feel anything but sadness pulsating throughout her body. She knew that the second she saw him again, she couldn't help but see the man she fell in love with. Even though they were related, how could you stop loving someone that consumes every part of your heart? It was painful but not impossible. If she stopped thinking of him long enough maybe time would heal the emptiness in her heart. She knew that within her body her heart was aching and breaking. But since she knew that he was okay, she could live her life a little happier, knowing he would be alright and that in time he too would forget about her and love again.  
  
"I should go," Kagome muttered, turning her body and walking towards the exit.  
  
"WAIT! Kagome, how can you leave when--"  
  
"Good-bye mother," Kagome said softly. But the words ringed in Damaru's ears like dynamite ready to explode. She gasped and stopped dead in her heels, not expecting Kagome to utter that word—mother. She had sensed the lingering sadness in her child's eyes but thought it was because of Inuyasha, not because she had discovered the truth that she had struggled to keep secret. --  
  
"Kagome, you have to listen to me! You have to calm down!" Damaru screamed, trying to cool the distraught child.  
  
"How can I calm down? Why didn't anyone tell me?! Do you know how awful that woman treated me for the past fifteen years? It was unbearable..." her voice trailed off, despair sinking into her fragile body.  
  
Damaru watched her sad child, wanting to comfort her but knowing that if she tried, she would push her farther from her grasp. She touched her softly on the shoulder which caused Kagome to shake from the warmth, containing an honest love.  
  
"I wanted you to be with me, Kagome. But it was impossible. My husband—my late husband—never knew about the affair. Your father took you and promised me he would take care of you."  
  
"He lied. He wasn't ever there. It felt almost like the empty love my mother gave me."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. If I could turn back time I would have done something more. But I was powerless then...I didn't have the strength to stand up to him and tell him I didn't love him. I guess that's what happens when you are forced into marriage—your heart longs for more and when it finds it, you are powerless to act upon it."  
  
"But you did act..."  
  
"Yes, I did. And it made everything worst. Not only was your father an enemy to the Bakemono but I was married to the man your father hated most out of them all. I don't understand it but love finds itself in odd places."  
  
Kagome felt her eyes burn from the tears she was holding back and soon enough she was crying.  
  
"Yes, love isn't fair!"  
  
Damaru held the girl tightly in her arms and told her to cry as much as she needed. One touch of her daughter's body and she knew instantly pain had consumed her. She felt her shake slightly and then release herself from her mother's comfort. She could not face the woman that claimed to be her true mother. She didn't want anything to do with her—she needed to first mend her broken heart.  
  
Kagome stood up in defeat, ignoring her mother's sadness and walked forward.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" her mother asked not knowing how to console her aching daughter.  
  
"I don't know...I just need to go."  
  
Damaru watched her daughter helplessly, wishing she could do more for her—wishing she could rewind time and begin her life as it would have been. The truth was, she had felt this feeling of guilt for fifteen years and time had done nothing to heal her sorrow. If anything, it had increased her grief and made her more depressed. She had vowed to Kagome's father that she would leave this town and never return in order for Kagome to start life believing that the affair between the two of them never occurred. But it was too hard for Damaru and it worsened after her first husband died of a heart attack. She was never in love with the man but she had loved him nevertheless.  
  
She had tried to be a good wife to him but it had been hard, especially since she was forced into marriage. Even as a teenager, she and Sora had been lovers, vowing to keep their love a secret or else lose each other forever. They had sacrificed through the years, watching the other get married and then slowly start a family. But it had been harder for Damaru because she could never have children and her marriage was a struggle everyday—a battle to maintain the sanity and some sense of happiness inside the house. It was a difficult task and in some ways, it had worked. However, not for long. Marriage cannot survive on work alone, it needed some love and that was something that was hard for Damaru to give no matter how persistent her husband was. She knew he had loved her but her heart already belonged to another. She refused to give it up. So she fed that heart the best she could through her midnight rendezvous and carefully planned meetings. Of course, they had never intended to bare a baby girl. That had been a mistake that had almost cost their lives. Of course, Sora had protected her, pleading with his wife to accept their girl has her own. Meiwaku had despised her very existence, swearing she would treat her like an animal. Damaru thought that through time Meiwaku would accept Kagome and love as her own. Little did she know her promises were rock solid. Meiwaku had felt ashamed to be married to a man who had an affair with a Bakemono. Curse this rivalry, Damaru swore to herself. It made no sense to hate another person for affairs that happened so far along history that no one knows quite sure what initiated it. And if no one quite remembers, does that just confirm that it was stupid to begin with?  
  
Damaru stood then and walked over to Inuyasha's door and was surprised to see Kagome inside, holding his hand. Of course, he was asleep on the bed now, resting from the sudden awakening just moments before. She sympathized with the pain Kagome was going through but it was far from foreign to her. It seemed like yesterday when she had first realized she had loved Sora.  
  
--  
  
Yakosuko High School (way back in the day)  
  
1974  
  
"Bakemono, you look like someone just ran over your face," Sora Higarashi yelled from clear across the hall. The shy girl with long raven hair stared at him and flipped her hair in disgust. He had always picked on her since she was young. For as long as she could remember, she had wanted to kill the bastard. Not only was he the family nemesis but he was also a big fat jerk. She watched him jet off towards the science building, his gang of goons giving him a circle of high fives. He happily slapped their hand, a smile across his putrid face.  
  
Damaru was sick of his one liners and his harassment. If she was born with a louder voice and as a five hundred pound man, maybe she wouldn't feel so helpless around him. But she couldn't help it, every time she opened her little mouth to tell him to fuck off, nothing but air would come out. It was impossible. If her brother knew about this, he would be on him in a minute, planting power punches on his face like he was a pillow. But she never wanted to cause controversy and besides if her brother knew about this then no sooner would her whole family be on it like peanut butter on jelly. They would, of course, take her and her brother out of the school and the last thing she wanted to do was start a new school when it was already a challenge just fitting in here. Plus, it was the best school in the whole city, which would elevate her chances to getting into a good college. She swore then that she would send her own kids here if she had any.  
  
She strolled down the hall with her book bag in one hand, hoping that science class would fly by and praying that that stupid Sora wouldn't bully her. She had enough of his shit and wished she could do something about it. Nevertheless, she only had two more years of high school. Before she knew it, he would be out of her life in some dumpster somewhere. She smiled at the thought of him dancing for coins in the street. She giggled but her daydream was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.  
  
She turned around to see the very face of death staring at her in the face. He stared at her in pleasure and she backed off, hoping he would leave her alone. Of course, he just continued to follow her until she was backed in a corner. Hamitza Kashino was a strong guy, big built and standing at a whopping six feet seven inches. He had followed her for the past two years, harassing her for dates and asking her to dances. But he was always met with disappointment. She simply wasn't interested in dumbasses like him. She had given him a chance once, hoping he wasn't the loser she had portrayed him as in her mind. But the night was unfulfilling, ending with a slap on his face when she had denied him a kiss on the lips. Besides that, he couldn't hold a conversation, referring back to sports—a subject Damaru wasn't affiliated with. Since then, she had repeatedly told him she just wasn't interested and he wasn't her type. But he wasn't the type to back down easily.  
  
And through time, he had grown aggressive, trying to touch her whenever he saw her passing by him in the hall. And soon the touching progressed to groping. Now, she was just afraid of the bastard. She was sweating bullets now, not knowing how to handle him with that look of perversion in his eye. He had her in a corner and every time she tried to squeeze her little body out, he managed to counter it and she was stuck again in the same place. He hovered over her like a lingering shadow forming around his body caused him to look sinister. Damaru pleaded with him to let her go but his head was too thick to understand.  
  
Damaru knew she had no where to go and no voice to call for help. She was at his mercy. She closed her eyes as his possessed hands roamed from her face to her neck and suddenly to her breasts. She squeaked in torment, a tear sliding from her cheek. She thought then that if she simply pretended she was in a different place maybe she wouldn't feel this pain circulating through her body. But it was impossible. No matter how hard she tried to find that happy place in her mind, his touches brought her back to reality.  
  
She pleaded with him again but he shushed her, telling her it was only a matter of time.  
  
"Hamitza, please don't do this!" she cried out in whispers, tears continuing to stream down her face. He did not listen to her, too focused on his perverted wandering hands. He leaned in then to kiss her neck and she shivered from the touch of his cold lips on her warm skin. She tried to push him back but she was powerless against the star basketball player.  
  
It was then that she felt his face bob down from a surprise blow to his side. He twirled around and began swinging his arms in frustration.  
  
"What's the big deal? I'm trying to have some alone time with my woman!" he screamed.  
  
"Shut your pie-hole, you sick son of a bitch!" swore a recognizable voice. Damaru opened her pressed eyes towards the figure that had tormented her life since she was a child. He looked different then, his face no longer the color of black. It almost appeared heavenly as he fought against the beast. And in the end, David defeated Goliath.  
  
He turned to Damaru then and asked if she was okay. Powerless to speak, she nodded and they both looked at each other with the same mutual look of desire. He never could figure out why he had rescued her or why he had come back from the science building. After that day, they believed that it was simply fate giving them a little push.  
  
--  
  
Kagome could not resist but enter into the door she swore she wouldn't pass through. But she couldn't help it. It was as though it was beckoning her forward, pushing her to open it and sit by his side.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha's hands and held them as tight as she could, believing that maybe they would become one and she would never have to lose him. But she knew once he was well, she would have to leave him and pretend she never knew him. She had never loved anyone as much as she had loved Inuyasha. That was in due part because no one had ever truly loved her as Inuyasha had. She was grateful that he had stepped into her life. But when she finally found love, it was suddenly yanked away from her grasp. Maybe their love was never meant to be. They had overcome so many obstacles to get where they are and when they thought it was the end, more obstacles were lying just minutes away.  
  
When Kouga finally found the strength to release her from his captivity, no sooner did he speak those words, did she find out that Damaru was her real mother. What the fuck was wrong with her life, she screamed in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha stirred then, his mind roaming in circles. He awoke to a blurred image of a figure cowering over him in the dark. His eyes momentarily adjusted and he was relieved to see Kagome staring down at him. Her look was blank, desperately trying to recover from the shock. But soon she had wrapped her arms around him and he felt at peace, unable to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha, I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered in his ear. Her warm breath was soothing.  
  
"I had a dream and you were there."  
  
"Don't go Wizard of Oz on me."  
  
"No, I mean it. Well it looked like you but it wasn't really you. Anyways it told me to go back to you even though I wished all my life I was alone...because I was always alone."  
  
"Silly, you have me..."  
  
"But I use to be alone, before I knew you, before my mom became my mom..."  
  
"I don't understand Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I wanted to go back to that emptiness because I was scared of what I was feeling inside..."  
  
Kagome hugged him and told him to rest. He shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand...I'm not really a Bakemono. I was never a Bakemono."  
  
Kagome shook her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I use to be all alone, a long time ago, before my mom became my mom...before I was given a family..."  
  
Kagome, unable to put two and two together, placed her fingers on his lips to cease his talking. He looked at her, trying to explain but she thought he was talking nonsense as a result of the drugs.  
  
He looked at her and closed his eyes, giving in to the sleep that was tugging at his eye lids. He had always wanted to tell her that he was never what she thought he was. But he had really forgotten it, believing that his past was merely a dream. But it had really happened. He couldn't escape it. He wasn't a Bakemono.  
  
--  
  
Hey guys...haha...one chapter left! But you know...I might have an extra chapter...I'm thinking about it and too much shit is going to go down next and I don't know if I can contain it in one fat chapter...what wud you rather have?? One fatty chapter or two chubby chapters? Anyhoo please don't be mad at me...I know its kinda sick right...Kagome and Inuyasha might be related??? But if you read REALLY carefully...Damaru says that she could never really have children...  
  
And Inuyasha is starting to remember his past because....haha...I can't tell you why...oh and since this is all coming to a close I'm going to close up on the Sess and Rin thing and their whole deal with the Chikara family...and then the Inuyasha and Kagome tragedy and then there's going to be a whole explanation scene telling you what really happened when Inuyasha's uncle died and why he was killed...and um lets see...oh Miroku and Sango are kinda done...they're together! But if you really want me to I can add them in...of course they'll be in there because they need to be there for Kagome and Inuyasha...oh and expect a smack down with Naru and Kagome...that's always fun! .!!! Then there's a close with the Sora and Damaru thing...and if you didn't remember...Meiwaku is the name of Kagome's mom...Kouga will still make his appearances But Kagura is out...okay just wanted to keep you guys posted!!  
  
I hope this chappie wasn't stressing you guys out...I know it was kinda hard to take in...but it's all part of the fun! Okay so please R&R....I appreciate everyone who did! Especially to the ones who've been doing it since the beginning:. You guys have really helped me out and made me write better and faster! Thanks soooo much! I'm starting a new story after this so hope you guys keep reading my work!  
  
--co Tsukino 


	20. Til Death Do Us Part

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: A Short Story: Snippity Snippett lived in a small gray house with a gray fence and a gray car. He always wore a tall hat with a little hole in it, which he got by a 45 magnum that was shot directly at his face (the guy had bad aim). But he liked how it looked because he was a loser with bad taste so he wore it anyways. He never had a girlfriend so his VCR and the local video store was his best friend. He wore a long mustache which he braided at its ends and it was sad but his face was started to resemble his gray house—dull, unattractive, and ugly. And since his life was boring and his VCR was broken, he decided to sign on fanfic and for the hell of it he decided to pretend he owned Inuyasha. No sooner did he write the words, a couple of ninjas slammed through his door in complete black. In shock, he raised his hands in the air and told them to take whatever they wanted but not his life. They shook his head and before they could jump on him like a rabbit in mating season, Rumiko Takahashi blasted emerged from the fog of destruction and looked at him with a smile on her face. Not knowing who it was, he told her to help him but she just walked up to him and smoothly ripped out her silver 45 magnum and took it off safety, facing it directly in front of his face. He cried out in pain but it was no use, she pulled the sweet trigger and blasted his head right off his neck. Rumiko Takashi blew away the fumes coming from the gun and with a smile kissed his decapitated head. With that she left. No body messes with her...  
  
Remember this story is a fabrication and all characters were made up by my twisted mind except for the true author of Inuyasha--Takahashi Rumiko, which I mean not to make any offense of because I think she kicks ass and I'm basically depicting that...  
  
Ch.20: 'Til Death Do Us Part (Part 1)  
  
-- The saga is coming to a close...boohoo...I know it's so sad...anyways as you can see, I decided to break it up into two parts...I don't know...I thought you guys might get bored scrolling down for so long...so too bad if you wanted one chapter! I just wanted to say that I'm starting on my next story but I wont post it until this is done...I want to work one story at a time...I usually don't but what happens is I never finish either of the stories...so maybe this way I can discipline myself to finish one story...okay enough with my blah blah...here's Chapter 20...part uno..  
  
7 years ago...  
  
The house was small and very simple but it was theirs. They had struggled all their lives, working long hours and sleeping very little to buy house they could call home. Thankfully, after years of hardship, they found a house in their budget. It was a fixer-upper of course—the fence had missing wooden panels, the paint was peeling, the windows were broken from years of flying baseballs, and the grass was reduced to weeds. But, when they saw the house, they didn't see these details, they saw the future. Upon arriving at the house, the couple and newborn little baby boy saw what the house could offer—their mind open to all kinds of opportunities. It was mere minutes before they decided to sign. Before long, they walked through those falling steps with a single suitcase and called it home.  
  
It was months before the house was decent but through their suffering, they bonded as a family unit. The sigh never escaped their lips—they were happy just to be together in their simple little home. The husband worked all night as a security guard at a plastics factory while his wife stayed at home with the baby but managed to create a small business on the side making embroidered blankets. They were happy and content with their lives, not wanting more than they could afford.  
  
Before long the house grew as a home. The couple replaced windows and doors whenever enough money was gathered. And as this house grew so did their little baby boy whose striking raven hair was the talk of the neighborhood. His mother and father loved him, being careful not to spoil him. But it was difficult because all they wanted to do was give him everything he ever wanted even though they could not afford it.  
  
The happy family relied on each other and knew that all they needed in life was each other. Thus, they would have never guessed that in just a matter of years their lives would be changed forever. You see, fate acts in mysterious ways and sometimes by the hand of fate, one must lose everything to gain something. The family was made up of good people, which makes us wonder, why do bad things happen to good people? We cannot change our destinies and sometimes this destiny comes with an ultimate price. With the good comes the bad in order to retain the balance in the world. Thus, good people must suffer in order to compensate for the incredibly bad and the incredibly good.  
  
Unfortunately, this family was sacrificed in order to maintain this balance in the world. It will be through this family that the bad in the world will be destroyed.  
  
It happened all too quickly—one minute they were there and the next they were gone.  
  
It was a hot blistering day. The sun's touch was strong and deadly. The neighborhood was bursting with untamed energy, people happy to be outside on such a sunny day. Children were swimming, the adults basking in the afternoon heat, and the dogs were lying on their bellies exhausted. All was normal in neighborhood. No one would have expected the tragedy that lay just moments after their peaceful venture.  
  
The heat too much, the happy family decided to stay inside and cool their tired bodies. The husband had just arrived home that early morning, his back aching and his eyes dry from being up all night. But upon seeing his wife and his healthy ten year old boy, the color returned to his face and he forced a smile from his weary face. His little boy greeted him with a hearty hug and his wife kissed him lightly on the lips, patting his head and helping him to the weathered couch they bought at a garage sale.  
  
He steadily descended towards the cushions whose stuffing was pouring out from years of weighted torture. His gentle wife turned on the stove to heat up the kettle, eager to warm up her husband's body with tea. He smiled at her as she returned to his side, running her fingers through his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  
  
"Darling, I was thinking that maybe it is about time we have another child," she said sweetly. She had wanted to ask him for many weeks now but could not sum up enough courage. She was worried he would protest, already too tired from his job just supporting herself and their only child. So she was surprised to see his mouth curve into a smile.  
  
"I think that sounds like a good idea," she embraced him then and they held like that for some time. The boy looked at his parents and smiled, running to hug his parents as well. They returned his hug and his wife looked towards the kettle in confusion. 'That's odd, the kettle is taking awhile to heat up,' she thought to herself but her mind was quickly distracted by her husband's giggles. She begged him to stop and when she did, she looked at he son lovingly. He returned the gaze.  
  
"Mommy, I want to show Daddy the picture I made in school today!" he exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
"Go and get it honey," she turned to her husband, "It's so cute. He made a giraffe but it looks like a boat!" The couple laughed and waited for their son. He returned with a frown on his face.  
  
"Mommy, I can't find it! I've lost it!" he shouted. His mom reached over to hug her son with her free hand.  
  
"Oh, I know where it is. Go out in the car. I remember you showed it to me there. Maybe you left it there by accident."  
  
Her little boy's face brightened and he quickly exclaimed, "Oh right! Okay, I'm going to get it!" He ran out quickly, leaving his parents to cuddle on the couch. The little boy went out and ran towards his mother's Dodge that was ready to give way. He looked inside and saw it on the seat. He reached inside, prying the windows open with his small arms. The windows steadily rolled down and he grabbed the picture by its corner.  
  
KKKKKAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The little boy flew from the side of the car and hurled through the street and landing on the sidewalk opposite their house from the explosion's immense impact. The house was engulfed by a fury of flames and sparks. Slowly the one explosion shifted into multiple bombs of flames as the house slowly disappeared. The sides of the house caved in while the remnants of furniture flew in the air like popcorn in the microwave. It was not long before fragments of the house was being hurled into the air and landed all throughout the neighborhood.  
  
The explosion sent a shockwave so fierce it was felt four blocks away like an earthquake. The ground shook and people hurried to their safe houses or under their tables for security. Others in pure stupidity ran out the door and watched as the small house across the street was slowly being eaten by flames. Everyone stood in horror, clutching to one another in comfort. Those who knew them were crying and screaming for someone to call the police.  
  
No one quite noticed the little boy in the grass just a couple feet away, his head down and his body blackened by the smog and smoke. He lay motionless, unconscious from the powerful throw. It was a miracle he had awakened just moment after the freak accident to a swarm of newscasters, helicopters, police, and firefighters. He stared at the flames in confusion and from the fear, he quickly hid from view. He had landed right inside a crevice that was three feet below ground level that usually contained water. Fortunately, it was so hot that day the water had dried out. If not, he would have drowned in an instant. He sat in that darkened crevice, looking up every so often to see what was happening. He was too afraid to approach the mass of curious bystanders swarming around the safe haven of his crevice that he cried and called out to no one in particular.  
  
He did not know how long he sat there petrified. But soon the night turned into morning and after some moments the crowd parted and the only ones left were firefighters and policemen and a couple camera men who were in the process of leaving. The little boy, confused and afraid, crawled out of the crevice and eased his way towards the house in curiosity. He looked down at himself and wandered what had happened to him. How had he ended up in a crack in the ground? And where was his family? He ran to the house but in constant alert. He was stopped by a voice coming out of the house. He hid by the rubble and listened to the man in the blue shirt.  
  
"Shit, the family was in here..." he said wearily.  
  
The man who stood next to him had no hair and wore a stripped shirt. He looked at the mountain of debris that was left of the house and shook his head, "It looks like a lose wire set it off...blew the god damn house to bits and the family with it. I swear these older homes need to be checked."  
  
"Did you find the bodies?"  
  
"We found two bodies...its strange..."  
  
"What is?"  
  
The striped shirt man shook his head and crossed his arms, "The bodies were intertwined...a married couple..."  
  
"I guess it's true then...'til death do us part..."  
  
The little boy began to cry silently and tears flowed from his eyes and he moaned for his mom and dad in despair. He wanted to run then and never return. He wanted to die so he could be with his mom and dad.  
  
"They had a son, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." The little boy froze when he heard them talk about him and listened, holding back tears.  
  
"I bet his little body's burned to ashes...poor little kid...I think he was only ten or something." They both shook their heads in dismay.  
  
The little boy heard someone else's footsteps and turned to see a team of investigators by his side, digging through the rubble in concentration. He quickly rose from behind what appeared to be part of his bedroom wall as he guessed from the dinosaur prints and slowly slid into the shadows of the trees in the corner which were partly burned. He turned and climbed over the decaying fence, burned from the impact and saw that the side of the neighbor's house had been hit from the house's explosion. He shook his head and retreated to the neighbor's years whose pool had some of his half- burned toys and pieces of their house. Again he climbed to the opposite side fence and kept at it until he grew exhausted but by this time he had reached the end and found a deserted street. He raced through it, tears sliding down his cheeks and disappearing into the thin air. Before long he was met with two bright lights and when he opened them he was in a house without any memory of what had happened to him and who he was. The first figure he saw was that of Damaru dressed in a red gown. She smiled to him and he smiled back.  
  
-- Damaru patiently watched Kagome slide out of the room and take one last look at Inuyasha before finally leaving out of the double doors of the hospital. Damaru stared at the doors gradually slide close before momentarily walking inside Inuyasha's room. Except for the lamp at the side table, the room was completely dark. Damaru stared at her son for some time, watching his chest rise and fall and then his body shuffle and turn. The memory of him as a child jumped into her mind and she was left wondering whether she had made the right choice...in keeping him as her own.  
  
After some time, Damaru proceeded inside the room in silence but it was not long before she stumbled on an object on the ground. She caught hold of the bed before kissing the floor. She held back her yelp and looked down to see what she had hit. To her shock it was a toy train that was all too familiar. She had found it in Inuyasha's pocket the day he had stepped into her life. It was worn out and beaten by years of abuse and one of its wheels had broken off but it held within it memories of his childhood and that was all that was important. Unfortunately, Inuyasha doesn't remember that childhood. Damaru sighed and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.  
  
She watched him stir from the slight noise but he did not wake. He was reaching R.E.M. now and in moments he would be deep in sleep dreaming of vague memories of his past. Damaru sat by his bedside and fell asleep. It was nearly three in the morning.  
  
--  
  
Helpless and frightened, little Inuyasha raced through the streets in a panic, his impressionable mind going in fast circles, wondering what had happened and wanting to see his mommy and daddy again. He had only wanted to show them his drawing, he muttered to himself, tears racing down his face and flying through the air as he continued to push himself forward. He did not know where he was going and alas he did not care.  
  
He was too scared to stop but too tired to keep going. He darted through the streets in a blur and wished for a car to end his misery. His death would bring him to heaven and he would be reunited with his mom and dad. Without them, he knew, he could not survive. How could he? They were the only family he had. He had no one else—he was all alone in his big world.  
  
After, what seemed like years, of running, his vision turned blurry from the exhaustion taking over his body. He had always been so energetic, how come his strength was leaving his now? He needed to keep going, he told himself. He was running not only from the police but his life. He felt as though invisible devils were chasing after his helpless body, ready to catch him and force him to confront reality. But he was not ready to confront reality; he still had enough energy to run from it. Mommy, he continued to scream in his mind. He was running, he knew, to search of her, believing what the policemen had said was a lie, a horrible hoax. His parents were teaching him a lesson, he thought. He needed to be a better person; a good little boy.  
  
"I promise mommy, I won't do anything bad ever again if you just come back!" he screamed in the streets still running away from nothing. But there came no answer. He stopped then in the middle of the street and looked up to the oncoming raindrops which sprinkled over him, light fog beginning to appear. Soon his tears had collided with the rain and the two were undistinguishable. So, he cried some more as the rain thickened and slid down his face, covering his body. Heaven was crying too, mourning the loss of innocence.  
  
It was then that Inuyasha turned to two beaming lights coming towards him. The rain had blocked their view and in a matter of moments, the car had hit him. But it was not enough to kill him, only to askew his memory so that everything before the incident was a blur, passing through his mind on random occasions. But the pieces to the puzzle in his mind never fit properly so he dismissed these past memories as dreams. Even as he dreamed of a stranger, the face of his deceased mother, smiling at him in his dreams, he merely believed her to be an angel, one he made up. True, she was an angel but hardly made up.  
  
Damaru, unable to have her own children, saw the body, hardly hurt from the hit on the ground, tears still in his little eyes. She cradled him in her arms for some time, shocked from hitting the child and demanding her driver to find some help. As she waited, she lifted him onto her lap and watched as his tiny chest rhythmically fell and descended. She thought it was a strange happening, to hit a little child and have it only to be mildly bruised. But in reality, it was a plain miracle. She noticed his deep black hair, like her own and convinced herself that they were somehow connected. This could be fate, she thought, sending her a son. It was then that she carried little Inuyasha and brought it inside the limo, caressing his little body so that it clung to her damp red gown.  
  
In the care of her house, a doctor arrived to see the child. He concluded little damage was made—merely a bruise to the side. He said it was a miracle and she agreed. It was only moments after the doctor had departed that she turned on the television set to the news of a freak explosion, which killed a family—a woman, a man, and their little son. No evidence was found of the little boy's body but they concluded he was engulfed by the flames and killed instantly. The picture of the family appeared before the screen and Damaru let out a concealed shriek from the shocking revelation that the child that was supposedly dead was the same child that lay unconscious just a few feet away were the same. Was he a ghost? She wondered. But she knew better and touched his hand then. Like magic, her touch awakened him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled, not a bad thought escaping his mind and looked up at the beautiful woman dressed in crimson before him. She smiled too and told him she was his mother.  
  
It was a difficult task to convince her husband about taking in the child and pretending it was their own. But, he gave in, knowing that his marriage was already falling apart and that they could never conceive of one on their own. He ordered her to keep him in doors until the news had passed and the hysteria had calmed. And so she did, keeping him inside and shutting him from the outside until he reached the age of twelve.  
  
In order to keep Inuyasha a secret, the couple did not legally adopt him. They merely pretended that Damaru, out of the grace of God, had conceived a child. Thus, she was also locked up inside the mansion until a matter of months passed to make the story believable.  
  
Angry from years of imprisonment, he rejected the love of his parents and confided only in himself to keep him from going insane. Not knowing how to socialize, he was rejected by others of his same age and found his only friend in a mouse that he found inside the cellar. Hated by his classmates because his family was rich and powerful, he began to hate himself and his parents for keeping him hostage against his will in the confines of the mansion. He had watched, from the prison cell of his bedroom window, the children playing on the street. He had asked his mother if he could play with them but she denied it and his anger for her grew. Inuyasha interpreted his mother's love as her evilness and thus he resented her for being such a bitch. He made little contact with his father and when he did his father would look at him in such a way that disturbed him. He looked at Inuyasha as if he was not his own, little did he knew it was the truth. But he believed that his mother's long midnight hair was a characteristic he followed and thus the thought he was an outsider never crossed his mind.  
  
He lived life in the dark. He played by himself at recesses and found that his only company at lunch was his own shadow. It brought tears to his eyes but he kept them concealed and pretended he didn't care, even though it was slowly eating him up inside. Finding out he had a learning disability worsened the situation. His classmates not only hated him for being rich but now they mocked his stupidity. Even the most simple of problems caused him migraines. When his parents found out, they moved him to another school, a special school, and consequently, his anger and hate for them increased. He believed his parents resented their stupid son. Little did he know that they were just happy to have a son even though his blood was foreign to theirs.  
  
He caused havoc in this school, preying on weaker students in order to make himself feel better. He liked knowing he was stronger than them. But it came with a price. Of course he didn't cause it but he believed he did. It was then that his father died and his anger towards everyone doubled. But it was when his mother remarried that he shut her out of his life for good. But, it was not Damaru's choice to marry again. She would rather live life in misery than be married again to another man she did not love. But she was forced to marry her husband's brother in order to continue the line. He was much older than her-self but that mattered little concerning money. Her husband's brother was old now and still had not married, it seemed only reasonable to force her into marriage with him and continue the legacy of the Bakemono family. But Inuyasha hated his uncle on his father's side and often turned to his mother's brother for comfort. He was a good man who had always thought of Inuyasha as his own. Too bad he died before Inuyasha's thirteenth birthday.  
  
--  
  
Kagome tiptoed towards her room, taking off her shoes. But, out of some deep curiosity, she stopped in front of her parent's bedroom and peaked inside, careful not to make a sound. At first, she saw nothing except for the enormous bed that lay in the center, elevated from the rest of the room, thin tapestry intertwining across and draping onto the floor. The room was dim except for the soft light that appeared from a bolted lamp on the wall from within the bed made of tapestry. In time, she saw a figure bolt upright from inside the bed, her silhouette creating her outlines so that she was familiar. Meiwaku sat there for some moments just staring straight in front of her. Kagome thought then that maybe she had heard her. Easing off the double doors, Kagome watched her mother from afar. But it was not long before Kagome again returned to the peephole of her door. Her father had entered into the room, probably from the bathroom.  
  
She watched the unhappy couple for a few moments, her father, in his silk pajamas, sat at the foot of the bed, both hands steadily grasping the end of the bed and her mother still on the bed in silence. They did not speak for some time, merely staring at the wall beyond. Kagome wished she went into her parents' bedroom more often because the curiosity of what they were staring at was eating at her.  
  
It was her father that spoke first. His eyes never leaving that spot on the wall that was obscured from Kagome's vision. Kagome noticed then, the sadness in her father's eyes which had always haunted him. His face was a wrinkled mess, lines encircling his chiseled features. He was probably really hot once. But in time, age had eaten at his good features. His heart, not in the right place, had made him older than he was. Gray hair was beginning to appear from underneath his coconut brown. He had suffered a lot in his years and it showed clear across his face now, even though he had tried hard to conceal it.  
  
"I'll pack and leave tomorrow," were the only words that escaped his lips before her mother reached over to the overhead light and tugged on the string that created darkness. Kagome did not know this feeling that was erupting inside her. Was she feeling sorry for her parents? She backed off from the door which was psychologically beginning to radiate some intense heat. Shaking her head, she picked up her shoes and walked into her room in despair. In a matter of hours, she was able to lose both her mother and her father.  
  
True the man was never there and often scolded her just as horribly as her mother, but he was still her father regardless of his actions, which meant that she loved him. She clung onto her pillow and tried to cry tears of sadness but she was wasting her time. Why wasn't she crying? Wasn't she supposed to feel sadness right now? Kagome threw the pillow across the room and slump onto the floor and watched her curtains swirl around in a frenzied dance by the wind that blew fiercely through her window. The curtains, eager to dance in freedom, were restrained by the pole which held them back from chaos. It was moments before a figure appeared before her. Kagome watched as the figure walked towards her and collapsed beside her. She took her hand and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
--  
  
"Father, I can't believe you kill people for money..." Sesshoumaru said, turning his head in shame from his father. He had watched the man's lips turn from a hideous grin into a despicable smile. He didn't have any respect left for the man who was surprisingly crueler than he had thought. He had lived under the same roof as the devil himself.  
  
His father stood then, a smile still plastered on his face and approached his son in enjoyment. He rather loved to watch his son squirm before him even though his cowardice was disappointing. Yet, in time, he would be able to undo the values Rin had instilled in him. What a little disturbance she was...stealing his son's heart with her good ways. Where did she come from? Oz? He quickly took out an object from his pocket and looked at it for a moment before lighting it. He had a long day—he needed some good old fashion pot.  
  
"Father, you're smoking..." Kouga was watching his father in horror. Even he never touched the stuff and there he was staring at his father smoking a joint like he did it everyday of his life.  
  
"Want a puff?" he asked, taking it out for a moment to release the fumes circulated inside his throat. The burn felt good but the good part was about to come. Already he was feeling it and he smiled as he walked up to Kouga.  
  
"What? You don't smoke?"  
  
"I don't smoke weed."  
  
"You're such a lame ass wimp." Clearly his father had a masculinity complex. It wasn't enough to kill people; he had to smoke pot too.  
  
The smell of pot was beginning to infiltrate the room. Sesshoumaru watched his father clearly distraught by what he was seeing. He was finally witnessing his father as he truly was—a pot smoking psycho killer with masculinity issues. He backed away, pulling Rin with him.  
  
Rin watched the family falling apart before her eyes and it saddened her to know that this was what Sesshoumaru had to live with. She didn't see a family—she saw a group of strangers clinging together for the sake of money and power. She turned away and wished this was over.  
  
"Father, we have to leave..." Sesshoumaru said, interrupting the silence. He turned to his mother in pity. The woman was near tears as the revelation she was witnessing. She didn't have a family anymore. She was much alone as Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and took a thumb to clear her tear-streaked cheek. Wiping it away, his mother looked up at her eldest son with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru..." she reached over and kissed her son on the cheek before turning to his fiancé and doing the same. "I'm sorry..." she whispered in Rin's ears. Rin looked at her in sympathy and just nodded, "No, I'm sorry..." she said.  
  
"Good-bye father," Sesshoumaru said, taking one last look at his father who was still smoking his weed.  
  
"I'll see you real soon," he said. Sesshoumaru smiled and shook his head, "No, you won't."  
  
Kouga watched his brother leave and ran to him then, "What's going to happen, Sesshoumaru..." he asked in confusion. He could no longer think and feel. He just wanted to end this misery creeping through his body.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and saw the sadness behind his eyes, "You have to get away before he gets you," he whispered. Kouga, ready to hug his brother, was caught by a glimmer of silver. He turned his head and watched as his father, with one quick sweep, retrieve a revolver from inside his coat pocket. His eyes were filled with menace as he pointed it straight at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Think you can just leave. Think again," he said. Still aiming at Sesshoumaru who was stricken with fear, he pressed his finger firmly on the trigger and in moments the gun's aim was redirected—pointing straight at Rin. Sesshoumaru, sensing his father's trickery, jumped in front of Rin as she screamed in fear.  
  
Click. The trigger was pulled and through a blaze of fury it ravaged through the air and in a matter of moments someone was on the ground. But, it was not Rin and it was not Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Mom..." Kouga whispered.  
  
--  
  
3:20 a.m. Sora Hospital  
  
Damaru woke up from the noise coming from Inuyasha's bed and was shocked to find him ripping off the wires that were connected to his body. Worried and confused, Damaru reached over to cease her son's fury. He continued to tear it off his body as his mother tried to take hold of his hands. But it was no use; she was no match for his strength. In a matter of moments, he was free from his life support wires. Damaru watched her son in bewilderment.  
  
He was filled with rage.  
  
--  
  
3:10 a.m. Sora Hospital  
  
Inuyasha bolted from his slumber and was confronted with darkness. Afraid at first, he searched in front of him but in a matter of moments his eyes adjusted and there beside him asleep was his mother...or was she his mother?  
  
Sitting on his bed, he tried to retrace the dream he had just experienced. Taking a hand, he scratched at an itch in the back of his head. But he did so more out of irritation than from an itch. What had caused this sudden burst of irritation?  
  
Inuyasha stared at the woman who claimed to be his mother and remembered the dream he had just woken to.  
  
--  
  
He stood alone, in the darkness, cuddling himself in a fetal position. The darkness was cold but he was too scared to release his grasp from himself and find warmth. So, he rolled up in a ball and remained as such, his eyes bolting from side to side, eager to find a source of light to comfort him from his fear of the dark. Although the temperature was bellow zero, beads of sweat began to form from his head and in moments were streaming down his face. The fear was causing him to sweat and the longer he sat there in the emptiness, the more his fear increased until he could no longer handle the pressure residing his body. Eager to let go, he undid the knot he made of arms as he unlaced them from his legs. The task was hard because his body seemed as though it was no longer attached to his mind and so the longer he willed his body to undo itself, the more it persisted to remain tied together. Anger and fear surfacing, he wrestled with himself on the floor of darkness until finally his mind exploded from persistence and his body began to unwind and he lay there motionless for a moment until from a distance in the halo beyond came a white figure floating towards him. He squinted his eyes and watched as the ghostly figure gradually descended from the bleak dark nothing until she was just inches away from his head.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with sadness. He knew her, he thought. She looked so familiar but no matter how hard he tried to remember, the memory was gone and so she remained floating just inches from his body, a sad smile across her delicate face. She was colored a pale brown but her hair...it almost disappeared into the deep black of the same color. Slowly her body descended onto his and he continued to peer into her eyes which contained the universe, planets encircling her iris. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He shut his eyes from the kiss and when he awakened he was in a house, battered and broken but oddly comfortable.  
  
He traced the house, walking from the living room to the kitchen, trying to remember where he had seen it before. He picked up objects now and then but it was no use—he could not remember. Then, from behind, he heard a voice and turned to see a little boy. Inuyasha stared at him for a few seconds and realized it was himself.  
  
He bent over and the little boy approached him, "Hello. Do you want to play?" he asked, taking out a toy train from within his trouser pocket.  
  
Inuyasha immediately recognized the toy train as his own and smiled, taking it from the little boy and examining it, "Sure. What do you want to play?"  
  
The little boy's smile slowly faded and backed away, "I have to go," he muttered.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked, still holding the toy train.  
  
"My mom is calling me..."  
  
Inuyasha scanned the room and carefully searched his surroundings and listened closely but he could not hear anyone calling.  
  
"I don't hear anyone."  
  
The boy backed up again and shook his head, "I have to go," he repeated.  
  
"Kid, listen, there's no one calling you." Inuyasha reached over to yield the boy from going away but upon his touch he started a fire and before long the boy was covered in flames. However, it didn't seem to hurt the boy. He remained standing before Inuyasha, continuing to tell him he needed to go to his mother.  
  
"She's calling me; my mom is calling me..."  
  
Inuyasha continued to watch the flames engulf the little boy and it was then that the noticed he was surrounded by flames him-self. He did not feel the heat. It was the crackling that awakened him nerves to the flames around him. Fearing he would catch on fire, he backed away from the flames but realized he was trapped within a circle of flames and the boy and he were in its contents.  
  
The boy still in flames stared at him in curiosity, "Try to remember..."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked but his question would never be angered because at that instant, the little boy was finally submerged into the flames and then he was gone.  
  
Moments after, Inuyasha was confronted by two figures from within the flames. They stood in the flames as though it was merely water, staring at him as they embraced.  
  
"Mom...dad..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha stared at Damaru but remembered only his own mother. Her face was so clear in his mind now. He had repressed her memory for so long that her vision was haunting his mind. She was a kind woman and remembered that even though they did not have enough money, they were happy.  
  
He watched Damaru struggle in her own dream and shook his head, "You lied to me," he whispered.  
  
It was as though the incident that lay so deep inside his mind was coming to life before his eyes. The house exploding, the policemen, him running in the streets, and finally being hit by a car. Was this all part of his punishment? He asked himself. They had taken away his parents, his home, and his childhood. He was forced to live in a house that was, in reality, never his own. While all the other boys got to play in the street, he was forced to watch from a second story room. They had lived out his own childhood while he rotted from within the prison he thought was home.  
  
His childhood was an unhappy one. Everyday he wished he was someone else's child, leading someone else's life. How ironic to realize that he was someone else's child truly playing the part of a stranger's life...  
  
--  
  
Damaru was struggling in her own memories...as her mind traced the day she gave birth to Kagome...  
  
It was a fluke, she had thought that day. She couldn't have children! But, in reality, she couldn't have children with a Bakemono. Even her body was rejecting his love. Her body, she guessed, only belonged to the one man she loved. She was told as a teenager that she could not have children, a secret she concealed from her husband. She was sworn into secrecy by her parents. If the Bakemono family knew she could not have children, they could never marry. So, she kept it a secret and watched with fear as her husband grew frustrated from trying to have children. Pretending not to know why, she asked him if she could see a doctor. He brought her to one and he told her what she already knew.  
  
So when she heard she was pregnant, she knew in an instant it was her lover's baby. Not only did she and her husband have separate beds but she knew that her Kagome was given to her by the grace of her love for Sora. Sora, of course, did not find happiness in the news. Being married him- self, he could not expect his wife to accept a baby. But, he knew that Damaru could not possibly keep the baby with her. Her husband knew nothing of her affair while his own wife came into the marriage knowing that he had a lover. Little did she care, just as long as she got money from the marriage. Abortion, of course, was not a choice. Damaru, by a pure miracle, was given a baby, she refused to kill it. She would rather have her alive and not be able to see her than have her dead. Sora, driven by his love for Damaru, accepted the baby and brought it into his home...  
  
--  
  
Flashback (a really long time ago)  
  
"You expect me to raise this child as our own! We have our own daughter to worry about! How dare you, Sora!" Meiwaku screamed, throwing random objects from the counter. Sora, holding Kagome in his arms, looked down at her asleep and sighed.  
  
"Meiwaku, we have to keep this child. Damaru cannot keep it."  
  
"Fuck Damaru! I don't give a damn if her husband forces her to leave!"  
  
Sora was over come with anger but maintained his composition, not wanting to harm Kagome.  
  
"You don't make the decisions in this house...I do. I say we keep her and that's it."  
  
Meiwaku threw the vase clear across the room and walked up to her husband in rage, "You think you can control me, Sora? Fine, I'll keep this bastard child but if you for one minute think I will treat it like my own, you are dead wrong."  
  
Sora, feeling powerless for the first time in his life, took a hand from underneath the baby and slapped his wife so hard in the face, he broke a tooth.  
  
"Do what you must."  
  
Meiwaku clutched her battered cheek and continued to smile, spitting out a tooth, "How do you know I won't go and tell her husband about this."  
  
"He would never believe you. You're a Higarashi, remember?" he said flatly.  
  
"I am quite persistent, Sora," she looked up at him and stood up, "I will take care of this child but you must promise me one thing..."  
  
"What?" he asked, caring little for her broken jaw.  
  
"You can never see her again." Sora looked down at the baby and nodded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
It was on that day, Sora vowed never to see Damaru again, asking her, as his last wish, to leave from the town. She could not bear to leave her only love but if he requested it, she knew she had to do it. She had already asked so much from him. It was her turn to sacrifice. But her husband had refused to move and she didn't have a reasonable explanation as to why they should leave. So she stayed inside her house for months, imprisoning herself. If she was let free, she would surely find a way to see Sora. So she lived with her own personal torment—locking herself in from the man she loved. She ate little and it wasn't very long before her husband saw the change in her mood. She was constantly grouchy and ill-tempered. She would rather sleep the day away even upon his insistence that she should get some fresh air. So, gradually, their marriage crumbled.  
  
Ten years passed since she let herself out. Her cheeks lost their shimmer and she fell to sickness from lack of activity. She was bedridden for years, wondering what had happened to Sora and if her Kagome was well. Damaru often had dreams about her and sometimes Kagome would come to her in her sleep. Unable to take the pain of not seeing Sora any longer, she called for the driver and demanded he bring her to the Higarashi house. He insisted they not drive that night because it was going to rain. But, in the end, she got her way and they drove out in the pouring rain. But, it was the rain that caused his vision to blur and hit the little boy standing on the street.  
  
--  
  
Kagome continued to stroke the boy's hair as he cried beside her. Kagome did not know why he was crying but it saddened her to the point where she felt her own tears flee her eyes. She watched Kouga toss beside her and could not help but put an arm around him in comfort. Unable to speak, the two sat there in silence, only the sound of Kouga's crying in the air.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry," he said between gulps and tears. She put a finger to his mouth to quiet him and they sat there for some time. She liked the quiet. It soothed her.  
  
"It's all gone." --  
  
Sesshoumaru still lay gasping, holding his mother tightly in his arms, her head propped up against his leg. He knew she was not breathing; the bullet wound was just above her heart. He tried to piece together the massacre that had happened moments ago. His mother had jumped in front of him as a human shield just as the bullet had ejected from the gun and was flying in midair. Too shocked, Sesshoumaru stood and watched his mother let out a small shriek before finally collapsing onto the marble floors and soaking it in her own blood. She had wavered first, probably shocked herself from both the pain and the act. His mother looked down at the wound and then to her husband, blood trickling down her thin lips. She watched the blood from her bullet wound gradually filter through her cotton top and then explode through body. It was then that she fell to her knees and in moments was on the floor. Sesshoumaru ran to her side and watched his mother die in his arms.  
  
He could not understand why she had saved him. He thought she had always hated him. But, he saw now that a mother's love was too deep for even him to see. He was blind all his life. Now, as she was dying, he finally realized how much she had loved him. He cursed himself for thinking she was like his father. His poison had penetrated through her body and she was decomposing like himself. However, this last act of hers would redeem every wrong deed she did. She had set it all right and restored the balance.  
  
Watching her on his lap, the people around him seemed to disappear and all that was left on this earth for just a fraction of a minute was his mother and him.  
  
She reached over to him and told him she was free. He nodded and it was then that her stare grew still and her expression was blank. He reached over and closed her eyes and set her on the floor, still covered in her splattered blood.  
  
His father, unable to cope with what he did, stared at the sight, gulping down his sorrows. What had he done? He asked himself. But, he knew all too well he had just murdered his wife. His aim was for his son's fiancé. How could he have known she would play hero and jump in front of them. It was unbelievable in his mind. He looked up at his son; trying to release the horror of his wife's stilled state. Sesshoumaru's eyes were flaming with anger and although it was wholly inappropriate, his father grimaced at the sight. It was too surreal to witness this burning sensation inching its way inside his son's body.  
  
"Father, what did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was shaking convulsively now, rage intertwining between his limbs and arteries until that succeeded in infiltrating his heart. He watched as his father, the gun still pointed at him, let out a small laugh.  
  
"I ended her misery..." he simply replied. He lowered the gun and threw it backwards so that it melted into the darkness. Sesshoumaru, over the brink with anger, approached his father and stared at him for a second before sending a punch across his perturbing face. Shocked, his father, was thrown back but retained his balance, and in response sending a punch to his son just under his bellow.  
  
Sesshoumaru, shocked not from the blow but how much it hurt, clenched his fists to repay his father with double the force. Yet, his fist was intercepted by his father's fast reflexes. Holding the fist in his hand, his father twisted his hand backwards so that Sesshoumaru eased his ways slowly to the ground and onto his knees, grunting from the pain surging from his fist. Sensing his son was struggling, his father sent another blow to his face with his free hand, sending Sesshoumaru's head back and drawing blood from his nose, which was probably broken.  
  
But Sesshoumaru still had some fight in him and with his other hand punched his father in the groin, sending him to the floor, releasing the grip he had on his son's hand. Sesshoumaru looked at his battered hand and realized it was broken. Having to use only his left hand now, he walked over to his father and began kicking him on his sides. Every kick, made his father moan from pain.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, leave him," said a voice from behind. Sesshoumaru turned to see Rin watching him with fear in her eyes. She had witnessed the beast inside of him unleashed and she was scared to think this might just be the real him. But, she pushed away her fears because she knew she still loved him. She fell in love with his good side and the farther they were from his father, the stronger his good side will become.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her for some time and shook his head, "I can't let him live after what he did to my mother."  
  
"It won't help anything if you kill him."  
  
"It'll make me happy."  
  
Rin turned away from him, not recognizing the man she was seeing, "I see. Then, you have become what your father has always wanted—a killer."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to his father then and sighed as he watched the pathetic man wiggle and squirm, blood flowing from his mouth. He smiled then, looking at his son, his teeth colored in blood.  
  
"Do it, Sesshoumaru. You know you want to."  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down close to his smiling father and stared at the man in pity. "No father, I will not kill you. I want you to live so that this day will haunt you every day of your life. I want you to live so that you will die in misery all alone..."  
  
"I won't be alone. I'll have Kouga..."  
  
"No, you won't. I want him to be as far away from you as possible."  
  
"You can't do that..."  
  
"Watch me." With that, Sesshoumaru stood up and held out his good hand to Rin who accepted it. They walked out the door of the mansion of death and did not turn back.  
  
The last thing they heard were the screams of his father, broken mentally and physically on the floor, "SESSHAMOURU! COME BACK HERE YOU—YOU BASTARD! YOU COWARD! COME KILL ME LIKE A MAN! SESSHOUMARU!!" --  
  
Watching his family crumble, Kouga slowly backed away out of the house in deadly torment, not knowing where he was going but realizing he needed to get out of there before his own anger overpowered him. He had witnessed his own mother die before his eyes by the hands of his own father. The death was unclear now, even though it just happened a few minutes ago. How could it have vanished from his mind already? But, he had willed it out of his mind and even as he was racing through the streets, he was pushing it further from his memory.  
  
He searched through the wind, desperately trying to find his last thread of hope. Life, as he knew it was over. There was no home left to go to and no family left to see. He needed some sense of guidance, an ounce of hope. He stopped suddenly and was surprised to see he was standing just across the Higarashi house. Subconsciously, he was seeking her. He looked up to her room and was sad to see her light was not on but her window was open. He approached the gates and punched in his personal code. The towering iron gates slowly opened and led him in. Slowly, he made his way to the side entrance of the house until he was directly below her balcony.  
  
He smiled remembering that just months ago he was serenading her in this very spot; unfortunately she also set his shoes on fire. She sure was feisty. He drew closer and watched her curtains float in the wind. He reached up and held onto the side of the house, propping his feet onto the gate of ivy and then gradually climbed the side of the house until he placed his feet onto the bottom window covering and continued as such until he felt his hands wrap around the gates of the balcony.  
  
Jumping onto the balcony, he immediately saw a small shadow of a figure sitting on the floor staring directly in front of him. Seeing her, he could not help but cry.  
  
--  
  
"Get away from me!" yelled Inuyasha. "I don't need you! You lied to me! You lied to me all my life!"  
  
Damaru tried desperately to comfort her son in hopes of calming him down. She raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder only for it to be shoved away violently. Shaken, Damaru backed away but pushed her-self. She didn't want to lose him to the memories he regained and the mistakes she had made.  
  
"Touch me and I swear to God I'll rip your arm off!" Inuyasha screamed, spit landing on Damaru's crying face.  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't push me away. You always push me away..." she said, her voice trailing.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I'm--"  
  
"My mother?" he asked, laughing. "Don't give me that crap! I always felt bad pushing you away and hating you, but luckily I don't have to feel that way anymore!" Inuyasha knew the words he was spitting was hurting her and he tried to control himself but his anger was just too overpowering. It was as if his actions surpassed his mind. He looked at her and wanted to hug her but every action was violent and every word was cruel.  
  
"I didn't mean to do this to you. I just wanted a son..."  
  
"And I wanted a mother..."  
  
Damaru gazed at him, sorry across her face. She hadn't meant to hurt him like this. She shouldn't have done what she did but her selfishness was overbearing.  
  
Inuyasha leapt from his wire encrusted bed and walked towards the chair which had a pair of pants and a shirt, reserved for him in case he had woken up. He put them on as his mother watched him with tears in her eyes, her heart crumbling.  
  
She hadn't felt this horrible since the very last time she had met with Sora. It was nearly five years ago. She had summoned all her courage that day to speak to him and tell him what was in her heart before she moved from town and never saw him again. To her surprise, he was willing to meet and so it was within his office that she kissed him one last time before departing. But, her heart had been broken twice that day. It was the same day her brother had died—murdered possibly by the man she loved.  
  
Inuyasha headed towards the door and without turning around said, "Don't try to track me down. I don't want to be found and I don't know where I am going..."  
  
Actually, Inuyasha did know where he was going...to be with the person he knew would not lie to him... --  
  
A/N: Snap! I finished another one! Okie, the story comes to a close in the next one! Shit that was long, huh?? Sorry...see that's why I needed to break it up into 2 chapters...aren't you glad now? I mean if I didn't, you'd still be reading the story instead of me blabbing! Anyways...drama gets heavy everyone so I'm just warning you!  
  
And of course a SPECIAL thanks to all those that reviewed! Keep R&R-ing! Buhbyes for noW!  
  
--co Tsukino 


	21. Til Death Do Us Part 2 The Bitter End

A Tragic Love  
  
Disclaimer: After the beep please leave your message BEEP: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA:  
  
Ch. 21: Til Death Do Us Part [The Bitter End] (Part 2)  
  
--  
  
"Ms. Higarashi, ye have been sitting on that desk for some time. The bell rang five minutes ago," Ms. Kaede said, tapping the lifeless girl on her arm which appeared to be numb. Kagome remained slumped over her desk, staring blankly at the chalkboard, her thoughts elsewhere. She moved slightly and then, in a slow rhythmic movement, got up from her seat and stomped towards the door, holding her binder in her left hand and her backpack in her right hand.  
  
"Is something the matter, Ms. Higarashi?"  
  
Kagome refused to turn to the old hag. She merely shook her head and headed towards the door, a black cloud hanging over her unresponsive body. Kagome took no effort in getting ready for school that morning. Combing her hair didn't seem important to her any longer. Her energy had been sucked dry from her body and she was wondering through the halls of her school without a soul and shattered heart. She stayed up all night holding Kouga in her arms as he continued to cry beside her. However, and it is horrible to say, her mind was again elsewhere even as the poor kid told her his mother had died. It was hard to remember to breathe lying there next to him; their combined misery formed a bubble of desolation.  
  
She urged herself up this morning, not wanting her parents to see how much their divorce had already affected her. But when she saw her father was not there that morning, she ducked her head and headed out the door, leaving her mother and Patricia in bewilderment. She had not intended to act so harshly. Why did she care if they were having a divorce? Her life was shit anyways? One more blow to the head would do nothing. But she was wrong. She couldn't take it anymore. She was done...finished...completely fed up. Their divorce was the Jenga to her wobbling wooden tower.  
  
Along with her worries about her parents, she was also worried about Inuyasha's condition. She was happy the guy woke up but what troubled her more were the last few words he had said before she ran out of the room.  
  
_...Before my mom became my mom...  
_  
What did he mean by that? Kagome shook her head and tried to focus. Where the hell was she going anyways? She looked around and found a clock above the entrance to the main office. It was lunch time...how could she eat at a time like this? She wasn't feeling like eating, she was feeling like she was going to throw up...  
  
Her cruise to the cafeteria was met with curious eyes and deafening whispers. She knew what they were all talking about—Inuyasha. If she had the energy she would have beaten them all to a bloody pulp. Funny, she thought, she was beginning to sound like Inuyasha...or a deranged monkey...  
  
She silenced the chatter in her head and proceeded down the hall, finally getting sight of the cafeteria. She stopped suddenly and turned around, knowing full well that the incessant whispers would continue inside and she wasn't prepared to block out the voices and stares of a crowd of gossip- hungry teenagers. She sighed and decided to go outside where she could breathe.  
  
She remembered Kouga then and wanted to cry. He was still in her room, probably still sleeping after his breakdown last night. She didn't know how long she was going to hide him in her room but for now, she knew, he just needed someone to be with. Thank God Inuyasha is still in the hospital, she thought. If he found Kouga there, he would have killed him.  
  
She stopped suddenly, avoiding a head on collision with another body. She stepped back and was prepared to walk around that rude bitch when she noticed it was Naru. She was looking quite happy for someone who poisoned her boyfriend with drugs and then tried to seduce him. Kagome tried to breath but her anger was causing her to hyperventilate. She wasn't in the mood for a cat fight. She just needed to be alone.  
  
"Well, well...if it isn't Kagome..." she said, a smile on her face. Her team of snobby bitches were close behind her, taking their post beside their Supreme Excellency—Queen Bitch. The four of them crossed their arms in unison and stared at her.  
  
"Naru, I'm not in the mood to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, you aren't are you? Are you still bitter that I went farther with Inuyasha than you did?"  
  
Kagome clenched her fists, causing her books and backpack to fall to the floor. She circled around them but Naru was on her in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Kagome, where you going? I'm enjoying our little chat."  
  
"How can you act like this when Inuyasha is in the hospital because you slipped him some E, for your perverted pleasure?"  
  
"Hey it isn't my fault if the boy can't handle his drugs," she said, her trio nodding in agreement. She smiled and turned to her group and then back at Kagome, "Besides, it was all worth it. I didn't know Inuyasha was such an animal. I swear the guy's got a tongue like a tiger...if you don't want him I'll gladly take--"  
  
Kagome, tired from listening to her nauseating voice, took her fist and punched her across her perfect little face. Naru's face was thrown sideways and she cowered from the pain. Kagome stood back as Naru continued to cup her eye; strands of hair escaped from her purple barrette and fell to her face from the impact. After a few seconds, she raised her face to meet Kagome's and looked at her in horror. Traces of purple and blue were already forming around her eye.  
  
"You bitch!" she screamed and like a rabid dog jumped onto her, forgetting the fact she was wearing a mini skirt. Kagome shielded her face and was thrown onto the cement floor. A surging pain shot down her back but she ignored it, focusing on Naru's hands which were clawing at her hair and face. Taking her free hand, she punched the bitch again, this time on the ribs, which caused her to grunt and momentarily cringe. But in a matter of seconds she was back at her again, this time using both her hands to pull at Kagome's hair. Kagome took her arms which were set free and used her nails to claw at her eyes. Naru, in defense, closed them tightly but Kagome continued to claw at them until the girl screamed. She flung herself off her, allowing Kagome to stand.  
  
The two girls, now standing, were at a ready position. Kagome wiped the blood from her face, caused by one of Naru's scratches and smiled. 'I guess I am ready for a catfight.'  
  
"Naru, if you were going to fight like a little bitch you should have told me," Kagome said, planning her next move.  
  
Naru grunted and then headed straight at her, one of her straps broken, scratches across her eyes, blood dripping from her face, and a forming black eye.  
  
"Shut up bitch," she wailed before taking hold of her hair again.  
  
"Why...the...fuck...do you...keep pulling....my.....HAIR?!" Kagome cried in between scratches and punches.  
  
Kagome finally kneed her in the stomach which sent Naru a few feet back, cradling her injured abdomen. But she was a persistent bitch and she came at her again, this time finally knocking Kagome with one punch to the face. Kagome stood back, pain forming around her cheek. It was beginning to swell and patches of blood were forming. Naru smiled, which annoyed the hell out of Kagome.  
  
With the last of her strength, she ran towards Naru, who stood amazed at Kagome's energy. But instead of giving her another shiner, she stood just inches away and started to cry. Naru watched her in bewilderment, her mouth open. The crowd that had formed took a few steps back and watched the sobbing girl in confusion and sympathy. Sango had arrived at the scene just minutes after the fight had broken out but did nothing to stop it. She knew this was Kagome taking it all out—everything inside of her. It took a lot of effort to hold back Miroku and Hojo from getting in there and stopping her. But they backed down and watched the scene in torment. Sango held onto Miroku as her own tears began to fall from the sight of her best friend crying.  
  
Kagome then began to run towards the gates, not knowing what she was going to do. She was bloody, bruised, and tired. But, she didn't want to face anyone right now. She headed to her house and violently punched in the code, instead of stating her name, and watched the gates open. She slid through the opening, not wanting to wait for it to open all the way. Upon reaching the steps to her house, the door swung ajar and her sister stood before her, anger slashed across her putrid face.  
  
"What the shit happened to you?" she asked. Kagome wasn't in the mood for her bullshit. She slid past her and violently pushed off her shoes, desperate to climb the stairs. Kikyo grabbed onto her Kagome's bloody hand.  
  
"Is it true Madame Chikara died last night?" Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome looked down at her pathetic sister and smiled, "You must feel like shit, Kikyo. Does it hurt to know your marriage money is slipping away from your grasp?"  
  
"I haven't lost anything."  
  
"Oh really? Well, did you also hear that after she died, Sesshoumaru ran away with Rin?"  
  
Kikyo quivered slightly but maintained her composure so as not to reveal the fire raging inside her. She stared at her sister for merely a moment before swinging around and viciously opening the door. Kagome remained at the foot of the stairs and listened to her sister's Porsche roar out of the driveway, her tires on fire.  
  
Kagome turned her attention upstairs and slowly headed towards her bedroom, passing by her parent's room which hadn't been opened since that night. She opened her door and from a distance watched Kouga asleep on her bed.  
  
His chest rose and fell in a calm splendor, a softness lacking in his hysterical crying last night. Kagome had never seen Kouga in such a weakened state. He had always been so domineering and strong. Now his devilish nature was giving way to melancholy. He was human, Kagome thought. Kagome found his frail side endearing.  
  
She sat by his side, careful not to wake him and out of an impulse, raised her hand to his head, stopping slightly, and then carefully sliding her fingers through his thick layer of dark brown hair. He was so at peace now. He moaned slightly form the touch but did not wake. He continued to breathe in an even rhythmic motion. Kagome slid her hands from his head of hair and onto his face which was surprisingly soft. She traced his face with her index finger before it was ceased from a sudden grasp of his hands. Kagome shook slightly from the shock of his touch on her hands. She did not pull his hand away. She merely stared at his face and watched his eyes open and look into hers.  
  
"Kagome..." he muttered. She released her hands from within the confines of his hands and set it by her side.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up."  
  
He stared at her battered face but did not question it.  
  
He gently rose from within the blankets. He looked as though he had forgotten what had had happened last night. He continued to stare at her quizzically. Then he looked down at his bare chest and noticed he only had his boxers on.  
  
"Um, did I do something last night I should remember?" he asked. Kagome smiled at his eager expression. He was thinking dirty thoughts.  
  
"Don't get too excited. You fell asleep after you came in here last night. I just helped you into bed."  
  
Kouga looked disappointed, "Oh yeah, last night..." Kagome turned away, not wanting to see the change in his face.  
  
"I'm sorry I just came in here and laid this on you," he continued, pulling the blanket over his chest, a little embarrassed that Kagome had seen him half naked.  
  
"No, I'm glad you came. I needed some company last night. Besides, I think you needed company also."  
  
Unconsciously, Kagome slipped onto the bed, nestled beside Kouga, her head resting on his arm. She was tired. She needed to sleep. She wondered whether Inuyasha was okay. She fell asleep with him on her mind.  
  
Kouga looked down at her and shuddered slightly from her presence. This was the closest he had ever been with her without her wanting to bite his head off. He wanted to touch her more, wanted to hold her and kiss her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she moaned. Kouga felt his heart burst from the sound of his name. He turned his head away from her and wished he was someone else in some place far far away.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha headed home that night in a fierce run. His sweat glistening across his toned body. It felt good to get out of that hospital but every so often he needed to stop and vomit. He vomited from the medication and the truth. How had be forgotten his real parents? How had he believed Damaru was his real mother? He had asked himself this continuously as he was running through the streets of Soto Blvd. He wanted to be alone but he wanted to be with Kagome.  
  
She was the only one who would understand him, the only one who knew the right words to say. But before he could touch her, he needed to first find understanding. So he headed home to find the answers to his burning questions. He searched through the house like a wild beast, tearing up every piece of furniture that got in his way. He wanted to find the truth and he knew Damaru would never tell him what he needed to hear. But what was the truth? What was he looking for? He bit his lip, not knowing the answers to these incessant questions. He just knew there was a major piece to the scattered puzzle.  
  
Sweating from his raging war against his home, he turned to his mother's office which now looked like a tornado had hit it. Papers and books scattered across the Mahogany desk and floor. He dropped to the floor in exhaustion and felt the need to cry. He knew his father—no, not his father—but Damaru's late husband had a gun and Damaru kept it on her bedside table. Maybe he should just take it and end his misery. After all, there was little that kept him alive. All he had was Kagome. But that was enough a reason for him to continue living. He decided then that he wanted to run away with her. It wasn't like she had a family herself. They treated her like animal. They were star-crossed lovers. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
All he needed to do was take her away and they would get married and be together forever. After all, all they needed was each other. They could be happy together, side by side. They could start a life full of happiness and have children whom they would never lie to, whom they would love with all their heart. Inuyasha laughed at his thoughts. He really did love her, he realized. He thought he would never love anyone like he loved Kagome. It was too surreal and too insane. But it was happening to him. Screw the truth. The truth would just keep him in the past and what he looking towards was the future. He discarded his juvenile idea of suicide and got up from his pathetic spot on the paper covered floor.  
  
Before exiting the room, he headed towards the safe at the corner of the room to get some money. As a child, he would play in his mother's office, waiting for her to finish so she could play with him. She was, after all, the only playmate he had as a child. Even though he hated her, he needed someone. He remembered watching her open the safe every day and remained transfixed in front of it as though it contained a magic orb. Inuyasha concluded she was staring at her money and jewelry. After all, what else to do you put in a safe? It took him some time to memorize the combination. But after a couple months it was imprinted into his brain. He had never opened it before until now.  
  
He looked at it for a few seconds and wrapped his fingers around the combination before slowly turning to the right. He stopped at 36 and then slowly he headed towards the left and stopped at 18. He turned it to the right again and at 25, he ceased his hold on the combo and placed his hand on the handle and turned it abruptly to the side and heard the safe click open. He held his breath for a moment, trying to imagine all the jewelry and money it held inside. Maybe he could get a ring for Kagome. He opened the door slowly and was surprised to see the contents of the safe. Held within it was a covered rectangular red box and nothing more. He took it out and instead of finding a box full of cash of jewelry, he was surprised to find a stack of letters—_love letters_.  
  
--  
  
Kagome woke up still in Kouga's arms. Alarmed at first, she instantly sat up from the comforts of his presence. She was so overcome with fatigue she had lost her self control. She had found him kind of sexy in her bed when she came in—half naked and asleep. She realized it was irresistible. But she hadn't meant to fall asleep.  
  
She slowly untied his hold on her and slipped off the bed. Kagome felt her face and sighed at the pain surging through her mouth and left eye. She wondered what her parents would say if she saw them together like this. But then again, they might have been happy. She shrugged and wandered away from the bed and remembered that technically they were no longer her parents. Her mom was no longer her mom...thinking that, she remembered Inuyasha. She sighed at the thought of how complicated their love for each other was. In the end, she would be alone. She dropped to the floor and cried softly, not wanting Kouga to hear her. She crawled out of the room and stopped just short of her parent's room and hugged her knees, holding herself in comfort. She rocked her body back and forth. She slowly peered into the master's bedroom and didn't see any signs of life. She was tired of crying; she was tired of waking up every morning and wishing she was dead. She wanted it all to go away. She wanted, for once, to feel happy like the happiness she feels when she's with Inuyasha. She needed to protect him and everyone else from herself. She was a bomb ready to explode. She was going insane day by day and the longer she held it in, the stronger the body ticked. Anyways, it was impossible to have him. They shared a blood relation. It was never meant to be. But how come it felt so right? She leaped from her place on the bare floor and walked downstairs in a slow steady rhythmic motion. She placed her hand on the banister and watched it slide as she descended the stairs.  
  
Kagome felt as though her feet had a mind of her own. 'Where was she going?' And oddly, she found an answer to her questioning mind.  
  
'To your death,' it answered back. Kagome nodded in aproval and continued down the flight of stairs, her feet quickening their pace. She realized they were taking her to the father's office. A smile escaped her lips.  
  
'Ah,' she thought, 'I see.'  
  
She headed towards the long rectangular table and placed her hand on the polished wood. It felt good upon the touch and her fingers slid across the table and ended just short of the bottom drawer. She stared at that bottom drawer for what seemed like years before summoning all of her remaining strength to open it. She knelt down slowly and pulled the handle of the drawer in an extremely slow fashion. She looked down at its sole contents and a tear slid down her cheek before she touched the cold metal of the 45 magnum. Kagome closed her eyes and pictured Inuyasha. She didn't know it, but it was the same gun that killed Inuyasha's uncle. And the same gun that she would use to kill herself.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha fingered through the letters and his knees buckled, sending him to the floor still holding the red box. He dumped the contents in bewilderment. He thought it was the love letters Damaru kept from when her and his father had dated. He opened one of them—dated on April 18, 1980:  
  
My dearest Damaru,  
  
I can't take this anymore. I cannot live my life not having you. It isn't fair. There are moments when my mind travels through this alternate universe—a place where our love can exist and we can be with each other forever. It is a beautiful place, my Damaru, because I am with you. But then I know it is only a poor pathetic dream of what can never be. I never intended to falling in love with you but you cannot choose who you love. Maybe this means something? Maybe it means we can start a future built on love and begin to bandage the rift between our two families. Do you think this was what our love was meant to be my Damaru? Or am I just indulging into my sad attempts to make sense of this passion and love I have for you? There are times I will myself to stop loving you because I cannot continue lying to my family and friends about the woman I love. I cannot continue pretending I hate you when all I want to do is hold you in my arms and kiss you. It is a sad life we lead and despite its difficulties I will not stop loving you. Even if we have to live our lives meeting in the dead of the night, I will continue to do so if that means it is the only way I can be with you. Do you feel the same? I guess I already know the answer to this question.  
I will love you forever,  
  
Your Sora  
  
Inuyasha held the letter in his hands, rereading it and trying to make sense of it. Sora? Who the fuck was Sora? He wondered. A shiver went down his back. Damaru had another love before his father. Who was he? But actually that was the last question in his mind. The only thing that held his attention and caused his mind to spin in chaotic circles was the fact that he could relate to the love he shared with Kagome.  
  
He placed it aside and took out another letter, this one marked on June 15, 1988. This one was quite short but its contents were earth shattering:  
  
My precious Damaru,  
We have passed through another dark hole of our forbidden tryst. I think it has come to an end. Meiwaku has forbidden me to see you. She promises to tell Kami about our affair and the baby if I see you again. I take her word seriously. She has a demon inside her that is beginning to take over even my own soul. I have fallen victim to her wishes. Bur, in order to protect you and our baby, I must give in to her demands. So, I write you to tell you that I cannot be with you. But that our love will not end here because I will always love you. Maybe we were never meant to be. I am sad to see my dreams of happiness fading away from me. I am even sadder to know that our dear child, Kagome, will never know her true mother. Good- bye my love.  
  
Yours always,  
Sora  
  
He had wanted to truth and he had searched for it in a fierce panic. Was this real? He threw the letter to his side and grabbed his hair in frustration. If he hadn't discovered that he wasn't the real son of Damaru, he would be in tears right about now. But what was really causing him to panic was the fact that Damaru was keeping more from him than he knew. She had lied to him to the point of exhaustion. He couldn't fight the urge to tear something up. But retained his control and headed out the door in a blaze of confusion and rage. Of course he stopped in front of his step- father's liquor cabinet before heading out. He was in desperate need for vodka.  
  
--  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin entered into the little house made of brick still trembling from the death of Madame Chikara and the bitter words of Sesshoumaru's father. He had driven to the house continuously reliving the encounter with his father. It was haunting and he feared he would never forget it despite the fact that Rin was close by his side. The memory of his father's sinister transformation was unforgettable. Rin rubbed his shoulder from time to time, sensing his pain. He would smile at her and lightly squeeze her hand but inside he was crying for salvation.  
  
The house was surprisingly huge despite the fact it was a summer house. His family often headed here at winter to get away from the city. It was always quiet here. Zero distractions. Sesshoumaru looked over at his girl and smiled...okay so maybe there was one distraction. He heartily grabbed her suitcase (the one she packed weeks ago in case they would have to run away. It always helps to be prepared when you're forbidden to marry your boyfriend .) and headed up the stairs of the summer house. He dropped the suitcase on the cemented patio and slipped his hand underneath the welcome mat. He fingered underneath it for some time before feeling the silver skeleton key. He unlocked the door and headed inside, Rin following close behind him, her arms crossed and looking a bit worried. She didn't know why, but she was feeling nervous and looking at the brick mansion, she felt an ominous shiver slide up her bony back and down again. She shuddered and pushed the haunting feeling aside. She was happy to be with her one and only and that was all that mattered. She was worrying about nothing. She was always like this. Sesshoumaru turned around and looked over at Rin who was still surveying the room. She smiled half heartedly and patted the futon before finally planting her butt on it in exhaustion. She let out a sigh and waited for Sesshoumaru to follow suit.  
  
He sat by her side and put an arm around her, which she immediately used as a muscular pillow. She set her head on it and closed her eyes, imagining nothing but good thoughts despite the fact that probing premonition was easing its way in her mind.  
  
"So, it's over," she said, wanting to hear his yes of agreement. Instead, it remained silent and she opened her eyes in curiosity. She stared at him and followed his gaze which landed on a family portrait, done when he was maybe twelve years old. How naïve he was, he thought in disgust.  
  
"I don't think we can stay here for long. Just this one night and we have to move again. You have your passport with you, right?" he asked still looking at the family picture. She nodded and let out a breath of despair. She wished he was more optimistic. She needed someone to tell her that what they were doing was right and that nothing bad would ever happen to them. These were foolish thoughts. She needed to think realistically. It was no time to live in a dream world. She couldn't be weak now, not when he needed her just as much as she needed him, maybe more.  
  
"Okay, just the night."  
  
"I didn't think it would be this hard," he said sighing. Rin looked up at him and shook her head. Was he losing hope? She couldn't handle it if he was giving up. But a smile escaped his lips and she began to breathe easier.  
  
"But at least we have each other," he said. She nodded and leaned in for a kiss. She needed one just about now. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and they stared at each other for a while, seeing visions of children and a happy life in each other's eyes.  
  
"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" said a voice from behind. The couple turned around and was shocked to see Kikyo watching them from behind the couch, a gun in her hand.  
  
"I thought we should talk," she said, firing the gun.  
  
--  
  
Kagome stared at the gun, a shivering hand hovering above it, afraid that touching it would set her on fire. Several thoughts encircled her perplexed mind. First was the thought of her parents separating which wouldn't be so horrible if she hadn't found out that her real mother was Damaru. And that wouldn't be horrible either if Damaru wasn't her boyfriend's mother. She didn't see the reasons for her to continue living. After all, everything she thought she loved was gone. Nothing made sense anymore. The thought of ending her miserable life felt more comforting right then.  
  
Finally in an impulse, she reached forward and held the cold steel in her hand. It was heavier than she expected it to be. Holding it in her right hand, she gently fingered it with her left hand. She was amazed at its appearance which was in itself already deadly. She hadn't expected to die like this. She had thought for certain that her death would be peaceful. But maybe this was peaceful—a dramatic death. But she wasn't in it for the drama; she was in it for the relief. Every muscle in her body was screaming for her to cast the pain inside her away. Like a thousand voices screaming all at once, it pushed her forward from the depths of her despair and finally she placed her right index finger on the trigger.  
  
In a slow easy motion, she raised her hand to her temple and closed her eyes, praying she would feel no pain or if there was one, it would be fleeting. She didn't know why, but suddenly tears flowed down from her shut eyes. It was driven by fear. She was afraid of dying because it would mean never seeing Inuyasha again and never being able to grow old. But the fear that pushed her to anxiety was the fear of the unknown. What happened after this? Was there a heaven? Kagome didn't want to know what lied before her but she didn't want to continue living like this. It hurt too much to breathe. Again, shaking convulsively, she placed her hand on the trigger and took a deep breath, silently saying goodbye to life.  
  
But before she could pull the trigger, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to a barely dressed Kouga, who had tears in his eyes. With his free hand, he placed it on the gun and gently began to push it down. Kagome remained transfixed at his face, blinking little. He slowly slid her lifeless hand away from the gun and held it in his hand. He looked at it for a moment and slid it across the floor. Kagome, motionless, continued to stare at him, streams of tears cascading down her sullen face. Kouga wrapped his arms around her shaking body and hugged her tightly.  
  
When he had entered the room and saw her on the floor with the gun at her head, he felt as though her death would mean his own. She was all he had left and even though she could not love him like he loved her, he would love her regardless. He would love her the best he could—by being there for her. The gun was cold to his touch but her hands had set him in a blaze of fire. He was engulfed by the radiation of heat she set off whenever she was losing strength.  
  
Kagome, still at first, watched as Kouga wrapped his arms around her. Still staring at a distance, she felt her arms rise to touch his body which was unbearably warm. She liked the warmth and tightened her grip, which made him shiver.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The two looked at Inuyasha who stood spellbound just a few feet, his clothes in disarray. Kouga let go of Kagome and backed away, falling to the floor and placing both hands in front of his face. Kagome continued to stare at the raven-haired intruder who had captivated her heart. She refused to move, shockwaves racing through every being of her petite body. She wondered what was happening inside him, what concoctions his mind was brewing. His temper had risen and room grew deathly silent. Even the grandfather clock refused to tick, afraid of Inuyasha's temperament. The only thing anyone could hear was the breaking of a heart.  
  
Inuyasha backed away from the scene, rubbing his eyes slightly as though trying to wake himself up from a nightmare. But when he realized it was a reality, he backed away again until his back collided with the bookcase. A couple books fell into the floor and again the silence lingered until it was unbearable. Kagome had tried to utter even a sigh but her body refused to release breath. She was too fixated on Inuyasha's displaced laughter.  
  
He chuckled at first and then he slid onto the floor in a hoarse outburst of laughter. A couple more books falling to the hardwood floor.  
  
"It's just so funny how easily I can be fooled," he said, shaking his head. Kagome noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes. She began to inch her way closer to him but he held out a hand in protest.  
  
"Come any closer and I'll--"  
  
"Kill me?" Kagome finished. Inuyasha looked up and stared at her before releasing the hold her eyes had on him.  
  
"Maybe," he responded. He dropped his hand on the ground and sighed.  
  
Kagome was surprisingly calm for someone who was about to commit suicide. But then again, she had already released herself from her hold on her life. She was merely a body now. Her soul had risen and left her to cope alone. How could she continue to stare at him when she knew she shouldn't be thinking about him at all? She released her gaze on him. But the need to look at him was intolerable. He was too breathtaking, too beautiful not to look at. She realized then she had fallen in love with his soul first and his body second. She fell in love with him for who he was and not what he looked like and what car he drove. It was sad really because how often does someone have an internal connection with someone? Kagome casted the thought aside and tried to focus on the being that was forcing her to fight against repulsion.  
  
An inch away now, she felt the urge to touch him. Kagome could only image how soft he must feel. But she rejected the need, knowing all too well how wrong it was to touch a man that was no longer available to her. She wondered if he would find another girl. Of course, she thought, he would find another girl. After all, he was like a magnet to them. His very existence was an attraction. He was delectably enticing. Just a few days ago she had him in her arms—the icing to the cake. And now she was forced to stand as an outsider as he held other girls like he had held her.  
  
Sensing by his jealous outburst, Kagome realized he was ignorant to the fact that they were related. Kagome didn't know just how to explain to him that they were brother and sister, well half brother and sister. But if she didn't tell him now, his love for her would grow which would exacerbate the pain and drive them both crazy. No, Kagome knew she was already crazy. She had tried to kill herself just a few minutes ago. If Kouga hadn't intervened—Kouga! Kagome turned to the cowering shirtless figure sitting on the wooden floor, bent in agony. She had done this, she realized. She had caused both men to be in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. He looked up in frustration.  
  
_My heart aches..._  
  
"Don't talk to me! I actually thought you _loved_ me!" he said in an outburst of pain and sorrow. He had come here to release her from the captivity of her family to a place where they could be together forever and this was how she was treating him. Seeing his love in Kouga's arms had shattered his already bandaged heart into a thousand shards of sharp emendable glass. In just a matter of minutes, Kouga had stolen the only girl he had ever loved. Maybe they had deserved each other after all. Maybe the love between Kagome and him was never meant to be. He thought of Damaru's well kept letter and sighed.  
  
_....Do you think this was what our love was meant to be my Damaru? ...._  
  
_...Or am I just indulging into my sad attempts to make sense of this passion and love I have for you?...._  
  
If it could not sustain a mere few days, how could it survive in the long run? Inuyasha shook his head from the torment of his thoughts.  
  
"I do—did love you..." Kagome said, remembering she had to let go of him. She wanted so badly to embrace him. But in order to release him from her heart, she needed to find a distance between their two souls. Since hers had already left her body, it had become easier. However, seeing him before her eyes, it felt as though she had never released it. Her soul was holding on for dear life.  
  
Inuyasha repeated her words in confusion, "_did_ love me?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip from the anxiety she felt hearing him repeat her tortured words and looked down. She nodded her head reluctantly.  
  
_Inuyasha...I do love you. I will always love you._  
  
Inuyasha chuckled again, "I get it. You want to be with Kouga. Fine then, go! I don't need you! I don't fucking need anyone!"  
  
_I will always need you...I will always love you._  
  
Inuyasha grabbed at his hair.  
  
_Kagome, why? I thought we were meant to be. The house, the kids, the happy life...together...  
_  
Kagome turned around and realized Kouga had released himself from his convulsions and was staring at the two in grief. He didn't mean to cause any trouble. He had already caused enough as it is.  
  
"No Inuyasha. She loves you," he whimpered.  
  
_But I love her too..._  
  
"No I don't!" Kagome screamed, trying to hold back tears. She needed to sacrifice. She couldn't continue to love her own brother, she thought.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hand and clutched his aching heart. So, this was it, he thought. Kagome turned to him in despair and noticed then the smell of alcohol on his angst-ridden body.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry..."  
  
_The pain...it hurts too much..._  
  
"Get the fuck away from me, you whore!" he lashed out, the words coming from the anguish erupting within his body.  
  
_The pain...it hurts too much..._  
  
Kagome backed off, prepared to stand firm even if he dared lay a finger on her. She was prepared for it all.  
  
"Inuyasha I can't love you anymore...because of what happened between your mother and my father," she said. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"The affair?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. Kouga slid closer, eager to understand what was happening.  
  
"I don't give a fuck about that!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to care! I can't do this anymore!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha stood up then from a surge of rage and looked down at Kagome who was still staring at him on the floor. He laughed again, feeling a slight buzz from the alcohol.  
  
"I see," he said, "It's about you again. It is always about your FUCKING needs! You are the most self-centered little bitch I know. I put up with your fucking crap and even agreed to break up with you and let you go out with Kouga! Even though I felt like dying inside! But I'm not taking this bullshit anymore! I'm not just going to stand here and continue to feel this pain!" he screamed. His voice was earth shattering. Kagome felt a tremor of goose bumps spread through her distraught body.  
  
_Inuyasha..._

She rose then and faced him, sending a sharp slap across his face. His head flew back slightly but he remained in composure. He stood then and looked down.  
  
"I wish I never met you..." he gulped. Just then he revealed Kagome's father's gun from behind his back. He raised it then and pointed it at Kagome. Kagome stared at it in fear but did not move back despite the fact that it was pointed directly at her head just a centimeter away, so that if she breathed she could taste the cold steel.  
  
_I love you Inuyasha..._  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Put the GUN AWAY!" Kouga yelled. He rose then to tear it away from his grasp but Inuyasha did not move.  
  
"Kouga, come closer and I blow her fucking brains out," he said an unreasonably calm tone. Kouga put both his hands in the air and stood still watching the scene, perspiration dripping from ever pore of his body.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why are you hurting me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then why don't you love me?"  
  
"Because she thinks you're her brother..." said Damaru, who had just entered into the home.  
  
--  
  
"You little bitch. We had a deal, remember?" Kikyo said, pointing the gun at the couple. The three watched as smoke exuded from the wall to their left where Kikyo had fired the gun. Either she had bad aim or she was trying to get their attention.  
  
"Kikyo, it's over. My mom is dead. There won't be a wedding anytime soon."  
  
"Who the fuck are you? God?"  
  
"If I say there is going to be a wedding, there will be one. You won't like me when I'm mad..."  
  
"I don't like you when you're happy..." Rin said.  
  
Kikyo smiled at her impudence and directed the gun at her face, inching a few steps closer to make sure the bullet would tear though her brain. She had dreamed of shooting her dead on the face, now it would become a reality.  
  
Kikyo watched the young girl release a slight tremble at the sight of the barrel in front of her face. Rin wondered whether she had done something seriously wrong in a previous life. She had fallen in love with a man whose life was as complicated as a ball of twine. In his convoluted life, when had he time to find her?  
  
She smiled remembering the first day they met, despite the fact a gun was being pointed at her head. Hey, she thought, it wasn't like it was the first time that it happened to her.  
  
She had remembered how arrogant he was back then. He was a self-centered brat with plenty of money to burn. He sat just three desks away from her and from time to time, out of pure boredom, she turned to him and wondered how he ticked. Was there a real human underneath that Gucci exterior or was that all there was to him? A rich smartass? There were a couple occasions when he felt her eyes on him and turned her way but she quickly turned away and pretended he never existed. She had hated him before. Rin never gave him a thought and she liked it that way. She had her own world and he had his, they just happened to coexist on the same alternate plane. But the problem was, the more she looked at him the more he festered in her mind. It came to the point where his face was plastered across her mind.  
  
Days away from their graduation day, he took her by the wrist as she was walking out of the classroom and pulled her down to meet his eyes. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She quickly slapped him of course but that didn't stop him. He asked her out and for some unanswered reason, she accepted.  
  
Her thoughts of Sesshoumaru fading fast from her mind; she was reawakened by a tug at her arm and turned to see Sesshoumaru feeling for her hand. She quickly took his hand in hers and faced the queen of mean.  
  
Rin watched her in sympathy. She knew she was supposed to hate her but her feelings of sorrow for her overcame her hate. Underneath her heartless exterior lay a little girl screaming her help. For years she had been suffocated with perverse thoughts of luxury and prestige that now her mind was reduced to muddied mess of overcooked matter. Rin could see that she was so trapped within the confines of her greed that the key to salvation was much to far from her grasp. Kikyo was reaching for it but the obstacles of selfishness are slowly tearing her apart, limb from limb. And even if she found a way to escape, where would she go? There was nothing in front of her except the dollar signs of infinite mortality. To be rich, she knew, was better than being who she really was. All her life she had obsessed over the pleasures of being rich and all her life she was faced with the idea that money equaled happiness.  
  
"If you have to kill me, then do it..." Rin said, her voice coming out in mere whispers from the fear that was eating at her heart.  
  
Sesshoumaru tugged on her hand and tightened his grip, "Are you crazy? What are you saying?" He looked at Kikyo and shook his head in a violent disbelief, "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she is saying!" he screamed.  
  
"I think the girl can speak for herself. If she wants me to kill her, then that is her choice," she paused at looked at Rin, a growing smile on her face, "Right Rin?"  
  
Rin looked at her love for a moment and nodded her head in a slow monotonous motion.  
  
"But can I ask you one question?" Rin asked.  
  
Kikyo looked at her imaginary watch and said, "We are pressed for time. After I shoot your fucking brains out, I have a manicure appointment to go to and they hate when I'm late."  
  
"Besides money, what makes you happy?"  
  
Kikyo looked at her and laughed, "So that was your question? Your last question before you die? What the hell kind of question is that?"  
  
"Just answer it," Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
Kikyo grinned, "Fine, I will. Let me see," she paused and pressed her finger on her temple for a dramatic thoughtful look, "My car, my Prada bag, and my Gucci sunglasses. Now are you ready or do I have to shoot you when you aren't looking?"  
  
"See, when I meant money...I meant anything you would buy with money like everything you described. So tell me, without naming material possessions...what makes you happy?" Rin asked, sounding slightly perturbed and angry.  
  
"What the fuck kind of game is this? Are you trying to stall the inevitable?"  
  
"All I want to know before I die is what makes you happy?" Rin stared at her and moved closer, letting go of Sesshoumaru's grip which was beginning to cut off her circulation. He shook his head but she eyed him with the look of reassurance.  
  
"Does your family make you happy?" Rin continued, "How about your friends? Or taking long walks on the beach?"  
  
Kikyo watched her moved forward and continued to hold her fingers on the trigger. Oddly, she was shaking a little and she didn't understand why.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me. Go back next to your boyfriend! I'll shoot if you come nearer!" But Rin didn't stop moving forward.  
  
"Kikyo is it really that hard to think of something that makes you happy? How about Christmas? Or Pizza?"  
  
The more Rin was talking, the harder it became for Kikyo to retain her composure. Her shaking worsened until she was forced to hold up her right hand with her left in order for her to continue pointing the gun at Rin's head. But with each word that came out of Rin's mouth, vague bits and pieces of memories were entering into Kikyo's head until she was overloaded with the reminisce of a life of unbelievable sorrow.  
  
_What did give her happiness?_ The question bore into her brain like a screw until it suddenly dawned on her...  
  
"Nothing," she muttered. There really was nothing that gave her happiness. Even the thought of her own family bore tears from her eyes. The Porsche, the shoes, and even the god damn Prada bag, they were all superficial pieces of temporary happiness that had polluted her sole with the smell of new money. She had nothing to show for her years of studious desperation and societal success. She truly was a nobody. She had smiled at the thought of her sister for days of her being a nobody when all along she was a nobody. A speck on the immaculate tiles of this world. Kikyo realized her authenticity was a lie—she truly was a fake Fenny.  
  
The mother that had bathed her in good graces and spoiled her with Gucci had merely used her as a surface decoration—like icing on the cake. But Kikyo knew that she had never really loved her not like the love that a mother gave to her child. She was then disgusted at who she had become—a living breathing pile of shit. What was there to life if she didn't have money? She had relied on it all her life that she had forgotten how to survive without it. But then again, she never knew how to survive without it. It had become not only a dependency but a mark of who she was as a person. She was no longer seen as a person but an accessory to flaunt about at parties.  
  
_"Oh this is my daughter, she goes to Harvard...she is perfect in every way..."_ her mother would say...but was she perfect?  
  
She stared at her shaking hands as they struggled to hold the gun its grasp. It seemed all too simple now.  
  
"Kikyo, let me help you...we can help you. You start all over again and be a good person."  
  
"Yes, it's true. You'll learn to see that money isn't everything..." Sesshoumaru said, patting Kikyo on the shoulder.  
  
Kikyo violently let go of his grasp and continued to stare at the gun, "Money cant by you happiness..." Sesshoumaru and Rin nodded. Kikyo looked up at them and grinned, "But it can buy you a shit load..." and with that she shoved the gun in her mouth, the cold steel brushing harshly against her teeth and tongue and pulled the trigger. Goodbye nothing...  
  
The blast was deafening.  
  
Rin ran to her side but Sesshoumaru held her back. They looked over her as she lay on the ground; her legs bend at an awkward position, her hands at either side of her body, the gun beside her face, and the back of her head marinated in deep crimson red as a flow of blood oozed out of the softball sized hole in the back of her lifeless head.  
  
--  
  
"Don't give me that crud Damaru!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"It's true Inuyasha...she doesn't know the truth."  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kagome asked, still facing the barrel of the gun. She peered through the endless black and felt her body giving in to her weakening feet.  
  
"Kagome," Damaru said, facing her daughter, "Inuyasha isn't my real son. I found him when he was still a child and I raised him as if he was my son. I never told him that he wasn't my real son...but...I guess you cannot hide those things forever."  
  
Kagome stood silent and as if in a trance said, "I remember you when I was only ten...you were in my father's office. I hated you..."  
  
Damaru sighed and said, "Yes, that was the last time I ever saw your father. I had to say goodbye to him before I left with Inuyasha and my husband. After he had forbidden me to ever see him again, I had counted the days until I could be with him again. But days turned into years. And when Inuyasha came into my life, I knew this meant I needed to start over again. So, I went to him out of pure temptation..."  
  
"I'm glad you did," said a voice from afar. The four looked at the man who stood in the doorframe, his body covered in shadow. Kagome rolled her eyes and wonder how many more of them were going to come unannounced. It was like a party except a gun was being pointed at her face. Great, she must be the fucking piñata.  
  
"Sora," Damaru whispered, holding a hand to her mouth as to conceal her quivering lower lip. She had seen him in nearly five years and being just a few feet away from him, a flood of memories overloaded her mind. He could not look at her because seeing the woman he fell in love with would tear him to pieces, so he remained staring at the wall just behind her, where Inuyasha, Kagome, and his gun lay.  
  
"It's been a long time Damaru..."

_My heart...it can feel your presence...and it hurts..._  
  
"Yes, it has..." Damaru refused to look at him any longer, as a reoccurring memory invaded the happiness in her mind.  
  
"Have you forgiven me, Damaru?" Sora asked. Kagome, confused, watched the two in baffled silence. Forgiven? What had her father done besides the fact that he treated her like dog crap all her life?  
  
Damaru backed away from him and began to hold back seething tears, "I don't think I can forgive you..."  
  
_I want to...but how can I?  
_  
"I see," Sora said.  
  
_Damaru...it hurts just to look at you...it brings back too many memories...of how much I loved you...  
_  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, whose focus lay at the two star-crossed lovers. He felt her eyes on his body and turned to her, lowering the gun in despair. He set it down and embraced her.  
  
"They've fallen in love, Sora..." Damaru said watching the two. Sora nodded. He walked in further until he was between Kagome and Damaru.  
  
"I see you two have met," he said trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't working. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's embrace and walked up to her father. With all the power she had left in her body, she slapped him across the face, crying after seeing him remain erect as if he had just been bitten by a mosquito.  
  
"Kagome, what..." Damaru asked, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I hate you! Why did you treat me like I was some kind of disease all my life when I was your true daughter...the one who was born from your true love? I don't understand!" she screamed.  
  
Sora stood staring at his suffering child and turned to Damaru, "Because every time I saw you, I saw your mother and that hurt me..."  
  
Kagome ceased her whimpering and stared at her father, "But you should have treated me better!"  
  
"I know I should have. I have a lot of secrets Kagome and sometimes they eat me up inside. I don't know how to show love because I am scared of getting hurt. I should be condemned to death for the way I have been treating you," he turned to Damaru, "both of you."  
  
"I thought you hated me for no reason at least now I know it was for something," Kagome muttered. Then from some grace of God, he walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I never hated you. I do love you."  
  
"Can we start over?" Kagome asked. She watched her father nod in agreement and felt compelled to hug him but realized she wasn't ready yet in their newfound relationship. She still needed time to come accustomed to the idea that he loved her.  
  
Like clockwork when everything comes in place, another protagonist enters into the scene. The group turned to the clapping heard from the opposite wall and realized Meiwaku had been watching for some time.  
  
"Sorry to break up this really touching scene but I just felt like the situation was becoming too heartwarming."  
  
"Meiwaku..." Damaru spat, eyeing her with unbelievable hatred.  
  
"Damaru, my dear...long time no see. How are you? How is the husband? Oh sorry he died right?" she paused and smiled wider, "Okay then, how is your brother? He was such a firecracker. Oh wait, I'm sorry, he's dead too isn't he?"  
  
Damaru clenched and fist and ducked her head, "I will not let you do this to me. I am past that now. I have come to terms with his death."  
  
Meiwaku paced around her a couple times and grinned, "Oh really?" Sora turned to the two brooding women and placed himself in the middle as a peacemaker or barrier in case a fight broke out.  
  
In anger he turned to Meiwaku, "Don't do this! Don't do this, not after all that has happened. It was in the past!"  
  
"You shut your fucking mouth, Sora. I have a right to let Kagome and that little Bakemono know about what happened that night!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She was stunned to witness a role reversal taking place before her eyes. The adults had become the kids. It was scary.   
  
"Come on Kagome. Do you remember when you father came home bleeding like a fucking faucet?" Kagome nodded her head at her mother's harsh words.  
  
"Well piece everything together, Kagome...you're smart, right? Or have I been giving you too much credit?"  
  
"You murdered Damaru's brother?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"My uncle," Inuyasha whimpered. Like a rocket, he shot from where he stood and pounced on the man. Sora countered him and was on top of him in a moment, holding his hands together as Inuyasha desperately tried to punch him.  
  
"Listen to me, boy!" he screamed. Inuyasha refused to listen and kicked him. Sora landed on his butt and shielded himself from fists of rage.  
  
"Inuyasha, listen to him!" Damaru screamed, unable to contain herself from the violence that surrounded her.  
  
Inuyasha ceased and fell to the floor in exhaustion. Sora got up from his decrepit position and looked down at Inuyasha and then stared at Kagome.  
  
"I had to get rid of him...he knew about the affair and he was going to tell Damaru's husband. Damaru told me that this would be it but I could not let it end this way so..."  
  
"So you what? Shot him in the head, you fucker!?" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"No, listen to me!" he paused and took in a deep breathe, "I hired someone to kill him," he pointed to the silver magnum behind the group, "and one night we spotted him and when he went out of his car, he shot him..."  
  
"I hate you! He was a good man!" Inuyasha said, pushing himself up in order to jump on Sora again. Kagome held him back, knowing there was more to the story.  
  
"I know he was a good man and a good brother...I realized then that I was making a horrible mistake.  
  
--  
  
Flashback—the Night of the Murder  
  
Sora spotted the back lights turn a violent red and turned to his partner. They had been following the car for miles and the driver knew it but he did not try to escape. Instead, he continued to drive as if the stalkers did not bother him. He watched them from his rear view mirror in contemplation, wondering what he should do. His instincts told him to drive like a madman and save his nephew and himself. But there was another side to him—a stronger side—that forced him to drive on into the distance.  
  
He turned to his nephew that was seated next to him and sighed. _Why had Damaru allow him to enter their world of madness? _It was a world corrupted by greed and possessed by power. He never wanted to be a part of it let alone force a little child to enter into it. Little Inuyasha smiled up at him and he welcomed his smile with a grin.  
  
"Uncle, where are we going?" he asked so innocently.  
  
His uncle turned to face the deserted road ahead and said, "I don't know yet." Inuyasha did not question him any further and continued to look out of the window in a sullen expression of sadness.  
  
It was then that his uncle put on the brakes and the car made an abrupt stop in front of the cemented road to nowhere. The car behind his stopped just a few feet away and he clutched his heart in fear.  
  
"Inuyasha, go to the back of the car and stay there. Do not dare put your head up, even if you hear loud noises." He looked at Inuyasha's feared expression and frowned.  
  
"Don't you want to play a game?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Good, all you have to do is hide in the back and if I hear even a peep from you, you lose!" his uncle took him by the neck and messed up his hair. Inuyasha begged him to stop in a fit of laughter. "Okay, are you ready?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and slipped into the backseat. "Okay Inuyasha, now I'm just going to go outside and talk for my friends for a bit."  
  
His uncle slipped out of the car and headed straight for the short man, who had just exited his car. Inuyasha looked up from his hiding position and watched his uncle converse with the men.  
  
The men talked for a bit and then the small man slipped out a silver gun. Inuyasha saw it and was frightened. He hid again and covered his ears, afraid to hear what will happen. He had wanted to rescue his uncle. He tried to will his feet forward but the more he did, the tighter his hold on his feet became. He was covered in fear now, sweat escaping his every pore. It was then that he heard it—a gun fire.  
  
Chikara watched as the Bakemono slowly made his way towards him. He could smell his fear. The Bakemono and he looked at each other for awhile until Chikara said the first few words.  
  
"It's your lucky day."  
  
"Oh, is it?" The Bakemono said.  
  
"It's not every day you get to have a wish granted."  
  
"What wish is that?" The Bakemono eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"That you will no longer have to put up with this stupid feud again. We all know how much you hate it."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"By killing you..."  
  
It was then that Sora leaped from the confines of his passenger seat and stared at the two in frustration and confusion.  
  
"You cannot do this...its wrong..."  
  
"It was your idea...you hired me!" Chikara screamed.  
  
"I was wrong," he turned to Bakemono, "go away. Get out of here!"  
  
"You fucking Bakemono lover! First you screw their women and now you make nice with the men! You are so disgraceful! You sicken me!" He then fired his gun and shot him in the arm. Sora cowered and placed a hand over it as the blood dripped through the cracks of his fingers.  
  
"You disgusting piece of shit. I pity your weakness." and with that he turned to face the Bakemono and shot him dead on in the head. It was then that Inuyasha rose from his feared state and looked down at his head uncle.  
  
Sora turned away and vomited from the sight of the head body.  
  
"Don't be such a wimp! Get in the car and watch the leather! I don't want blood all over it! I'll drive you to where you parked your car." Sora reluctantly got in and they drove away.  
  
In a town where power prevails, it was no wonder no one investigated in the murder of a Bakemono. The next day some bum off the street was arrested for his murder without any reasonable evidence---well any real evidence that wasn't planted...  
  
--  
  
The group listened in torment to Sora's story.  
  
"Who was the man that killed my uncle?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.  
  
"My _father _killed him..." said a voice from the outer circle of the conversing party. It was Kouga with a silver magnum in his hand, aiming it straight at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Something that I should have done a long time ago..."  
  
"Kouga, you don't want to do this...you'll just be like your father!" Sora screamed.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot the Bakemono!" Meiwaku said. Damaru punched her in the face and she was out cold.  
  
Sora turned to her and smiled.  
  
--  
  
"Kouga, I don't understand!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"That's the problem Kagome, you never understand. You never understood how much I loved you! Now you will. After I kill him you will have to be mine. We can live happily, I promise."  
  
"You're a nutbag, you know that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I know I am. But I will do anything if it means having Kagome."  
  
"Kouga, I'm sorry but I love Inuyasha. I can't help what my heart says. I guess if I fell in love with you, everything would be simpler. But it isn't."  
  
_Nothing is ever simple._  
  
Kouga violently scratched the side of his head and began to cry, "Fuck you! Fuck your heart! I don't give a fuck about any of it!" He paced back and forth in the imaginary bubble that he created around himself in agony. The gun shaking to and fro as he continued his incessant circling, the group stepped back in order to make room for his escalating madness.  
  
Kagome watched him with bittersweet eyes, searching for the man she knew he was. Just moments before, he had saved her from making a terrible mistake and he had been there for her, as he promised, when no one else was. How could she have lost him to his own raging jealousy? It had finally caught up to him and hearing story, he was now engulfing his every being until before them now lay a man without a mind and not the Kouga they all knew.  
  
"Kouga please don't do this!" Kagome begged.  
  
_Let me be there for you like you've been there for me..._  
  
He looked at the crowd...Sora beside Damaru, their hands clasped, shouting at him to lower the gun, Inuyasha beside Kagome with his hands in the air, and Kagome in tears pleading for him to stop. They all had someone to love and someone to love them back. He had nothing. He only had an emptiness in his heart he had desperately tried to fill. But knowing Kagome and Inuyasha would be together in the end and live happily forever was like throwing salt on a wound.  
  
_Release me... and set me free...  
_  
He stared at the gun in understanding and turned to the frightened crowd, planting his eyes intentionally on Kagome's succulent face.  
  
"It's too late..." Before pounding a bullet into his own head, he shot at Inuyasha. The two fell to the floor. Kagome screamed in torment and lay beside Inuyasha. Sora and Damaru knelt beside him and tried to comfort Kagome. Her tears were causing her vision to blur. She clutched his warm body in hers and lay on the floor with her head on his stomach. She cried in agony, shaking him, but it was no use.  
  
Sora looked at her and knew what she was going to do next...he reached for the gun but was cut short. Kagome jumped towards Kouga's lifeless body and picked up the gun which was still wrapped around his hand. She stared at him for sometime and bent down to stroke his hair as she had done in the past. She would miss him. She planted a kiss on his frozen lips and whispered her goodbyes.  
  
The gun in her hand, she raised it to her open mouth and watched as her parents cried and pleaded for her to stop.  
  
'I'll see you soon, Inuyasha...' she whispered in her mind, tears of sadness and fear crawling down her cheeks and neck. She drowned out Sora and Damaru's pleas and began to slowly wrap the gun in hand. Every action in a rhythmic motion.  
  
She bent beside Inuyasha, looking down at him with the weapon in her mouth. She could taste the cold steel. One hand on the gun and one hand on her love's heart, she closed her eyes tight and proceeded to press the trigger.  
  
Suddenly a hand grazed her cheek and she thought she died. She looked down at Inuyasha. His eyes were still closed but she saw his mouth moving, "Kagome..."  
  
Slowly his eyes opened and looked up at Kagome, "Don't tell me you were going to kill yourself for me. What are we Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
Kagome dropped the gun and suddenly sound returned to her ears, "Inuyasha I thought you died." Tears continued to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Shit Kagome, you were going to kill yourself before you even checked if I was still breathing? He just grazed my arm." He looked up at his beauty and saw the sadness in her eyes and realized how much she loved him, "He was a lousy shot."  
  
Kagome hit him wearily, "You're--you're so--!" but she could not finish her sentence. She bent down and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"This means I have to go to the hospital again. And damn...I _just_ left it." Kagome hugged him tightly and continued to lie beside him, looking at the distance at Kouga's unflinching body. She cried for him then and wondered if he was happy now.  
  
"Goodbye..." she whispered.  
  
--  
  
The end...  
  
--  
  
Hey guys! Well that was it...all done! How was it? I was going to add a epilogue but if you guys like the ending like this then I won't do it. But if you guys need more closure, just tell me...so for my first fanfic this was pretty fun and I appreciated all the support.  
  
Please let me thank just a couple people who have truly helped me with this fanfic:  
  
A **BIG THANKS** TO:  
  
[these are all the people that reviewed more than once because the more you review the better I feel...and even if you flamed me its cool too although I hated you for a minute or two]  
  
miko anko-901 empress Inuyasha ioke esko pa midnight smile lil-missa dragonmistress-chan Miranda sleeping walking chicken and HAP inu's girl asienvietgirl52 /cerridwen heron anime-craziegurl16 broken-hearted-26 inuyasha101 SMILEY W(ench)9 actress-newyork inuyashasgirl puppkid chibi aznangel Katherine poot hellz angel, heavenz devil gothicmadcow  
  
[sorry if I butchered your sn] [and of course thanks to all those who reviewed in general! I cant type all your names down but you know who u are! And **THANKS **sooooo much!]  
  
since my hand is hurting....i cant name all but **THANK YOU** so much to all those who kept reading til the end...  
  
I hope you guys continue to read my next story...entitled..._INFERNO SIX_ [hehe I have to add this...]  
  
Brief synopsis:: Inuyasha is part of an elite downtown underground gang called the Inferno Six. You should be able to guess who is part of his gang. He is a kick ass gang leader that has a rival with the opposing gang, Severed Mafia. He's so involved in taking them down and doing fucked up shit that when he notices Kagome, his whole world turns upside down. Its love at first sight. In order to get close to her, he has to become something he isn't. Does she accept him? Does she realize who he really is?  
  
To the questions of these answers...you have to read...  
  
Okay I was going to give you more but I don't want to give it away so ill let it as is...anyways...thanks again! It's been fun!  
  
--co Tsukino


	22. Epilogue

A Tragic Love -- Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
--  
  
A lot of you guys wanted me to write an epilogue so here it goes! For those who liked the ending to the story, you don't have to read this but you can if you want to...  
  
--  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
--  
  
The autumn winds of late October cascaded across the desolate stream of carved tombstones. Silence overpowered the land of resting souls as dusk was setting over the land in vivid colors of pink and orange. The sky was lit like fire, causing the cemetery to brighten from the hovering permanence of a rain cloud. The leaves rustled and the wind blew with a fierce breath but all the rest was in silence. However, the resting souls were grateful for the lingering silence and it stood as so until another body was buried and another visitor came. Today was such a day.  
  
Light footsteps hovered over the fertile earth, step by step until it stopped suddenly, finally finding its location. The young girl wore a red mackintosh which concealed an entirely white dress. She held white long stemmed roses to match. She lingered over the tombstone for a moment before gradually weighing her body to the ground and sitting upon the now hard earth. With her free hand, she touched the tombstone and caressed it for a moment and picturing the deceased in her mind. She let go of the roses and set them on the ground, beside the tombstone, where it will sit until the roses wither and die.  
  
She read the tombstone:  
  
_Here lies Kouga Tora Chikara  
  
Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend.  
  
May You Rest in Peace.  
_  
Kagome sighed and let go of a single tear. She was angry at herself for not visiting him sooner and for not formally attending his funeral. She had been there but had watched from a far distance. She had carried the guilt of believing she was responsible for his death. He had killed himself because she could not love him like he had loved her. He had thought she hadn't loved him but that was untrue. She had loved Kouga. He had been there for her when she needed him. But her heart refused to love him for that what she saw him as—a friend. She leaned over and touched his tombstone again wishing she could touch him one last time.  
  
She shuddered remembering the last time her fingers had touched his skin. He had been cold then—his body was limp from death. She held him in her arms for what seemed like eternity until he was released from her hold and covered in a thick black bag and carried inside the ambulance. That had been the very last time she had seen him.  
  
But she had touched him once before, a time when his warmth had scared her half to death. He had been lying on the bed then, half naked and sleeping from the exhaustion of the night before. She had never felt that kind of heat radiate from his body. She was scared she might have fallen in love with him then. Why hadn't she fallen in love with him? Even after he had shown his good side to her, she had still rejected him. But she knew the answer to that was too simple—Inuyasha. The timing was wrong. Her heart only had room for Inuyasha because Inuyasha, she always knew, was her true love. She smiled then and wondered that perhaps in another time and in another place they might be together again—her and Kouga.  
  
But his death had sealed his fate and she could only be with him from a distance. There are moments when she could feel his presence and despite how creepy that may sound, it is comforting to know he is watching over her.  
  
She looked down at the white roses and remembered her sister's funeral, which was held just three days before Kouga's. It had been a hard week. Despite the fact she had never gotten along with her sister...okay so they hated each other, that didn't mean she hadn't loved her at least a little bit. But seeing her inside that casket, Kagome had broken down. She had cried for her sister that day—an act she thought was impossible. She had cried because she knew how corrupt her sister had been and it had been that corruption that had killed her. She had remembered how Sesshoumaru and Rin had entered into the devastating scene just an hour after Kouga was taken away from the group. They had come in out of breath and shouting in nonsense as if unable to explain how the bitch herself had committed suicide. Kagome had watched the mayhem as if inside a glass house looking into another world. Despite the fact that Inuyasha was beside her, holding her for comfort and whispering comforting words to her, she had released her soul from her body again, unable to take in the pain that was happening inside her withered body.  
  
Her father and Meiwaku had broken down. Meiwaku had fainted again [fainted the first time from Damaru's punch]. Damaru walked over to her father and tried to comfort him. He had resisted her at first but in desperation, opened his arms and embraced her. The two had never lost the love they felt for each other. It was the same love she felt for Inuyasha. They had rekindled their love and fought against the criticism of their union. The two opposing families had waged war once again in hopes that the two would see the mistake they were making. However, the two refused to part and knew that they would rather live their life under the scrutiny of the limelight than to live a life of misery apart. The pain the two experienced during their time apart had caused both of them to callous. They refused to endure that pain again. They wanted to mend the damage that had been done to them all these years and make up for the lost time. So, as of last year, they finally wed, forcing the families to come together. Fortunately, no blood was shed. However, one cannot reconcile a feud that spanned a hundred years in a mere year or two. But everyone still had hope for the future.  
  
And somehow...out of a pure miracle...Damaru got pregnant despite the odds of her age and her inability to have children...Sora believes she just needed someone that she really loved in order to have a child...  
  
As for Kagome, she had one mission in mind in her coming to the cemetery. She had wished she had come here sooner...she should have come here. But she had to first overcome her own struggle with herself and his death. She had pictured the day she would come here many times over many years but had never done it until now. She was practically 23 now. She had just graduated from college a year ago, double majoring in psychiatry and English. Yeah, she sighed, this visit was definitely overdue.  
  
She began to talk to Kouga as if he was there with her again, expect for the fact she was facing a tombstone. She told him of how much she had missed him and that she was sorry she hadn't visited him. She hoped he would forgive her. She grinned and then let out a laugh before telling him of Sango and Miroku's marriage that was held a year ago. They still fight of course but they do so because they love each other [or so she figures]. But she knows they are happily married and Sango is pregnant with a baby girl. Their engagement had been a tough one. Miroku's mother was against the wedding but later realized how much her son loved her and forced herself to let him go. Miroku is studying law and Sango had graduated two years ago with a degree of business. They both own a small house, which they bought together without the help of Miroku's mother. They both visit often and their friendship is still very strong.  
  
As for Rin and Sesshoumaru, they got married also and have four kids. Like Sango and Miroku, they have survived without the help of Sesshoumaru's money. They have a small house with a couple dogs outside town. Sesshoumaru doesn't communicate with his father, who remains imprisoned behind bars of the state penitentiary, serving time for first degree murder to about three people....so far.  
  
Kagome paused and wondered how she should tell Kouga about herself...  
  
"Kouga...I came here today...after all these years because I needed to tell you something very important," she paused and sighed.  
  
She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled, "I'm getting married Kouga...to Inuyasha. I just wanted to tell you and hope you give us your blessing. I have never forgotten about you even though you might think that because I haven't come to visit you. But I haven't forgotten and I still love you. I want you to know that Inuyasha and I hope you give us your blessing and that you wish us happiness."  
  
Kagome gradually rose from her seat beside the tombstone and brushed off the grass from her legs and jacket. She looked down at the tombstone again and just sat there for a few minutes in silence, saying a short prayer.  
  
Walking away from the tomb, she felt a slight breeze across her face and watched the leaves swirl in the wind. She smiled and placed her hands in her jacket and walked away knowing he was giving his consent.  
  
-- 


End file.
